On The Road
by Ellana-san
Summary: Ils l'avaient détruite...Complètement détruite...En qui avoir confiance quand tout autour de nous s'écroule? En qui croire quand plus rien n'a de sens? Sam/Jack
1. Chapter 1 prologue

_Hello tout le monde ! Voilà ma dernière fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_**ATTENTION**__ : Deux ou trois petits détails avant que vous ne lisiez :_

_°) Cette fic se situe à la fin de la saison 5. Du point de vue des personnages Daniel est donc mort. _

_°) Les parties en italique sont des flash back. En ce qui concerne ceux retraçant des bouts d'épisodes, je me suis basée sur la VO. Je ne le répèterai jamais assez certaines traductions en VF sont catastrophique. Sous la glace en est un exemple flagrant. La mienne n'est peut-être pas mieux mais je l'espère plus proche des dialogues originaux. _

_ °) Il y aura une suite à cette fic sous la forme d'une autre fic à chapitres. Ne vous étonnez donc pas de la fin. _

_°) J'ai tenté de garder les réactions des perso aussi proche que possible de ce que je pense être leur caractère. Maintenant je m'excuse si vous ne partagez pas mon opinion sur certains points et si vous les trouvez OOC. _

_Bien évidemment, merci à Audéarde d'avoir entièrement corrigé cette fic avec sa patience et ses bons conseils habituels. _

_Je posterai le chapitre 2 demain ou après demain parce que je sais que celui-ci est court et que vous ne pouvez pas vraiment vous faire une idée. _

_Enjoy ! (et rewiew…)_

**On the road.**

_Dans la nuit qui m'environne,_

_Dans les ténèbres qui m'enserrent,_

_Je loue les Dieux qui me donnent_

_Une âme, à la fois noble et fière. _

_Prisonnier de ma situation,_

_Je ne veux pas me rebeller._

_Meurtri par les tribulations,_

_Je suis debout bien que blessé._

_En ce lieu d'opprobres et de pleurs,_

_Ou je ne vois qu'horreurs et ombres_

_Les années s'annoncent sombres_

_Mais je ne connaîtrai pas la peur. _

_Aussi étroit soit le chemin,_

_Bien qu'on m'accuse et qu'on me blâme_

_Je suis le maître de mon destin,_

_Le capitaine de mon âme_.

Invictus, William Ernest Henley

**Chapitre 1 prologue**

Roulée en boule, elle frissonna. Ils ne lui avaient rien donné cette fois. Aucun feu brûlant n'avait parcouru ses veines jusqu'à lui faire perdre connaissance de douleur. Elle ne savait pas si c'était un mieux. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Devait-elle dormir ?

Un instinct indéfinissable lui soufflait de tirer profit de la situation. De se sauver. Mais pourquoi ? Pour aller où ? Elle ne connaissait plus que cet endroit. Ces deux pièces où se jouait sa vie, désormais. Et puis, la dernière fois, ça n'avait servi à rien et ça avait couté la vie à un homme, alors…Elle n'était même plus sûre de pourquoi elle était là au départ. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que demain, ils la ramèneraient dans la salle blanche, l'attacherait et la bombarderaient de questions dont elle ne connaissait pas les réponses. Dont elle ne connaissait plus les réponses.

Parfois, il lui semblait que ce dont parlait son tortionnaire était familier. Parfois, elle trouvait ça stupide. Il parlait autres planètes, extraterrestres, symbiotes, Jaffas…Elle ne connaissait pas la signification de la plupart des mots. Elle l'avait certainement connue, mais c'était dans une autre vie. Avant. Avant quoi ?

Avant ici. Elle ne savait pas exactement où ici était. De toute façon, il y avait trop de choses qu'elle ne savait pas. Il était plus facile de lister celles qu'elle savait. Des faits tout d'abord. Elle était une femme, blonde, grande et peut-être, à un moment donné, avait-elle été jolie. Maintenant, elle n'était pas certaine que ce qualificatif s'applique encore à elle. Autre chose, elle avait fait quelque chose d'important dans son existence. Quelque chose de significatif. Pourtant, ça lui échappait. Ca avait peut-être un rapport avec ce dont lui parlait « l'homme à la seringue », comme elle appelait celui qui la torturait depuis…-Depuis quand, déjà ?- mais elle en doutait.

Si elle avait vraiment accompli ce dont lui parlait cet homme, si elle avait été une espionne à la solde de ce qu'il nommait la Résistance –la Tock'ra ?- alors quelqu'un l'aurait sans doute déjà sortie d'ici. Où qu'ici soit.

Elle n'était pas ce qu'il décrivait. Elle ne portait pas une de ces larves dont il semblait si friand d'en apprendre davantage. Elle était humaine. De ça, elle était certaine…

Son nom ? Son identité ? Il la lui avait volée. Elle ne savait pas. Jamais il ne se référait à elle en tant que personne et les seuls moments où il s'adressait à elle étaient pendant ces affreuses séances. Son nom avait été désintégré avec les multiples électrochocs qui lui avaient été administrés. Pour l'aider à se souvenir, disaient-ils…

Parfois, quelques mots passaient dans son esprit. Jolinar de Malkshur…Peut-être était-ce comme ça qu'elle s'appelait avant…Peut-être…Désormais, elle n'avait plus de prénom ou de nom de famille. Elle était une anonyme. Et elle préférait ça. C'était presque plus facile à affronter que les flashs affreux qui accompagnaient Jolinar. Tortures, douleur, peur…Pires que ce qu'elle vivait quotidiennement.

Cà, elle s'y était habitué. Ce n'était plus qu'une partie de son quotidien. Tous les jours, elle était réveillée par des infirmiers qui l'obligeait à manger un plat au goût infâme afin qu'elle ait assez de forces pour répondre aux questions –ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais- ensuite, ils la conduisaient sans ménagement dans l'autre pièce où « l'homme à la seringue » la questionnait. De plus en plus souvent, il se contentait de répéter avec lassitude les interrogations de la veille. Il avait renoncé à la thérapie aux électrochocs. Souvent, cependant, il la mettait quand même dans la machine qui infligeait à son corps un niveau bien trop élevé d'électricité. Elle avait fini par comprendre que quelque part, ça l'amusait. Quand il avait fini de jouer avec elle, il lui injectait le produit qui la ferait dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve et tout recommençait.

Elle détestait les drogues qu'il lui donnait. Ca se propageait dans ses veines, sans aucune pitié, et atteignait son cœur dans une explosion de douleur. A ce moment là seulement, elle s'endormait. Une fois, elle s'était réveillée avant que les infirmiers n'arrivent. Elle avait réfléchi, alors. Et c'était un pas important parce que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne réfléchissait plus.

Elle avait fermé les yeux et laissé les souvenirs l'envahir. Ou elle avait essayé, plutôt. Elle ne voyait que le vide. Le vide et Jolinar. Mais Jolinar, elle avait depuis longtemps décidé d'en garder le secret. Car qui qu'elle soit, c'était elle qu'ils voulaient. Ce matin là…Ou cette nuit là, ou cet après midi là…C'était dur de savoir…Elle avait failli pleurer.

Pleurer sur ce qu'elle avait été. Ce qu'elle n'était plus. Et puis, elle s'était ressaisie. A quoi bon se lamenter sur quelqu'un qui n'existait plus ? Elle s'était concentrée sur le présent, se levant de son lit d'un pas incertain et farfouillant dans les instruments médicaux. Armée d'un scalpel, elle était partie en exploration, longeant les couloirs, à la recherche d'une sortie. Mais il n'y en avait pas et elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à tomber nez à nez avec un des gardes. Elle ne le connaissait pas, n'avait jamais vu de garde dans les parties où elle était maintenue mais elle identifia tout de suite le danger qui se dégageait de lui. Sans hésiter plus que nécessaire, elle lui avait balancé son poing dans la figure de toute la maigre force qui lui restait. Ca n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'impact et il avait levé son arme. Alors elle l'avait tué. Simplement. Sans hésitation. Sans état d'âme. Et ça l'avait effrayée. Qui était-elle pour tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid ? Peut-être était-elle réellement le monstre que lui décrivait « l'homme à la seringue ».

Paniquée, elle avait cessé de chercher une sortie probablement inexistante et s'était terrée dans un placard. Là, elle avait observé l'hémoglobine sur la lame et décidé que la porte n'était pas toujours là où on l'attendait. Fascinée, elle avait regardé son propre sang couler le long de son poignet. Si ses calculs étaient justes, elle serait morte avant qu'ils ne la retrouvent.

Ils ne l'étaient pas. Et elle s'était réveillée sanglée à son lit. Cette fois, les larmes coulèrent, libres de honte. Elle avait vu un visage dans le brouillard qui l'avait envahie. Elle avait vu un homme et, pendant une fraction de seconde, tout avait été bien. Elle avait su qui elle était, qui il était. Puis, il s'était évanoui dans les limbes de sa mémoire et elle l'avait oublié. Elle ne se rappelait plus ses traits mais son souvenir brûlait en elle, vivace.

A partir de là, elle n'avait plus jamais ouvert la bouche. Ni cris, ni réponses, ni larmes. Juste un regard incendiaire. Et les jours avaient recommencé à s'étendre devant elle…Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Et où était ici ?

Elle avait entendu les infirmiers parler. Elle savait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas endormie ce soir. C'était fini. Elle n'était plus d'aucune utilité. L'un d'entre eux avait éclaté de rire en disant qu'elle était complètement siphonnée. Un vrai légume, avait commenté l'autre.

C'était faux. Elle était encore là. Son corps était affaibli, malade, mais elle, elle était encore là. Qui qu'elle soit, son esprit était là. Oh, il y avait autre chose dont elle s'était aperçue. Elle était intelligente. Très intelligente. Elle savait des tas de choses. C'était juste hors de portée pour le moment, mais c'était là.

Allaient-ils la tuer ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de lui injecter le feu liquide ? Et pourquoi cette idée la dérangeait-elle tellement alors qu'il y avait un bandage sur son poignet témoignant du fait qu'elle avait voulu mourir seulement quelques jours plus tôt ? Pourquoi ces sanglots silencieux alors que son âme déchirée cherchait à hurler, à appeler un prénom qui semblait fondre sur sa langue ? Ce prénom…Son subconscient le suppliait et elle n'arrivait pas à le prononcer, à le distinguer des milliers de possibilités. Seule certitude dans ce chaos, il appartenait au visage de l'homme dont elle avait rêvé.

Le tout était de savoir si ce n'était qu'un rêve…

_Alors ? Une petite rewiew ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Comme promis voici la suite ! Les avis sont mitigés…J'espère que ce chapitre vous convaincra davantage._

**Chapitre 2**

Ils ne l'avaient pas tuée. Mais elle n'était pas sûre de préférer sa vie actuelle à la mort. Au matin, ils l'avaient endormie. Elle s'était débattue mais ça n'avait servi à rien. Quand elle s'était réveillée, elle était là. Et cette fois, au moins, elle savait ce qu'était le _là,_ à défaut d'en avoir déterminé l'emplacement géographique.

Elle était dans un asile. Entourée de patients bien plus timbrés qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas sa place ici. Elle le savait. Elle n'était pas folle. Cependant, ça ne semblait gêner personne. Les médecins et les infirmiers vaquaient à leurs occupations, plus pris par leurs problèmes personnels que par ceux des patients. Elle n'avait pas de psychiatre. Personne ne s'occupait d'elle.

On lui disait quoi faire, quand le faire et, si elle refusait, on l'obligeait ou on le faisait pour elle. Personne ne tentait de la convaincre d'ouvrir la bouche, personne ne lui posait de questions et personne ne donnait à sa présence une quelconque importance. Elle était livrée à elle-même dans un monde où chaque chose avait une place précise.

Elle n'était pas sociable, ne se mêlait pas aux autres patients. Des patients…Dans sa tête, c'était des prisonniers. Tout comme elle.

Quelque part, c'était pire qu'avant. Ici, sans identité, sans aucun souvenir pour la raccrocher au monde extérieur, elle se dissolvait petit à petit. Elle longeait les murs sans s'expliquer pourquoi, prenait peur quand les infirmiers approchaient avec précaution pour lui faire avaler ses médicaments. Rétrospectivement, elle savait qu'elle était moins en danger ici qu'avec « l'homme à la seringue ». Elle avait deviné, sans savoir comment, qu'ici, personne ne chercherait à lui faire sciemment du mal. Ils l'avaient cachée plutôt que de la tuer.

Il y avait une infirmière. La seule à lui parler réellement, les autres se contentaient d'agir avec elle comme si elle était trop bête pour comprendre. Sophia ne faisait jamais ça. Elle avait toujours une parole réconfortante, rassurante. Oh, et elle l'appelait Emy.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait une identité. Elle s'appelait Emy. Ce n'était pas vrai, bien sûr. Elle était persuadée que, si ça avait été le cas, le prénom lui aurait été familier, aurait réveillé d'autres voix dans sa tête, qui l'aurait prononcé avec un minimum d'affection. Pas cette pitié dont Sophia semblait dégouliner. C'était du bon sentiment. Mais elle n'aimait pas ça.

Visiblement, la jeune infirmière semblait penser qu'elle souffrait de dédoublement de personnalité. Si Emy –puisque c'était là son nouveau prénom- n'avait été aussi résolument apathique, elle aurait éclaté de rire. Sans doute était-ce ironique. Elle n'avait pas de personnalité à dédoubler. Elle n'en avait même pas une réelle…

Néanmoins, elle appréciait le temps que la jeune femme lui consacrait. Elle préférait quand c'était elle qui lui apportait ses médicaments. Avec elle, elle ne se sentait pas obligé de faire semblant de les avaler. C'était un cliché, réalisa-t-elle. Elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer les clichés.

Et les jours passaient. Jusqu'à présent, elle arrivait encore à les compter. Ca en faisait neuf depuis qu'ils l'avaient emmenée ici. Bientôt dix, pensa-t-elle en se tournant sur son lit. C'était un autre avantage de cet endroit. Il ne la sédatait pas pour la nuit, sans doute parce que la nuit commençait à huit heures du soir. Elle était ainsi libre de disposer de son sommeil. Il lui était arrivé de passer des heures à fixer le plafond, rêvant à une vie qu'elle n'avait plus. Comme maintenant.

Quel genre de femme était-elle ? Avait-elle une famille ? Sans doute pas…Personne ne l'avait cherché jusqu'à présent…Etait-elle vraiment ce que « l'homme à la seringue » avait dit ? Une héroïne de film d'espionnage ? Une résistante ? Mais contre qui résistait-elle ? A ce qu'elle sache, la Terre n'était pas l'endroit le plus paisible du monde, mais elle, à titre personnel, n'était en guerre contre personne…Et qui était Jolinar ? S'appelait-elle réellement Emy ?

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit doucement, la tirant de ses pensées, avant de se refermer sur deux hommes en blouse blanche. Elle ne les connaissait pas et recula aussitôt contre le mur. Les étrangers la rendaient nerveuse. Et ces deux là n'étaient certainement pas infirmiers ou docteurs. Le plus petit des deux avait la main nerveusement enfournée dans la poche de sa blouse et parcourut la petite pièce de ses yeux bleus perçants avant de se placer près de la porte. Il n'avait pas eu plus d'un regard pour elle. Le grand attira davantage son attention.

L'homme la dévisageait, attendant quelque chose de sa part qu'elle était loin de pouvoir comprendre. La bosse qui déformait sa poche confirmait la présence d'une arme mais pourtant, il ne semblait pas vouloir la menacer avec. Non, il se contentait de la regarder, impénétrable. Il fit un pas vers elle et elle recula encore, buttant contre le mur. Son cœur battait trop fort, le sang cognait dans ses tempes, elle était en danger.

Dès qu'il perçut son mouvement de recul, le grand leva les deux mains indiquant ainsi qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser. Elle ne relâcha pas sa garde, méfiante. Son visage à moitié caché par la pénombre révélait des traits durs et fermés. La cicatrice sur le sourcil indiquait une vie riche en rebondissements. Impression renforcée par le délicat bleu qui ornait son arcade sourcilière. Pourtant, il y avait dans son regard chocolat quelque chose de familier. Elle secoua la tête, s'obligeant à rester concentrée. Elle l'avait peut-être vu là-bas. Et sa mission était peut-être de l'y ramener.

« Jack, on n'a pas toute la nuit ! » bougonna le petit.

Il ne lui plaisait pas. Et, au regard excédé que lui jeta l'autre homme, elle sut qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Le grand leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'approcher lentement d'elle. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans qu'un son n'en sorte. Apparemment, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

Elle paniqua. Elle ne voulait pas retourner là bas, là où il y avait des électrochocs et des questions sans réponse. Elle préférait encore être simplement Emy. Même si elle ne connaissait pas Emy. Sans plus réfléchir, elle sauta du lit et alla se coller dos au mur, très loin des deux étrangers.

« Carter… »

Elle était sur le point de hurler, oubliant qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis des semaines, quand son doux appel la coupa dans son élan et elle le laissa s'approcher lentement d'elle. Elle baissa la tête vers le côté, le dévisageant. Carter…

« C'est moi… »

Intriguée, elle l'autorisa à faire un pas de plus. La connaissait-il ? Etait-elle sensée savoir qui il était ? Le visage de l'homme était fermé, impénétrable, et pourtant, elle y lut une inquiétude masquée.

« Je ne vous ferai aucun mal… »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Beaucoup d'infirmiers lui avaient dit cela auparavant. Ca ne les avait jamais empêché de lui injecter toutes sortes de drogues.

« C'est quoi le problème ? »

Le petit les rejoignit et instinctivement elle se recroquevilla, s'asseyant par terre avec un petit gémissement. Elle n'état pas de taille à se battre contre eux. Elle n'avait rien d'une aventurière. Non…Elle n'était qu'une pauvre folle…

Le dénommé Jack soupira et se tourna vers son compagnon. « J'aurai dû te tuer, Harry. »

Harry grimaça. « Tu ne l'aurais pas trouvée sans moi. »

Visiblement embêté, Jack poussa un nouveau soupir. « Je sais. » Il jeta un coup d'œil vers elle avant de baisser la voix. C'était ridicule. Comme si elle n'allait pas l'entendre de là où elle était. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. Elle ne semble pas blessée, mais… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Alors, trouve une solution et vite. Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps. »

Toussotant, Jack se tourna vers elle et s'accroupit à son niveau. « Carter, tout va bien ? »

Elle se contenta de le regarder. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de familier chez lui. Et ce nom dont il l'affublait…Carter ? Ca lui disait vraiment quelque chose.

« Carter…Sam…On va vous sortir d'ici. »

Il lui tendit gentiment la main et attendit.

« Jack, si elle ne veut pas venir, je l'assomme. Je te préviens, je ne vais _pas_ en prison. On y mange mal et la vue ne me plait pas. »

Elle fronça les sourcils au commentaire de l'homme. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Et la méfiance l'emporta sur cette étrange empathie qui semblait la lier à Jack. Celui-ci l'observait toujours, la main suspendue en l'air, attendant qu'elle la prenne. Son corps ne bougea pas d'un millimètre mais pourtant, quand il parla, elle eut l'impression qu'il s'était redressé et avait hurlé.

« Je ne laisserai plus personne toucher à un seul de ses cheveux. »

Il y avait de la haine dans ses mots. De la haine et autre chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. Et quelque part, elle le crut. Au moment précis où le regard de Jack dériva vers Harry, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne. Le sentiment indéfinissable qui la liait à cet étranger l'emportant sur sa méfiance.

Pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, elle se sentit en sécurité. L'impression, éphémère, ne dura que le temps de quelques battements de cœur désordonnés. Ensuite, elle réalisa où elle était et avec qui. Elle ne connaissait pas ces gens, alors pourquoi partir avec eux ? Pourquoi quitter Sophia et ses soins empressés ? Peut-être parce que, dehors, la liberté l'attendait…La liberté ou une prison nettement pire. Mais il y avait ce sentiment étrange qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à cet homme.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, elle sut qu'elle le connaissait. Mais c'était flou et lointain. Une autre vie. Un sourire lent et sexy vint jouer sur ses lèvres fines et avant de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle sourit en retour. Ca faisait mal. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas souri à quelqu'un ?

« C'est pas le moment de flirter. »

La voix froide d'Harry la ramena à la réalité et elle laissa Jack la remettre sur ses pieds, manquant rire quand il leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel. Visiblement heureux de l'avoir amusée, il lui sourit à nouveau. Mais plus tendrement cette fois. Elle avait presque oublié ce qu'était la tendresse…

« Allons, Carter, sortons d'ici. »

Il lâcha sa main et lui colla une blouse sur les épaules. Elle se dépêcha de l'enfiler et de le suivre. Le petit…Harry… était nerveux. Son regard voltigeait de droite à gauche et sa main ne cessait de se crisper dans sa poche. A côté d'elle, Jack était plus calme. Il observait ce qui l'entourait avec un détachement et une négligence qu'elle sentait étudiée. Elle le suivait de près, marchant la tête haute comme elle avait vu les infirmières le faire. _Ne pas se retourner, ne pas marquer d'hésitation…_

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement au détour d'un couloir. Il y avait plus de bruit ici. Pas un brouhaha digne d'une cacophonie, mais le joyeux chahut d'une fin de journée ordinaire. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil et découvrit le hall d'entrée. Ou plutôt de sortie dans son cas.

C'était grisant. Savoir que la liberté était là, à quelques pas, après tant de temps passé enfermée…Brusquement, ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Elle voulait respirer l'air pur, elle voulait sentir la douce caresse du soleil ou bien celle de la pluie, qu'importe !

Sans la main de Jack sur son bras, elle aurait sans aucun doute traversé le hall dans l'instant, sans prêter la moindre attention au personnel médical qui finissait sa garde et rentrait gaiement chez eux…Avait-elle un chez elle ?

« On va se séparer. »

Aussitôt, Harry grimaça. « Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une idée géniale. »

Jack ne haussa pas le ton mais sa voix s'était faite plus tranchante. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu passes d'abord. Démarre la voiture, on te rejoint. »

Un sourire ambigu se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry et Jack lâcha son bras pour attraper celui de l'autre homme. « Tu as intérêt à être là, Harry. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules. Ensuite, toujours sourire aux lèvres, il traversa le hall en sifflotant, souhaitant bonsoir à la femme qui tenait l'accueil et observait les gens partir d'un œil morne. C'est à ce moment là que Jack se tourna vers elle. Il fronça les sourcils et elle se sentit minuscule sous son regard.

« Ok, Carter. C'est quoi le problème ? »

A son tour, la jeune femme plissa le front avant de secouer la tête négativement. Il ne parut pas satisfait et elle baissa les yeux au sol, des larmes brûlantes menaçant de tracer leur chemin sur ses joues. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, le décevoir lui était insupportable. Une main ferme pressa sous son menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête.

« Hey… » Chuchota-t-il doucement. « Vous êtes blessée ? Vous avez mal quelque part ? »

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête, sachant que c'était son mutisme qui le dérangeait. Elle voulut parler mais n'y arriva pas et se contenta donc de sourire bravement. Il sourit en retour et elle ne put empêcher le frisson de la traverser de part en part. Qui était-il pour avoir un si grand pouvoir sur elle ?

« Ecoutez, je sais que vous n'êtes pas en grande forme mais il vaudrait mieux se faire discrets. Donc, on va traverser ce hall comme si on était fatigué et heureux d'être en week-end. Vous pouvez faire ça pour moi, Carter ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Faire semblant d'être fatiguée et heureuse de sortir d'ici ne serait pas très dur. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle fit quelques pas vers les grandes portes vitrées qui semblaient lui tendre les bras. Aussitôt le bruit régulier des pas de Jack résonna à ses côtés. Le murmure fut audible pour elle seule.

« Relevez la tête. Evitez leur regard, mais ne gardez pas les yeux au sol. »

Il semblait surpris de devoir la guider de la sorte et, une nouvelle fois, elle se demanda si elle était réellement une espionne. Jack en était certainement un. Il était dans son élément. Faire semblant ne semblait lui poser aucun problème particulier. Le regard qu'il coulait parfois vers elle, en revanche, était rempli d'une inquiétude fermée qui la touchait et l'agaçait à la fois. Elle était capable de prendre soin d'elle-même ! Le besoin d'indépendance la prit avec une force non justifiée et elle chancela sous son poids.

Brusquement, un vertige la stoppa tandis qu'une suite d'image passait dans sa tête. Elle était dans une grande salle aux murs gris, il y avait une table aux dimensions disproportionnées et pas mal de personnes en uniforme…Jack était là en face d'elle.

_« Colonel, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, j'ai étudié la porte deux années complètes avant que vous et vos hommes ne la traversiez. J'aurais dû partir avec vous. Alors, vous et ces deux messieurs feriez mieux de vous faire à l'idée que je vienne avec vous, cette fois. »_

_Ses mots semblèrent flotter un instant dans la large pièce et elle devinait tous les autres hommes –car elle était la seule femme- suspendus à ses lèvres. Jack l'observait avec une curiosité amusée._

_« Sauf votre respect, docteur… »_

_« Dans l'armée, mon colonel, il est approprié de se référer à une personne par son grade, pas par sa fonction. Appelez-moi Capitaine, pas docteur. »_

_Jack semblait irrité maintenant, mais avant qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche, la voix d'un autre homme, chauve et bedonnant, retentit. _

_« L'assignation du capitaine Carter à cette mission ne se discute pas, colonel. »_

_Avant que Jack ait pu reprendre, elle avait recommencé, le défiant du regard. _

_« Je suis un officier de l'armée de l'air, comme vous, mon colonel. Et le fait que mes organes de reproduction soit à l'intérieur de mon corps et non à l'extérieur ne veut pas dire que je vaux moins que vous. » _

_A nouveau, un silence suivit ses propos. Les deux hommes assis à côté de Jack se mirent à rire tout bas et à jeter des coups d'œil amusés au colonel. Un seul regard de celui-ci les réduisit au silence. Il se rassit, un sourire approbateur jouant sur ses lèvres. _

_« Oh, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que vous soyez une femme…J'adore les femmes…J'ai juste un léger problème avec les scientifiques. »_

La main de Jack la stabilisa. Jack ou Colonel ? Et elle, elle était docteur ? Capitaine ? Ou scientifique ? C'était compliqué. Trop compliqué. Elle ferma les yeux.

« Carter, il faut avancer. »

Le murmure haché lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Les portes étaient à portée de main et tous les regards étaient rivés sur eux. Si elle n'arrivait pas à faire un pas de plus, ils étaient cuits. Remarquant que Jack avait la main fourrée dans sa poche, elle comprit qu'ils allaient sortir d'ici d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il espérait simplement que ce ne serait pas par la force.

« Carter, dès qu'on sera dehors, je vous promets de vous porter s'il le faut, mais là, j'ai vraiment besoin que vous fassiez quelques pas. »

Elle serra les dents et hocha brièvement la tête. Le vertige se dissipait et la migraine était supportable. Un sourire germa sur ses lèvres quand elle réalisa ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait eu un flash. Elle allait peut-être réussir à se rappeler qui elle était.

Elle fit ce que Jack lui avait demandé sous les regards perplexes de ceux qui les entouraient. C'était un miracle que personne ne l'ait reconnu, mais ce n'était pas avec le peu d'attention qu'ils prodiguaient à leurs patients qu'ils apprendraient à les connaître.

Elle ferma les yeux quand le vent frais et doux vint caresser son visage. C'était bon…tellement bon…Elle admira la majesté des arbres qui entouraient l'hôpital dans lequel elle avait été retenue. Ils étaient en plein milieu d'une forêt. Et c'était…L'odeur de terre humide et de sève venait chatouiller ses narines, chassant le désinfectant et les produits aseptisés. C'était un moment hors du temps…

« Allez, Carter…Encore quelques pas… »

Elle se laissa guider, s'imprégnant de toute cette nature. Quand ils eurent atteint le dos de l'hôpital, elle remarqua la petite voiture noire qui attendait, moteur allumé. Harry n'avait pas menti, il était là. Elle eut un doute en prenant place sur la banquette arrière. Etait-il sage de partir avec eux ?

Elle connaissait Jack. Maintenant, elle en était sûre. Mais ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être amis dans ce dont elle se rappelait de lui. Il était peut-être à la solde de « l'homme à la seringue »… S'obligeant à respirer calmement, elle rationalisa. Il était plus simple d'échapper à deux hommes qu'à la vigilance d'un complexe entier.

Tandis que la voiture prenait un petit chemin serpentant dans la forêt, certainement pas celui que les habitués empruntaient, vu l'absence de voitures, elle ouvrit un peu sa fenêtre. Elle aimait le sifflement du vent que la vitesse, même minime, provoquait. Elle se rendit compte que même en règle générale, elle devait aimer la vitesse.

« Il y a un sac sur la plage arrière avec des affaires à vous. »

Jack s'était retourné et l'observait plus attentivement qu'il ne l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. Elle avait l'impression que son regard fouillait son âme et ça lui déplut. Il avait un pouvoir sur elle, réalisa-t-elle. Personne n'en aurait plus jamais. Elle se le jura.

Elle ôta rapidement la blouse blanche qui lui faisait horreur, notant qu'Harry et Jack avaient fait de même, et attrapa le petit sac de toile que Jack lui avait indiqué. Elle en sortit un jean, un débardeur et des baskets. Elle s'habilla rapidement sans prêter attention à l'homme indéchiffrable qui l'observait toujours. Des semaines de détention lui avaient ôté toute pudeur. Elle n'avait plus rien à cacher, et plus rien qu'elle considérât comme valant la peine d'être caché.

« Vous avez maigri… »

Le constat de Jack ne la surprit pas. Son jean était trop lâche à la taille et elle devinait que si le débardeur était déjà plus ajusté, il n'était pas aussi moulant qu'il aurait dû l'être. Elle se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule et tourna sa tête vers le paysage qui défilait à toute allure.

« Le NID n'est pas vraiment réputé pour son hospitalité. Estimes toi simplement heureux qu'ils ne l'aient pas mis sous perfusion. »

Le regard de Jack se fit plus dur et il se retourna, observant la route qui s'étendait devant eux. Ils venaient de quitter le chemin pour s'engager sur une route nettement plus fréquentée.

« Jack ? Je ne voudrais pas jouer les rabat-joie, mais on a sauvé Carter, on est sans doute déjà recherché par toutes les agences gouvernementales de ce pays, comment comptes tu nous faire sortir de l'Illinois ? »

Sam ne voyait plus le paysage, elle écoutait attentivement. Tout ce qu'elle apprendrait pourrait lui servir. Ainsi donc, ils étaient dans l'Illinois. Et il était plus qu'évident qu'elle s'appelait Carter. Capitaine Carter. Il ne manquait plus qu'un prénom. Emy ? Emy Carter ? Non…Sara ? Sara était familier mais réveillait en elle une morsure indéfinissable qui s'approchait dangereusement de la jalousie.

« Nous n'aurons pas le temps de passer la frontière. Roule vers Chicago. Après…On avisera. »

Ne prêtant plus aucune attention à Harry, qui bougonnait dans son coin qu'il avait été fou de s'engager là dedans et qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus à écouter cette chose stupide qui palpitait dans sa poitrine, elle s'employa à détailler Jack. Il était séduisant. Très séduisant. Aucun doute là-dessus, elle était séduite. Mais l'impression de devoir rester loin de lui était forte. Elle avait déjà réalisé qu'il était dangereux. Dangereux pour elle ? Lui avait-il fait du mal par le passé ? Quelqu'un lui avait déjà fait du mal, ça elle en était sûre. Un homme. Mais ce n'était pas Jack…Non…C'était loin, très loin en arrière. Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir de ces souvenirs-là.

« Tout va bien, Carter ? »

Combien de fois lui avait-il posé cette question ? Désorientée, elle hocha brièvement la tête. Harry lui jeta un bref coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur avant de s'adresser à Jack.

« On devrait peut-être lui trouver un médecin, Jack. Le NID n'y va pas de main morte en général. »

Jack l'observa à son tour quelques secondes et elle sentit se disputer en lui la raison et l'autre chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. Trouver un médecin serait dangereux pour eux, ça risquait de les faire repérer. Ce n'était pas ce qui la perturbait le plus. Elle ne voulait pas de médecin, elle ne voulait plus de piqures…Les drogues…Le feu liquide…Jack allait accepter, elle le lisait dans ses yeux.

« NON ! »

Elle hurla et ça la déchira. Sa gorge n'était plus habituée à parler, sa voix était rauque, caverneuse. La douleur fut si violente qu'elle s'écroula dans une quinte de toux. En moins de trois secondes, Jack s'était détaché et était passé à l'arrière, ignorant le reproche d'Harry qui, sous le coup de la surprise, avait failli leur faire faire connaissance avec le fossé.

Ce fut sa main qu'elle remarqua en premier. La main qui allait et venait dans son dos, cajolant sa toux pour la calmer. Puis, ensuite, elle se sentit attirée dans ses bras et ne trouva pas la force de lui résister. Inconsciemment, elle comprit qu'il n'attendait que ça depuis qu'il était entré dans sa cellule, alors, elle se laissa faire. Quel mal y avait-il à savourer une étreinte ? Il la serrait contre lui, comme si elle était une chose rare et précieuse et elle aimait ça. Elle aimait par-dessus tout l'idée que quelqu'un tienne un tant soit peu à elle. En une poignée de secondes, Jack venait de chasser le monstre de solitude qui l'habitait.

Il la berça quelques minutes sans qu'elle sache réellement si c'était elle ou lui qu'il tentait de rassurer. Puis, il la relâcha finalement. Lentement. Avec regret. S'éclaircissant la gorge, il s'assit sur le siège à côté d'elle. Sam le dévisagea tandis qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux et devina que c'était pour cacher sa gêne. Il observait le paysage défiler avec un air indéchiffrable et le regard de la jeune femme dériva vers l'homme qui tenait le volant.

Un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres, celui-ci l'observait au moyen du rétroviseur. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Définitivement pas. Et pourtant, lui aussi, elle le connaissait. Harry…

_« Décidemment, Maybourne, vous êtes idiot tous les jours de la semaine ! De temps en temps, vous pourriez prendre un peu de vacances ! »_

Maybourne…Le nom passa dans son esprit en lettres de feu. Il était son ennemi. Et si Jack était avec lui, alors…Un mauvais frisson la traversa. Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle encore fourrée ?

« Vous avez froid ? »

Son regard dévia vers Jack qui la fixait, attendant sa réponse. Hurler sous le coup de la frayeur et parler de façon consciente étaient deux choses très différentes et elle en fit l'amère expérience. Aucun son ne semblait vouloir passer ses lèvres et pourtant, elle devait dire quelque chose.

« Carter ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, espérant presque qu'elle y arriverait avant de la refermer brusquement et de secouer la tête. Elle n'avait pas froid. Elle avait peur. Mais ça, elle se serait tuée plutôt que de l'avouer à qui que ce soit.

« Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'ils voulaient, Major ? »

Elle posa son regard bleu sur l'homme qui, derrière le volant, attendait patiemment son explication. Major ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien…N'était-elle pas Capitaine ?

« Laisse la tranquille, Harry. On parlera de ça plus tard. »

Elle se demanda pourquoi Jack était toujours si froid quand il parlait à Harry. Ils étaient très certainement amis, ou tout du moins associés.

« Quand ? Lorsqu'on sera dans une cellule pour Dieu sait quel prétexte et qu'ils lui disséqueront le cerveau pour voir ce qu'il contient ? »

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi près de Jack, elle aurait raté le grognement sourd qui émana de lui.

« Ils ne lui feront rien du tout et on n'ira pas en prison. Contente toi d'atteindre Chicago, je me chargerai du reste. »

La jeune femme était partagée. D'un côté, elle avait envie de croire Jack quand il disait vouloir la protéger. D'un autre…L'impression d'être en danger ne semblait pas la lâcher. Elle était en fait omniprésente et même si son cœur voulait à tout prix avoir confiance en Jack, son instinct lui hurlait de fuir. Elle ne se connaissait pas assez pour se reposer sur son cœur alors, elle choisit de suivre son instinct. A la première occasion, elle se sauverait.

Forte de cette résolution, elle retourna à la contemplation du paysage monotone. A côté d'elle, Jack était plongé dans un silence impénétrable et Harry continuait de bougonner. A croire qu'il ne savait faire que ça.

Il y avait tellement de choses prisonnières de sa mémoire défaillante…Tellement de souvenirs, d'émotions, de sentiments…Elle les sentait palpiter en elle, s'agiter, virevolter…Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, un voile de glace les séparaient d'elle. Elle pouvait presque voir à travers mais presque n'était pas suffisant.

Peu à peu le décor changeait. La verdure avait laissé place à des routes soigneusement tracées, des aires de repos apparaissaient sur le bord de la chaussée et, au loin, se dessinait la silhouette d'une station essence. La civilisation entourée de pins gigantesques. Illusoire.

« Il n'y a presque plus d'essence. Je m'arrête ? »

« Non, tu attends qu'on tombe en panne et que le NID nous prenne en stop. »

Jack leva les yeux au ciel, grimaçant dans le dos d'Harry. Etonnée de ce comportement enfantin, elle fronça les sourcils. En réponse, il haussa les épaules.

« A question idiote… » Lui murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit légèrement et observa tandis que Maybourne se rangeait devant la station désertée. Le pompiste sortit aussitôt, s'empressant de remplir le réservoir. Harry ouvrit immédiatement la portière, prenant le temps de tourner la tête vers Jack et elle pour simuler une politesse qu'il n'avait jamais prit le temps d'acquérir.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais utiliser les toilettes. »

Jack ne prit même pas la peine de relever. Il attendit patiemment que l'homme se soit éloigné de quelques mètres avant de se jeter sur le blouson qu'il avait abandonné et d'en vider les poches, s'empressant de faire tomber sous le siège l'arme qui était dissimulée en dessous. Autant éviter les questions gênantes du pompiste. Il compta rapidement les billets et la monnaie qu'il avait recueilli. A vue d'œil, il n'y avait pas plus de quelques dollars.

« Ne bougez pas, Carter. Je vais nous chercher de quoi grignoter. »

Jack sortit de la voiture et claqua la porte. Elle jeta un regard vers l'endroit où Maybourne avait disparu mais il n'y avait personne en vue. Elle était seule. Vraiment.

Un instant, elle envisagea de se glisser au volant de la voiture et de s'enfuir. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus discret…Mue par l'instinct qui la poussait à s'échapper, elle ramassa l'arme qui avait glissé sous la banquette et la coinça dans son jean, vérifiant que le débardeur cache bien la bosse. Ensuite, elle ouvrit la portière et s'étira, adressant un petit sourire au jeune garçon en train de faire le plein. Il lui rendit son sourire et l'observa tandis qu'elle s'éloignait lentement et naturellement vers la lisière du bois, de l'autre côté de la route.

Avec un peu de chance, personne ne l'intercepterait. A peine avait-elle fait quelques pas sous les fougères épaisses qu'elle se mit à courir. Elle ne tint l'allure que quelques minutes. Son corps, faible et fatigué, s'écroula sur lui-même sans qu'elle ait son mot à dire.

Elle passa les quelques secondes suivantes à haleter, incapable de reprendre son souffle. Ca lui apprendrait à vouloir jouer la discrétion. La prochaine fois, elle prendrait la voiture.

Les bruits de pas et le juron ne la surprirent pas. Elle savait que c'était lui qui viendrait.

« Carter ! »

L'inquiétude dans sa voix était, elle, surprenante. S'il jouait la comédie, il la jouait bien. Sans réfléchir davantage et avant qu'il ait le temps d'approcher, elle dégaina. Ca suffit à l'arrêter. Elle se releva lentement, mettant un point d'honneur à ne pas trembler. Tandis qu'elle le mettait en joue, son corps trouva naturellement la position adéquate. Les jambes écartées, les bras tendus et l'adrénaline se diffusant dans ses veines ne firent que confirmer son soupçon. Elle savait tenir une arme. Plus que ça, elle savait que ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains était un Beretta, qu'il était semi-automatique et que si elle tirait, elle ne raterait pas sa cible.

« Carter. »

L'avertissement ne lui fit ni chaud, ni froid. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait le pouvoir.

« Vous ne tirerez pas sur moi, Carter. »

Sa voix était incertaine, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de la véracité de ses propos. Elle ne voulait pas le tuer, mais elle ne voulait pas retourner dans cet enfer qu'était l'enfermement.

Ils avaient un problème.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à tous pour ces fantastiques rewiews. Je suis ravie que cette histoire vous plaise. _

**Chapitre 3 **

« Posez cette arme, Major. »

L'ordre claqua dans l'air. Sec. Au moins, elle avait la réponse à une de ses questions. Elle était Major.

Jack la fixait avec une incompréhension muette qui la dérangeait sans qu'elle n'arrive à déterminer pourquoi. Il attendait qu'elle baisse son arme, était certain qu'elle allait baisser son arme, et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il fit un pas en avant.

Elle aurait dû tirer.

« Vous ne me pouvez pas me tuer, Carter. »

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et elle fit de son mieux pour empêcher ses épaules de trembler. Il avait raison. Tellement raison. Il avança d'un nouveau pas.

« Donnez moi ça…Donnez moi ça, Sam. »

_Sam_…C'était la deuxième fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi. Elle ne savait pas qui était Sam. Elle n'était rien. Elle n'était personne. Et quand il allait le découvrir, il allait la rejeter. Cédant aux sanglots qui s'étaient brisés dans sa gorge, elle baissa l'arme.

Aussitôt, il parcourut la faible distance qui les séparait et s'en empara. Il aurait pu la tuer à cet instant, elle en aurait été soulagée. A la place, elle se contenta de le dévisager, les gouttes amères ruisselant sur ses joues et l'esprit défait.

« Jack… »

Ce n'était qu'un croassement et elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ait réussi à distinguer son prénom. Sa voix lui paraissait lourde d'inactivité.

« Perdue… »

Elle n'arrivait pas à dire plus, n'arrivait pas à former des phrases plus cohérentes. Ces simples mots étaient une torture pour son cerveau fatigué. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle plus à être normale ? A redevenir ce qu'elle avait été ? Pourquoi cette folle prétention de penser que Jack n'allait pas l'abandonner là en réalisant qu'elle n'était plus la femme qu'elle avait été autrefois ?

Une main se balada sur sa joue, effaçant le sillon que les larmes avaient laissées derrière elles. Il y avait une telle douleur dans ses yeux que ça lui coupa le souffle. Il souffrait pour elle. A cause d'elle. Brusquement, une chaleur bienvenue envahit sa cage thoracique et elle cessa d'avoir froid. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point elle avait froid avant cela.

« Que vous ont-il fait, Carter… ? »

Elle croyait à peine à ce qu'elle voyait devant elle. Il ne la jugeait pas. Il ne la laissait pas derrière. Elle frissonna sous la brise nocturne et elle remarqua brutalement que la nuit était tombée. Elle n'aimait pas la nuit. Il faisait toujours noir là-bas et ils l'attachaient. Sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Son cœur, sa tête, tout lui hurlait d'avoir confiance en Jack.

Il l'encercla aussitôt de son étreinte protectrice et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle était habituée à un environnement aseptisé et calme où les contacts physiques étaient prohibés. La chaleur qui se dégageait de lui, la façon dont il caressait tendrement son dos…C'était trop et pas assez à la fois. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, devinant que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ça. Fermant les yeux, elle s'abandonna aux images.

_« Pourquoi ?! » demandait sa voix rageuse. _

_Le colonel se retourna, envoyant valser le contenu de sa bouteille de bière. _

_« Parce que je ne veux pas ! » La réplique fut brutale et la heurta. Il continua, plus doucement, plus bas. « Je ne veux pas avoir mal. »_

_Elle observa un instant le tapis s'imbiber de liquide ambré, surprise de la souffrance contenue dans son aveu. Elle savait. Elle ressentait la même chose. Alors, elle leva lentement les yeux. _

_« Daniel est parti. »_

_Jack posa la bouteille sur la petite table et fit un pas vers elle, prudemment. « Oui. »_

_Son cœur se déchira un peu plus et les larmes commencèrent à couler. Il ne semblait pas savoir comment agir. Ses bras pendaient mollement à ses côtés et il hésitait visiblement à les lui ouvrir. Mais il ne le ferait probablement pas si elle ne se décidait pas à faire le premier pas. Il y avait eu trop de douleur récemment pour y ajouter le rejet. _

_« J'ai mal… »_

_Sa voix était tremblante, incertaine. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avouer ce genre de chose. Et certainement pas à lui. _

_« Je sais. » Il hésita. « Moi aussi. »_

_Alors seulement il lui ouvrit les bras, attendant qu'elle vienne s'y blottir. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de chasser la douleur dans l'abysse dont elle l'avait fait sortir. Elle traversa les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et laissa leur étrange amitié apaiser ses souffrances. Dans ses bras, c'était toujours plus facile…_

« Carter ? »

Le souffle sur sa joue la ramena au présent. Elle aurait aimé que le simple fait d'être dans les bras de Jack efface les souffrances des semaines précédentes, elle aurait aimé que tous ses souvenirs lui reviennent avec ce maigre fragment de sa vie, mais tout n'était pas aussi simple. Non, être dans les bras de Jack ne solutionnait pas tout. C'était même pire, parce qu'au fond d'elle, quelque chose lui murmurait que c'était sa place mais une autre partie d'elle-même lui soufflait qu'elle n'avait aucun droit d'être là.

« Qu'avez-vous oublié, Sam ? »

Elle se demanda brièvement comment il avait su mais ne s'attarda pas là-dessus, comprenant qu'il existait entre eux quelque chose de fort et de particulier qu'elle serait bien incapable de définir. Il y avait de l'affection sans aucun doute, de l'amitié également, et peut-être, peut-être aussi de l'amour. Certainement de l'amour. Il brillait dans ses yeux quand il les posait sur elle et elle avait été stupide de ne pas le reconnaître avant. Il l'aimait. Et aucun doute possible sur le fait qu'elle l'aimait aussi.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se força à articuler de façon audible. Le blocage disparaissait petit à petit et chaque mot rendait le suivant plus facile.

« Tout. Je crois. »

Enveloppée par le regard tendre qu'il posait sur elle, elle ne sentit pas le second frisson la traverser. Il faisait vraiment froid le soir dans ce pays. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, Jack ôta sa veste et la lui posa sur les épaules. Elle se coula dans le vêtement de cuir aussi bien que dans l'odeur du Colonel.

« Vous vous appelez Samantha Carter et vous êtes astrophysicienne. Vous êtes également major dans l'Air Force et sous mon commandement au sein de SG-1. Où plutôt, vous étiez, parce qu'en ce qui concerne le reste du monde, Samantha Carter est morte et enterrée. »

Cette fois, le tremblement n'était pas dû au froid. Elle se dégagea lentement de son étreinte et recula de deux pas. Samantha Carter…Elle était Samantha Carter. Sam. Et elle était morte…

« Je… »

Il la coupa d'un geste de la main. « J'aimerai pouvoir vous en dire plus, Carter. Mais pour l'instant, on doit partir d'ici. C'est dangereux. »

Il lui désigna une trouée dans les arbres. Celle qu'il avait empruntée pour la suivre. Mais c'était noir, très noir.

« Vous devez me faire confiance, Carter. »

Un sursaut de bravade la traversa et elle releva la tête, l'observant avec orgueil. « Pourquoi ? »

Ca aurait nettement mieux rendu si ça voix n'avait pas été dans un état aussi pitoyable.

Jack fronça les sourcils gentiment et sourit lentement. « Vous savez pourquoi. »

Elle le dévisagea une seconde avant de se mettre en marche. Le pas rassurant de Jack derrière elle la dissuadait de courir vers la lumière de la station essence qui brillait comme un phare en plein océan. Elle ralentit en voyant le regard meurtrier de l'homme qui les attendait appuyé contre le capot de la voiture.

« Estimez-vous heureux que je ne sois pas parti sans vous. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Jack mais celui-ci détaillait les environs, vérifiant sans doute qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

« La prochaine fois que vous me faites un coup comme ça, ma jolie, je vous débarque dans le premier commissariat que je croise. »

Sam bouillait de colère mais n'avait pas encore la langue assez aiguisée pour lui faire part de sa rage.

« Bonne idée, depuis le temps que les flics te cherchent…Ils seront ravis que tu te livres. »

Jack se plaça derrière elle, une main rassurante sur l'épaule. Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lever un sourcil.

« Où est le pompiste ? »

Maybourne haussa les épaules. « Le gamin ? Il est parti il y a plus d'un quart d'heure. Il n'était pas tellement surpris de votre disparition, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Je lui ai dit que vous étiez des jeunes mariés…»

Ignorant la dernière remarque, Jack balaya de nouveau la station désertée du regard. Il y avait toujours de la lumière à l'intérieur et les quelques voitures abandonnées sur le parking suggérait la présence d'une clientèle tardive.

« Le caissier ne sort jamais ? »

Un air sérieux et amusé à la fois se peignit sur le visage d'Harry. « Pas une fois depuis que je suis planté là…Qu'est ce que tu as en tête ? »

Jack haussa à son tour les épaules. « Le break, là bas, serait plus rapide que ce tas de ferraille. »

Maybourne jeta un regard discret à la voiture que Jack avait désigné avant d'approuver d'un hochement de tête. Sam n'était pas sûre de bien comprendre…Voulait-il vraiment voler une voiture ?

« On ne devrait pas laisser celle là, ici. Ca risque de les mettre sur notre piste. »

Jack fit un geste de la main, indiquant à Maybourne de se mettre au volant. Ensuite, il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Ne sachant comment réagir à ce brusque mouvement d'affection, elle se laissa entraîner. Avant même qu'elle ait réalisé, elle était adossée au break et Jack trifouillait la serrure à quelques millimètres à peine d'elle. D'un point de vue extérieur, elle était quasiment certaine qu'ils avaient l'air d'un gentil couple en train de batifoler. Etaient-ils un couple ? Elle l'aimait. C'était soudain, brutal et inexpliqué mais c'était ainsi. Elle ne se rappelait peut-être rien mais elle se rappelait de ça. Jack était la lueur qui éclairait le néant de sa mémoire. Elle était confiante, petit à petit, la lumière grandirait jusqu'à en éclairer la moindre parcelle.

La portière s'ouvrit avec un petit bruit métallique. D'un mouvement de menton, il lui dit de passer la première et une fois qu'elle fut installée sur le siège passager, il entreprit de démonter la plaque de plastique sous le volant. Bientôt, un méandre de fils colorés fut visible et Sam se demanda si elle savait aussi faire ça. Voler les voitures. Il n'avait pas précisé ce qu'SG1 faisait. Quoi qu'à en croire 'l'homme à la seringue', ça avait à voir avec des extra-terrestres. Ridicule.

Elle observa avec intérêt Jack jurer quand les deux fils qu'il connecta lancèrent une étincelle. La décharge ne provoqua pas l'allumage de la voiture mais l'amena à porter ses doigts à sa bouche pour tenter de soulager la morsure électrique. Le regard de Sam passa distraitement sur le volant, enregistrant vaguement le symbole.

« C'est une allemande. »

Elle fut satisfaite de la solidité relative de sa voix. Il faudrait du temps avant qu'elle ne retrouve le timbre velouté d'origine mais elle pouvait déjà reparler sur commande et ça, c'était un plus.

« Et alors ? »

Le timbre agacé de Jack l'amusa brièvement. Il ressemblait à un gamin boudeur qui se serait fait mal en faisant une bêtise.

« Rouge et vert. »

Fronçant les sourcils l'espace de quelques secondes, il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire et abandonna le fil jaune au profit du vert. Le moteur ronronna immédiatement. Il ferma la portière et attacha sa ceinture, démarrant sans demander son reste. Ils étaient à peine sortis du parking qu'il tourna la tête vers elle.

« Vous avez oublié votre nom mais pas la composition d'un moteur ? »

Elle haussa simplement les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il s'agissait d'un reproche ou d'un compliment. Il secoua la tête, l'ombre d'un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Et le pire, c'est que ça ne m'étonne même pas. »

Elle le vit jeter un coup d'œil au rétroviseur et y remarqua la voiture de Maybourne qui leur collait au train. Elle n'aimait pas cet homme et sentait que Jack n'était pas sensé l'aimer non plus. Alors pourquoi était-il encore avec eux ? Elle regarda par la fenêtre mais eut tôt fait de concentrer son regard sur ses mains tremblantes et jointes dans son giron.

La nuit était d'un noir d'encre et si ça ne l'avait pas gênée sur un parking relativement bien éclairé, ça la dérangeait nettement plus dans l'habitacle d'une voiture où la seule lumière provenait du reflet des phares. Elle ferma étroitement les paupières tentant de conjurer les ombres qu'elle voyait danser au dehors. Les ombres avec des aiguilles et des mots aussi affutés qu'une lame de rasoir…

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle aurait pu ne pas répondre et s'abimer dans la contemplation de ses ongles qui avaient grand besoin d'une manucure. Elle aurait pu raconter un bobard qu'il n'aurait pas cru et énumérer dans sa tête les maigres choses qu'elle avait découvertes sur elle-même. C'était ridicule. Elle était adulte et ne devrait pas avoir peur du noir. Non, elle ne devrait pas. Elle resta à l'observer conduire, indécise. Il était à la fois la personne la plus proche d'elle et un total étranger. Elle n'était pas sûre de goûter à l'ironie de ce paradoxe.

« Noir… » Finit-elle par souffler.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de la dévisager avec surprise. « Vous n'avez plus peur du noir depuis vos trois ans. »

Ca aurait pu sonner comme une réprimande, ça ne l'était pas. Il lui sourit gentiment et elle se sentit mieux. Tant qu'il était avec elle, rien dans les ténèbres ne lui ferait du mal. Elle était en sécurité.

La connaissait-il réellement depuis qu'elle avait trois ans ? Non, curieusement, ça semblait impossible. C'était plus récent. Mais ancien, à la fois. Quelques années peut-être ? Il devait savoir…Il devait connaître la réponse à la question qui hantait ses nuits sans sommeil…

« Qui…» Elle s'interrompit, cherchant à formuler une phrase correcte. Nettement plus compliqué que les monosyllabes. « …Est Jolinar de Mal…Malk…? »

Elle buta sur le nom et abandonna. La façon dont ses jointures avaient blanchies tandis que ses doigts se serraient sur le volant était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour déduire qu'il savait exactement à qui elle faisait allusion.

« Vous vous rappelez de Jolinar ? »

Elle hocha la tête une fois, avide d'en apprendre plus. Elle n'avait jamais rien compris aux explications de 'l'homme à la seringue' qui disait qu'elle avait été Jolinar. Elle était certaine que Jolinar était une autre femme. Une femme dont elle connaissait la vie mieux que la sienne. Et les rêves…Ces cauchemars emplis de tortures et de morts…

Jack sembla hésiter. Il jeta un regard nerveux dans le rétroviseur avant d'allumer le poste radio et de l'éteindre aussi sec en entendant un air de country. _Il n'aime pas la country._ La certitude la fit vaciller une minute. D'où était-ce venu ?

« Jolinar était… » Il s'interrompit avant de reprendre. « Vous avez été… »

Il ferma brièvement les yeux et soupira. L'allure de la voiture accéléra légèrement comme s'il espérait fuir cette conversation. Sam se lova un peu plus dans le blouson qu'il lui avait prêté, cherchant à se réchauffer de la fraîcheur nocturne. Sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil, Jack mit le chauffage en route. Elle inclina la tête, intriguée. Il devinait ses besoins avant qu'elle ne les formule. C'était…déroutant.

« Jolinar faisait partie de la Tock'ra. » dit-il enfin.

Sam leva la tête. C'était un mot qu'elle avait souvent entendu sans en comprendre le sens. « La Résistance. »

Il approuva. « Que vous rappelez vous de la Tock'ra, Carter ? »

Une succession d'images sans suite passèrent devant ses yeux. Douleur. Torture. Mort.

« Ils combattent. » Déclara-t-elle enfin. « Ils combattent les… »

Ne prêtant aucune attention à ses problèmes d'élocution, il l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un regard. Le mot lui échappait et pourtant elle savait qu'il ne comblerait pas le blanc qu'elle avait laissé. Elle devait trouver toute seule. Encore une fois, le mot passa ses lèvres avec facilité, une fois qu'elle se fut rappelé les incessantes questions de « l'homme à la seringue ».

« …les Goa'ulds. »

Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jack. Il était content, réalisa-t-elle, parce qu'il avait vraiment pensé qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de rien du tout. Pourtant, ce qu'elle savait consistait en une vague chaîne d'informations sans le moindre sens et des images où les choses et les gens n'avaient pas de nom.

« Qu'est ce qu'un Goa'uld ? »

L'interrogation sonna faux, sans doute parce qu'en la posant, il inversait les rôles. Il l'obligeait également à se rappeler. Sentant qu'il ne l'interromprait pas, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce que ce mot évoquait en elle. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était le noir, tout ce qu'elle sentait était un froid glacial, polaire, et le silence…Le silence qui succédait à la bataille, planait au dessus des cadavres et des blessés…Les hurlements…Les hurlements d'une mère qui ne retrouvera jamais son enfant, les hurlement de ceux condamnés à servir la volonté d'un autre, les hurlements de ceux qui restent…La mort. Les Goa'uld étaient la mort.

« Imposteurs. »

Des monstres…Elle réprima un haut le cœur. Ces choses prenaient plaisir à faire du mal. Ils leur avaient volés des gens…Des gens à qui ils tenaient…Kowalski…Sha're…Skaara…Cassandra…Autant de prénoms à qui elle n'associait pas de visage. Simplement un cri à un moment donné qui lui avait arraché la poitrine ou, dans le cas de Sha're, les sanglots d'un homme qu'elle n'identifiait pas. Elle ne savait pas qui étaient tous ces gens. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'incluait dans un 'ils'. Elle formait un groupe…Avec qui ? SG1 ?

« Meurtriers… »

La main rassurante et chaude de Jack se posa brièvement sur sa cuisse. « C'est à peu près ça. »

Il reporta son attention sur la route et le discours suivant fut débité sur un ton haché qui trahissait un certain ressentiment et une haine inouïe à l'égard des Goa'ulds.

« Ce sont des parasites. Pour survivre, ils ont besoin d'un hôte. Ils se font passer pour des dieux pour assouvir leur soif de pouvoir. Ce sont nos ennemis. La Tock'ra est formée de…Disons que ce sont de gentils Goa'ulds. Ils vivent en symbiose avec leur hôte et ne prenne jamais quelqu'un sans son consentement. » Il marqua une pause et sa mâchoire se serra. « Excepté dans le cas de Jolinar. »

Le visage de Jack, penché au dessus d'elle tandis qu'elle agonisait, couchée sur un sol froid passa rapidement devant ses yeux. L'appel angoissé de Jack…_Sam…_Peur…Douleur…Encore…

« Jolinar n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de se réfugier en vous. Il y avait un assassin à ses trousses, elle est morte en vous sauvant la vie. »

La dureté avec laquelle il dit ces mots la convainquit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière tout ça. Quelque chose qui planait entre eux. Une incompréhension.

« Vous lui en voulez… »

Curieusement, l'idée qu'elle avait été l'hôte d'un extra-terrestre ne la choquait pas plus que ça. Elle était même attristée de la mort de Jolinar. Elle l'avait sauvée, disait-il. Alors, pourquoi était-il en colère après elle ?

Jack expira lentement avant de tapoter le volant du bout des doigts. « Vous avez failli y rester, Carter. Elle s'est peut-être sacrifiée pour vous mais, en ce qui me concerne, c'était elle la responsable. Elle n'a fait que réparer son erreur. Il n'y a rien d'héroïque là dedans. »

Elle devinait que son point de vue sur la question différait du sien. Cependant, elle n'avait aucune intention de se disputer avec lui sur une chose dont elle ne connaissait qu'une histoire partielle et incomplète.

« Qu'allons nous faire ? » Il la dévisagea, ne comprenant visiblement pas sa question. Elle reformula. « Je veux dire, maintenant. »

Allait-il la ramener auprès de cette unité ? SG1 ? Allait-il s'occuper d'elle ? Ou l'abandonner à son sort ?

« Le NID est certainement déjà à notre poursuite. On n'a pas vraiment le choix, on doit disparaître. »

Derrière eux, Maybourne fit des appels de phares et Jack plissa les yeux pour discerner le paysage dans l'obscurité. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sourit. « Parfait. »

Ignorant ce qui le ravissait à ce point, Sam se concentra sur son problème actuel. Secouant la tête quand les souvenirs se dérobèrent à nouveau à elle, elle posa une main sur son bras.

« C'est quoi le NID ? »

Sous ses doigts, le muscle de Jack se contracta et elle retira précipitamment la main. Qu'elle le touche semblait le déranger. Pourquoi ? Et ne cessait-il jamais de prendre cet air nonchalant ? A croire que rien ne l'atteignait vraiment.

« Une organisation gouvernementale. Ils se sont mis dans la tête que vous détenez des informations sur les Goa'ulds. »

La voiture ralentit, et longea le bord de la route avant de s'immobiliser.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il se figea, la main sur la poignée de la portière. « A cause de Jolinar. »

Il y avait de la colère dans ses yeux mais elle n'était pas dirigée contre Sam. Il en voulait à Jolinar. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait failli lui couter la vie deux fois.

« Je ne sais rien. »

Ca lui semblait important de le préciser. Au cas improbable où il n'ait pris la peine de la sauver que pour les détails tactiques qu'elle était loin de pouvoir fournir.

« Oh, je sais. Le problème, Carter, c'est que, eux, ne le croient pas. Et que votre 'évasion' va les conforter dans leur idée. »

Il descendit ensuite du véhicule et, après une mince hésitation, elle le suivit. Ils étaient au bord d'un lac et, mis à part la présence d'une occasionnelle voiture, seuls. Maybourne les attendait près de la voiture noire, le moteur tournait toujours. Elle suivit Jack, le collant pratiquement de peur que les ombres qui dansaient entre les arbres ne la rattrapent. Il pouvait s'y cacher n'importe quoi. 'L'homme à la seringue', des infirmiers, des Goa'ulds, des membres du NID…Et tous les monstres que son imagination ou ses souvenirs fantômes pouvaient créer.

« Tu attends quoi ? Un carton d'invitation ? »

Maybourne ne répondit à la pique de Jack que par une grimace avant de se détourner et de trifouiller quelque chose à l'intérieur de la voiture. Elle ne comprit ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire que quand le colonel la força à reculer de quelques pas et que Harry fit le tour pour flanquer à la carrosserie un coup de pied monumental.

La voiture heurta l'eau avec fracas, envoyant valser des gerbes d'eau jusqu'aux pieds de Sam. Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant à l'observer disparaître dans les profondeurs. L'eau l'avalait sans pitié et la jeune femme se sentit frissonner. Ils volaient des voitures et n'hésitaient pas à les envoyer au fond d'un étang, ils avaient des armes et savaient comment s'en servir…Mais qui étaient-ils donc ? Et le pire…C'était qu'elle commençait à se demander si elle voulait vraiment le savoir. Sa vie ne semblait peuplée que de monstres et de combats.

Quand elle se retourna, Maybourne venait juste de disparaître sur la banquette arrière du break et Jack l'observait avec attention. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et elle se mit à le dévisager, tentant de percer le secret dissimulé sous cette impassibilité. Enfin, au bout de secondes qui lui parurent durer des heures, il parla. Sa voix n'avait plus la chaleur des instants précédant. Elle lui semblait déterminée, presque froide.

« Je ferai tout ce qui est nécessaire pour nous garder en vie, Carter. En vie et libres. Ca implique de faire des choses que notre conscience n'approuve pas toujours, vous comprenez ? »

Comme voler des voitures ? Et…tuer des gens, sans aucun doute. Il reprit, n'attendant pas particulièrement de réponse à sa question.

« On ne peut pas revenir en arrière, Carter. Notre vie ne sera plus jamais la même. Je ne sais même pas si on pourra retourner un jour dans le Colorado. Vous devez l'accepter. »

Ne sachant pas ce qu'il y avait dans le Colorado, ni ce qu'il lui demandait d'abandonner, elle trouvait la demande un peu exagérée. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait une multitude de choix devant elle. Alors, elle hocha la tête.

Son expression s'adoucit aussitôt et elle réalisa qu'il était soulagé. L'ancienne Sam aurait peut-être argumenté ? Mais elle n'était plus cette femme, du moins, elle ne l'était pas encore redevenue. Sans doute était-ce une façon pour Jack de se convaincre lui-même qu'il faisait la bonne chose.

« Nous sommes SG1, Carter. Vous et moi, on va s'en sortir. »

Elle ne connaissait pas les autres membres de SG1. Elle ne savait rien d'eux, mis à part ce qu'elle devinait, c'est-à-dire qu'ils luttaient contre les Goa'ulds. C'était donc une promesse qu'elle ne pouvait lui refuser.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces jolies rewiews… Et bonne année à tous avec un peu de retard !_

_Oh, oui, j'aimerai aussi apporter une petite précision. Je sais que les réactions de Sam dans cette fic peuvent surprendre mais je tiens à rappeler qu'elle est amnésique, présumée morte et un peu paumée._

**Chapitre 4**

Seul le grondement du moteur était audible dans le break qui filait droit vers Chicago. Deux heures, avait dit Jack, après avoir repris le volant suite à l'épisode du lac. Ca faisait presqu'une heure qu'ils roulaient dans un silence de plomb.

La présence de Maybourne gênait Sam et elle avait renoncé à interroger Jack sur leurs vies. Elle vivait le regard lointain et perçant de l'homme comme une intrusion. Il en savait plus sur elle qu'elle-même et c'était une idée qui la dérangeait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là. La sensation que, d'habitude, il faisait les choses par intérêt était féroce. Quel profit pouvait-il tirer de son sauvetage ? Aucun…Sauf s'il avait l'intention de la livrer ensuite.

Son regard se posa sur le profil de l'homme qui tenait le volant. Jack ne permettrait jamais ça. Il avait promis de la protéger et de rester avec elle. Ce qui, si elle devait être honnête, amenait également la question, pourquoi ? Etaient-ils ensemble ? Amoureux ? Mariés ? Mais pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ? Pas une fois il n'avait fait une insinuation sur leur relation personnelle. Si elle avait une relation avec quelqu'un d'amnésique, la première chose qu'elle lui aurait dit aurait été ça. D'un autre côté, il estimait peut-être que c'était à elle de s'en rappeler toute seule.

Elle soupira silencieusement et se pelotonna un peu plus dans la veste qu'il lui avait prêtée. Elle avait son odeur. Sam s'aperçut qu'elle aurait été capable de la reconnaître n'importe où. Et ça ne fit que la frustrer davantage. Elle voulait se rappeler, devait se rappeler…

Derrière elle, Harry bailla bruyamment. Sa tête se tourna vers la fenêtre. Vers les ténèbres. Elle se força à regarder le noir qui entourait la voiture, avant de fermer étroitement les yeux, terrifiée. C'était un symbole, elle s'en rendait compte. L'obscurité représentait la prison dans laquelle elle était restée enfermée si longtemps. Un jour, il faudrait bien qu'elle affronte sa peur…Mais pas aujourd'hui.

« Vous devriez dormir. »

La voix fatiguée de Jack rompit le silence. Sam ne savait pas s'il s'adressait seulement à elle ou bien aussi à l'homme qui s'étirait sur la banquette arrière.

« Combien de temps avant d'arriver ? »

Elle détestait également la façon dont Harry ignorait sa présence, comme si elle avait été quantité négligeable.

« Une demi-heure tout au plus. »

Ils étaient à présent sur une route nationale et, si le nombre de voitures était restreint, en raison de l'heure tardive, il demeurait tout de même assez impressionnant. Chicago était une grande ville.

« Et après ? »

Jack haussa les épaules mais ne sembla pas contrarié par la question. « Je suppose que tu as des faux papiers ? »

Le sourire était audible dans la voix d'Harry.

« A peu près autant que toi, j'en suis certain. »

Les lèvres de Jack formèrent un rictus amusé mais il disparut très vite.

« Bien. J'en fait faire pour Carter, et on fiche le camp. »

Des faux papiers ? Où allait-il trouver ça ?

« Tu as un contact fiable ? »

Maybourne était redevenu sérieux et elle se demanda si ça avait à voir avec sa hantise des prisons. Non qu'elle puisse lui reprocher quoi que ce soit sur ce point là, ceci dit.

Jack ne répondit pas mais ses traits se durcirent. Quoi qu'il soit sur le point de faire, ça le perturbait visiblement. Elle devinait presque les fantômes derrière ses yeux qui se battaient avec ce que sa raison lui ordonnait de faire. Il ferait tout pour la garder en vie. La garder libre…Mais pourquoi ? Et quelles meurtrissures se cachaient derrière ce regard fier ?

« Jack, as-tu un contact fiable ? »

Le ton dur de Maybourne couvrit le bruit du moteur.

« Tu m'as aidé, Harry. Et pour ça, je te serai éternellement reconnaissant. Mais si tu veux partir… » Il s'interrompit le temps de capter son regard dans le rétroviseur. « Et tu ferais sans doute mieux de partir –tu es libre de le faire. »

Le point de vue de Jack sur la question était visiblement très clair. C'était lui qui commandait. Sam se demanda s'il en était toujours ainsi. S'il donnait toujours des ordres avec ce ton sec et tranchant. Ca lui semblait, curieusement, assez dur à croire.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée à Harry. Il mastiquait nerveusement son chewing-gum et ses yeux semblaient vitreux, perdu qu'il était dans un débat intérieur. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes de silence, il rencontra le regard de Jack toujours par le biais du rétroviseur.

« Rester avec vous deux sera dangereux, et si je m'écoutais, je retournerai à Hawaï le plus vite possible. Mais je vais quand même vous accompagner un bout de chemin. »

Intriguée, Sam inclina la tête. La question franchit ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de la retenir. « Pourquoi ? »

Le regard acier se posa sur elle et se durcit.

« Parce qu'aussi pitoyable que soit l'opinion que vous ayez de moi, j'ai tout de même un sens de l'honneur. Et j'ai promis à Jack de l'aider. Vous laisser maintenant me ferait manquer à ma promesse. »

Sam fronça les sourcils. Elle était prête à jurer que cet homme avait autant d'honneur qu'une limace.

« Vous mentez. »

Sa voix ne tremblait pas, ancrée dans ses certitudes. Un drôle de sourire vint jouer sur les lèvres de Maybourne.

« Ok, je mens. Les choses ont changé depuis votre disparition, Major. Les enjeux ne sont plus les mêmes et, actuellement, je suis plus en sécurité avec vous que tout seul à me dorer sur une plage. »

Elle regarda Jack, espérant une explication moins laconique. L'homme l'ignora, concentré sur sa conduite. Elle comprit que la discussion était close, réalisant, sans que rien de tangible ne vienne étayer son hypothèse, qu'il préférait qu'Harry ne découvre pas son amnésie. Acceptant son ordre muet tout en ne sachant pas comment elle l'avait perçu, elle reporta son regard sur la route qui s'étendait devant elle. Les ténèbres avaient laissé place à la pénombre. Ils venaient d'entrer en ville.

Une nouvelle tension se nicha dans la voiture. Chacun observait les alentours, presque certains qu'un groupe d'agents gouvernementaux les attendaient au détour d'une rue. Jack conduisait toujours, imperturbable. Ils roulèrent longtemps et Sam reconnut en l'attitude du Colonel un professionnalisme sans faille. Il savait ce qu'il faisait.

« Qui habite ici ? »

La voix d'Harry brisa leur observation en même temps que le silence. Elle se demanda pourquoi il avait posé cette question avant de réaliser que ça faisait quatre fois qu'ils passaient dans la même rue. Chaque fois en faisant un détour de plus en plus important.

« Quelqu'un de confiance. » Répondit simplement Jack.

Quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait ? Ou était sensé connaître ? Elle lui jeta un regard mais, à nouveau, il l'ignora. Ses traits étaient fermés, son regard sombre et ses mains crispées sur le volant. Quoi qu'il s'apprête à faire, ça ne lui plaisait apparemment pas. Enfin, il finit par se garer. Juste devant la maison.

« Restez là. »

Ordre. Sec. Elle n'avait aucune envie de désobéir. Il sortit et claqua la portière derrière lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, après quelques contorsions, Harry avait pris sa place. Pieds sur les pédales et main sur la clef de contact, il était prêt à démarrer.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » murmura-t-elle, inquiète.

Harry lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable avant de hausser les épaules. « Il faut être prêt à tout, ma jolie. Je vous ai connue plus maligne. »

La critique la frappa de plein fouet. Si elle agissait de façon stupide au goût de cet homme, alors, il était effectivement temps de se remettre en question. Détournant la tête vers l'endroit où se tenait Jack, elle décida d'ignorer Maybourne et ses reproches.

Jack se tenait sur le porche d'une maison de banlieue classique, identique à celles qui l'encadraient. Peinture blanche et volets bleus, pelouse taillée au millimètre. Elle aurait détesté vivre ici. Il avait le doigt appuyé sur la sonnette et ne l'enleva que quand de la lumière jaillit de l'étage.

Il resta bras ballants tandis que la porte s'ouvrait sur une femme à peu près du même âge qu'elle. Elle était rousse et avait les mains plantées sur les hanches, toisant Jack d'une expression à la fois surprise et contrariée. Sam n'entendait malheureusement rien du dialogue qui se jouait à quelques mètres d'elle, mais il paraissait animé. Puis, Jack désigna la voiture de la main et la détermination de la femme sembla fléchir. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Sam se demanda si elle la connaissait. Si ses traits lui étaient vaguement familiers, elle était pratiquement certaine de ne pas savoir qui c'était.

Croisant les bras sur la poitrine, l'inconnue se mordit la lèvre avant de s'effacer pour laisser le passage à Jack. Celui-ci se tourna et fit un simple signe de tête. Aussitôt, Maybourne sortit de la voiture sans hésitation aucune, presque comme si le Colonel lui avait envoyé une cordiale invitation. Elle mit plus de temps à franchir l'espace qui la séparait de la maison. Et si elle s'était trompée sur leurs sentiments respectifs ? Si cette femme était l'épouse de Jack ?

Mais il avait dit qu'ils vivaient dans le Colorado. Non…Il avait dit qu'ils ne pourraient peut-être pas retourner dans le Colorado. C'était différent.

Avec appréhension, elle le rejoignit sur le palier. Il ferma la porte derrière elle, souriant lorsqu'il croisa son regard, et la poussa un peu plus dans le large salon qui s'ouvrait derrière le court couloir. Maybourne y était déjà, posant sur la jeune femme rousse un regard suspicieux. Il se tourna ensuite vers Jack, attendant une explication.

Sam s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait à nouveau. Elle n'aimait pas les inconnus. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir où elle était. Jack attendait sans doute d'elle qu'elle soit forte. Elle était faible. Faible, fatiguée et angoissée. Sa main se coula dans celle de son supérieur avec une facilité déconcertante. Ses traits trahirent un instant de surprise avant de redevenir impénétrables et ses doigts se refermèrent sur les siens sans qu'il fasse un commentaire. A aucun moment, il ne l'avait regardée dans les yeux.

Maybourne et la femme se dévisageaient en silence. Il était évident que l'homme ne plaisait pas plus à la rousse qu'à Sam. Jack restait planté, indécis. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui, enroulant sa main autour de son poignet. Ainsi accrochée, elle avait la sensation de ne plus rien risquer. Un instant, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle se sentit en paix. Avec le monde, avec elle-même…Mais l'impression fut fugace et déjà Jack se dégageait gentiment.

_« Je ne suis pas parti…Parce que je préférais mourir plutôt que de perdre Carter…Parce que je tiens à elle…Beaucoup plus que je ne suis sensé le faire… »_

Il garda sa main dans la sienne, mais laissa entre eux une distance raisonnable sans qu'elle n'en comprenne réellement la raison. La façon dont il la regardait ne mentait pas. Elle en était sûre à présent.

« Meredith, je dois m'absenter quelques heures. On ne restera pas longtemps. Jusqu'à demain soir. Pas plus. »

La jeune femme tourna son regard vers Jack, accrocha celui de Sam. Il n'y avait pas d'hostilité dans ses yeux. Juste une profonde surprise.

« Mike et les enfants ne rentrent que ce week-end. Restez autant que vous voudrez. » Elle hésita, puis sourit à Jack. « Techniquement, c'est aussi ta maison. »

Jack secoua la tête, son regard parcourant rapidement la pièce du regard. « Je t'ai donné ma part. Il n'y a rien ici que de mauvais souvenirs. »

Meredith releva la tête, l'affrontant du regard. « Papa voulait qu'on la garde. »

Jack haussa les épaules. « Ce que papa voulait a cessé depuis longtemps de me tracasser. »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, comme fatiguée d'avance de rejouer une dispute trop de fois déroulée.

« Il est mort depuis si longtemps, Jack…Tu pourrais peut-être faire la paix avec lui, non ? »

Sam crut un instant que Jack allait répondre parce que ses doigts se serrèrent autour des siens. Au lieu de ça, il soupira.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à ça, Meredith. Si tu as une chambre d'amis, Carter va s'y installer et Harry prendra le canapé. »

Maybourne leva un sourcil, ravi d'être enfin mêlé à la conversation. N'attendant probablement que cette ouverture, il fit un pas en avant.

« Où vas-tu ? »

L'attention de Jack se posa sur l'autre homme. « Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Harry croisa les bras. « En plein milieu de la nuit ? »

Haussant les épaules, le Colonel rétorqua. « Tu crois peut-être qu'en plein jour, c'est plus discret ? »

Battu, Harry sourit et leva les mains en signe d'excuse. « Je t'accompagne. »

Le regard de Jack dériva jusqu'à elle et Sam se demanda si elle était sensée insister pour aller avec lui, elle aussi. Le fait est qu'elle n'avait strictement aucune envie qu'il parte. Hésitant, Jack planta son regard dans celui de Maybourne.

« Je préférerais que tu restes ici. Au cas où. »

Le regard d'Harry se posa sur Meredith. Comme si elle n'avait pas été là, il s'en désintéressa. « C'est ta sœur ? »

Jack acquiesça, une lueur protectrice dans les yeux. Meredith secoua la tête, visiblement agacée qu'on parle d'elle sans prendre la peine de s'adresser directement à elle.

« Carter la protégera si ça tourne mal. »

Elle fut surprise de la confiance inavouée qu'il y avait dans les mots de Maybourne. Il ne l'appréciait peut-être pas, mais il respectait ses habilités. Des habilités qu'elle n'avait plus…Elle leva son regard azur vers Jack. Il attendait une réponse à sa question muette. Pouvait-elle assurer la protection de Meredith ? Il devait réellement croire en elle pour envisager de lui confier sa sœur.

Son esprit partit rapidement vers le petit bois où Jack l'avait rattrapée quelques heures plus tôt. Elle avait tenu une arme, et n'avait ressenti aucune crainte par rapport à ça. Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre que Jack, elle aurait probablement tiré sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

« Je crois… » Son regard dévia vers Meredith, avant de revenir sur Jack, une force nouvelle s'emparant de son âme. Elle pouvait le faire. « Je sais que je peux le faire. »

Jack sembla nettement plus satisfait de cette réponse que de la première. Il hocha la tête et lui passa l'arme qu'il lui avait confisquée quelques heures plus tôt. La réaction de Maybourne ne se fit pas attendre.

« Hey ! »

Jack haussa les épaules, le défiant du regard de faire un commentaire. Sachant probablement ce qui était bon pour lui, Harry se tut. Meredith en revanche, ne cacha pas sa réprobation.

« Aussi touchant que ce soit, Jack, j'ai vécu la moitié de ma vie sans toi et je n'ai plus besoin que tu me protèges. Je peux me défendre toute seule. »

Un sourire enfantin étira les lèvres de Jack. « Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais te protéger. C'est Carter. Ca ne compte pas. »

Meredith leva les yeux au ciel et planta son regard dans celui de Sam. Elle se sentit stupide de ne pas avoir remarqué tout de suite la ressemblance physique. Jack et elle avaient les mêmes yeux. Foncés et envoutants.

« Bon, puisque ces messieurs ont décidé d'aller vadrouiller dans un endroit que je ne préfère pas connaître, vu que, connaissant Jack, c'est certainement illégal et qu'il est trois heures du matin, pourquoi ne pas aller nous coucher ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Sam jeta un coup d'œil à Jack, attendant qu'il accepte ou refuse. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Avait-elle le droit d'aller dormir si elle voulait protéger sa sœur ? Il lâcha sa mais et l'encouragea à avancer d'une poussée dans le dos.

« Meredith ne va pas vous manger, Carter. Elle est végétarienne. »

Une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et Sam devina là un autre sujet de discorde. Elle la suivit néanmoins jusqu'à un escalier, tentant de ne pas s'appesantir sur la porte d'entrée qui venait de claquer sur Jack et Harry.

Sam avança dans la chambre d'amis, adroitement décorée, que lui désigna Meredith. Elle était mal à l'aise. Outre l'environnement étranger, elle ne se sentait plus aussi en sécurité que quand Jack était auprès d'elle. Plus personne ne veillait sur elle. C'était comme si elle était revenue entre les mains de 'l'homme à la seringue'. Encore.

Meredith lui sourit, compatissante, et Sam se demanda combien Jack lui en avait dit sur elle. « Tout ira bien, vous verrez. Jack a une fâcheuse tendance à se mettre dans les ennuis mais quand il s'agit de s'en sortir, il est brillant. »

Sam se força à avoir l'air détendue, sans pour autant parvenir à cacher sa nervosité. La lumière du couloir n'éclairait pas suffisamment la pièce à son gout.

« Cette fois, c'est ma faute s'il a des ennuis. »

Elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine, attendant la salve de reproche qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver quand la jeune femme comprendrait que c'était elle qui mettait son frère en danger. Curieusement, elle ne lui cria pas dessus, mais sourit largement.

« Jack se met en quatre pour protéger les gens qu'il aime. Vous ne risquez rien avec lui. »

Meredith approcha, posant une main sur son épaule en guise de réconfort. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, Sam s'écarta rapidement jusqu'à avoir le dos au mur.

« Désolée… » S'excusa maladroitement la sœur de son supérieur. « Je voulais simplement… » Son regard accrocha le bandage toujours enroulé autour de son poignet. « Jack m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas eu une vie facile ces derniers temps… »

Une vie facile ? C'était un tel euphémisme qu'elle éclata d'un rire amer. Tandis que Meredith l'observait, interdite, Sam se demandait si elle était devenue folle. Peut-être que ces électrochocs étaient la goutte de trop…Peut-être que son vase intérieur avait débordé…

« Je vais…vous laisser…euh…dormir. »

Vu la vitesse à laquelle la jeune femme quitta sa chambre, oui, elle donnait sans doute l'apparence d'une folle. Calmant son fou rire en posant une main sur son abdomen, elle fut surprise de le sentir se soulever avec irrégularité. Elle sentit quelque chose dégouliner sur ses joues et elle mit du temps à réaliser que c'était des larmes. Elle ne riait plus, elle pleurait.

Et la porte fermée ne laissait plus filtrer aucune lumière. C'était le noir complet. Gémissant, elle se traina jusqu'au lit ou elle se roula en boule. Trop d'informations en peu de temps. Trop de nouvelles personnes. Trop.

Elle sortit l'arme de l'arrière de son jean où elle l'avait rangée. L'examinant quelques secondes, elle se demanda si en finir de cette façon serait aussi douloureux que de se trancher une veine. Probablement pas…Lentement, elle posa le Beretta sur la table de nuit, faisant attention à ne pas laisser son bras trainer hors du cadre protecteur du lit trop longtemps. On ne savait pas ce qui pouvait se cacher dans les ténèbres, prêt à l'aspirer.

Inspirant et expirant doucement, les yeux fermés pour tenter de contenir cette peur morbide, elle se demanda qui elle était réellement. Samantha Carter, hôte de Jolinar de Malkshur…Elle n'était pas sûre de ne pas préférer Emy, simple schizophrène.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey tout le monde! Merci pour toutes ces superbes rewiews... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours. _

_(Lol, remerciez Elbasi c'est elle qui m'a suppliée de poster)  
_

**Chapitre 5 :**

Sam attendait. Elle avait cessé de trembler et ses larmes s'étaient taries. Par contre, la terreur était toujours là. Mais elle n'osait pas allumer la lampe de chevet. Et si Meredith venait à passer ? Que penserait-elle de la femme qui était sensée la protéger si celle-ci avait peur du noir ? Non…Le mieux était encore d'attendre. Attendre le matin. La lumière. L'illusion de sécurité.

Elle ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était. Jack et Maybourne n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Il aurait pu s'être passé une heure comme quatre, elle n'aurait pas remarqué. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'étaient les ombres dansantes qui se cachaient dans les recoins de sa chambre. Menaçantes.

Elle ne parvenait pas à s'ôter de l'esprit qu'elles allaient lui sauter dessus, l'emmener, la torturer...Alors, elle fermait les yeux.

A s'en faire mal.

Elle savait qu'elle était sensée combattre ses peurs. Elle devinait qu'en temps normal, elle se serait battue. Elle devinait que son comportement n'était pas celui d'une astrophysicienne doublée d'un major de l'Air Force. Elle n'était pas la femme qui avait fait exploser un soleil. Exploser un soleil? D'où tirait-elle cette idée idiote? Exploser un soleil...

_C'est la première fois que je fais exploser une étoile...C'est tout..._

Elle secoua la tête et se recroquevilla un peu plus. Elle était folle. Définitivement. Il fallait être fou pour s'être fait embarquer dans une histoire pareille de toute façon, non?

Un bruit de pas ténu passant devant la porte de sa chambre la poussa à fermer plus étroitement les paupières. Oui, elle aurait dû sortir. Vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de Meredith et non pas d'un hypothétique agresseur. Non, elle n'aurait pas dû se terrer ainsi dans cette chambre, guettant le moindre bruit de combat dans l'espoir insensé de fuir par la fenêtre avant que les assaillants ne s'en prennent à elle.

« Jack? » murmura la voix, légèrement angoissée, de Meredith, de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Hey! » souffla en réponse une voix masculine qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille sans savoir pourquoi.

Ils étaient devant la porte de sa chambre. Ainsi, Jack et Maybourne étaient rentrés. Aussitôt, un sentiment contradictoire s'empara d'elle. Elle désirait désespérément qu'il la rejoigne et redoutait qu'il la découvre dans un tel état de terreur. Il ne voyait pas ça en elle. Elle pouvait le dire à la façon dont il faisait à peine attention à elle. Non pas que son sort lui soit égal. Non, sinon, il ne serait pas venu la chercher...Il cherchait à la protéger, mais pas dans ce sens là. Il la laissait libre de ses actes, comme si elle était capable de se défendre par elle-même. Ce qu'elle n'était pas.

« Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais? » interrogea Meredith.

« Oui. Carlos aura ma commande demain soir. On ne t'embêtera pas longtemps. »

Pourquoi écoutait-elle une conversation qui ne la concernait pas? Mis à part le fait que ça la distrayait des monstres qui évoluaient dans l'ombre, elle brûlait d'en apprendre davantage. Sur Jack, sur Meredith...Sur elle...

« Carlos?! Oh, Jack! Dans quoi t'es tu encore fourré? »

Elle ne savait pas qui était Carlos, mais visiblement ce n'était pas un ami de Meredith.

« J'aide une amie, c'est tout. »

Juste une amie? Sam ouvrit les paupières et le regretta aussitôt. Il faisait vraiment très, très noir et le faible rai de lumière qui s'étendait sous la porte principale projetait des formes étranges sur les murs.

« Ecoute, Samantha est charmante mais...Si ces gens la recherchent, ils ont peut-être une raison, tu ne crois pas? » Il y eut un silence puis, de nouveau, Meredith. « Jack, elle a besoin d'aide. Tu l'as regardé récemment? Je veux dire, vraiment regardé? Elle est malade. »

Ses paroles se fichèrent droit dans son cœur. Ses paroles et le silence qui s'étendait sous l'absence de réponse de Jack. Il aurait dû la défendre, non? Peut-être était-il en train de changer d'avis. Peut-être ne voulait-il plus l'aider...Si tel était le cas, la remettrait-il aux autorités ou la laisserait-il s'en aller?

Elle referma les yeux, fatiguée de lutter contre tout et n'importe quoi. Qu'ils la reprennent...Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait une vie à elle...Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher...

« Meredith... » Il s'arrêta.

Sam se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Il n'était pas assez convainquant. Pas assez convaincu, peut-être...

« Jack, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais tu sonnes à ma porte en plein milieu de la nuit alors que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis, quoi? Huit ans? Tu installes une déséquilibrée dans ma chambre d'amis et il y a un homme totalement déplaisant sur mon canapé...Je vais te poser une simple question. Prends ton temps pour répondre, mais sois sincère. En vaut-elle la peine? »

Une larme traitresse traça son chemin sur sa joue. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que la réponse à cette question soit positive. Qui voudrait s'encombrer d'une amnésique à moitié folle qui avait peur du noir et qui ne supportait pas qu'on la touche? Ah, oui...Et il ne fallait pas oublier quelle était poursuivie par des agents du...NID.

« Meredith... » Il chuchotait vraiment à présent. « Tu ne comprends pas...J'aimerai pouvoir t'expliquer mais je ne peux pas et... » Soupir. « Carter a vécu des choses que ni toi, ni moi ne pouvons imaginer. Oui, elle est un peu perturbée pour le moment, mais...Meredith, c'est la femme la plus forte que je connaisse. Elle n'a que moi et... » Sa voix hésita. « Si quelqu'un vaut la peine qu'on se batte pour lui dans cet univers, c'est elle. »

Les larmes qui roulaient sans honte sur ses joues n'avaient désormais plus rien en commun avec la tristesse ou l'appréhension. Les mots de Jack venaient de soulager la pression qui s'agglutinait sur ses épaules. Il était prêt à rester avec elle malgré tous les inconvénients..._Je ne suis pas parti…Parce que je préférais mourir plutôt que de perdre Carter…Parce que je tiens à elle…Beaucoup plus que je ne suis sensé le faire..._Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait vraiment. Finalement, elle n'était pas seule dans cet univers de fous qui semblait être sa vie.

« Sara et toi avaient divorcé, n'est ce pas? »

Il n'y avait pas d'interrogation réelle de la part de Meredith. Elle cherchait plus une confirmation qu'autre chose. Ce qui emmenait une question intéressante. Voire deux questions Qui était Sara et pourquoi Jack aurait-il dû divorcer?

« Il y a plus de six ans, oui. On ne pouvait plus...Pas après Charlie... »

Charlie...Elle n'écouta pas la suite de la conversation. Charlie...Ce nom était familier sans l'être vraiment...Sara et Charlie...Ils étaient liés avec Jack. Ils étaient...

_Une légère brise soufflait, jouant à désordonner ses cheveux courts malgré tout ce qu'elle s'échinait à faire. Plus amusée qu'agacée, elle laissa le vent jouer à sa guise. Le feu de camp éclairait la scène d'une lueur mordorée et seul le bruit des ronflements de Daniel brisait le silence nocturne. Sam observa un moment Teal'c tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans sa méditation, avant de tourner la tête vers son supérieur. _

_Les yeux fixés au ciel, le colonel semblait absorbé par la contemplation des étoiles. Souriant sans vraiment le vouloir, elle se mit à détailler son visage. L'ambiance de la planète prêtait à la rêverie et Sam était d'excellente humeur. _

_« J'ai quelque chose de travers? » lui parvint la voix moqueuse de son supérieur._

_Clignant des paupières, elle s'aperçut qu'elle venait de passer les dix dernières minutes à sourire béatement au profil de son supérieur. Jetant un regard à la silhouette endormie près du feu et à l'autre, statue vigilante de l'autre côté des flammes, elle prit garde de baisser la voix. Inutile de réveiller ceux d'entre eux qui parvenaient à prendre du repos._

_« Non, mon colonel, je suis désolée. »_

_Il lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable et lui sourit gentiment. Désirant désespérément détourner la conversation, elle fit un geste vers les étoiles qui les toisaient de leur lueur dorée._

_« Elles sont plus brillantes que sur Terre parce que l'atmosphère du... »_

_Un geste péremptoire de la main lui coupa la parole. « Parfois, Carter, le pourquoi n'a pas d'importance... »_

_Elle fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers le ciel vide de nuage, tentant de comprendre le point de vue de son supérieur._

_« Avant, quand je regardais les étoiles, j'y voyais un mystère à résoudre...J'ai passé tellement de temps à découvrir les réponses que j'ai oublié à quel point elles étaient belles... »_

_Jack ne sourit plus mais l'observa avec cette étincelle dans le regard...Celle qui disait qu'elle venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose d'essentiel que son esprit, trop analytique, avait oublié. _

_« Charlie aimait regarder les étoiles... »_

_Son premier réflexe fut de s'excuser pour avoir ramené à la surface de douloureux souvenirs. Puis, elle réfléchit. Dès qu'il parlait de Charlie, les gens reculaient. Ils avaient peur d'affronter cette douleur qui n'était pas la leur. Ne savaient pas comment réagir devant la perte et le deuil...Elle était différente. Elle connaissait la sensation de perdre un être cher, savait à quel point en parler faisait parfois du bien._

_« C'est pour ça que vous avez installé un télescope sur votre toit? »_

_A nouveau, l'étincelle appréciative scintilla dans son regard. Heureuse d'avoir fait ce qu'il attendait d'elle, elle sourit._

_« En fait, je m'intéressais à l'astronomie avant sa naissance...Disons que, grâce à Charlie, je me suis un peu plus investi... »_

_Inclinant la tête, elle tenta de percer l'expression neutre qui avait envahie les traits de son supérieur._

_« Il vous manque... »_

_Elle s'en voulut aussitôt. C'était une remarque stupide. Que croyait-elle? Que son fils ne lui manquait plus parce qu'il crapahutait dans la campagne de planètes étrangères en sa compagnie?_

_« Oui, Carter… Oui, il me manque. »_

_Il n'y avait pas de ressentiment dans son ton et elle en fut reconnaissante. Le silence se réinstalla, planant entre eux quelques instants. Au bout d'un moment, il se racla la gorge et s'installa dans son sac de couchage, lui indiquant ainsi que le premier quart était à elle._

_« Merci, Carter. »_

_Murmure à peine étouffé par le vent...Elle tourna la tête, son regard n'accrochant que la casquette qu'il avait posé sur son visage pour se protéger de la brise ou peut-être des moustiques..._

_« De quoi? »_

_Elle n'était même pas sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé et hésita avant de poser la question. La réponse lui parvint à moitié couverte par les ronflements de l'archéologue._

_« D'être vous. »_

Le grincement de la porte la tira de sa rêverie. Les questions étaient plus nombreuses à chaque flash. Certes, elle se souvenait maintenant de Charlie. Charlie était le fils de Jack et probablement de Sara. Charlie était mort. Mais qui étaient Daniel et Teal'c? Des membres de leur équipe très certainement. Membres de SG1...Mais où étaient-ils? Pourquoi pas avec eux?

La personne qui venait d'entrer fit quelques pas hésitants dans la pièce, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle dans un dernier grincement. Le corps de Sam se tendit, chaque muscle contracté dans une souffrance angoissée. L'arme était à portée de main, mais le moindre mouvement trahirait le fait qu'elle était réveillée et non une proie sans défense. Elle se força à se détendre. C'était forcément Meredith ou Jack. Ou Maybourne à la limite.

Les yeux fermés, elle se concentra sur sa respiration. La rendre calme et sereine...Mission impossible. Le lit s'enfonça à côté d'elle et une main chaude écarta une mèche de son visage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir au contact. C'était moins désagréable que quand Meredith ou Harry envahissaient son espace personnel, mais elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier quand même. Oui, elle avait aimé qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et c'était vers lui qu'elle se tournait quand elle avait besoin de réconfort...Mais...Elle avait besoin de temps. Pour elle, pour se reconstruire.

« Qu'est ce que... »

Le marmonnement étouffé confirma l'identité de l'inconnu. Jack. La main de son supérieur glissa jusqu'à son bras. Son bras dont les muscles étaient aussi durs que du béton à force d'être contractés.

« Carter? Ça ne va pas? »

Soupirant, elle ouvrit les yeux. Le noir était toujours aussi présent et il lui tira un gémissement effrayé. Si elle s'était laissé le temps de s'habituer à l'obscurité, elle aurait pu discerner la silhouette de Jack...Elle n'eut même pas le loisir d'essayer.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Carter! Pourquoi vous n'avez pas allumé? »

Il y eut un clic puis la lumière tamisée de la lampe de chevet éclaira la pièce. La détaillant d'un œil critique, il soupira.

« Vous n'avez même pas fermé l'œil, n'est ce pas? »

Le reproche l'atteignit plus durement qu'il ne l'avait certainement voulu. Elle refusait de le décevoir.

« Je suis désolée... »

Il fronça les sourcils, s'installa un peu plus sur le lit.

« Ok, Carter. Première chose, cessez de vous excuser à longueur de temps. » Il cala son dos contre la tête de lit et croisa les jambes au niveau des chevilles. « Ensuite, puisque vous ne dormez pas, avez vous d'autres questions sur... » Il hésita. « Votre vie. »

Des questions? Elle en avait des dizaines! Se redressant, elle s'installa en tailleur de façon à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Par où commencer? Par la phrase qui l'avait choquée un peu plus tôt, peut-être?

« Pourquoi avez vous dit que Samantha Carter était morte? »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, ne réussissant qu'à les ébouriffer davantage et elle retrouva dans ce geste une constante.

« Kinsey...Euh...C'est un sénateur. Il n'a pris la tête du NID que depuis votre disparition, mais vous le connaissiez déjà. Bref, Kinsey s'est arrangé pour vous faire passer pour morte. »

Elle hocha la tête. Ça, elle avait déjà compris. Une question devançait les autres, rebondissant dans sa tête au même rythme que les battements de son cœur. Elle n'avait pas le courage de la poser. Pas encore. Alors, elle en posa une autre.

« Où sont Daniel et Teal'c? »

Il y eut une déchirure en elle quand elle prononça le nom de Daniel. Elle n'en comprit pas l'origine.

« Daniel... » Il y avait la même douleur diffuse dans la voix de Jack. « Daniel est mort une semaine avant que vous ne vous fassiez enlever. Quand à Teal'c...Il est reparti sur Chulak. Il ne pouvait pas rester. »

Daniel était mort…Techniquement, elle ne se souvenait pas de lui. Juste quelques images bancales et le son de sa voix. Paradoxe étonnant, sa voix résonnait dans son esprit avec la limpidité du cristal. Elle se souvenait de ses intonations, de ses discours passionnés…Et sa mort la brisait. Elle n'avait pas fait son deuil. La blessure était toujours béante.

Jack la regardait, guettant sa réaction. Daniel était mort. Daniel…Daniel lui était aussi proche qu'un frère, de çà, elle en était sûre. Quand à Teal'c…Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur l'image floue du grand guerrier. Teal'c était son ami. Un ami précieux.

« Pourquoi Teal'c n'est pas resté ? »

Brusquement, elle avait envie de retrouver ses amis. Tous ses amis. Ceux dont le souvenir était vague aussi bien que ceux dont elle ne se souvenait pas encore.

« Les choses ont tellement changées depuis que vous êtes partie…Le SGC… » Il soupira. « J'aurai dû me battre davantage…Mais c'était le SGC ou vous et…Je pensais pouvoir vous retrouver plus tôt…»

Sam inclina la tête. Ce que Jack disait était trop abstrait. Mais elle sentait confusément que c'était plus à lui-même qu'à elle qu'il parlait.

« Combien de temps ai-je été…absente ? »

Elle aurait été incapable de donner une durée, même approximative.

« Carter... » Il l'implorait du regard de comprendre, de pardonner. « J'ai mis plus de six semaines à vous retrouver… »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma bien vite. Ils lui avaient volé pratiquement deux mois de sa vie.

« Je suis désolé…Tellement désolé… »

Son regard était rivé au bandage enroulé autour de son poignet. Mal à l'aise, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute. »

Elle en était certaine. Il avait tout fait pour la retrouver et il l'avait sauvée. Sa main chaude s'enroula autour de son avant-bras, la priant silencieusement de le lui abandonner. Réticente, elle se laissa faire. Doucement, avec précaution, il ôta la bande, révélant au grand jour une plaie propre pratiquement cicatrisée. Un zigzag rougeâtre serpentait à l'intérieur de son poignet. Elle serait marquée à vie.

« Ca vous fait mal ? »

Il y avait une telle tendresse dans sa voix, qu'elle ne réagit même pas quand il glissa son pouce juste à côté de la chair meurtrie.

« Plus maintenant. »

Et c'était vrai. Son poignet ne l'élançait plus comme les premiers jours, et la douleur chaude avait reflué.

« Ca n'aurait pas dû arriver. Jamais. »

Elle secoua la tête, incapable de comprendre pourquoi il se fustigeait alors qu'il n'y était pour rien. C'était elle qui avait fait le choix de trancher sa chair. Elle encore qui avait fait l'erreur de ne pas couper assez profondément. Bien qu'elle ne le regrettât plus vraiment à l'instant.

« J'avais tué un des gardes et je ne pouvais pas m'échapper. Je ne savais même pas où j'étais…Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions… »

Jack la dévisagea, ses prunelles dégageant une intensité qui la mit presque mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils vous ont fait ? »

Elle comprit spontanément, qu'avant, elle n'aurait jamais eu ne serait-ce que l'idée de faire ça. La femme que Jack connaissait se serait probablement battue jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. En aucun cas, elle n'aurait provoqué sa propre fin. Elle détourna la tête. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir redevenir celle qu'elle était. Elle n'était pas sûre de redevenir Samantha Carter un jour. Elle récupérait peu à peu des souvenirs…Pas sa personnalité.

« Carter… »

La main qui était toujours accrochée à son poignet remonta jusqu'à sa joue, s'y attarda. A force de caresses, il parvint à la faire le regarder dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle y lut la pétrifia, l'effraya. Il ne la jugeait pas. Il se contentait de l'aimer. Poussée par un élan plus fort que la raison, elle monta sa propre main jusqu'à son visage tandis qu'il laissait retomber son bras. Lentement, elle dessina les contours de son visage, réapprenant des courbes qu'elle connaissait probablement déjà par cœur. Quand son pouce s'arrêta sur ses lèvres, il saisit délicatement son poignet.

« Non, Carter. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la raison de cette soudaine panique. Non, panique n'était pas le mot. C'était plutôt de la tristesse, des regrets…

« Pourquoi ? »

Sa bouche appelait désespérément la sienne. Elle le laissa retirer sa main, dans l'intention certaine de la remplacer par ses lèvres.

« Nous ne sommes pas…Ce n'est pas comme ça. »

Il s'arrêta et elle le dévisagea, n'ayant pas oublié toute idée de baiser mais refroidie par ce qu'il sous-entendait.

« Mais… » Elle cligna des paupières, hésitant sur ce qu'elle devait dire. Décrétant que, puisqu'elle ne se souvenait de pratiquement rien, elle ne craignait rien à exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, elle finit, ignorant le regard implorant de Jack. « Mais, vous avez des sentiments pour moi… »

_Je préférais mourir plutôt que de perdre Carter…Parce que je tiens à elle…Beaucoup plus que je ne suis sensé le faire..._Il manquait quelque chose…Elle loupait un détail.

La mâchoire de Jack se contracta avant de se détendre. Il ferma les paupières l'espace de quelques secondes, le débat intérieur lisible sur son visage. Enfin, il ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans les siens, vaincu.

« Oui, Carter. » Il éclata d'un rire amer. « Oh, oui. »

Perdue, elle était perdue.

« Ca ne vient pas de moi, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle. « Parce que je suis sûre de vous… »

Une main chaude se posa sur ses lèvres, l'arrêtant avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase.

« Ne le dites pas. Ne le dites pas, s'il vous plaît. Ce sera pire sinon. »

Percevant dans sa supplique une douleur muette, elle se tut.

« C'est compliqué, Carter. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble mais pas par manque de sentiments. »

Sam secoua la tête. « Je ne comprends pas. »

Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. « Le règlement nous empêche d'avoir une relation autre que professionnelle. »

_Mon colonel, rien de tout ça ne doit sortir de cette pièce…_

« Oh. »

Et c'était le moins qu'elle puisse dire. Oh. En fait, c'était tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Oh.

« Mais ils me croient morte. Ils veulent me tuer. Vous avez dit vous-même qu'on ne retournerait peut-être jamais au Colorado… »

Qu'importe qu'elle ne sache plus exactement ce qui se trouvait au Colorado. Probablement le SGC…Elle s'en foutait. Ce n'était pas sa priorité pour le moment.

Jack sourit tristement. « Même si on retourne dans le Colorado un jour, l'armée ne sera plus un problème. J'ai démissionné. »

Un instant, le choc prit la place sur sa mémoire défaillante. « Quoi ?! »

« C'était la seule façon de pouvoir vous chercher. » Il haussa les épaules. « Que le SGC aille au diable, je n'allais pas vous laisser servir de cobaye au NID sans lever le petit doigt. »

Tentant de digérer quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas totalement, elle secoua la tête. « Alors, rien ne nous empêche de… »

Il leva la main, et elle s'interrompit par habitude.

« Je suis sûr de mes sentiments, Carter. Pas des vôtres. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, complètement abasourdie par la stupidité de ses paroles. Elle eut un rire amer.

« Croyez moi, je suis sûre. »

Jack secoua la tête. « Peut-être maintenant. Mais vous ne vous souvenez pas de tout. Imaginez que ce que vous croyez ressentir pour moi ne soit que le reflet d'anciens sentiments ? Je ne survivrai pas à ça, Carter. »

Il y avait dans sa voix une note définitive. La discussion portait sur un sujet qui le dérangeait et il souhaitait y mettre fin le plus rapidement possible. Comprenant qu'il y aurait d'autres occasions et n'étant de toute façon pas certaine de pouvoir gérer un problème de plus à l'instant –fut-il d'ordre sentimental- elle céda, hochant la tête. Jack lui adressa un sourire en coin, heureux qu'elle ait compris sa position sur le sujet. Etouffant un bâillement, il vérifia l'heure qu'affichait sa montre.

« Il est six heures moins le quart, Carter. On est coincé ici jusqu'à ce soir, autant dormir un peu. » Etirant les bras au-dessus sa tête, il se leva. « Le soleil va se lever, vous pourrez éteindre la lumière. »

Saisissant sans réfléchir son poignet, elle grimaça. « Où allez vous ? »

Jack se retourna, haussant les épaules. « Je vais squatter la chambre de mon neveu. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'en voudra beaucoup. »

Les mots quittant sa bouche avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de les penser, son autre main rejoignant celle qui était fermement accrochée au poignet de Jack. « Restez avec moi, s'il vous plait, Jack. »

Son besoin de solitude s'était évanoui. C'était Jack qu'elle voulait.

« Carter… »

Il hésitait. L'hésitation, c'était bien. Ca voulait dire qu'elle pouvait le faire fléchir.

« Je ne veux pas rester seule. »

Soupirant, il la laissa le traîner vers le lit où il se rallongea. Elle s'installa dos contre sa poitrine, se servant de son bras gauche comme d'un oreiller. Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, elle prit une grande inspiration. « Eteignez la lumière. »

Etant occupé à se débattre avec un coussin, il tendit le bras par réflexe avant de s'interrompre. « Vous êtes sûre ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle ne souriait que pour Jack, réalisa-t-elle. « Oui. »

Elle devina son haussement de sourcils même si elle ne put le voir. Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière disparut au profit de la pénombre calme du lever de soleil. Sam ferma les yeux. Elle était en sécurité. Jack passa un bras autour de sa taille avant de le retirer brutalement.

« Quoi ? » marmonna-t-elle, ayant soudain un besoin irrésistible de sommeil.

« Vous êtes tellement squelettique que j'ai peur de vous briser. » vint la réponse totalement dénuée d'humour. Autre chose qu'il se reprochait probablement. Agacée, elle saisit la main qu'il avait posée sur sa hanche et replaça son bras autour d'elle.

« Je suis maigre, pas squelettique. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous plaisantez ou quoi ? Je sens vos côtes. »

Elle aurait voulu protester, s'énerver malgré le fait que Jack ait probablement raison, mais le fait qu'il parle dans sa nuque ne l'aidait pas du tout.

« Si ça ne vous plait pas, vous n'avez qu'à ne pas toucher. »

Elle devina le sourire sur son visage tandis qu'il la serrait un peu plus contre lui, réponse instinctive à ses paroles. « Oh, mais j'aime vous toucher. Il va juste falloir que je vous remplume, c'est tout. »

Elle grogna quelque chose mais la réponse fut perdue à ses propres oreilles tandis qu'elle sombrait peu à peu dans un sommeil hanté par des visages dont elle ne connaissait ni le nom, ni l'origine.


	6. Chapter 6

_S'il vous plait arrêtez de me supplier ou je vais être à court de chapitres^^lol. _

_Vos rewiews me vont tellement droit au cœur… Vous êtes tous si gentils… Je vous adore tous. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Le prochain mercredi si vous êtes sages.^^_

**Chapitre 6**

Elle s'éveilla dans un cri, fuyant les fantômes de ses cauchemars. S'asseyant en tailleur, Sam passa une main sur son visage et tendit l'autre sur le côté de lit qu'avait occupé Jack. Les draps étaient froids. Fronçant les sourcils, elle sentit une angoisse sourde monter en elle. Elle rejeta rapidement les couvertures et dévala le couloir aussi silencieusement que possible. Il y avait une appétissante odeur de pain grillé qui flottait dans l'air et un joyeux brouhaha dans la cuisine. Elle s'arrêta à côté de la porte, ne voulant pas se faire détecter. De là où elle était, elle pouvait entendre les chamailleries de Jack et Maybourne et l'arbitrage partial de Meredith.

Se reprochant de s'être alarmée pour rien, elle rebroussa chemin. Son sac était dans l'entrée et elle le récupéra, remerciant silencieusement Jack pour sa prévenance. Une fois dans la chambre d'amis, elle referma la porte derrière elle et retourna s'installer sur le lit. La lumière entrait à flot et il ne subsistait rien des monstres qui l'avaient tant effrayés cette nuit. Lissant légèrement le dessus de lit, elle vida le contenu du petit sac de toile.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Un autre débardeur, un sweet-shirt, un pull bleu complètement usé par les ans pour lequel elle se sentit un tel attachement qu'elle l'enfila aussitôt, et une petite boîte avec un bracelet dedans. La chaîne en argent était ornée de petites breloques en forme d'étoile qui, loin de l'alourdir, en rehaussait l'apparente fragilité.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Elle ne se pensait pas adepte de bijoux. Pourtant, si Jack avait jugé bon d'emporter celui-ci, c'est qu'il devait avoir une importance particulière. Haussant les épaules, elle l'enfila, croyant entendre au loin une voix lui souhaitant un joyeux noël. C'était celle de Daniel. Songeuse, elle caressa distraitement la chaîne. C'était un cadeau…

_« Allez, Sam ! A vous ! »_

_Sam sourit, abandonnant le papier brillant qu'elle était en train de lisser pour attraper le paquet que lui tendait Daniel. La tempête de neige les avaient tous pris par surprise les cloîtrant Daniel, le colonel et elle à Colorado Springs pour les fêtes. Elle avait raté son vol et essuyé par là même les foudres de Marc et avait décrété que, puisque leurs projets de Noël étaient tombés à l'eau, autant le passer tous ensemble plutôt que chacun dans son coin. _

_C'était leur premier Noël et elle ne se serait jamais douté qu'elle passerait les cinq suivants en leur compagnie. Ce soir, ils instauraient une tradition._

_La maison du Colonel étant la plus grande, c'était là bas qu'ils avaient décidé de passer la soirée. Au début, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ait été enchanté par l'idée de l'archéologue et la sienne, mais elle s'était bien vite rassurée en apercevant l'immense sapin qu'il avait installé dans son salon. Teal'c était évidemment un peu perdu par toutes ces festivités qu'il ne connaissait pas mais, après quelques explications de Daniel, il s'était vite mis dans le bain. Les quatre cadeaux qui attendaient sous l'arbre avaient rapidement été distribués, et Daniel s'était estimé ravi de l'énorme bouquin que le colonel, Teal'c et elle lui avait trouvé. Plus le colonel que Teal'c et elle à vrai dire, mais bon…_

_L'équipement de pêche flambant neuf avait éclairé le visage de Jack et il l'avait chaleureusement remercié, elle en particulier, sachant que Teal'c ne savait même pas ce qu'était la pêche et que Daniel aurait probablement opté pour un cadeau plus utile. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison. _

_Pendant que Teal'c ouvrait son propre présent avec une excitation perplexe, Sam s'occupa à collecter les papiers éventrés et à les lisser, surprise de passer le meilleur Noël depuis longtemps. Jack expliqua au Jaffa ce qu'était _LaGuerre des Etoiles_ dont il avait les dvd dans la main, Daniel lui passa le dernier cadeau. C'était le plus petit des quatre, et elle fut soudain curieuse quant au contenu. _

_Le silence retomba doucement tandis qu'elle dépliait le papier sous l'œil anxieux et impatient de Daniel et de Jack. Elle ouvrit délicatement la petite boite qu'il contenait, complètement confuse. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à un bijou. Elle n'en portait jamais parce qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement ça…Sauf celui là. Elle en tomba immédiatement amoureuse. _

_La chaîne en argent était sertie de petites breloques en forme d'étoile qui scintillaient à la lumière, et malgré la finesse des maillons, elle pouvait deviner la résistance du bijou. _

_« Il vous plait ? » demanda Daniel avec hésitation. « Je sais que vous n'aimez pas trop les bijoux mais Jack pensait que… »_

_Le coup que Jack lui assena sur l'épaule suffit à le faire taire. Sam sourit, passant le bracelet autour de son poignet. « Je l'adore. »_

_« Sûr ? Parce qu'on peut toujours le changer… » Hasarda le Colonel, clairement mal à l'aise maintenant que Daniel avait souligné l'importance qu'il avait eu dans le choix. _

_« Il est parfait. » lui assura-t-elle. _

_Jack lui sourit gentiment. « D'aspect fragile, mais aussi résistant que l'acier. »_

_Elle sourit en retour, comprenant la signification cachée de ses mots. Jamais aucun autre de ses supérieurs ne l'avait acceptée avec autant de facilité que lui. Il lui faisait confiance et c'était un plus beau cadeau encore que ce bracelet._

_« Joyeux Noël, Sam ! » souhaita Daniel en lui collant un baiser sonore sur la joue. Elle rit tout en volant sa bière. L'archéologue tenait mal l'alcool…_

Souriant tristement au souvenir, Sam s'assura que le bracelet était bien accroché avant de quitter le lit, emportant les vêtements avec elle. La salle de bain attenante lui tendait les bras, et puisqu'ils ne devaient pas partir d'ici avant le soir, autant en profiter.

Elle resta longtemps sous la douche, laissant l'eau chaude emporter au loin ses problèmes, même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes. Délassée, elle enroula une spongieuse serviette autour de sa poitrine et, prenant une grande inspiration, se regarda pour la première fois dans le miroir.

Elle était hideuse. Pas étonnant que Meredith la traite de folle. Ses cheveux désordonnés avaient poussés n'importe comment et tombaient sur son visage en mèches désordonnées et elle était tellement maigre qu'on devinait les os sous sa peau. Ok, les cheveux seraient le problème numéro un. Ouvrant un des tiroirs du meuble au hasard, elle repéra un rasoir. Ne comptant pas se raser la tête, elle le referma avant de le rouvrir. Elle s'occuperait de sa coupe de cheveux plus tard. Sans plus hésiter, elle attrapa les lames.

Se débarrasser de tous les poils superflus lui fit du bien. Elle se sentait plus femme et moins monstre échappé d'un asile. Laissant la salle de bain dans l'état où elle l'avait trouvée, elle s'habilla rapidement, se moquant pertinemment de la tâche mouillée que ses cheveux laissaient dans le dos du débardeur.

Elle retrouva Meredith dans la cuisine, à l'endroit précis où elle l'avait laissée. Harry et Jack en revanche avaient disparu. Se composant ce qu'elle espérait être un sourire engageant et pas celui d'une psychopathe, elle fit un pas dans la pièce.

« Bonjour ! »

Surprise, la jeune femme fit un bond en arrière, renversant un peu du café qu'elle tenait à la main sur sa jupe blanche. Sam grimaça. Oups. Ce n'était pas la meilleure entrée en matière.

« Désolée. » S'excusa-t-elle aussitôt.

Meredith haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas votre faute, je ne faisais pas attention. »

Sam attendit qu'elle ait posé sa tasse avant de continuer, peu désireuse de provoquer un nouvel incident du même genre.

« Auriez-vous des ciseaux ? »

Elle fit deux pas en arrière quand elle vit la tête de Meredith. Elle lui aurait demandé un Beretta ou une machette, elle n'aurait pas réagi différemment. Se sentant obligée de s'expliquer, Sam reprit rapidement la parole.

« C'est pour mes cheveux ! Ils sont…euh…immondes. »

La sœur de son supérieur la fixa quelques minutes avant d'éclater de rire.

« Oui, effectivement. »

Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir à ce brusque changement d'humeur, Sam se força à sourire. En face d'elle, la jeune femme rousse se détourna et plongea dans un des tiroirs en ressortant une énorme paire de ciseaux. Elle commença par les lui tendre puis changea d'avis et les garda.

« Vous voulez que je vous aide ? Je ne suis pas coiffeuse mais, toute seule, vous risquez d'avoir du mal, non ? »

Sam hésita, partagée une nouvelle fois entre son désir de solitude et un pragmatisme de plus en plus affiché. Elle n'obtiendrait pas un résultat faramineux toute seule…

« Oui…enfin, je veux bien. Merci. »

Meredith lui sourit, visiblement contente de son accord. « Alors, c'est parti ! »

En tout et pour tout, la séance coiffure dura une heure. Le temps de s'installer, que Meredith se lance et que Sam se détende. Au final, elle passa un bon moment. De façon similaire à son frère, leur hôte savait mettre les gens à l'aise et ne se sentait pas obligé de combler les silences. Elle possédait également ce sens de l'humour particulier qui déstabilisait en amusant. Lorsque finalement elles eurent fini, Sam arborait une coupe de cheveux semblable à tout ce qu'elle avait toujours eu. Courts, mais pas trop.

Elles débarquèrent dans le salon en plaisantant, et furent saisies par l'ambiance sérieuse qui y régnait. Jack et Harry avaient les yeux rivés sur l'écran de la télévision et semblaient boire les paroles de l'homme qui, devant les caméras, expliquait sérieusement pourquoi il était farouchement opposé à une trop grande autonomie de l'armée. L'homme, dans ses soixante ans, avait une apparence engageante et sympathique qui ne la trompa pas un instant. Sa mémoire lui souffla tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. _Kinsey_.

« Et enfin, » déclara le sénateur, « maintenant que mon rôle me le permet, je veux m'adresser directement à ceux et celles qui pensent pouvoir défier délibérément le gouvernement. Nous vous retrouverons. Je pense, et le Président est d'accord avec moi, que nous ne pouvons tolérer ce genre de danger pour la sécurité nationale. »

Le journaliste lui demanda ce qu'il voulait dire mais en vain, Kinsey ne s'expliqua pas. Sam fronça les sourcils. Son rôle ? Il était sénateur…Quel pouvoir avait-il ?

« Mon colonel ? »

Le grade lui était venu inconsciemment aux lèvres et alarma le principal intéressé.

« A la retraite, Carter. »

Elle sourit sans le vouloir, et se reprit. « Que voulait-il dire ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils à son tour. « Tu ne lui as rien dit ?! »

La mâchoire de Jack se contracta brusquement en une ligne dangereuse et il foudroya son complice du regard. « La ferme. »

Faisant de son mieux pour refouler la vague de colère méfiante, Sam planta ses mains sur ses hanches. « Dis quoi ? »

Soufflant comme s'il savait très bien que, quoi qu'il se passe, il devrait finir par lui avouer ce qu'elle voulait savoir, Jack éteignit la télé et alla se poster devant la cheminée.

« Kinsey et Garfaw ont gagné les élections. Notre cher sénateur a été promu vice-président et le Président n'est rien de plus qu'une marionnette. »

« Le gouvernement est aux mains du NID. » ajouta Maybourne. « Au même titre que le SGC. »

L'angoisse sourde qui s'empara de Sam ne s'expliquait que par ces zones d'ombres auxquelles elle n'avait pas accès. Kinsey, le NID…Ca ne valait pas mieux que les Goa'ulds…

« NID ? SGC ? De quoi vous parlez ?! »

Meredith les dévisageait tous les trois et Sam se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas sensés ébruiter ce genre de chose. Déstabilisée, elle regarda son supérieur. Elle ne comprenait pas pleinement les implications de l'arrivée au pouvoir de Kinsey, mais il faudrait attendre.

« Ca vous va bien cette coupe, Carter. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. « Bien que le style sauvageonne ne soit pas mal non plus. »

Ignorant superbement sa sœur et ses airs contrariés, il s'approcha de Carter et la poussa gentiment vers la cuisine. « Je suis sûr que vous n'avez encore rien avalé. »

Meredith grimaça, retrouvant sur le champ ses habitudes de maîtresse de maison. « Jack, on dîne dans une demi-heure ! »

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. « Elle a de la marge. »

Avec un regard désolé pour sa nouvelle amie, Sam se laissa entraîner. Assise à la table de la cuisine, elle le laissa lui servir un verre de jus d'orange et plusieurs tartines de beurre dont elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne mangerait pas la moitié. Ce qui ne fut pas un problème puisqu'il avait apparemment décidé de l'aider dans sa tâche. Profitant du fait qu'Harry soit collé devant le poste de télévision à regarder une chaîne d'info non identifiée et que Meredith ait disparu à l'étage, Sam posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Le danger pour la sécurité nationale, c'est nous, n'est ce pas ? »

Il reposa le morceau de pain qu'il était sur le point d'avaler, et la regarda sérieusement.

« En fait, ce serait plutôt vous. »

Elle leva les sourcils et abandonna son verre de jus de fruits. Oh.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il sache que je sois responsable de votre évasion. Oh, il doit s'en douter mais je ne pense pas qu'il le sache. »

Devant son air perdu, il s'expliqua.

« Au début, j'ai clamé à tort et à travers que vous n'étiez pas morte, mais j'ai fini par comprendre que c'était plus néfaste qu'autre chose. Hammond et moi avons fait courir le bruit que je partais en Europe faire un petit voyage pour me remettre de votre disparition et de celle de Daniel. »

Elle acquiesça, mais se refusa à prendre une nouvelle gorgée. Son estomac valsait dans tous les sens. Kinsey était visiblement décidé à la retrouver.

« Pourquoi veut-il à tout prix me retrouver ? Je veux dire, je ne lui sers à rien… »

Son regard se fixa sur la main de Jack qui semblait incapable de rester immobile l'espace de quelques secondes. Présentement, il jouait avec une miette de pain, la faisant rouler au milieu des autres et créant des symboles bizarres. Actuellement, il était en train de dessiner un V à l'envers avec un rond au dessus. Etrange.

« J'y ai pas mal réfléchi…Je pense qu'il s'est dit qu'en vous gardant à sa merci, il s'assurait un certain contrôle sur le SGC. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Mais puisqu'il en a pris le contrôle… »

Jack éluda d'un geste de la main. « Les choses ne sont pas éternelles. Je doute qu'il soit réélu dans quatre ans, et à ce moment là, il y a fort à parier que le NID perdra le SGC. J'aurai sans doute été rappelé…Or, en vous ayant avec lui, il était certain de pouvoir me manipuler à sa guise. »

A cet instant, elle comprit pourquoi l'armée avait un règlement et pourquoi il aurait été préférable que son supérieur ne tombe pas amoureux d'elle. Malheureusement, le moment fut brisé par le cri catastrophé de Meredith lorsqu'elle vit le massacre que Jack avait provoqué dans sa cuisine.

Le reste de la journée se passa plus ou moins de la même façon que la matinée. Jack et Maybourne d'un côté, conspirant sur elle ne savait quoi, Meredith livrée à ses activités habituelles et elle, qui errait ça et là, ne recherchant pas réellement une occupation ou une présence humaine sans pour autant pouvoir s'empêcher de leur tourner autour.

Elle était traversée de crises de mélancolie atroces qui cédaient sur le champ à une colère monstrueuse. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas parvenir à se rappeler davantage, en voulait à Jack de ne pas être plus prompt à lui révéler ce qu'elle voulait savoir, et en voulait plus que tout à Kinsey de lui avoir volé sa vie. Elle finit par se réfugier dans le jardin où le soleil chassa quelque peu sa mauvaise humeur. Le colonel vint l'y retrouver dix minutes plus tard.

« Je préfèrerais que vous restiez à l'intérieur. »

'Préférer' n'était qu'une élégante façon de formuler l'ordre et elle s'exécuta par une habitude oubliée. Ne sachant que faire, elle s'installa dans un des confortables fauteuils du salon et, tentant de son mieux d'ignorer les ronflements bruyants de Maybourne, elle sourit à son supérieur.

« Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ? »

Jack haussa les épaules. « On va rouler vers le sud. Ensuite…on verra. J'ai des contacts et des connaissances dans la pluparts des villes de ce pays… »

Elle baissa les yeux, hésitant à révéler les doutes de plus en plus tenaces qui s'étaient emparés d'elle au cours de l'après midi. La peur de la solitude était presque aussi forte que celle d'être responsable de l'anéantissement de l'existence de cet homme prêt à tout sacrifier pour elle. Finalement, sa conscience l'emporta.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça. Je pourrai m'en sortir toute seule. »

Il la dévisagea quelques minutes, ses traits toujours si fermés lui interdisant l'accès à ses pensées.

« Je sais. » Finit-il par répondre et quelque part elle fut soulagée qu'il le sache parce que, elle, n'en avait aucune idée. « Mais imaginons que je vous laisse partir seule ? Qu'est ce que je fais ? Je retourne gentiment dans le Minnesota et j'oublie que vous risquez votre vie ? Non, Sam. Je vous accompagne. » Il marqua une pause. « A moins que vous ne le vouliez pas. Mais honnêtement, je pense que vous aurez beaucoup plus de chance avec moi. »

C'était sans doute le discours le plus sérieux qu'il ait tenu depuis qu'il l'avait sortie de sa cellule. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir.

« La question n'est pas ce que je veux, mon colonel. Ce que je ne veux pas, en revanche, c'est que vous vous réveilliez dans deux ou trois mois en regrettant d'avoir tout abandonné pour moi. »

Il grimaça quand elle l'appela par son grade et elle se demanda si ce repli instinctif derrière ce mot était habituel. Jack était plus intime et elle n'avait aucun mal quand ils étaient seuls et à l'aise. Mais là…Il lui semblait important que son point de vue soit entendu.

« Carter, je vais tenter d'être clair sans sombrer dans la banalité affligeante des clichés à l'eau de rose. Vous êtes une des seules personnes pour qui j'abandonnerais tout. Les deux autres étant Daniel et Teal'c. »

Elle baissa les yeux, brusquement mal à l'aise alors qu'il lui avait tenu un discours similaire la veille au soir qui ne l'avait pas autant déstabilisée. S'éclaircissant la gorge, elle décida de rebondir sur ses paroles.

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit pourquoi Teal'c n'est pas resté sur Terre. »

Comprenant certainement qu'elle voulait changer de sujet, Jack haussa les épaules.

« Avec le NID aux commandes, il était clair que ce ne serait qu'une question de jours avant qu'il ne finisse sur une table de dissection. Hammond lui a proposé de repartir sur Chulak et il a accepté. »

Elle ne répondit pas et le silence s'étira. Pas désagréable cependant. Ils étaient tous les deux trop profondément perdus dans leurs pensées pour le briser ou en concevoir un quelconque malaise. Au bout d'un moment cependant, Sam finit par se perdre tellement loin qu'elle s'endormit.

Les rêves revinrent, bien évidemment. Un peu plus d'images de massacres, de douleur et de morts. Si elle en avait eu le temps, elle se serait à nouveau réveillée dans un hurlement. Seulement, Jack la secoua avant qu'elle n'atteigne cet extrême.

« Carter, on y va, c'est l'heure. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, un instant désorientée, avant de se reprendre et d'hocher la tête. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant légèrement, accompagné par le léger tintement de son bracelet. Jack y jeta un coup d'œil satisfait puis lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. Elle accepta volontiers son aide et s'étira pour chasser les courbatures que sa position avait provoquées.

« Votre sac est déjà dans la voiture. » Il lui tendit plusieurs liasses de billets. « Prenez ça avec vous au cas où on serait séparé. »

Elle commença silencieusement à compter les billets avant de les répartir un peu partout dans les poches de son jean et de son sweat. Il y en avait pour plus de cinq mille dollars. Devinant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse à ses questions, elle préféra ne pas en poser.

« Très bien, voilà le plan. Maybourne fera le guet dans la rue pendant que je parle avec Carlos. Je récupère les papiers, je le paye et on s'en va. Tout ce que vous aurez à faire, c'est rester dans la voiture et vous tenir prête à démarrer en cas de pépin. Ok ? »

Elle acquiesça, retrouvant dans la préparation de l'action une routine bienvenue. Elle accepta également l'arme qu'il lui tendit.

« Je préfère qu'il soit désarmé plutôt que vous. N'hésitez pas à vous en servir mais rappelez vous une chose. Si jamais il y a un problème, vous partez sans vous retourner. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Elle faillit répondre que oui. Faillit juste. A la place, elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête aussi vague que faux. Elle savait déjà qu'elle ne le laisserait pas même si ça tournait mal. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne retournerait pas dans les institutions du NID, et Jack devait être conscient du même fait parce que, s'il n'insista pas, il la couvrit d'un regard songeur.

Les adieux à Meredith furent hâtifs et maladroits. Jack savait qu'il ne reverrait peut-être jamais sa sœur, et Sam avait appris relativement vite à apprécier la jeune femme. Elle fut contente cependant de remonter en voiture et de reprendre la route. C'était plus simple ainsi. Rouler droit devant en laissant derrière elle tous ses problèmes…Une sorte de fuite en avant…

La ruelle où le rendez vous était fixé était évidemment sombre et isolée. Comme prévu, Maybourne quitta la voiture et se mit à patrouiller le long de la rue adjacente, elle se mit au volant et Jack se dirigea vers la noirceur.

Il y avait peut-être un élément que Jack avait négligé et c'était précisément l'obscurité. Les dents plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure, Sam tentait de se convaincre que tout irait bien. Jack allait revenir dans moins d'une minute et ils repartiraient. Oui…Tout irait bien. Il fallait être optimiste. Et dans le cas contraire, l'arme qui pesait contre son abdomen était d'un réconfort surprenant.

Elle ne sut pas ce qui l'alarma en premier. Etait-ce la trop tranquille ambiance ou bien la disparition soudaine de l'ombre de Maybourne ? Toujours est-il qu'elle comprit avec une seconde d'avance que tout allait basculer. Obéissant à un instinct plus puissant que tout ce qu'elle pouvait se rappeler, elle descendit de voiture, arme au poing et se mit à courir. En direction des ténèbres. En direction de Jack.

Le coup de feu résonna alors qu'elle entrait dans le coupe-gorge qu'était la ruelle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Dès que la détonation résonna dans l'air, Sam plongea. Ce fut instinctif et bienvenu. La poubelle derrière laquelle elle se réfugia était idéalement dans l'ombre. Tentant de maîtriser son cœur chaotique, elle patienta quelques secondes, arme à la main, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait pas été la cible du tireur. Constatant que rien de bougeait, elle se remit en mouvement. Si ce n'était pas sur elle qu'on avait tiré, ça ne présageait rien de bon pour Jack.

Se déplaçant avec une fluidité surprenante, elle entreprit de se fondre dans les ténèbres qui la terrifiaient tant. Mais l'obscurité n'était plus son ennemie. Elle était son alliée.

« Tu n'as jamais eu aucune classe, Bower. »

La voix de Jack était chargée de mépris et de haine. Sam était trop loin pour distinguer quoi que soit, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'entendre. Elle se rapprocha autant qu'elle l'osa et s'accroupit derrière un des grands containers à ordures.

« Tu parles de classe ? Regarde, Merwik. Regarde ce que le grand Jack O'Neill est devenu…C'est une légende parmi les Black Ops… »

Il y eu un silence effroyable pendant lequel Sam jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Il y avait deux hommes, Jack et un corps par terre. Elle ne distinguait pas d'autre présence dans la nuit.

« Mais même les légendes saignent… »

Sam leva son arme, s'apprêtant à tirer mais c'était déjà trop tard. Celui que Jack avait désigné comme étant Bower avait déjà fait feu. L'espace d'une seconde, elle fut presque sûre qu'elle allait avoir une attaque mais le Colonel resta immobile et elle comprit que le coup n'avait probablement fait que l'effleurer. Il tentait tout simplement de l'intimider. Soupirant discrètement de soulagement, elle resta planquée là où elle était.

« Techniquement, c'est le moment où je te demande si tu fais ça par vengeance… » Jack mima une grimace dégoutée. « Mais ça ne sert à rien parce que je sais déjà que tu le fais uniquement parce que tu es complètement maboul. »

Le cœur de la jeune femme reprit péniblement un rythme normal. Elle sentait l'adrénaline se diffuser dans ses veines…C'était grisant. Elle était terrifié et d'un calme parfait à la fois.

« J'avoue que quand le NID nous a demandé d'enlever ton second, je n'ai pas hésité trois secondes…Mignonne, ceci dit… »

Aussi silencieusement qu'elle le put, Sam se déplaça pour avoir une meilleur vue sur l'ensemble de la scène. Jack se tenait face aux deux hommes, bras le long du corps. Les deux autres le tenaient en joue. Sam serra les dents. Quoi qu'elle fasse, ça allait être serré. Plus particulièrement parce que Jack semblait connaître cet homme et qu'il avait l'air sur le point de lui sauter dessus. La remarque de Bower l'avait poussé à se retrancher derrière un masque nonchalant qui ne la trompait pas vraiment.

« Où est-elle d'ailleurs ? »

Jack haussa les épaules. « Avec un peu de chance ? Là où tu ne la trouveras jamais. »

Ses provocations déplaisaient à Bower. Elle le voyait à la façon dont son corps réagissait. Qui qu'il soit, il ne maîtrisait pas son langage corporel aussi bien que Jack. Il lâcha un petit rire torve.

« Tu sais quoi ? Dès que je mets la main sur elle, je me ferai un plaisir d'apprendre à la connaître un peu plus intimement…Tu n'as rien contre, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle faillit appuyer sur la gâchette rien que pour ce que cet homme insinuait. Elle pensait que Jack passerait au dessus d'une tactique aussi basique et ridicule, mais à sa grande surprise, il grinça des dents et fit un pas en avant dans un semi grognement.

« Essaye de seulement poser un doigt sur elle et je… »

« Tu quoi ? » répliqua Bower. « Tu auras du mal à faire quoi que ce soit quand je t'aurai collé une balle dans la tête. »

Bien. A ce stade, il était urgent de trouver un plan. Elle s'apprêtait à se laisser aller et foncer dans le tas quand le dénommé Bower rengaina son arme. Ca, ce n'était pas prévu au scénario.

« Dis-moi où elle est, Jack. Où tu l'as planquée? »

Un sourire qui se voulait amusé se dessina sur les lèvres du Colonel.

« Il y a un truc que t'as jamais pigé, Ryan. Mes anciens seconds –excepté toi bien évidemment– peuvent affronter toutes les situations possibles, les mains attachées dans le dos, et s'en sortir sans une égratignure. » Il fit une pause avant d'ajouter sur un ton moqueur. « Carter est le meilleur soldat avec qui j'ai jamais servi. Tu n'as strictement aucune chance contre elle. »

On aurait dit qu'il l'avait giflé. Bower –ou Ryan puisque tel semblait être son prénom- resta planté là, à fusiller Jack du regard.

« Tue le, Merwik. »

Le deuxième homme sembla hésiter. « Mais, chef, il nous faut la fille…On la trouvera pas sans lui… »

Jack éclata d'un rire sans joie où perçait le sarcasme. « Tu vois à quel point tu es nul ? Même un imbécile comme lui sait quoi faire mieux que toi ! »

Bower se retourna vers son équipier mais celui-ci gardait son regard rivé sur Jack. Sam décida que c'était le moment où jamais. Si elle descendait Merwik maintenant, le colonel aurait peut-être le temps de dégainer avant Ryan. Dans tous les cas, il était probable que ce soit vers elle que l'homme se retourne de toute façon.

Sans plus hésiter, elle se redressa et tira sans prendre la peine de correctement viser. Elle savait qu'elle atteindrait sa cible. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle savait. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Bower dégaina, mais pas avant Jack. Ayant elle-même changé de trajectoire au dernier moment, elle se retrouva avec son arme braqué sur Bower qui la tenait en joue en retour. Jack se rapprocha lentement d'elle, braquant lui aussi Ryan.

« Carter, je croyais vous avoir ordonné de partir ? »

Sam grimaça. « Vous avez aussi dit que vous étiez à la retraite, et vu que je suis officiellement morte, je ne pense pas devoir encore vous obéir, Jack. »

Il haussa les épaules, lui signifiant que ses arguments étaient acceptés. Elle tenta de son mieux de ne pas s'appesantir sur la tache de sang qui grandissait sous le crâne défoncé de Merwik. Un frisson la parcourut quand elle réalisa ne pas avoir hésité l'espace d'une seconde à prendre la vie d'un homme.

« Jette ton arme. »

Elle se força à se concentrer sur la situation actuelle. Les problèmes moraux pouvaient attendre qu'ils soient en sécurité. Bower la jaugea du regard avant qu'un sourire sarcastique étire ses lèvres.

« C'est toi qui va jeter ton arme si tu ne veux pas que je la descende. »

Sam leva un sourcil et Jack réprima un éclat de rire.

« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, on est tous les deux armés et je peux te certifier qu'elle réagit plus vite que toi. »

L'homme grimaça. « Tu as comparé ? »

Sam assistait à l'échange, légèrement décalée. Elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la situation sauf qu'ils étaient dans le pétrin et que Jack avait le pouvoir de les en sortir. Elle fut donc soulagée que le Colonel se rapproche d'elle.

« Non. J'ai simplement veillé à ce que plus un soldat sous mes ordres ne soit aussi nul que toi. »

La pique fit mouche, il cessa de braquer Sam pour retourner l'arme contre Jack.

« Récupérez son flingue, Carter. »

Un instant, elle trouva ça stupide. Il n'allait certainement pas lui abandonner son Beretta avec bonne volonté. Pourtant, jugeant la lueur meurtrière dans les yeux de son ancien supérieur, Ryan lui tendit son arme.

« C'est pas fini, Jack. Le quartier est bouclé. Vous ne vous en sortirez pas. »

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. « Et bien sûr, tu vas nous proposer ton aide. »

Bower planta son regard dans le sien. « Mon aide, tu peux te la mettre où je pense ! Ne sois pas stupide, Jack. Quoi que tu fasses, tu es un homme mort. Mais si tu tiens à elle ne serait ce qu'un peu, tu nous la livreras. Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire en l'entraînant avec toi, c'est la tuer. »

Le colonel ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'il ait pu répondre, Sam avait braqué le canon de son arme juste sous son menton. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la rendait aussi agressive. Juste qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir tiré sur lui plutôt que Merwik.

« Vous allez dire quelque chose à Kinsey de ma part, ok ? »

Se désintéressant de Jack, Ryan la foudroya du regard.

« Ok ?! » répéta-t-elle en appuyant un peu plus fort sur l'arme.

Il détourna les yeux. « Ouais… »

« Bien. Vous allez lui dire que tout ce qu'il aura de moi, c'est un cadavre. Je ne tomberai plus jamais entre ses mains. »

Il sourit, ironique. « Et c'est tout ? »

Sam serra les dents. « Non. Dites lui d'aller se faire foutre. »

Jack la dévisagea, mi-intrigué, mi-amusé, mais constatant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à dire, il fit un signe de la tête à Bower.

« Tourne-toi. »

L'homme le dévisagea. « Quoi…Le grand Jack O'Neill va s'abaisser à tirer dans le dos d'un homme désarmé ? »

Elle observa Jack. Il n'allait quand même pas faire ça ?

« J'ai dit, tourne-toi. »

Ryan n'en fit rien. A la place, il tourna la tête vers elle avec un regard méprisant.

« Elle connaît tous tes petits secrets, Jack ? »

Le colonel fit un pas en avant, plus menaçant encore.

« Ferme là et tourne-toi. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son supérieur mais il semblait de marbre.

« A votre place, ma belle, je ne lui ferai pas confiance…Vous avez l'air intelligente…Réfléchissez cinq secondes… »

Elle n'eut jamais l'occasion d'entendre la fin. Le coup que Jack lui assena au visage aurait réussi à briser un roc. Il laissa l'homme, assommé, tomber par terre sans l'ombre d'une considération et se pencha immédiatement sur le corps de celui qui avait déjà été abattu avant qu'elle n'arrive. Celui qu'elle supposait être Carlos, le contact qu'il avait à Chicago et dont Maybourne doutait de la fiabilité. Il fouilla les poches et en sortit une enveloppe marron qu'il rangea dans la poche intérieure de son blouson. Sam le regarda faire, incapable de décider ce que Ryan avait voulu dire. Ce n'était sans doute rien d'autre qu'une tentative stupide pour les diviser. Oui…C'était forcément ça.

« Où est Maybourne ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. Apporter son aide à l'autre homme ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Tout ce qui avait compté était Jack.

« Ok, ces deux là n'étaient sûrement pas seuls. Allons-nous-en. »

Elle faillit demander pourquoi ils ne partaient pas à la recherche d'Harry mais le visage sombre du colonel associé au regard nerveux qu'il jetait alentour la poussa à obéir plutôt qu'à discuter. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il attrapa sa main et l'entraîna à l'opposé de là d'où ils venaient et surtout de là où se trouvait la voiture, elle ne résista pas et se laissa guider. Même lorsqu'il accéléra tellement le rythme qu'elle eut l'impression que sa cage thoracique était en feu.

Ils empruntèrent une succession de petites ruelles aussi sombres les unes que les autres. Jack lui offrait carrément une visite guidée des bas fonds de Chicago. De temps en temps, ils croisaient des gens à l'air plutôt louche qui jaugeaient le colonel du regard sans même se préoccuper d'elle. Aucun d'eux n'avait jugé intelligent de chercher à les arrêter. Sans doute parce que l'expression de Jack n'était en rien engageante et qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir de drogues, d'armes ou de prostituées.

Ils finirent néanmoins par déboucher sur un quartier plus calme et se mêlèrent à l'agitation tardive d'un groupe sortant d'un petit cinéma. Le bras du colonel se posa sur ses épaules et elle enroula le sien autour de sa taille, mimant l'étreinte des couples amoureux qui les dépassaient en riant. Il l'emmena jusqu'à une rue moins éclairée où étaient rangées quelques voitures. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, l'une d'entre elles était ouverte et elle grimpait à l'intérieur. Ils roulèrent en silence, tendus à l'extrême. Les épaules de Jack ne se détendirent que quand ils eurent quitté la ville.

« Qui était-ce ? » finit-elle par demander.

Jack ne lui accorda pas un regard, yeux fixés sur la route et sur les panneaux qui défilaient, ses mains tellement serrées sur le volant que ses jointures étaient blanches.

« NID. »

Elle retint un soupir agacé.

« Vous le connaissiez. Bower. »

Si elle n'avait encore jamais vu Jack en colère, ou du moins si elle ne se souvenait pas de lui en colère, c'était chose faite.

« Il travaille pour le NID, il nous a coincés, on s'en est sorti. Fin de l'histoire. »

La lueur haineuse qui brillait dans son regard indiquait que, justement, non, ce n'était pas la fin de l'histoire.

« Jack… »

« Ca ne vous regarde pas, Carter. »

Refroidie, Sam tourna la tête. Il ne lui avait encore jamais parlé comme ça. Elle serra les dents, refoulant une brusque envie de pleurer. C'était ridicule. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer de pleurer toutes les cinq minutes, d'avoir peur du noir et de se reposer sur cet homme. Elle était capable de s'occuper d'elle-même. Elle l'avait sauvé et lui n'éprouvait pas la moindre reconnaissance. C'était dingue. Incroyable. Et proprement irritant.

« Et Maybourne ? » lâcha-t-elle quand elle fut passée au dessus de son brusque accès de colère.

« J'en sais rien. »

Cette fois, elle ne chercha même pas à cacher son soupir agacé. Ce qui apparemment n'était pas la chose à faire.

« J'en sais rien, Carter ! Il est peut-être mort ! Il nous a peut-être balancés ! J'en sais rien ! »

Elle avait à peine froncé les sourcils qu'il était redevenu d'un calme froid et impassible. L'allure de la voiture accéléra et elle préféra se taire. Tout ce qu'ils allaient dire maintenant, sous le coup de la colère, ne servirait à rien à part provoquer une dispute. Elle ne pouvait pas se disputer avec Jack. C'était la seule personne qui lui restait.

La tête appuyée contre la vitre, elle regarda défiler le paysage. Jack était nerveux et jetait de fréquents coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur mais elle faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Il y avait des millions de pensées qui tournaient dans sa tête. Et elle n'arrivait pas à les gérer.

Elle ferma les yeux. C'était plus simple. Elle n'arriverait pas à faire le ménage dans sa tête alors autant faire le vide. Le vide, c'était mieux. Le vide, elle avait vécu avec pendant des semaines. Ca lui manquait presque. Se souvenir était tellement plus dur…Affronter ses souvenirs et leurs conséquences l'était plus encore.

« Carter… »

Elle grogna quand quelque chose lui secoua l'épaule, à moitié endormie et peu encline à discuter.

« Hey… »

Reconnaissant la voix de Jack à travers la brume ensommeillée, elle ouvrit les yeux. Il la dévisageait avec inquiétude. Elle se réinstalla correctement dans son siège et remarqua qu'ils étaient garés sur le bas côté d'une petite route.

« Ca va ? »

Elle reposa son regard sur Jack. « Oui, pourquoi ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Vous vous êtes endormie…Vous avez crié…Ca devait être un cauchemar. »

Elle haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise. Elle ne s'était pas aperçu qu'elle 'était endormie. Quand aux cauchemars, c'était si courant qu'elle ne réalisait même plus.

« Où est-on ? »

Il s'étira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« A environ 3 kilomètres du Wisconsin. »

Etouffant un bâillement, elle se massa la nuque où un début de torticolis menaçait.

« C'est pas le Sud, ça… »

Ses doigts se mirent à pianoter nerveusement le volant. « Maybourne savait où je comptais aller…Il vaut mieux changer de plan… »

Elle haussa les épaules, soulignant ainsi que ça lui était égal. « Le plan A ne marche jamais, de toute façon. »

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Jack l'observa longuement, avant de sourire gentiment. « Non, c'est vrai… »

Secouant la tête comme pour se défaire de pensées dérangeantes, il plongea la main dans son blouson et en ressortit l'enveloppe qu'il avait pris sur le corps qu'elle supposait être Carlos. Sans l'ouvrir, il la lui donna.

« Carlos faisait du bon boulot. J'en ai fait faire plusieurs, choisissez en un au cas où on se fasse arrêter à la frontière. »

Intriguée, elle décacheta l'enveloppe. Un nombre non négligeable de cartes plastiques et de papiers tombèrent sur ses genoux. Cartes d'identité…Passeports…Permis de conduire…Il y avait plusieurs noms. Grace Graham…Sherry Leen…Lily Summers…

Son esprit s'attarda sur ce dernier prénom. Lily…C'était familier. Elle garda celle là. Jack approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Votre mère s'appelait Lily. »

Imparfait, ne put-elle s'empêcher de noter. Sans un mot, elle rangea le reste dans l'enveloppe, qu'elle rendit au colonel, avant de fourrer sa nouvelle carte d'identité dans la poche de son jean.

« Je devrais peut-être conduire…Vous n'avez pas dormi et je détesterais finir dans un arbre. »

Malgré la touche d'humour, elle était parfaitement sérieuse. Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse reprendre le volant. Il avait les yeux tellement fatigués qu'ils étaient rouges et gonflés. Jack hésita puis hocha finalement la tête. Ils changèrent donc de place.

« Conduisez prudemment, Carter. Un excès de vitesse attirerait l'attention. »

Elle leva discrètement les yeux au ciel mais pas assez apparemment, parce que Jack prit un ton moqueur.

« Et pas la peine de jouer les offensées avec moi. Même moi, je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir six excès de vitesse en un mois. Vous avez battu un record, Carter, vous savez ça ? »

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. « Je ne me rappelle pas très bien, mais je n'ai jamais eu d'accident, si ? »

Il eut un drôle de petit sourire. « Ca n'empêche pas que vous roulez trop vite. »

Rien que par bravade, elle appuya légèrement sur l'accélérateur.

« On ne roule jamais assez vite, Jack… »

Pour toute réponse, il eut un petit rire. Le silence retomba et elle finit par croire qu'il s'était endormi. Ils passèrent dans le Wisconsin sans aucun problème. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où il voulait aller, alors elle roula droit devant. Au bout d'un moment, elle arriva sur une petite route déserte et ne résista pas à l'envie de mettre à l'épreuve leur nouvelle acquisition. Pas terrible selon elle. Cette voiture n'avait rien dans le ventre. Dégoutée, elle claqua la langue et revint à une conduite plus 'sage'. Trois secondes plus tard, le rire moqueur de son supérieur résonnait à nouveau dans l'habitacle.

« Vous m'avez manqué, Carter. »

Elle faillit rétorquer que ça faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient ensembles quand elle réalisa que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. L'échauffourée dans la ruelle lui avait remis les idées en place. Elle avait définitivement abandonné Emmy la schizophrène. Elle avait fait un pas vers le Major Samantha Carter.


	8. Chapter 8

_Lol, il faudra pas vous plaindre quand je n'aurai plus de chapitres ! Vous continuez à supplier T.T _

_Par contre je suis désolée, ils ne vont pas du tout au Québec. ^^ Oui, j'avais oublié de préciser mais si vous ne connaissez pas trop les Etats-Unis et que vous voulez suivre le périple avec précision munissez vous d'une carte. _

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos rewiews. Ca compte vraiment beaucoup._

**Chapitre 8**

La traversée du Wisconsin se fit dans un silence presque total. Ils ne firent aucune pose si ce n'est pour acheter de quoi grignoter, se reliant quand la fatigue ou la monotonie devenait dangereuse. Par miracle, et c'était comme Jack l'avait fait remarquer un vrai miracle, ils n'avaient pas été interceptés. Sam n'arrêtait pas de lui demander où il allait mais il éludait à chaque fois les questions, à tel point qu'elle se demandait s'il le savait lui-même.

Au bout d'un peu plus de 24 heures de trajet, le Wisconsin céda sa place à l'Iowa. Sam n'en pouvait plus. Conduire, changer de place, sommeiller et conduire encore. A ce rythme là, elle allait se mettre à hurler dans pas longtemps. Ils étaient dans l'Iowa depuis quatre heures quand elle craqua.

« On devrait s'arrêter. »

Jack tourna la tête vers elle, la dévisageant d'un air pensif avant de se remettre à observer la route déserte. Ils n'empruntaient que des petites routes de campagne, délaissant les grandes voies et les axes plus fréquentés. Ce qui, bien sûr, rallongeait considérablement la durée du voyage.

« On s'est arrêté il y a une heure, Carter. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez le genre de femme à aller aux toilettes toutes les dix minutes. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant un machisme qu'elle savait feint.

« Je voulais dire nous arrêter dans le sens: dormir dans un vrai lit. »

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes et elle devina qu'il étudiait sa suggestion. Finalement, il lui sourit.

« On dormira quand on sera dans le Dakota. Je suis désolé, Carter, je préfère mettre le plus de distance possible entre ces types et nous. »

Par 'ces types', il voulait dire Bower et devinant là un sujet sensible dont elle ne tirerait rien tant qu'ils ne seraient pas tranquillement installés, elle laissa tomber. En plus, elle n'était pas non plus totalement opposée à l'idée de mettre un max de kilomètres entre le NID et elle.

Ils pénètrèrent dans le Dakota du Sud le lendemain à quatre heures de l'après midi et atteignirent Sturgis sous le coup de sept heures. Sturgis était une petite ville à l'est de l'état, à quelques kilomètres seulement du Mont Rushmore. Rien de spécial là dedans et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il insistait tant pour y aller. Jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse –enfin- par se garer sur le parking d'un supermarché. Là, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, pensant que ce n'était qu'une pose ravitaillement de plus, mais quand il lui fit signe de sortir de la voiture, elle s'exécuta sans hésiter. Ses jambes, elles, protestèrent violemment sous l'effort.

Il lui tendit simplement la main et elle la prit sans tergiverser. Tous ces contacts physiques étaient nouveaux. Ils n'étaient pas là avant, elle en était presque sûre. Cependant, son cerveau fatigué la priait de ne pas s'attarder sur ce genre de détails avec lesquels elle pourrait s'arranger plus tard, quand elle aurait passé une vraie nuit de sommeil. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à analyser, à décortiquer…Mais ça attendrait.

« Il va falloir marcher encore un peu…Ca ira ou vous voulez prendre le bus ? »

Marcher ? La proposition du bus était tentante…mais elle savait que ça multipliait les risques d'être repérés. Jack lui avait expliqué durant l'une de leurs courtes poses qu'il était peu probable que Kinsey fasse diffuser leurs portraits et les fasse rechercher de façon officielle. Il se devait de conserver une certaine image et le Président limitait légèrement ses actions. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était clair qu'il voulait remettre la main sur Carter, que ce soit pour de nouvelles expérimentations ou bien pour exercer un chantage quelconque. Ceux que l'ancien sénateur avait lâchés à leur poursuite n'avaient rien des officiers de police patauds dont il serait simple de se débarrasser. C'était des anciens Black Ops ou des professionnels du crime. Sam avait fini par conclure que c'était là que Jack avait rencontré Ryan. Ah oui…Elle se souvenait aussi que Jack avait été dans les forces spéciales…Mais…Elle n'était pas sûre de comment réagir face à ça et de ce que ça voulait dire. Ca faisait partie de ce qu'elle gérerait plus tard.

« Non, c'est bon. »

Elle lui sourit courageusement et continua d'avancer. Au bout de quelques secondes, il avait lâché sa main et entouré son épaule de son bras dans une attitude réconfortante. Marcher en étant collé contre lui était moins productif, ils allaient moins vite. Mais…C'était nettement mieux pour le moral.

Au bout d'environ une heure de marche, ils débarquèrent devant un immeuble qui ne payait pas vraiment de mine. Bien entendu, l'ascenseur était en panne. C'aurait été trop beau. Et Jack l'entraîna au quatrième étage. A ce stade, elle était morte de fatigue. Sa condition physique n'était pas excellente et l'exercice forcé suivant leur long périple en voiture n'avait rien fait pour l'améliorer. Posant une main sur son épaule, il exerça une légère pression avant de lui sourire. Puis, il frappa à la porte.

Sam réalisa à l'instant où le battant s'ouvrait sur un homme avec une chemise hawaïenne, que sa répulsion à l'encontre des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas avait disparue sous le coup de l'épuisement qui pesait sur ses épaules.

« Salut, Dave. »

L'homme écarquilla les yeux de surprise, avant de sourire sincèrement et d'attirer Jack dans une courte étreinte.

« Jack ! Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! »

Jack haussa les épaules et supprima le petit sourire de son visage. « Nous avons quelques ennuis… »

Le regard de Dave se posa enfin sur elle, détaillant sa tenue froissée, ses cheveux en bataille et ses traits fatigués. Il lui sourit enfin. « Et quelle charmante autre partie de 'nous'… »

Sam ne put faire autrement que de lui rendre son sourire. Cet homme lui apparaissait extrêmement sympathique. Charmeur et baratineur sans aucun doute, mais sympathique.

« Samantha Carter, Dave Hartings. A moins que tu n'ais changé de nom depuis ? »

Dave eut un petit rire, et les invita à entrer. Sam accéda à sa requête sans se faire prier. Craignant que ses jambes ne la portent pas davantage, elle se laissa aller sur le petit canapé. Le salon était décoré de façon plutôt classique, dans des tons sombres et chauds. Accueillant.

« Alors… » Reprit leur hôte. « Dans quel pétrin cet idiot vous-a-t-il fourrée, Samantha ? »

Elle échangea un regard avec Jack, incertaine de ce qu'elle pouvait révéler. Rassurant, il vint s'installer à côté d'elle.

« C'est sérieux, Dave. Vraiment sérieux. »

Perdant cet air affable qui n'était visiblement qu'une couverture, Dave prit place dans un des fauteuils de cuir qui faisaient face au canapé.

« Plus que la fois où on avait doublé Tony ? »

« Oui. »

Dave fronça les sourcils. « Plus que la fois où Dan, Kyle et Greg nous avaient coursés à travers tout Chicago ? »

Jack plissa le nez à l'évocation mais Sam était trop éteinte pour poser des questions. Les questions attendraient demain.

« Oui, Dave ! C'est sérieux et dangereux. Ecoute, je ne veux surtout pas t'entraîner là dedans. Tu n'es pas obligé de nous aider… »

« Bien sûr que je vais t'aider, Jack ! » coupa le jeune homme. « Je te dois bien ça. De quoi avez-vous besoin ? »

Le colonel lui jeta un coup d'œil mais elle n'eut même pas la force d'essayer de sourire. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait posé sa tête sur son épaule et aurait sombré dans le sommeil.

« Carter n'est pas vraiment en grande forme, et on va avoir besoin de tous nos atouts, alors…Je me demandais si on pourrait squatter chez toi quelques jours. Juste le temps qu'elle récupère. »

Etonnée, Sam leva la tête. Etait-ce simplement pour elle qu'il avait décidé cette halte ? Parce qu'elle pouvait continuer. Il suffirait qu'elle dorme juste quelques heures ailleurs que dans une voiture pourrie. La prochaine fois, elle choisirait la marque. Ce qui serait bien, ce serait une Volvo…Oui…Elles avaient des lignes pures et le moteur était un vrai bijou. Il faudrait juste qu'elle le trafique un peu…

Secouant la tête, elle se sortit toutes ces histoires de voiture de l'esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment. Pas le moment du tout.

« On peut repartir demain matin, mon colonel. »

Jack lui lança un regard réprobateur et elle eut un rictus contrit. Plus ça allait, plus son grade devenait un réflexe.

« Colonel ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux draguer ton amie, Jack ? »

Le regard passa de réprobateur à franchement hostile et se déplaça jusqu'à Dave.

« Non, tu ne peux pas. »

Amusée, Sam sentit néanmoins une pointe d'agacement devant le comportement de son supérieur. Sans plus réfléchir, elle se racla la gorge. Jack se tourna aussitôt vers elle, observa son visage quelques secondes avant de lever les mains.

« Mais c'est à Carter que tu dois demander. Elle est parfaitement capable de parler toute seule. »

Il lui dédia un sourire désolé qu'elle accepta de bonne grâce. Elle passa une main sur son visage, et fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber. On peut partir demain. »

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez toujours eu cette obsession selon laquelle je croirais que vous ne tiendrez pas le coup. »

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon colonel. Je ne vous lâcherai pas. »_

_« Tant mieux…Mais j'allais seulement dire les femmes d'abord. »_

_« Je suis sûre que vous m'apprécierez quand vous me connaîtrez mieux. »_

_« Oh, mais je vous adore déjà, Capitaine. »_

« La question n'est pas ce que vous pouvez faire ou pas, Carter. Vous êtes épuisée et je suis crevé. Alors, si Dave est d'accord pour nous héberger deux ou trois jours, on se repose. »

Dave qui avait assisté à l'échange en silence se dépêcha de donner son assentiment. Il était visiblement ravi de retrouver son vieil ami.

« Vous pouvez prendre la chambre d'amis. On parlera demain matin…Quand vous n'aurez plus besoin d'allumettes pour tenir vos paupières ouvertes. »

Sans leur laisser le temps de discuter, il les guida jusqu'à une petite chambre où Sam s'écroula sans plus de cérémonie sur le lit. Jack la regarda faire, amusé, avant de s'installer à côté d'elle. Il ne chercha pas à provoquer un contact et, à vrai dire, elle en fut soulagée. Quelque chose la dérangeait. Quelque chose sur laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

_Elle se tenait devant la porte, arme à la main et prête à menacer le leader Eurondien. Un peu plus loin derrière, Daniel et Teal'c attendaient, plus ou moins sur leurs gardes. Hammond la dévisageait, perplexe, dans l'attente d'une explication satisfaisante. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus, les négociations allaient bon train. _

_Enfin, le colonel traversa, ordonnant d'une voix calme de fermer l'iris. Elle fronça les sourcils, complètement déstabilisée. Quand elle avait passé le vortex, Alar s'apprêtait à les suivre…Mais le colonel ne pouvait pas…Pas de sang froid…_

_Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. _

_« Faites le ! » Ordonna la voix d'Hammond pourtant vague._

_Elle put parfaitement entendre le bruit de quelqu'un heurtant l'iris et ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les replanter dans ceux de Jack. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle était déçue, dégoutée. Il venait de tomber du piédestal sur lequel elle l'avait installé._

_« Je suppose, colonel, que ça signifie que vous n'avez pas réussi à conclure un accord avec Euronda ? »_

_Le regard du colonel quitta le sien pour celui du général. _

_« Non, mon Général. »_

_« Désolé de l'entendre. »_

_Son regard revint vers elle et elle leva les yeux du sol où ils s'étaient fixés. « Il ne faut pas. »_

_Le Général soupira. « Débriefing dans une heure. »_

_Les gens autour d'elle commencèrent à bouger mais pas elle. Elle, ne comprenait pas comment il avait eu le cran de faire ça. Comment sa _conscience_ pouvait faire ça. Certes, Alar était un raciste de la même trempe qu'Hitler et il méritait amplement la mort. Mais qui était-il pour condamner un homme ? _

_Finalement, elle se détourna et s'éloigna sans se retourner, se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie en mode automatique. Elle y fut rejointe par le reste de son équipe mais ils restèrent tous extrêmement silencieux, ne partageant pas l'habituel brouhaha d'après mission. Daniel était plongé dans une profonde réflexion, le Colonel était occupé à lui jeter des coups d'œil qu'il croyait discrets mais qui ne l'étaient pas du tout et elle était plongée dans un monde intérieur peuplé de bruits de corps heurtant l'iris. Un iris qu'elle avait elle-même dessiné, conçu et mis en place. Il avait peut-être pris la décision tout seul, mais il l'avait impliquée dans son meurtre en se servant de quelque chose qu'elle avait créé. _

_Janet lui ayant donné son feu vert, elle quitta l'infirmerie sans attendre le moindre de ses coéquipiers, ce qu'en temps normal elle aurait fait. Elle savait qu'il allait la rattraper. En quatre ans, les désaccords avaient été rares, mais là c'était plutôt sérieux. Sans compter les ramifications supplémentaires que créait cette sensation bizarre. Ce petit faible qu'elle avait pour lui. Parce que ce n'était qu'un faible, rien d'autre. _

_Comme elle l'avait prévu, il entra dans leur vestiaire au moment où elle finissait d'enfiler sa veste. Elle détestait assister aux briefings dans les treillis qu'elle avait portés en mission. _

_« Mon colonel. » salua-t-elle froidement, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle ne voulait pas parler parce que, maintenant, elle était en colère. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était en colère. Elle n'atteignit jamais l'entrée du vestiaire. Il l'avait attrapée par le bras avant. _

_Oh, elle n'avait pas peur. Un, elle pouvait se défendre. Deux, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Trois, il n'aimait pas la toucher. Et de fait, il la relâcha presque aussitôt. _

_« Carter, il faut que je vous parle. »_

_Elle eut un petit rire ironique. « Pourquoi ? Vous voulez que je vous couvre ? Que je dise qu'on ne savait pas qu'il nous suivait ? »_

_Jack fronça les sourcils, visiblement déconcerté. « Quoi ? Non ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de me couvrir…Je ne vous demanderai jamais un truc comme ça… »_

_« Vous ne me demandez pas de vous couvrir mais vous savez que je le ferai quand même. C'est un peu facile. »_

_Elle secoua la tête et reprit sa marche vers la porte. Elle ne voulait plus en parler. Elle voulait passer ce briefing et aller se saouler dans un bar avec Janet. _

_« Carter, on n'a pas besoin de mentir. Alar était une menace, j'ai éliminé la menace. C'est ce qu'on fait tout les jours. »_

_Main sur la poignée, elle tourna la tête vers lui. « On se défend. On défend notre planète contre des menaces réelles, pas hypothétiques. »_

_« Vous avez besoin que je vous rappelle ce que ce genre d'homme fait, Carter ? La menace était réelle et même si elle ne l'était pas, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. »_

_Ses traits se durcirent. « Quel droit aviez-vous de décider de la sentence ? »_

_Le colonel secoua la tête. « J'ai fait mon boulot, major. Si ça vous pose un problème, adressez vous à mes supérieurs. »_

_Elle haussa les épaules. « C'est là que nos opinions divergent, mon colonel. Décider qui doit vivre ou mourir n'est pas notre boulot. »_

_C'est celui des Goa'ulds. Elle s'abstint de le dire cependant. Il ne répondit pas, la dévisageant d'un air indéchiffrable et elle sortit. Ce qui la rendait malade, c'est qu'elle savait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait mais que sa morale s'y opposait parce qu'il avait pris la vie de quelqu'un sans l'ombre d'une hésitation ou d'un remord. Même la vie d'un salaud ne devait pas être volée à la légère…Et le pire, c'était que l'Air Force serait d'accord avec lui et le remercierait avec chaleur. _

Sam se redressa en haletant, prise par l'intensité de son rêve. Rêve ou cauchemar. Pourtant, c'était réel…C'était forcément réel…Jack avait tué un homme et elle avait volontairement proposé de le couvrir.

« Carter ? » appela la voix endormie de son supérieur. Elle l'ignora et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Ce n'était pas vrai…Pas vrai…

_Elle connaît tous tes petits secrets, Jack ?_

« Hey, Carter ! Ca ne va pas ? »

Elle sentit confusément une main chaude se poser sur son front et une autre dans son dos mais ne réagit pas.

« Vous êtes malade ? »

Intégrant finalement l'inquiétude de son ami, elle secoua la tête. « Je…Non…Ce n'était… » Elle trébucha sur les mots. « Qu'un simple cauchemar. »

Pas de quoi s'alarmer. Il pouvait y avoir des milliers d'explication à ce qu'elle avait vu…

« Oh…Vous voulez en parler ? »

Il dégagea gentiment les quelques mèches qui s'étaient égarées sur son visage. Un instant, elle faillit lui demander qui était Alar, puis elle s'abstint. Un instinct de conservation la poussait à se taire. Elle secoua la tête.

« Vous devriez essayer de vous rendormir alors… »

Il se rallongea et ouvrit le bras avec hésitation. L'envie se battit en elle avec une inquiétude étrange. Elle avait confiance en Jack, se morigéna-t-elle. Si elle n'avait pas confiance en Jack, alors en qui ? Elle se cala donc contre lui et ferma les yeux alors qu'il caressait doucement ses cheveux.

Elle se sentit immédiatement soulagée. C'était stupide. Quelqu'un d'aussi tendre ne pouvait pas être un assassin. Il y avait plus dans cette histoire…Il devait lui manquer des éléments.

_Elle connaît tous tes petits secrets, Jack ?_

Elle serra les dents et se força à ignorer la voix de Bower. Elle avait tué cet homme…Merwik. Et elle n'avait même pas hésité. Pas l'ombre d'une seconde. Est-ce que ça faisait d'elle une meurtrière ?

Sans doute.

L'image de la flaque de sang s'étendant sous son crâne rejaillit dans son esprit sans qu'elle ne puisse la refouler et elle frissonna. Combien de fois avait-elle fait un truc comme ça ? Combien d'hommes avait-elle tués ?

« Vous êtes sûre que vous n'êtes pas malade ? »

Elle secoua la tête, réprimant un nouveau frisson. Sa main cessa un instant ses douces caresses et se posa simplement à l'arrière de sa nuque.

« A quoi pensez vous, Carter ? »

Rien qu'au ton de sa voix, elle devina qu'il savait exactement ce à quoi elle pensait. Elle ne vit donc pas la nécessité de mentir.

« Merwik. »

Il soupira. « Ce genre de chose arrive. Vous avez bien fait de tirer. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. »

Sans vraiment le faire exprès, elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa poitrine.

« J'aurais pu simplement le blesser…Mais la vérité, c'est que je n'y ai même pas pensé… »

Il l'obligea à relever la tête, de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir ses yeux. « Carter, ce Merwik était à la solde du NID. C'était un salaud qui avait probablement tué des centaines de personnes. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. »

_La menace était réelle et même si elle ne l'était pas, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait._

_Elle connaît tous tes petits secrets, Jack ?_

Elle détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise devant ce genre de propos, mais il l'obligea à nouveau à croiser son regard. « Je ne suis pas en train de dire qu'on doit tuer sans hésiter. Ca ne devrait jamais devenir un réflexe. Mais nous sommes des soldats, Carter. C'est ce que nous avons fait la plus grande partie de nos vies. »

Cette fois, elle détourna carrément la tête et se réinstalla sur sa partie de lit, ne désirant plus de ses réconfortantes étreintes.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir redevenir Carter. »

Elle avait beau lui tourner le dos, elle le sentit froncer les sourcils. Une main vint prudemment se poser sur son épaule.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Sam. »

Elle se dégagea. « C'est clair, oui ! Je tue des gens, je porte des symbiotes extra-terrestres et la moitié de mes amis sont morts ! »

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il démente mais au lieu de ça, il reposa sa main à l'endroit exact où elle était quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Vous tuez des gens, vous avez porté un symbiote extra-terrestre et la moitié de vos amis sont morts. » Il fit une pause durant laquelle elle se demanda s'il tenait réellement à retourner le couteau dans la plaie. « Et vous avez aussi sauvé l'univers plus de fois que je ne peux compter, vous avez fait exploser un soleil pour détruire une flotte Goa'uld, et une fois, vous avez même failli sacrifier votre vie parce qu'une petite fille avait peur de mourir toute seule. »

L'image d'une enfant d'environ dix ans flotta devant ses yeux. Qu'est ce qu'elle aimait cette petite !

« Cassandra… » murmura-t-elle.

Derrière elle, Jack reprit. « Oui, Cassandra. » Il eut un petit rire amer. « J'étais furieux ce jour là, Carter… »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Parce que j'étais restée en bas avec elle et que ça allait exploser… »

_« Capitaine ! »_

_Sam se retourna en grimaçant. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça. Si le colonel ne la virait pas de l'équipe, elle pourrait s'estimer très chanceuse. Il lui fit signe d'entrer dans son bureau et elle s'exécuta la tête baissée. Elle avait été stupide de passer par là. Elle aurait dû faire le tour au lieu de se rappeler à son mauvais souvenir. En même temps, il était rare de le trouver dans son bureau…_

_« Ce que vous avez fait dans cette montagne ne se reproduira plus, est ce que c'est clair, Capitaine ? »_

_Elle se mit au garde à vous. Il ne l'appelait que rarement par son grade. En général, c'était plutôt Carter. Et elle préférait. C'était plus amical. _

_« Oui, mon Colonel. »_

_Il se planta devant elle, expression impassible. _

_« Vous ne contredirez plus jamais mes ordres. »_

_Elle évita son regard, sachant que si c'était à refaire, elle le referait. _

_« Non, mon colonel. »_

_Il soupira. « Repos, Carter. »_

_Elle se détendit instantanément. Carter, c'était mieux que Capitaine. _

_« Je ne plaisante pas quand je dis que je ne veux plus que vous fassiez un truc comme ça. Vous auriez pu y rester. »_

_Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Je suis désolée, mon colonel. J'ai juste eu une intuition et…Je ne risquais que ma vie… »_

_Une colère fugitive agita les traits de son supérieur. « On est une équipe, Carter. Votre vie, j'en suis responsable. »_

_Elle baissa aussitôt la tête, rougissante. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Si l'un des membres de SG-1 mourrait, Jack se le reprocherait pour le reste de son existence. Elle ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais en savait assez sur lui pour savoir qu'il avait un sens de l'honneur développé. Elle grimaça. _

_« Vous allez demander au Général de me changer d'équipe ? » _

_Un instant, le visage du colonel prit une expression perplexe avant qu'elle ne se transforme en amusement. _

_« Ca dépend…Je ne dirai rien à Hammond si vous ne m'assommez pas de blabla scientifique pendant un mois. »_

_Elle fronça les sourcils. Il n'était quand même pas sérieux ?_

_« Euh…D'accord, mon colonel. »_

_Se considérant comme libre, elle se dirigea vers la porte. _

_« Carter ? » Elle tourna la tête. « Je plaisantais. »_

_Sam sourit. « Je sais, mon colonel. »_

_Il hocha la tête. « Vous êtes indispensable à mon équipe. »_

« J'avais promis de ne plus faire ce genre de choses… » reprit-elle.

Jack réprima visiblement un petit rire amusé. « Oui, et vous n'avez jamais tenu cette promesse là…Mais je suppose que j'ai une terrible influence sur vous. Jacob me l'a encore dit la dernière fois… »

Elle ne demanda pas qui était Jacob ou de quoi il parlait. Elle ne chercha même pas à savoir. Elle était fatiguée, trop fatiguée. Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Jack était gentil, Jack était méchant. Ca se résumait à ça. Et elle devait se décider très vite. Parce que sinon, elle ne serait plus capable de réagir…

« Ca va mieux ? »

Sa main descendit sur son bras, et elle devina qu'il avait l'intention de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle repensa à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu…Il avait dit être sûr de ses sentiments mais pas des siens…Se pouvait-il que ce qui l'empêchait d'aimer pleinement Jack n'était pas le règlement comme il le lui avait expliqué, mais cette part d'ombre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à percer ?

« Je ne sais pas… »

Sa main suspendit sa course et elle se prit à le regretter. Elle ferma brièvement les paupières. Il serait temps qu'elle se décide.

« Carter…Vous êtes quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. La plupart des gens que je connais se tueraient pour être vous… »

Il y avait tant de tendresse et d'affection dans son ton…Elle se laissa aller dans l'espace entre leur corps et son bras vint encercler sa taille. Distraitement, elle se mit à jouer avec sa main.

« Ma vie a l'air compliquée…Peut-être trop. »

Il retira sa main des siennes et la posa sur sa joue, l'obligeant à tourner la tête vers lui.

« La plupart des choses qui valent la peine sont compliquées… »

Sa bouche était soudain très sèche. Il y avait si peu d'espace entre leurs deux visages…Ses yeux dévièrent vers ses lèvres mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour satisfaire son désir, sa main était revenue sur sa hanche et il s'était rallongé. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, sortant avec difficulté du charme.

Elle se réinstalla, persuadée qu'elle ne trouverait jamais le sommeil. Pourtant, quand il eut repassé son bras autour d'elle pour la ramener plus près, elle sombra sans difficulté.


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou tout le monde ! Lol, je crois que c'est la première fois que mes mises à jour sont si peu espacées. Mais vu que personne ne s'en plain… A part ça, je voudrai encore vous remercier pour toutes vos gentilles rewiews._

_Lol, et je tiens à signaler que Bumperbuddies a battu Elbasi avec 12 rewiews contre 4. (non pas que je compte les points^^) _

**Chapitre 9 :**

_Mort. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Mort. _

_Le feu. Le feu dévorait les maisons, les arbres…_

_Les cris. Hurlements déchirants…Plus de morts…Plus de souffrances…_

_C'était eux les responsables. Eux…Les faux dieux qui, dans leur arrogance, se croyaient autorisés à décider qui devait vivre ou mourir. _

_Les Goa'ulds… _

_La mort…_

_« Rosha ? » _

_Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme dont le visage était dissimulé par l'ombre d'un rocher et sourit. En elle, la voix de l'autre partie de son âme lui murmura que tout irait bien. Qu'elles iraient bien. _

_« Martouf… »_

Sam aspira l'air à grande bouffée en se redressant. Secouant la tête, elle chassa les derniers fragments de son rêve. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir de ces images affreuses de tortures et de morts. Elle ne voulait plus de ces villages en cendre, de ces corps sans vie et de cette ultime sensation de désespoir. Le besoin de voir Jack se fit omniprésent. Il avait le don de chasser les cauchemars.

Oubliant totalement les soupçons qui l'avaient étreinte la veille au soir, ou du moins désireuse de les oublier, elle se leva. Le lit était vide et froid. Arriverait-elle un jour à se lever avant lui ? Encore un peu endormie, elle progressa silencieusement le long du couloir. La cuisine était attenante au salon si elle se souvenait bien.

« Bower ?! Tu rigoles, j'espère ? »

Elle s'arrêta net et fit deux pas en arrière de façon à se retrouver dans l'ombre protectrice du couloir. Là où les deux hommes ne la verraient pas. Bower était une énigme. Une énigme qu'elle aimerait résoudre.

« Ecoute, Dave, je ne peux pas tout te raconter mais… » Jack soupira. « Ces types cherchent Carter, et Bower…Je veux bien croire que tout ça n'est qu'une coïncidence mais…Maintenant, il la voit comme un moyen de m'atteindre et même si on le paye des millions, il n'hésitera pas à la sacrifier à sa vengeance. »

Vengeance ? La sacrifier ?

« Jack, Ryan est complètement dingue. Il l'a toujours été… »

Dave connaissait Bower ? Mais visiblement, il n'était pas au courant pour le SGC ou le NID.

« Je sais…Mais après ce que j'ai fait…Il ne me l'a jamais pardonné. »

Sam fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Ce qu'il avait fait ?

_La menace était réelle et même si elle ne l'était pas, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait._

« Tu as tout raconté à Carter ? » demanda Dave.

« Non…Elle comprendrait sûrement…Mais je préfère attendre qu'elle soit redevenue un peu plus elle-même. Elle réagit un peu bizarrement en ce moment. »

« Bower lui court après et tu demandes pourquoi elle est bizarre ? »

Le rire de Dave était incongru et Sam recula, surprise. Elle heurta un vase qui faillit s'écraser sur le sol. Heureusement pour la pauvre porcelaine, ses réflexes s'étaient grandement améliorés depuis qu'elle était sortie de cet asile. Merci à l'absence de drogues dans son système.

« Carter ? »

On repassera pour la discrétion. Elle adressa à son supérieur un sourire contrit et replaça le vase sur la table où était sa place. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Dave a l'art de mettre les choses au mauvais endroit. » Son regard glissa sur son pull bleu aussi usé que lâche et d'un geste de la main lui indiqua la cuisine. « Petit déjeuner. »

A son tour, elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Pourquoi ça sonne comme un ordre ? »

Elle passa devant lui, faisant de son mieux pour placer sur son visage un sourire factice. Pour le moment, elle devait oublier Bower, Alar et tout le reste…C'était un puzzle qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore résoudre car il lui manquait trop de pièces. Mais ça se remettrait en place. Tout doucement.

« Parce que ça en est un ! » répliqua Jack.

Saluant Dave d'un sourire, elle se tourna vers son supérieur. « Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour dire que je n'avais plus à obéir ? »

Tirant une chaise et l'obligeant à s'asseoir, Jack leva les sourcils. « Et moi, je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour dire que vous deviez vous remplumer ? »

Il posa une tasse de café devant elle et Dave poussa gentiment le paquet de céréales et un bol dans sa direction. Avalant une gorgée du liquide chaud, elle dévisagea Dave.

« C'est une conspiration ? »

Il lui sourit. « Désolé, Samantha, mais je suis d'accord avec Jack, vous avez quelques kilos à prendre. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Un conseil, Dave. Ne draguez pas les filles avec ce genre de compliments, ça ne vous réussira pas…Et je préfère Sam. »

Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à cette histoire de diminutif mais Sam sonnait nettement mieux que Samantha. De meilleure humeur, Sam vola à Jack le bout de toast qu'il était en train de grignoter.

« Jack ? Il nous faut des vêtements. »

Jack leva un sourcil à sa brusque déclaration dans une manière qui lui rappela brièvement Teal'c. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu mettre le doigt dessus, l'image avait disparue.

« Des vêtements ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, capturant le nouveau bout de pain qu'il avait beurré avant qu'il ne l'ait porté à sa bouche.

« Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, tout ce que nous avions est resté à Chicago. »

Jack eut un demi-sourire amusé. « Excusez-moi, Carter. La prochaine fois, je demanderai à nos poursuivants de bien vouloir attendre le temps que je récupère nos petites affaires. Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront pourquoi un sweat et un tee-shirt sont si importants. »

« Demandez-leur surtout s'ils peuvent affronter le froid avec un simple pull… » Répliqua-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas réellement en quel mois ils étaient, mais elle n'était pas encore assez cloche pour ne pas comprendre qu'ils étaient en hiver. Et les différentes décorations qui pendaient aux réverbères indiquaient qu'ils devaient être aux alentours de Noël, soit décembre. Janvier au maximum. Il était clair qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer d'arpenter les routes sans autre protection qu'un pull et qu'un blouson. Même si le blouson était très confortable et chaud, son pull, lui, ne l'était pas.

Jack ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Amusé, Dave éclata de rire. Il ne devait pas lui en falloir beaucoup…A moins que ce soit la tête du colonel qui, mouché, mimait le poisson rouge.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sam, je vais vous trouver des fringues. »

Elle lui sourit puis revint à son objectif principal, les toasts. Les céréales n'avaient jamais été son truc. Jack l'observa lorgner sur le bout de pain qu'il avait entre les mains et le lui offrit en soupirant.

« Je crois que personne ne t'as jamais mené par le bout du nez comme ça, Jack. » Sam le dévisagea, ne sachant pas si c'était une critique. « Mais je dois m'incliner. Je n'avais jamais cru possible que quelqu'un te cloue le bec. »

« Elle ne me mène pas par le bout du nez ! » protesta le colonel.

Sam tourna la tête vers lui, franchement hostile. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça. Elle n'en avait pas envie. Mais c'était ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Elle était habituée à faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

« Euh… »

Elle secoua la tête devant la brusque incertitude qu'elle lut dans les yeux de Jack. Dans un autre contexte, ça aurait pu être drôle. Dave éclata à nouveau de rire et soudain le bruit était trop fort. Le rire, le ronronnement du frigo, le tic tac de la pendule…Elle était complètement consciente de chacun de ces bruits et ça l'agressait. Sans plus hésiter, elle se leva et quitta la cuisine.

La chambre était calme. Pas de bruits étrangers. Juste elle et ses pensées. Peut-être était-ce pire…Elle avança jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Il y avait un petit balcon juste assez large pour une personne. La vue ne valait rien. Schéma urbain classique. Elle s'assit, protégée de la civilisation par le parapet de béton.

L'air froid brulait ses poumons mais elle s'en fichait. Le bruit des voitures et l'odeur des pots d'échappements formaient un fond sur lesquelles s'accrochaient ses pensées. Elle devrait probablement s'inquiéter de ces brusques sautes d'humeur. Au mieux ça traduisait une dépression, au pire une psychose. Appuyant sa tête sur le muret derrière elle, elle ferma les yeux.

Les souvenirs étaient là, à portés de main. Ca virevoltait, la narguait…Une seconde elle était naturelle, l'autre elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte…Pourtant, il aurait suffit qu'elle attrape un des fils…Après…Elle pourrait tout ramener à bout de bras…Mais elle n'y arrivait pas…Elle n'y arrivait pas…

« Carter ? »

Elle rouvrit les yeux, frustrée de ne pas réussir, de ne pas y arriver.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle hocha la tête, fatiguée de devoir répondre à cette question. Non, elle n'allait pas bien. Elle était amnésique et avait des meurtriers sanguinaires aux trousses…Alors, non, elle n'allait pas bien.

« Si c'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit… »

Elle le coupa d'un geste de la main et reprit sa position initiale, tentant désespérément de percer le brouillard de sa mémoire. Elle le sentit s'installer en face d'elle.

« Sam ? »

Serrant les dents, elle rouvrit les yeux. Voilà qu'elle avait envie de pleurer…Pleurer sa frustration, ses incertitudes, et ses cauchemars.

« Il ne faut pas forcer, Sam. Ca va revenir tout seul… »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle se demanda comment il pouvait savoir ce qui la dérangeait tant alors qu'elle n'avait jamais rien avoué. Elle eut sa réponse au moment même où la question traversa son esprit. C'était la même raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas pu tirer sur lui. La même raison pour laquelle il avait démissionné pour venir la chercher. La même raison pour laquelle il se sentait coupable d'avoir tant tardé…

« C'est dur… » Finit-elle par lâcher.

Un instant, elle crut qu'il allait lui ouvrir les bras comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de la dévisager calmement.

« Je sais. »

Son éclat de rire sonna faux. Même elle put s'en rendre compte.

« Vous avez perdu la mémoire, vous aussi ? Perdu tout ce qui faisait de vous, vous ? Parce que je ne sais pas, mais moi j'ai l'impression de ne plus être personne, de ne plus avoir personne…J'ai l'impression d'être perdue loin de chez moi et de n'avoir aucun moyen de rentrer à la maison… »

Il lui sourit un peu tristement.

« Il y a à peu près deux ans, je suis resté coincé sur une planète pendant trois mois. Plus aucun lien avec la Terre…Plus rien qui me permette d'espérer rentrer à la maison. Au début, j'étais complètement désespéré…Et puis, je me suis adapté. »

Elle inclina la tête. « Comment vous en êtes vous tiré ? »

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur ses lèvres. « _Vous_ m'en avez tiré. »

_« Sam ! »_

_Elle se réveilla en sursaut, plongeant instantanément dans le regard noisette de Janet. Celle-ci la toisait d'un regard réprobateur et Sam ne mit que quelque secondes à comprendre pourquoi. Elle s'était encore endormie dans son labo. _

_« Sam, il faut vraiment que tu sortes de cette montagne. »_

_Elle secoua la tête et se replongea aussitôt dans ses calculs._

_« Sam ! » soupira son amie._

_Elle l'ignora. Elle finirait par partir. Elle finissait toujours par partir. Ensuite Daniel arrivait et la couvrait d'un regard compréhensif. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien y comprendre de toute façon ? Elle ne comprenait rien elle-même. Sauf qu'elle devait ramener Jack pour combler ce manque affreux dans sa poitrine…_

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne pourrais plus le faire aujourd'hui. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vais vous tirer de là. Mais pour ça, vous devez avoir confiance en moi, Carter. »

Elle chercha son regard, pesant un instant l'intensité de la question. Finalement, elle se contenta de sourire sans répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Elle n'avait plus les réponses.

Pensant sans aucun doute le problème clos, Jack se releva. « Vous venez ? »

Elle reposa sa tête en arrière et recommença inlassablement sa quête aux souvenirs. « Dans une minute. »

Il la laissa, sachant probablement qu'elle ne le rejoindrait pas avant un moment. Il devait la connaître assez bien pour savoir qu'elle allait tenter encore et encore de se rappeler jusqu'à en avoir la migraine. Parce qu'elle devait se rappeler. Ce n'était pas une option. Elle devait savoir si elle pouvait rester avec Jack ou si elle devait s'inquiéter de sa sécurité. Et c'était compliqué. Ramifications complexes d'émotions sans queue ni tête.

Au fond d'elle, Sam était persuadée qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais. La tâche était trop importante.


	10. Chapter 10

_Lol, quand je vous dis que j'update vite… Je bats mon propre record ;)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira… _

**Chapitre 10**

Ils ne passèrent que trois jours chez Dave. En ce laps de temps, l'homme leur avait trouvé une voiture, des vêtements et assez d'argent pour que Sam se demande s'il n'avait pas cambriolé une banque. Pour un regard extérieur, Jack et elle auraient pu passer pour un gentil couple voyageant pour passer les fêtes en famille. Sam ne savait pas où Jack avait prévu d'aller. A vrai dire, elle n'avait même pas posé la question. Elle lui avait à peine adressé la parole durant leur bref moment de repos et avait à peine parlé à Dave. L'obsession de la chasse aux souvenirs était tellement présente…C'était plus fort qu'elle.

C'est pourquoi, quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la voiture, elle fut un peu mal à l'aise. Elle l'avait totalement négligé ces derniers jours mais il ne s'en plaignait jamais et au lieu de ça, continuait à la bercer quand ses cauchemars la réveillaient en sursaut. Elle frissonna en y repensant. Ses rêves n'avaient jamais été très agréables mais là…Ils prenaient une intensité, une force…

Elle s'était souvenue de pourquoi elle n'aimait pas Maybourne. Il faisait parti du NID. Pourquoi Jack était-il allié avec lui ? Et qu'avait-il fait à Bower ? Voilà les questions qui tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Et puis il y avait aussi ce petit pincement au ventre quand le colonel l'approchait d'un peu trop près. Pas à proprement parler de la méfiance…mais l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal, de devoir reculer. Ce n'était pas drôle et elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Mais elle l'avait suivi quand même. Parce qu'au-delà des fantômes devant ses paupières, elle savait que là était sa place. La routine s'était réinstallée. Ils se reliaient pour conduire, s'arrêtaient pour manger et ravitailler la voiture en carburant. En cinq jours de voyages, outre le fait qu'elle était à nouveau fatiguée, elle avait limité sa conversation à oui et non. Le malaise grandissait entre eux sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la complète étendue.

« On va passer par l'Oregon et rejoindre la Californie. »

Sam délaissa le paysage urbain pour dévisager son coéquipier. Elle ne lui avait rien demandé, se contentant de nager dans des pensées encombrantes.

« Ok. »

Son regard se perdit sur la route qui s'étendait devant eux et elle se mit à tirer inconsciemment sur les manches de son tout nouveau pull. Il y avait toujours cette angoisse en elle. Celle d'être enfermée à nouveau, d'être privée de sa vie…Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter, de s'interroger…

« Vous êtes en colère pour quelque chose en particulier ? »

Ni le soupir fatigué, ni la dureté du ton ne lui échappèrent. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers Jack, elle devrait s'excuser et le rassurer mais elle n'en éprouvait pas l'envie. Elle avait presque besoin qu'il se mette en colère, qu'il lui donne l'excuse qu'elle cherchait pour s'enfuir loin de lui et de tout ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

« Pour l'amour du Ciel, Carter ! Ca fait pratiquement une semaine que vous n'avez pas desserré les dents ! »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle voulait désespérément se mettre à hurler, ressentir de la colère ou de la haine, quelque chose qui lui prouverait qu'au moins, elle était vivante. Au moins ça. Mais non. Il n'y avait rien. Rien que du vide. Elle n'était que ça. Vide.

Pas d'émotion.

Rien.

Vide.

« Si vous me disiez ce qui ne va pas, on pourrait essayer de le régler. »

Sa voix était plus posée mais conservait cette colère étrange. Elle voyait bien qu'il tentait de rester calme, d'être patient…Mais, visiblement, lui aussi avait besoin de vider son sac.

« Carter ! »

Son silence devait vraiment l'irriter. Elle garda résolument les yeux sur la route, ignorant l'homme à côté d'elle, et se concentra sur des détails sans importance. Ils étaient dans l'Idaho et venaient de quitter une petite bourgade classique sans grand intérêt. La pluie tombait drue depuis environ deux heures et, associée à l'obscurité qui descendait, ne permettait pas une grande visibilité. Jack l'avait prévenue avant de partir qu'ils allaient rester un moment sur les routes. Se poser quelque part serait trop dangereux.

La voiture fit un brusque écart et vint se ranger sur le bord de la route avec une violence bien imprudente. Impassible, elle observa le tronc d'un arbre arriver vers le capot sans une once de peur. Elle regretta presque qu'ils ne le percutent pas.

Jack sortit du véhicule en claquant la portière. Elle songea un instant qu'il allait être trempé mais ça ne lui importait pas tant que ça aurait dû. Elle traversait une étrange phase où rien n'avait d'importance. En vérité, quand la portière qui était de son côté s'ouvrit brutalement, une part d'elle s'y attendait. Elle le laissa donc déboucler sa ceinture et la tirer sous la pluie. Elle ne broncha même pas quand il la poussa contre la voiture.

Son regard se perdit sur les gouttes d'eau qui dégoulinait de son visage. Elle avait raison, il était trempé. Il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit qu'elle aussi était mouillée jusqu'aux os. Elle songea un instant à se mettre en colère puis renonça. Elle s'en foutait.

« Carter ! » hurla-t-il à nouveau.

Il y avait moins de force dans le cri cette fois. Comme s'il était presque résolu. Elle voyait son propre désespoir se refléter dans ses yeux tandis qu'il cherchait les siens. Sam s'était trompé. Ce n'était pas de la colère, c'était de l'inquiétude.

_« Mon colonel, allez vous en ! »_

_« Non_ _! »_

« Carter… »

C'était presque un murmure maintenant. Aurait-elle dû être surprise quand il l'attira contre lui ? Elle ne le fut pas. Laissant son corps se couler dans sa chaude étreinte. C'était pour lui. Pas pour elle. Elle le sentait à la façon dont son visage s'était plongé dans ses cheveux, cherchant son parfum. Elle le devinait à la manière dont ses bras avaient entouré sa taille, possessifs. Il ne l'avait encore jamais touchée comme ça. Comme si elle était à lui.

Elle songea un instant à le repousser, à s'insurger contre cette notion d'appartenance…Puis, comme si elles possédaient une volonté propre, ses mains vinrent se poser sur son dos. Renonçant à combattre ses impulsions, elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Les larmes se mirent à couler, se mélangeant aux gouttes de pluie.

_« Therra… »_

_Elle se retourna, abandonnant les vêtements orange qu'elle avait portés sur cette planète. Elle ne savait pas quoi en faire. Elle n'en avait pas besoin ici. Ici. Chez elle. Sur Terre. Les choses lui paraissaient à la fois familières et étranges. Les gens la dévisageaient, lui souhaitant un bon retour. Elle n'en reconnaissait pas la plupart et c'est pourquoi elle s'était estimée heureuse de pouvoir se réfugier dans les vestiaires. La tenue vert olive paraissait trop grande sur elle, pas adaptée. _

_Elle soupira. Le docteur…Janet avait dit que dans deux jours, au plus tard, elle se souviendrait de tout sans aucunes séquelles. Aucunes séquelles…Avec hésitation, elle leva les yeux vers Jonah…Jack…Le colonel O'Neill. Oh, de ça, elle ne s'en souvenait que trop bien…_

_« Sam. » corrigea-t-elle gentiment. _

_Il secoua la tête. « Therra… » insista-t-il. _

_Sam fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Finalement, il franchit la distance qui les séparait et posa une main sur sa joue. Sa tête s'appuya sur sa main sans qu'elle ne réfléchisse. Ca avait été comme ça, là bas…_

_Elle et lui. Lui et elle. _

_Elle ne savait pas si elle devait regretter de ne pas être allé plus loin que de simples baisers ou si elle devait en être reconnaissante. Ca aurait sans doute été plus dur s'ils avaient passé ce cap là…Et pourtant…Pourtant, elle regrettait. Parce que, justement, ça aurait changé quelque chose. Ils n'auraient jamais pu revenir là où ils étaient avant…Jamais…Pas s'ils avaient…_

_« Jonah… » souffla-t-elle. _

_Il sourit et elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas dire au revoir à Jonah…_

_« J'ai l'impression de mourir, Therra… »_

_Ses paupières s'ouvrirent aussitôt et elle releva la tête, alarmée. Techniquement, elle savait comment appeler une équipe médicale. Il fallait utiliser le téléphone mural. Suivant son regard, Jonah encadra son visage de ses mains. _

_« Non, non, non…Je ne veux pas dire… » Il soupira mais ne retira pas ses mains, ses pouces traçant de petits cercles sur ses joues. « Je suis en train de redevenir moi, Carter…Mais…Je suis encore Jonah et…Jonah a l'impression de mourir. »_

_Sa mâchoire se contracta et elle passa ses doigts sur sa joue rasée de près pour qu'il se détende. Il déglutit. _

_« Je sais ce qu'il en est pour Sam et Jack, mais…Jonah a besoin de…J'ai besoin de Therra. »_

_Tristement, elle sourit. Elle comprenait. Elle comprenait tellement bien. _

_« J'ai aussi besoin de Jonah. »_

_Il relâcha son visage et passa ses bras autour d'elle, l'attirant dans une étreinte plus intime que ce que devraient partager un colonel et son second. Mais elle n'était pas son second. Pas encore. Pour le moment, elle n'était qu'une travailleuse anonyme arrachée à sa planète de glace…Apatride._

Les larmes silencieuses se tarirent petit à petit. Il ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée et il continuait de pleuvoir. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules de l'homme qui la tenait. Un besoin vital naissait dans sa poitrine. Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle avait besoin qu'il la serre. Plus fort. Toujours plus fort.

Comme s'il avait perçu son trouble, il l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Elle n'aurait pas été étonnée de suffoquer. Ils étaient si fermement collés l'un à l'autre qu'elle n'était plus sûre de pouvoir encore respirer. Et le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle ne s'en inquiétait même pas. Les yeux fermés, elle se concentrait simplement sur les sensations qu'être dans les bras de Jack provoquaient. Et c'était étourdissant. Etourdissant…

Elle avait besoin de ça…De lui…

C'était paradoxal. Elle voulait s'enfuir, elle voulait rester. Elle voulait s'éloigner de Jack, elle voulait faire partie de lui.

Elle relâcha son étreinte et Jack l'imita, un air confus sur le visage. L'eau dégoulinait le long de son visage, retraçant ses traits. Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent, fusionnèrent. Cette fois, elle lut le désir dans ses yeux. Elle lut également l'hésitation et vit le moment où il prit conscience de leur position, de leur identité. Elle ne le laissa pas aller plus loin. Elle ne le laissa pas reculer.

Au lieu de ça, elle avança. Elle plaça une main ferme sur sa nuque, l'autre se posant sur sa poitrine au niveau du cœur, et l'attira à elle. Il résista légèrement mais finit par céder quand elle effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Il céda totalement. Sa bouche entreprit de dévorer la sienne et elle se retrouva brutalement plaquée contre la voiture.

Le baiser dura longtemps. Douceur violente. A peine se séparaient-ils à court d'oxygène que leurs visages revenaient l'un vers l'autre, attirés sans espoir de fuite. Elle sentait son désir grandir contre elle. Elle l'attira plus près. Elle avait besoin de lui…Juste de lui…

Soudainement, elle eut froid. Un froid mordant, noyé d'eau de pluie…Elle ne comprit qu'au bout de quelques secondes que c'était parce que son corps était solitaire. Privé de la chaleur de celui de Jack. Haletant, il s'était éloigné et se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle.

Elle lut la frustration dans ses yeux, devina pourquoi il avait fui. Toujours le foutu gentleman…Sa respiration s'apaisa progressivement, et finalement, il revint près d'elle. Elle le regarda arriver, tendant presque le visage quand il passa près d'elle. Elle se foutait d'avoir l'air de supplier. Elle s'était sentie si bien…Pour une fois depuis des mois, elle s'était sentie bien…Mais il se contenta de se pencher pour ouvrir la portière.

Refusant d'accepter sa demande muette de monter en voiture, elle attrapa son bras. Déséquilibré, il plaça sa main libre sur le toit du véhicule et se retrouva nez à nez avec elle. Lentement, elle relâcha son bras et il posa son autre main à côté de sa jumelle, de sorte qu'elle soit encerclée.

« Ne jouez pas avec moi, Carter, et montez dans cette voiture. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Jouer ?

« C'est ce que je suis, Jack ? Un jeu ? »

Il éclata d'un rire amer et elle se rappela brusquement qu'il était légèrement irrité contre elle et que c'était la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés.

« Si vous étiez simplement un jeu, Carter, je vous aurai déjà abandonnée sur cette route et je serais retourné à ma propre vie. »

Finalement, elle n'était pas si vide que ça. Parce que maintenant, elle était véritablement en colère. Plus que ça, elle était furieuse.

« Vous savez quoi ? Retournez-y ! »

Elle le repoussa et voulut s'éloigner mais il attrapa son poignet et elle se retrouva une fois de plus dos à la carrosserie froide. Il resta là à la fixer, l'intimidant de sa taille. Sam se débattit contre la poigne qui enserrait fermement son bras.

« Carter ! »

Elle se démena un peu plus, refusant d'écouter quoi que ce soit.

« Foutez-moi la paix ! »

Elle sentait les larmes sur son visage et savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas de l'eau. Elle espérait seulement que, lui, ne les verrait pas. Lui…Il voulait lui faire du mal…Ils voulaient tous lui faire du mal…Elle se mit à crier et se sentit tomber.

_Sam était tranquillement assise sur son canapé, son portable sur ses genoux, elle finissait de taper son dernier rapport. Elle l'aurait fait à la base si le colonel ne l'avait pas jetée hors de son labo…Elle tentait de se concentrer sur les chiffres qu'elle destinait au Général mais les lignes se brouillaient devant ses yeux. Elle étouffa un bâillement et décida qu'elle pouvait aussi bien aller se coucher. Posant l'ordinateur sur le canapé, elle ramassa la tasse et l'assiette posées sur la table basse et éteignit sa télé. _

_Elle était à mi-chemin de la cuisine quand l'enfer débarqua dans son salon. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un claquement sec et c'est d'abord ce qui attira son attention. Laissant la porcelaine se briser sur le sol, elle se précipita vers le petit meuble dans la salle à manger. Il refusait de s'ouvrir et elle le fracassa à coup de pied. Son arme était dedans…_

_Comprenant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, elle se retourna et envoya son poing dans le visage du premier de ses adversaires. Il s'étala au sol sans rechigner. Il y en avait deux devant elle sans compter celui qui contemplait sa moquette. Tous portaient des cagoules. Tous sauf celui qui arriva derrière elle. _

_« Alors Fernhay, tu laisses une fille te mettre au tapis ? »_

_Sam recula vers la droite, là où ne risquait pas de surgir un mystérieux agresseur. Elle estima les chances qu'elle avait d'atteindre la porte comme nulles. _

_« Déconne pas, Bower…Elle sait comment frapper… »_

_Le dénommé Bower tourna la tête vers elle, la jaugeant du regard. _

_« Evidemment qu'elle sait…Je suis prête à parier qu'O'Neill a fait de toi une vrai machine à tuer, pas vrai ? »_

_O'Neill ? C'était pour ça qu'ils étaient venus ? Pour le colonel ? Elle fléchit négligemment les jambes, prête à riposter à n'importe quelle attaque. Ce gars là savait ce qu'il faisait. _

_« Pas la peine de monter sur tes grand chevaux, chérie…On te fera aucun mal si tu fais gentiment ce qu'on te dit. »_

_Elle leva un sourcil. Aucun d'eux n'avaient sorti d'armes. Si elle sautait sur le chef et arrivait à s'en débarrasser…Les autres lui tomberaient immédiatement dessus._

_« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » finit-elle par demander. _

_Bower eut un mauvais sourire. « Personnellement ? Rien. Mon patron en revanche pense que tu as des informations qui pourraient aider la sécurité nationale. Alors, à toi de voir…Soit tu nous suis sans faire d'histoire pour aider ton pays, soit tu refuses et on te passe à tabac. »_

_La menace proférée sur un ton aussi froid la laissa un instant hésitante. Sam comprit qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à utiliser la force si nécessaire et qu'elle n'était pas vraiment de taille. Elle pourrait en prendre deux, peut-être trois. Mais les quatre en même temps…De là à se rendre par contre, il y avait un monde…_

_« Pour qui travaillez-vous ? »_

_Intérieurement, elle soupira. Gagner du temps. Gagner du temps, c'était une bonne idée. _

_Un sourire torve tordit les lèvres de Bower. « Curieuse de savoir qui va te séquestrer ? Je ne peux pas vraiment te le reprocher… »_

_Sam fit un pas vers la droite qu'elle espéra discret. Si elle pouvait attraper le serre-livre sur l'étagère…_

_« Pas de ça, Carter. » _

_Le regard de la jeune femme se fixa sur Bower. _Il_ était dangereux. Lui plus que les autres. Par bien des aspects, il lui rappelait le colonel. Il avait la même façon nonchalante de se tenir, la même ironie grinçante dans le regard…Elle avait vu ça chez d'autres hommes. Jonas Hansen, Charles Kowalski…C'était l'air propre aux forces spéciales. Celui que l'on acquerrait quand on avait vu trop d'horreurs, _fait_ trop d'horreurs…_

_« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. » constata-t-elle platement. Grace au colonel, elle avait appris que face à quelqu'un de plus dangereux que soit, paniquer était tentant mais ne servait à rien. Ce genre d'individus était comme les animaux, ils sentaient la peur. Rester calme était encore le meilleur moyen de les déstabiliser, même si cela impliquer de devoir faire causette à l'envoyé du diable. _

_L'homme lui fit un clin d'œil. « NID. Kinsey plus précisément. »_

_Elle déglutit. Si Kinsey en avait après elle…Il fallait d'abord qu'elle arrive à sortir d'ici, en vie et libre de préférence. Ensuite, elle devrait rejoindre la base et prévenir le Colonel et le Général. Et pour ça, il lui fallait un plan. Trouver un plan impliquait_

_gagner plus de temps. _

_« Vous faites ça pour quoi ? L'argent ? »_

_S'ils résonnaient en termes de dollars, elle pourrait peut-être leur faire entendre raison. Elle n'avait certainement pas les moyens d'un sénateur mais il y avait sur son compte un petit pécule. Elle vivait seule et n'avait pas de grand besoin. De plus, elle risquait sa vie tous les jours et pour ça, le gouvernement était généreux. _

_« En temps normal, je dirai oui… » répondit Bower « mais là, c'est surtout par plaisir… »_

_Elle fronça les sourcils, mais un subtil changement dans la position de son corps, lui indiqua que l'homme en avait fini avec le côté 'discussion'. La meilleure défense est l'attaque…Alors elle tenta sa chance. _

_Elle bondit sur Bower et se prépara à lui envoyer un crochet du droit dévastateur. Son poing finit sa course dans la main de son adversaire. Ce salaud était en train de lui broyer les doigts ! Comme si elle ne valait pas l'effort, il l'envoya au sol d'une claque négligente. Elle roula et heurta le mur, grognant quand sa tête rencontra le béton avec un peu trop de force. Elle se releva sous les ricanements des hommes cagoulés. Aucun d'eux n'avaient sorti leurs armes et si elle en fut reconnaissante, elle en fut aussi légèrement vexée. Bower se tenait face à elle, prêt à riposter si elle retentait quoi que ce soit. _

_« Il t'a déjà dit que tu étais le meilleur second qu'il avait jamais eu ? »_

_Déconcertée, elle fléchit les jambes et adopta une pause de combat. Ce gars n'était pas que dangereux, il était dingue. _

_« Il t'a menti…Le meilleur qu'il ait jamais eu, c'est moi. »_

_Il fit un pas en avant et elle en fit un en arrière. La danse commençait. Ils se tournèrent autour un moment, regards rivés l'un à l'autre. Finalement, elle en eut assez et rompit le cercle. Elle ne pouvait pas gagner, elle le savait très bien. Si ce gars avait été entraîné par le colonel…Il était loin de lui avoir enseigné tout ce qu'il savait. Et rien qu'à voir la façon dont ce type bougeait, elle n'était pas à la hauteur._

_Le premier coup la prit au niveau de l'estomac, le deuxième heurta sa pommette et le troisième la propulsa dans les airs. Elle rencontra le mur sur sa trajectoire et s'écroula au sol, sonnée. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'attaquer. Elle sentit le noir l'emporter à l'instant précis où des mains froides se refermaient sur elle. _

« Si vous ne me lâchez pas immédiatement, je vous jure que je vous brise le bras ! »

« Tu crois peut-être que je ne t'ai pas vu ?! Dégage, sinon j'appelle la police ! »

« Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en balance. »

Les sons raisonnèrent violemment dans sa tête et elle ne put retenir le faible gémissement. Elle identifia une des voix comme étant à Jack, l'autre…Elle ne savait pas.

« Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle, est ce que ça va ? HEY ! »

Elle ouvrit les yeux au moment où l'homme qu'elle ne pouvait pas identifier se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air après que Jack l'eut poussé. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, il était agenouillé auprès d'elle.

« Lily, ça va ? »

Lily ? Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle prit conscience du sol boueux sur lequel elle reposait, de la fine pluie qui tombait toujours et du regard scrutateur de l'inconnu. Ses yeux tombèrent ensuite sur la voiture garée derrière la leur et une hypothèse ne mit pas longtemps à naitre dans son esprit. Les voyant en détresse l'homme s'était sans doute arrêté pour leur porter secours. L'attitude hostile qu'il avait envers Jack par contre était intrigante. Elle se força à sourire.

« Oui…Juste un étourdissement. »

Le regard inquiet du colonel s'apaisa quelque peu et il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois sur ses deux pieds, elle dût s'appuyer sur Jack et fermer les yeux pour ne pas que la nausée prenne le pas sur sa raison.

« Ecoutez, mademoiselle, je l'ai vu vous pousser. Si vous avez peur de lui, je peux…Mon beau-frère est policier. Vous n'avez rien à craindre avec moi. »

Les bras du colonel se refermèrent inconsciemment sur elle et il soupira.

« Ecoutez, ma femme ne se sentait pas bien, on s'est arrêté, elle a fait un malaise. C'était très gentil de vous arrêter, mais désolé, vous ne pourrez pas jouer aux héros aujourd'hui. Maintenant, on va remonter en voiture et oublier ce malheureux incident. »

L'homme lui jeta un regard sceptique, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Sam.

« Cet homme est vraiment votre mari, mademoiselle ? »

Un instant, l'esprit brumeux de la jeune femme s'emballa. C'était un excellent prétexte de fuite. Encore une fois, si elle voulait s'éloigner de Jack, c'était le moment ou jamais. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Jack la devança.

« Vous ne voulez pas voir nos cartes d'identités aussi ?! »

Ce n'était probablement pas la chose à dire. L'homme le fusilla du regard.

« Je veux entendre de sa bouche qu'elle veut réellement partir avec vous. Je connais les gens de votre espèce… »

Sam secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il prenait Jack pour un mari violent et elle, elle était complètement amorphe. Les bras du colonel toujours fermement autour d'elle, elle sourit courageusement à l'inconnu.

« Je suis désolée si je vous ai inquiété. C'était juste un malaise…Jjja… » Elle bloqua sur le prénom. Si ce gars continuait d'insister et appelait la police, ils vérifieraient leurs identités et elle ne connaissait pas celle de Jack.

Comprenant certainement son trouble, Jack la lâcha et passa une main dans les cheveux avec un air désolé.

« Je m'appelle Matt Summers et voici ma femme Lily. Ecoutez, mon vieux, je regrette d'avoir été un peu brusque, j'ai juste eu peur. »

On lui aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession. Il aurait convaincu n'importe qui. L'homme face à lui les étudia un instant et elle fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air de la parfaite petite épouse. Finalement, il hocha la tête.

« Je peux comprendre ça…J'ai moi-même été un peu rapide à juger…Je suis désolé… »

Jack eut un sourire franc avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son second. « Euh…Vous ne sauriez pas s'il y a un motel dans le coin ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils se demandant pourquoi il enfreignait subitement une de ses propres règles sur la cavale quand elle réalisa qu'elle claquait des dents. Plus que ça, elle était gelée et il ne valait pas mieux. Mettant de côté la dispute qui les avait opposés plus tôt, elle décida qu'elle préférait avoir chaud et se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, collant son corps au sien. Automatiquement, son bras s'enroula autour de sa taille. Il ne lui prêtait même pas attention, totalement focalisé sur les explications de l'homme.

Elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule sans y penser. Il fallait qu'elle tire tout ça au clair. Elle devait savoir si elle pouvait faire confiance à Jack. Parce que dans le cas contraire…Elle était pratiquement certaine d'avoir su qu'elle l'aimait au moment où il avait débarqué dans sa cellule. Mais c'était un souvenir. Ténu mais réel. Là, ça prenait une tout autre dimension. Elle avait l'impression de retomber amoureuse, de retracer un chemin déjà emprunté. Et ce n'était pas bien.

Ce n'était pas bien parce que si elle devait s'enfuir, le quitter, elle n'était pas sûre de survivre.


	11. Chapter 11

_Merci à tous pour toutes ces rewiews ! Et je vais au devant des questions : non ce n'est pas la fin. ^^_

**Chapitre 11 : **

Le trajet jusqu'au motel se fit dans un silence tendu. Sam hésitait entre de plates excuses et un sermon bien senti sur le fait d'utiliser sa force physique contre elle. De son côté, Jack gardait les yeux sur la route. Sans doute des pensées similaires dansaient-elles dans son esprit…

En attendant, Sam était gelée. Elle frissonnait dans ses vêtements mouillés et bien que le colonel ait monté le chauffage, ça ne diminuait en rien la sensation du froid s'insinuant dans ses os. Il se gara finalement sur un petit parking et lui jeta un regard hésitant.

« Attendez là, si vous voulez… »

Elle secoua la tête et attrapa le sac plein de vêtements que Dave lui avait procuré. Jack soupira mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Ensemble, ils coururent jusqu'au bureau d'accueil. Le patron les regarda d'un mauvais œil. Il était déjà tard et ils avaient apparemment interrompu sa série préférée. Se désintéressant des reproches à demi formulés de l'homme, elle laissa le colonel mener la discussion.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient dans une chambre, relativement correcte pour le prix, et se regardaient en chien de faïence. Sam n'était pas convaincue d'être toujours en colère, elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir été fâchée en premier lieu. Elle savait juste qu'elle avait été perdue pendant quelques jours. Réellement perdue. A ne plus savoir ce qui était vrai, ce qui ne l'était pas et à douter de la tangibilité de tout ce qui lui arrivait. Elle s'était même demandé si elle n'était pas en train de rêver tout ça…Et puis…Et puis, Jack s'était énervé et elle avait repris conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

« Allez prendre une douche chaude, Carter. »

Jack soupira en rompant l'échange de regards. Se désintéressant d'elle, il posa son sac sur le lit double et entreprit de chercher quelque chose dedans. Sam l'observa mais ne bougea pas. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'elle avait désobéi à son ordre –car c'était bien un ordre– et ôta son blouson et son sweat complètement trempés. Torse nu, il finit par se tourner vers elle.

Pétrifiée, elle détailla les abdominaux fermement dessinés et les dizaines de cicatrices plus ou moins discrètes qui serpentait sur son corps. La brusque envie d'embrasser chacune d'entre elles s'épanouit en elle sous la forme d'une boule chaude dans son ventre.

« Il faut vous réchauffer, Carter. »

La voix pénétra à peine son esprit. Il n'avait pas l'air conscient de la douce torture qu'il était en train de lui faire subir. Hypnotisée par l'appel de sa peau, elle fit un pas en avant.

« Carter ? »

Cette fois, elle ne manqua pas l'incertitude du ton et leva les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« S'il vous plait, Carter…Allez dans cette salle de bain. »

Elle inclina la tête, raisonnant pour une fois de façon simple. Elle avait envie de le toucher. Juste de le toucher…Et elle ne pourrait pas faire ça dans une autre pièce avec une porte entre eux.

« Vous êtes gelée…Si vous ne vous réchauffez pas, vous allez attraper la crève. »

Elle continua d'avancer et s'attendait presque à le voir reculer. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il se contenta de la regarder arriver, presque résigné. Le désir de mettre de la distance entre eux avait complètement disparu au profit d'un besoin de contact, de chaleur humaine. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques millimètres de lui, son regard rivé au sien.

« Réchauffez-moi. » demanda-t-elle simplement.

Les yeux chocolats dévièrent jusqu'à ses lèvres avant de revenir se noyer dans le bleu.

« Je ne peux pas… »

Son murmure presque désespéré déchira Sam. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il leva la main, dans l'intention évidente de caresser sa joue, avant de la laisser retomber.

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas encore de tout…Ce ne serait…pas bien. »

Un calme étrange s'était emparé de Sam. Elle était sereine.

« Je me souviens de ce que je ressens pour vous. C'est suffisant pour moi. »

Il secoua la tête et sourit tristement. « Nos sentiments n'ont jamais été suffisants. Jamais… »

Elle ne nia pas. Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir. Elle l'aimait…mais ce n'était pas assez pour lui faire confiance.

« Je sais que je vous aime, Jack. »

Il ferma les yeux à ses mots, visiblement troublé. Elle franchit la distance qui les séparait. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la poussait à agir ainsi. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait provoqué ce vent de folie qui soufflait sur elle, menaçant de l'emporter loin, très loin…Peut-être trop loin. Mais ce qu'elle savait en revanche, c'est qu'elle avait envie de ça. De cette chose non dite qui planait entre eux.

« Carter… »

Le gémissement suppliant ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Elle n'avait aucune intention de reculer. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine au niveau du cœur, trouvant dans le battement régulier une sorte de constante bienvenue.

Bam Bam…

Pour la première fois, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait.

Bam Bam…

Sa main remonta lentement jusqu'à sa joue, laissant un sillon brûlant sur son passage.

Bam Bam…

Son cœur résonnait toujours en elle, ancré au sien.

Elle l'attira plus près, capturant ses lèvres. Vu qu'il semblait résolu à ne pas bouger, elle les mordilla jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à ouvrir les paupières. Dès lors, elle fut perdue. Le désir…Brutal et violent, se reflétait dans ses yeux. Sa main plongea dans ses cheveux et elle perdit totalement le contrôle alors qu'il l'attirait contre lui, dévorant sa bouche.

Trop accaparée par le baiser, elle sentit à peine ses mains s'insinuer sous son pull et le lui retirer. La pièce n'était pas chauffée, elle était en débardeur mais elle n'avait pas froid. Sa peau était en flammes et elle brûlait de se coller plus contre lui. Plus rien n'avait d'importance si ce n'était ces sensations merveilleuses. Elle le poussa sur le lit…Et il bloqua ses poignets, la maintenant à distance. Elle l'observa sans comprendre alors qu'il secouait la tête.

« Non, non, non…Ne m'obligez pas à faire ça, Carter… »

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était le plus, vexée ou frustrée. Furieuse en tout cas, c'était certain. Elle se dégagea violemment et recula en serrant les dents. Si elle s'écoutait, et elle ferait probablement mieux de s'écouter, elle récupèrerait ses affaires et claquerait la porte. Si elle le dégoûtait au point qu'il ne pouvait pas la toucher, il aurait peut-être mieux fait de la laisser moisir dans son asile.

Refoulant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et se trouvant d'autant plus stupide de pleurer sur un imbécile pareil, elle s'accroupit pour ramasser son pull. Quand elle s'aperçut qu'il était complètement mouillé, elle le jeta contre le mur de rage. Maintenant, en plus, elle avait froid ! Elle lui tourna le dos et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à ce que le goût métallique du sang envahisse sa bouche. Il était hors de question qu'elle montre la moindre faiblesse. Hors de question.

« Sam. »

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et sursauta quand ses mains se refermèrent fermement sur ses bras. Elle voulut s'échapper mais il l'obligea à se tourner vers lui.

« Sam, s'il te plait…Regarde-moi… »

Elle ne l'aurait pas fait s'il n'y avait pas eu cette douleur dans sa voix. Cette souffrance identique à celle qui brillait dans ses yeux.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie…Dieu, Carter j'ai dû avoir envie de toi au moment où je t'ai vu, mais… » Il marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots. « Tu n'agis pas comme d'habitude…La Carter que je connais ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça. »

Sam voulut reculer, au lieu de ça, elle se laissa aller dans ses bras. « Et si je ne redevenais jamais celle que j'étais ? Et si je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir ? »

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir la réponse à sa question mais était sûre que quelle qu'elle soit, elle déciderait de son avenir. Elle ne pourrait pas rester avec lui s'il ne voyait en elle que l'ancienne Carter…Même si elle récupérait ses souvenirs…Même…Elle avait traversé beaucoup et avait changé.

« Ca va s'arranger, Carter…Vous pouvez le faire…Vous pouvez tout faire… »

Elle aimait que ses bras se resserrent sur elle quand il voulait la rassurer. Elle aimait la confiance totale qu'elle sentait dans sa voix. Elle aimait être contre lui…

« Mais si je ne le peux pas ? Si je reste simplement moi… » Elle hésita, ne voulant vraiment pas demander ça. « Vous ne m'aimerez plus ? »

Son cœur rata un battement, elle le sentit. Elle avait conscience d'agir comme une ado et l'insécurité de son propre ton la rendait malade. Jack la força à reculer, à croiser son regard. Il était sérieux cette fois. Véritablement sérieux. Tout dans son attitude le criait. Et ça lui fit peur. Peur parce que quand elle agissait sur ses pulsions, elle ne prenait pas le temps de réfléchir…Mais maintenant…Maintenant, son cerveau s'agitait et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de cogiter.

Elle n'était pas censée faire ce genre de chose. Non, elle n'était pas censée faire ça…

_« Jusqu'à quand ? »_

_Sa question résonna dans l'air confiné du Teltac, interrompant les discussions enjouées de son père et de ses trois équipiers. Sam savait qu'elle était incohérente. Elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Son regard était fixé sur le Colonel et elle attendait une réponse à sa question complètement incompréhensible. Etat de choc sans doute…Après tout, elle venait de batailler pour ramener Teal'c et Jack en sécurité à bord du cargo alors qu'ils dérivaient à bord d'un chasseur qu'elle avait elle-même modifié. Elle venait de les sauver une nouvelle fois d'une mort certaine. _Il_ venait une nouvelle fois de manquer mourir. _

_« Ca ne va pas, ma chérie ? » demanda Jacob. _

_L'ancien Général s'était déjà à moitié levé, alarmé au désespoir criant qui perçait dans sa voix. Elle n'y prêta aucune attention, ses yeux toujours rivés sur le Colonel. _

_« Jusqu'à quand ? » répéta-t-elle. _

_Elle espérait simplement qu'il comprenne le sens caché sous sa question même si elle ne savait pas elle-même ce qu'elle voulait dire. Son cerveau lui ordonna de battre des cils et elle le fit, réalisant à peine que c'était une réaction instinctive pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. _

_« Sam ? »_

_Daniel posa une main amicale sur son épaule, souriant. Elle ne voulait pas de compassion, elle se dégagea. Finalement, Jack dût comprendre que c'était à lui qu'elle parlait car il la rejoignit aussi rapidement que ses jambes toujours flageolantes le lui permirent. _

_« Ca a été une dure journée, Carter. Vous devriez vous reposer. »_

_Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il s'empara de son bras et l'entraîna dans la soute où se trouvaient les couchettes et les anneaux. Là seulement, il la lâcha. Il jeta un regard furtif vers le seuil de la porte et elle devina qu'il évaluait l'effet que produirait le fait de s'enfermer seul avec elle. Ca ne devait pas valoir le risque car il laissa la porte ouverte et se mit à chuchoter. _

_« Reprenez vous, Carter. »_

_Elle n'était pas sûre de pourquoi, mais elle ne se sentait plus tenue d'obéir à ses ordres. La lassitude commençait à pointer son nez. L'un d'eux était en danger, l'autre le sauvait, et tout recommençait. Encore…Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. _

_« Jusqu'à quand ? »_

_Jack fronça les sourcils. « Jusqu'à quand quoi ? »_

_Elle cligna des paupières, une alarme se déclenchant dans son esprit, elle n'était pas censée parler de ce genre de chose. Quoi que ce genre de choses puisse être…_

_« Jusqu'à quand va-t-on faire ça ? »_

_Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil nerveux vers l'autre pièce d'où le bruit d'une tranquille conversation entre Daniel et son père se faisait entendre. Ils étaient trop occupés pour les écouter. Teal'c par contre…Jack l'attira plus loin, à l'extrémité du vaisseau. _

_« C'est notre boulot, Carter. C'était un accident, on sait tous que ça peut arriver. »_

_Elle secoua la tête. « Vous avez failli mourir…J'ai failli vous perdre… »_

_Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'état de choc, la disparition de l'adrénaline ou bien cette fatigue récurrente quand elle en venait à réfléchir à leur relation mais Sam était épuisée de prétendre. L'homme en face d'elle écarquilla les yeux. _

_« Chut ! Parlez plus bas. Carter, qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites… »_

_Elle secoua la tête. Non, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait…Mais elle consentit néanmoins à baisser la voix. _

_« J'ai eu peur d'arriver trop tard… »_

_Il posa sa main sous son menton et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. _

_« Vous êtes arrivé à temps. Vous m'avez sauvé. Fin de l'histoire. »_

_Sam serra les dents mais ne put empêcher les larmes de briller dans son regard. « Ce serait plus simple si c'était vraiment la fin de l'histoire… »_

_Jack ferma brièvement les yeux mais quand il les rouvrit, ses traits se durcirent et son visage se ferma. « Ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieu pour cette discussion là, Major. »_

_Réalisant brusquement de quoi elle était en train de lui parler, elle couvrit sa bouche de sa main comme pour ravaler ses mots. A croire que c'était elle qui avait manqué d'oxygène…_

_« Ca va, Carter, c'est rien. Vous êtes un peu choquée. »_

_Il la guida jusqu'à une des couchettes où elle s'étendit sans résister prenant conscience de la fatigue qui s'était logée dans son corps. Quand elle fut étendue, elle tourna la tête vers lui et il s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur. _

_« On va faire comme si on n'avait jamais parlé de ça, d'accord ? »_

_Elle acquiesça et il lui sourit, soulagé. Ensuite, il jeta un nouveau regard hésitant vers l'endroit d'où venaient les éclats de voix puis dégagea rapidement les mèches blondes qui s'étaient égarées sur son visage comme si même ce geste anodin avait pu être condamnable. _

_« Puisqu'on va oublier cette conversation…Ca vaut ce que ça vaut mais…dans ce genre de situation… » Il lui dédia un de ses sourires en coin. Ceux qu'il lui réservait toujours. « C'est toujours à vous que je pense. Votre visage…C'est l'image que j'emporterai avec moi. »_

Non, elle n'était pas censée parler de ça. Il désirait qu'elle se taise parce que c'était plus simple. Sam brisait le statu quo en demandant plus que ce qu'il voulait lui donner.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, Carter. Écoutez-moi bien parce que ce que je ne veux plus jamais avoir à vous expliquer ça. »

Elle détourna la tête, ne voulant pas entendre les mots qui détruiraient à jamais le maigre espoir de bonheur enraciné dans son cœur. C'était compter sans la détermination de Jack. Il saisit son visage entre ses mains et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Ces cinq dernières années, j'ai partagé avec vous les bons et les mauvais jours. Je vous ai vu si heureuse que vous vous mettiez à chantonner. Je vous ai vu si saoule que vous n'étiez même pas capable d'enfiler votre veste. Je vous ai vu si triste que vous refusiez de quitter votre lit. Je vous ai vu si malade que vous ne pouviez pas vous lever. J'ai vu tout ça et je n'ai jamais quitté vos côtés. »

Elle frissonna sous l'intensité de sa voix. Chaque mot était martelé, ciselé, de sorte que son impact soit maximal.

« J'ai vu le meilleur et le pire de Samantha Carter et je suis toujours là. Je serai toujours là. Parce que c'est ma place. Parce qu'il n'y a aucun autre endroit dans cet univers où je préfèrerais être plutôt qu'avec vous. Vous n'avez pas le droit de douter de mes sentiments, Carter. Doutez de moi si vous voulez, mais pas de mes sentiments. Est-ce que c'est clair maintenant ? »

Oh, pour être clair, c'était clair. Mal à l'aise, il la lâcha et se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Elle ne s'éloigna pas de lui, ne bougea pas.

« J'ai froid… »

Un sourire ironique jaillit sur ses lèvres. « Si vous m'aviez écouté, vous seriez déjà sèche et couverte. »

Elle secoua la tête sans lâcher son regard et reprit le cours de la conversation précédente. « J'ai l'impression d'être cassée…D'avoir perdu quelque chose d'important. Je dois guérir, Jack…Aidez moi à guérir… »

Lentement elle leva la main et la posa sur sa joue. Il avait eu tout le temps de reculer, il ne l'avait pas fait. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et laissa ses doigts courir le long de son bras jusqu'à son épaule.

« Qu'est ce qui vous dit qu'en réalité vous ne me détestez pas ? Que si vous faites ça, vous ne le regretterez pas plus tard ? »

Sam sourit. « Je sais, c'est tout. »

Son regard resta longuement ancré au sien, fouillant dans son âme à la recherche d'un doute, d'une réticence. Mais il n'y en avait pas. Elle était certaine de son choix. Certaine de ses sentiments. Cet homme était Jack et elle l'aimait. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas sincèrement convaincue que ce soit quelqu'un de bien, qu'il soit réellement le meilleur choix pour elle.

Finalement, il céda à ses impulsions et l'attira contre lui. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres et elle sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres. Elle voulait plus…Tellement plus…

« Je ne suis qu'un homme, Carter. Vous feriez mieux d'être sûre parce que je ne vous résisterai pas une troisième fois. »

Tout ce qu'il obtient en réponse fut un éclat de rire qu'il étouffa sous un baiser avide. Elle se laissa aller à ses caresses et à son amour, retrouvant avec un bonheur étrange la sensation de ne plus rien savoir du tout. Quand elle était dans ses bras, elle n'avait ni passé, ni avenir. Juste le présent. Et le présent était mieux que tout ce dont elle aurait pu rêver. Elle n'était peut-être plus la Samantha Carter qu'elle avait été mais Jack l'aimait. Oui…Le présent était tellement mieux que tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer pour la suite…Elle aurait souhaité qu'il dure toujours, qu'elle puisse passer l'éternité entre ses bras…

Mais elle commençait à comprendre que rien n'arrivait jamais comme elle le souhaitait.


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou ! Merci pour les rewiews !_

_Je veux juste préciser que pour le deuxième flash back, je me suis servi de la VO de « trahison » le dialogue n'est pas le même en anglais et en français dans le sens où Jack ne la jamais traitée de lèche bottes. Bref c'est ma traduction toute personnelle de la VO donc s'il y a une erreur j'en suis la seule responsable. _

**Chapitre 12 :**

Ils auraient dû partir à l'aube le lendemain matin. Et c'est sans doute ce qu'ils auraient fait s'ils étaient arrivés à sortir du lit…Cependant, le temps que Sam réussisse à s'arracher à la douce chaleur des draps et à celle, oh combien plus tentante, des bras de Jack, pour aller prendre la douche chaude qu'il lui avait proposé la veille au soir, une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait le sol, bloquant pratiquement la porte. Il était dix heures du matin quand ils furent prêts à partir, et quand le colonel vit le temps qu'il faisait, un pli inquiet barra son front.

« Reste ici. » marmonna-t-il à son intention avant de partir en courant en direction du bureau d'accueil pour échapper aux flocons qui tombaient à foison. Au lieu de rentrer et de s'enfermer dans la petite chambre, elle fit deux pas dans la neige poudreuse, ignorant la sensation glacée qui s'étendait jusqu'à mi-mollets, et tendit la main.

Une des minuscules étoiles de glace vint mourir sur sa main et sans plus réfléchir, elle pencha la tête vers l'arrière et laissa un des flocons fondre sur sa langue. Fermant les yeux, elle laissa l'odeur si particulière de la neige envahir ses narines et sourit.

_« Regarde, papa ! »_

_La petite fille sourit. Un de ses énormes sourires qui faisait tant rire son père. Sa maman lui répétait souvent qu'avec ce sourire, elle pourrait toujours avoir tout ce qu'elle voudrait. Du haut de ses six ans, Sam ne saisissait pas très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire mais se dépêchait d'acquiescer d'un air grave, ce qui faisait rire d'autant plus son papa._

_« Regarde, papa ! Marc et moi, on a fait une maison ! »_

_Le Général rejoignit ses enfants tout en remontant la fermeture éclair de son anorak. Sam le regarda arriver avec un élan d'affection. Il était rentré la veille au soir et la neige avec lui. Elle était tombée toute la nuit et était parfaite maintenant. Parfaite pour ce qu'elle avait en tête. _

_« Ouah, c'est un igloo plutôt impressionnant ! »_

_Sam fronça ses petits sourcils tandis que leur père inspectait leur œuvre sous l'œil fier de son frère. Les mains sur les hanches, la petite se planta devant son père. _

_« C'est pas un igloo ! C'est une maison ! »_

_Jacob lui sourit gentiment en s'agenouillant près de lui. « Un igloo est une maison, Sammy. »_

_Elle secoua fermement la tête. « Non, non, non. J'ai vu dans le livre de Jimmy Grant que les igloos étaient des gros dômes faits avec des cubes de glace empilés. »_

_Sam ne s'attarda même pas sur l'air surpris de son père quand elle utilisa le mot 'dôme'. Elle était habituée à ce que les adultes la regardent comme ça. Ca arrivait souvent à l'école, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'aimait pas trop y aller. Au lieu de ça, elle se tourna vers leur construction et l'examina d'un œil critique. Le toit était relativement pointu mais pas assez et les murs n'étaient pas droits. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute ! Elle jeta un regard noir à son frère. _

_« Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait mettre plus de neige ! Tu n'écoutes jamais rien ! »_

_Marc lui tira la langue. « J'ai pas à t'obéir d'abord ! C'est pas toi la chef ! »_

_Bien que son frère ait deux ans de plus qu'elle et la dépasse d'une bonne tête, Sam le toisa et gonfla ses joues. « Si ! Tu dois m'obéir parce que je sais mieux que toi ! Et en plus, quand je serai grande, j'irai dans les étoiles et toi, tu veux juste faire docteur ! »_

_Jacob qui assistait sans rien dire à la petite dispute, se tourna vers sa fille avec une lueur d'intérêt dans le regard. « Tu veux aller dans les étoiles, Sammy ? »_

_Elle se mordit la lèvre, se reprochant sa stupidité. Elle n'avait parlé à personne de son secret. Sauf à sa maman, bien entendu, mais elle ne le répèterait pas…D'ailleurs, elle ne le lui aurait probablement pas dit si elle n'avait pas voulu si fort cette poupée du major Matt Masson…Finalement, elle hocha la tête, son pied fouillant nerveusement le sol. Elle ne voulait pas que son papa se moque d'elle. Marc suffisait amplement à cette tâche. _

_« Tu sais que c'est très difficile de devenir astronaute ? »_

_Sam se tortilla un peu plus, mais hocha à nouveau la tête. Elle savait qu'elle était toute rouge mais le sourire de son père n'était pas moqueur. Au contraire, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant. _

_« Evidemment, que tu réussiras…Tu es la petite fille la plus brillante de tout l'univers ! »_

_Agacé que l'attention se porte sur sa sœur, le petit garçon lui adressa une grimace. _

_« N'importe quoi ! D'abord t'es qu'une fille, tu sers à rien ! Moi, je serai soldat comme papa ! »_

_Il tendit la main à son père qui frappa dedans dans un petit rituel bien établi. Sam eut les larmes aux yeux. « N'importe quoi ! C'est les garçons qui servent à rien ! »_

_Elle chercha le regard de son père pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais toute son attention était maintenant focalisée sur Marc. Evidemment ! Tout ça parce qu'il avait dit qu'il voulait aller dans l'armée. Sam vit rouge et tapa du pied. _

_« Moi aussi, j'irai dans l'armée comme papa ! »_

_Le rire moqueur de son frère la cueillit comme s'il l'avait frappée. _

_« L'armée, c'est pour les garçons, pas pour les filles ! Et puis, tu peux pas aller en même temps dans les étoiles et dans l'armée ! T'es qu'un bébé ! Tu sais pas c'que tu dis ! »_

_La petite fille plissa les yeux et se jeta sur la maison de neige pour la détruire, inconsciente des protestations de Marc et des réprimandes de son père. Quand elle eut fini, elle ramassa autant de neige qu'elle put et se tourna vers eux. _

_« Je ferai les deux ! Et en plus, je serai la meilleure ! Et toi, tu seras même pas docteur ! Tu seras rien du tout ! »_

_Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle balança l'énorme quantité de neige sur Marc et son père. Elle savait qu'elle allait être punie pour son accès de colère. Elle savait mais ça lui était égal. Elle était sûre d'elle. Quand elle serait grande, elle irait dans les étoiles et elle serait la meilleure. _

La main sur son épaule la tira de sa rêverie et elle sourit à Jack, oubliant momentanément la précarité de leur situation. Par réflexe, il lui sourit en retour et une étincelle joyeuse dansa dans ses yeux l'espace d'une seconde. Juste avant que son expression ne redevienne sérieuse…

« Le patron m'a dit que la neige n'allait pas s'arrêter. Ils prévoient même de la grêle…Il serait plus sage de rester ici… »

Elle vit à son regard fuyant qu'il y avait autre chose. Fronçant les sourcils, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour se réchauffer.

« Mais tu penses qu'on devrait partir… »

Jack attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre, puis un flocon tomba dans son cou et il réalisa où ils étaient. Levant les yeux au ciel, il l'attira dans leur chambre et ferma la porte avant d'ôter sa veste et de se laisser aller sur le lit défait. Sam l'imita mais resta planté devant lui. Il l'observa quelques instants.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Carter. »

Elle inclina la tête à cet aveu inattendu. Jusque là, Jack lui avait semblé avoir toutes les réponses…Sauf en ce qui la concernait bien entendu.

« Si on reste ici, on risque d'être reconnus…Il serait stupide de penser que Kinsey n'a pas pris de dispositions pour qu'on soit arrêtés. Mais, si on part… »

« On risque d'avoir plus de problèmes qu'en restant. » compléta-t-elle.

Jack haussa les épaules et soupira. « Il manquait plus que ça… » Il se laissa aller en arrière et passa la main sur son visage fatigué. « Si la tempête devient trop violente ou si la voiture tombe en panne… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. « Si on tombe en panne, je pense que je pourrai réparer. »

Sam était peu sûre d'elle-même, mais fit de son mieux pour que ça ne se voit pas. Elle était consciente des risques qu'ils prendraient s'ils se hasardaient sur les routes par ce froid, mais elle ne voulait pas que Jack se sente obligé de la protéger. Ce à quoi il pouvait faire face, elle pouvait l'affronter aussi. Que ce soit le mauvais temps, une horde d'agents gouvernementaux ou bien lui-même.

« Tu ne pourras pas faire grand-chose si la batterie nous lâche…Je pense franchement qu'on devrait attendre quelques heures. Peut-être que d'ici là, la tempête se sera calmée. »

Il lui sourit et tapota le lit à côté de lui. Elle secoua la tête en riant à moitié et accepta de s'allonger près de lui.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas une sorte de plan pour me garder dans ton lit. »

Jack réprima un petit éclat de rire et posa une main sur son cœur avec un air faussement blessé. « Voyons, Carter… Pour qui tu me prends ? J'aurais trafiqué la voiture, je n'aurais pas paralysé l'état sous une avalanche… »

Elle ne tenta même pas de ravaler son gloussement amusé et appuya sa tête sur son coude, le dévisageant. Il soutint son regard quelques minutes avant de céder et d'attraper son bras pour l'attirer contre lui. Elle se laissa aller dans son baiser sans la moindre réticence mais recula quand ses mains glissèrent sous son pull. Il la regarda sans comprendre mais réalisa qu'elle ne jouait pas.

« Carter ? »

Elle lui sourit et se rallongea à côté de lui. Elle ne voulait pas repartir dans ces étreintes enfiévrées. Pas parce qu'elle n'en avait pas envie… Merde, elle ne voulait rien d'autre plus fort que ça… A part peut-être les réponses à ses questions. Les questions qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de poser hier, mais qui hantaient son esprit. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser aller dans les bras de Jack parce que, quand elle le faisait, le monde perdait de sa consistance et elle oubliait tout.

« Qui est Bower ? »

_« Il t'a déjà dit que tu étais le meilleur second qu'il avait jamais eu ? Il t'a menti… Le meilleur qu'il ait jamais eu, c'est moi. »_

Le visage de Jack se ferma immédiatement et il détourna la tête.

« C'est un connard. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas t'en tenir à ça ?! »

_Elle connaît tous tes petits secrets, Jack ?_

Elle l'observa se lever, enfoncer les mains dans ses poches et se planter à la petite fenêtre crasseuse.

« Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? »

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse mais n'en fut pas étonnée. Jack O'Neill ne se livrait jamais. Ce qui s'était passé hier soir était une exception. Une qui ne se reproduirait probablement pas avant un bon moment.

« Jack, si tu ne m'expliques pas, je ne risque pas de comprendre. Et si je ne comprends pas… »

…Je ne pourrai jamais te faire confiance. Les mots s'éteignirent sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne les prononce. Lentement, Jack se retourna. La chaleur avait déserté à la fois ses yeux et son visage. Il ne restait rien. Rien qu'une froide détermination.

« Pour une fois, sois honnête, Carter. Ca n'a rien à voir avec Bower. Tu cherches juste un prétexte pour t'éloigner. Tu ne cherches que ça depuis qu'on a quitté le Dakota ! »

Elle resta muette. Peut-être parce qu'il avait en partie raison.

« Je regrette. Je regrette de ne pas être assez fort pour pouvoir te laisser partir. »

Il se détourna, retournant à sa contemplation morne du paysage. Sam tenta d'avaler la stupide boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait l'abandonner face à ses poursuivants. C'était plus subtil que ça. C'était de ses sentiments qu'il voulait se débarrasser.

« Tu ne penses pas ça. » rétorqua-t-elle. Elle en était sûre. Il n'aurait pas pu l'aimer comme il l'avait fait si ça n'avait été qu'une histoire d'attirance. Non…Pas après lui avoir dit tout ça…

Il avait beau lui tourner le dos, elle devina sa mâchoire contractée et l'air sérieux qui s'était emparé de ses traits.

« Je ne suis pas doué pour aimer et encore moins pour me laisser aimer. Je n'aurai jamais dû me laisser convaincre hier. C'était une erreur. »

_Sam regarda le colonel arriver vers elle avec une appréhension grandissante. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Pas une bonne idée du tout…_

_« Carter. » la salua-t-il avec un air supérieur qu'elle lui avait rarement vu. _

_« Mon Colonel ? » appela-t-elle tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était la pire idée qu'elle n'avait jamais eu._

_Il se retourna vers elle et planta son regard dans le sien. Si… froid. Tellement pas lui… Il avait tout du Jack O'Neill de la légende. Le Black'Ops fermé, efficace… Le meilleur. _

_« Quoi ? »_

_Elle inspira et lâcha d'un trait. « Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? »_

_Si possible, ses traits devinrent encore plus neutres. Il lui faisait peur. Elle ne se le serait jamais avoué, mais cet homme devant elle lui foutait les chocottes. Ce n'était pas le Jack qu'elle connaissait. Celui qu'elle connaissait était un guerrier sensationnel mais avait une face cachée qui lui était toujours accessible. _

_« A quel sujet ? »_

_Elle n'aimait pas l'ombre de sourire carnassier qui planait sur ses lèvres. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout._

_« Et bien avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, vous n'avez pas l'air d'être vraiment vous-même. »_

_Ca y est. C'était dit. _

_Ses yeux s'étrécirent et elle sut qu'elle l'avait mis en colère. Il n'en laissait rien paraître mais elle lisait l'étincelle dans son regard. Son expression se fit plus franchement hostile. _

_« Non, Carter. Je n'ai jamais été moi-même depuis que je vous ai rencontrée. Maintenant, je suis moi-même. »_

_Il se détourna et la planta là, les larmes aux yeux. Serrant les dents, elle se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle avec l'étrange impression que son monde si bien soigné volait en éclat. _

Elle fit de son mieux pour que sa respiration reste normale et chassa les papillons noirs qui dansaient devant ses yeux. « Tu présentes ça comme si je t'avais violé, Jack. On était deux, que je sache. »

Il secoua la tête. « Je savais que ce serait aussi compliqué… »

Elle grimaça. « C'est toi qui complique tout. »

Elle s'attendait à une réplique mordante, au lieu de ça, il se tourna et plaça son index sur les lèvres pour lui intimer le silence. Réagissant par réflexe, elle dégaina son arme. Celle de Jack était déjà fermement pointée sur la porte. Il y eut trois coups secs, puis une voix reconnaissable entre toutes.

« Allez, Jack ! Je sais que vous êtes là. Laisse-moi entrer. »

Sam ferma brièvement les yeux. Le cauchemar recommençait.

_« Edora, Daniel… »_

_L'archéologue posa une main amicale sur son épaule. Assise dans son salon, Sam était pitoyable. Elle l'était déjà en quittant la base et c'est probablement ce qui avait décidé Daniel à la suivre. _

_« Il aurait pu aller n'importe où… Et il a choisi Edora. »_

_Elle avait conscience d'être un peu excessive. Les choix du colonel ne la regardaient pas. Il le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Mais face à Daniel, elle se foutait des apparences. C'était son meilleur ami. Il était un membre de l'équipe. Lui mieux que quiconque pouvait démêler les complexes ramifications qui liaient Jack au reste de ses coéquipiers. _

_« Je sais, Sam… »_

_Il la regardait avec un air peiné, comme si elle risquait d'exploser à chaque seconde. Finalement, il lui ouvrit les bras et elle n'hésita pas plus d'un instant avant de s'y jeter. _

_« Pourquoi fait-il ça, Danny ? Pourquoi dit-il toutes ces choses… »_

_Elle savait qu'il avait copieusement insulté leur amitié quand l'archéologue s'était présenté chez lui. Elle savait également qu'il avait envoyé paître Teal'c sans le moindre scrupule. Curieusement, il ne s'était pas vraiment approché d'elle. Il ne lui avait pas balancé d'horreurs dans la figure._

_Elle aurait préféré. _

_Rien n'était pire qu'Edora. _

_« Je ne sais pas, Sam… Je ne sais pas… »_

_Il lui caressait gentiment les cheveux et avait posé son menton sur sa tête. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le geste amical, la fatigue ou bien le comportement désagréable de son supérieur qui faisait finalement mouche, mais elle éclata en sanglots. _

_« C'est à cause d'elle, n'est ce pas ? Il l'aime… »_

_Les bras de son ami se resserrèrent sur elle. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes et elle prit son silence pour un assentiment. Ca ne fit que produire plus de larmes. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il s'en aille pour toujours. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il retourne sur une planète dont elle avait mis trois mois à le ramener. Elle ne supportait tout simplement pas l'idée qu'il se mette en ménage avec Laira. _

_« Je ne pense pas qu'il l'aime vraiment, Sam. Je pense qu'elle a su être là pour lui quand ça n'allait pas dans sa vie. C'est de l'affection, de la reconnaissance… Pas de l'amour. »_

_Elle secoua la tête dans l'épaule de Daniel, à peine consciente de bousiller sa chemise. _

_« Alors, pourquoi là-bas ?! N'importe où ailleurs, j'aurai pu…Mais pas Edora…Non, pas Edora… »_

_Daniel soupira tristement. « Jack O'Neill est l'homme le plus complexe qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer… Je ne sais pas ce qui lui passe dans la tête actuellement… Cette histoire de base lunaire… Je trouve ça étrange. »_

_Elle haussa les épaules. Elle se foutait de la base lunaire. Elle s'en foutait comme de sa première couche culotte. _

_« Il est parti retrouver Laira… Il n'était même pas heureux quand on est venu le chercher… Il aurait préféré rester là bas… »_

_Reconnaissant probablement des signes d'hystérie dans sa voix, il l'éloigna gentiment de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se rencontrent. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son visage s'était fait soupçonneux. _

_« C'est à cause de Laira que… Oh, Sam…Vous… »_

_Il ne finit pas sa phrase et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle se sentit rougir. _

_« Il ne m'a rien dit. J'ai passé trois mois enfermée à essayer de le sortir de ce merdier et lui, il ne m'a rien dit. »_

_Daniel redressa ses lunettes et lui jeta un regard désolé._

_« Jack ne parle jamais de ce qu'il ressent… Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a rien dit qu'il n'était pas content de nous voir. »_

_Agacée qu'il prenne sa défense, Sam se leva et alla se planter devant la large baie vitrée qui donnait sur son jardin. _

_« Sam… Jack…Il tient à vous… A nous tous… J'ai vu la façon dont il vous regarde… Je veux dire… Il n'a jamais regardé Laira comme ça. Ni Laira, ni aucune autre. »_

_Elle sentit quelque chose se dénouer en elle. Elle ne parlait pas de ces sentiments là. Ni à Daniel, ni à Janet. Non, elle n'en parlait pas, parce qu'ils n'existaient pas. Elle allait les étouffer. Les étouffer jusqu'à ce qu'ils rendent l'âme. Mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, elle se permettait de prendre du réconfort où elle pouvait._

_« Je me fiche de la façon dont il me regarde, Daniel. S'il part sur Edora, je ne le lui pardonnerais jamais. »_

Sam reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait au moment où Jack attirait Maybourne à l'intérieur et le plaquait contre le mur, le canon de son arme en plein milieu du front. Il ferma la porte d'un coup de pied.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?! »

Il n'avait pas crié, n'avait pas haussé le ton, mais Sam se sentit soudain heureuse d'être de son côté. Il y avait une telle froideur dans sa voix…

« Wowowo, Jack ! Ne t'énerve pas comme ça, c'est mauvais pour la santé… »

Elle baissa son arme. Elle détestait Maybourne, mais elle n'aimait pas non plus l'attitude de son supérieur. Le malaise grandissait en elle et c'était probablement ce qui créait un fossé entre eux. Elle avait de moins en moins confiance.

« Tu t'occupes de ma santé, maintenant ? Comme c'est touchant… Tu aurais peut-être dû y penser avant de m'abandonner face à deux types armés… »

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel. « J'étais occupé à me débarrasser du troisième… Et puis je savais qu'elle se précipiterait à ton secours. »

Les petits yeux gris se posèrent sur elle et elle frissonna sous l'expression de pure convoitise. Elle détestait ce type. La bourrade que Jack lui infligea prouva qu'il n'aimait pas non plus sa façon de la regarder.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas contactés plus tôt ? »

Maybourne haussa les épaules. « Le temps que j'arrive, vous aviez disparu, je n'ai retrouvé votre piste que par hasard. » Il sourit à Jack. « Au fait, ce n'était pas très malin de laisser Bower en vie… »

Le colonel leva les yeux au ciel et le relâcha. Sam fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas d'accord avec ça.

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance. »

Son compagnon lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable. « Je te rassure, moi non plus. »

Pourtant, il rangea son arme. Elle hésita nettement plus longtemps avant de faire de même. Harry la dévisageait maintenant avec une expression pensive qu'il effaça bien vite de son visage. Comme si elle avait été transparente, il se tourna vers le colonel.

« Alors, quel est ton plan ? »

Impassible, son supérieur se contenta d'hausser les épaules. « Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'en ai un ? »

« Allez… Jack O'Neill a toujours un plan… Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

« Non. » répondit-il sèchement.

C'était comme observer une partie de poker. Ils cherchaient tous les deux à percer le jeu de l'adversaire, tout en gardant le leur à couvert. Sam recula jusqu'à s'adosser au mur. A ce rythme là, ça pouvait durer longtemps.

« Je suis peiné… On est amis depuis quand ? »

Jack souffla, les yeux dans le vide. « Pff… Jamais ? »

Harry grimaça. « Tu ne vas pas me faciliter la tâche, hein ? »

Sam tiqua. « Quelle tâche ? Qu'est ce que vous avez en tête ? »

Une expression de parfaite innocence se peignit sur les traits de Maybourne. « Ce n'est qu'une expression, Major. Relax. »

Elle l'aurait probablement cru, si elle n'avait pas surpris cette fugitive étincelle de crainte dans son regard. Ca la poussa à rester sur ses gardes.

« Elle est de mauvaise humeur, aujourd'hui, laisse la tranquille. Dis moi plutôt ce que tu veux. »

Elle ne put empêcher de claquer la langue à la tendance qu'il avait de parler pour elle. Ca l'irritait prodigieusement.

« Rien de spécial… Mais l'union fait la force, comme on dit. »

Sam ne put empêcher le rictus qui déforma ses lèvres. « C'est spécial expression , aujourd'hui ? »

Jack eut un mouvement amusé, mais il fit bien vite disparaître son sourire. Au lieu de ça, il soupira.

« Ok, tu peux rester avec nous. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et se planta devant son supérieur. « Tu plaisantes ?! »

Il sembla sur le point de s'énerver, puis s'écarta d'elle pour désigner la porte à Harry. « Ca te dérangerait d'attendre dehors ? »

« Jack ! Il neige ! » S'exclama l'ancien militaire.

Le colonel se contenta de lever un sourcil et Maybourne quitta la pièce en levant les yeux au ciel. Il prit bien soin de claquer la porte derrière lui pour marquer son mécontentement.

« Carter, sans vouloir te manquer de respect, je sais encore ce que je fais. »

Sa mâchoire se durcit. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une nouvelle dispute ou bien la continuité de la précédente, mais cette fois, elle était bien décidée à gagner la manche. Elle se sentait en colère. Terriblement en colère.

« Et bien, on dirait pas ! Je n'ai aucune confiance en ce type, Jack ! »

Il était calme, son langage corporel était maîtrisé à la perfection. Pourtant, une lueur agacée brillait dans ses yeux. Comme si elle ne réagissait pas comme il le fallait. Comme s'il en était irrité.

« Moi non plus, et c'est bien pour ça que je le préfère avec nous, que dehors à nous courir après. »

Elle secoua la tête, comprenant qu'elle pourrait dire tout ce qu'elle voudrait, il ne le prendrait pas en compte. Elle entendit Jack soupirer mais garda résolument les yeux au sol… jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de chaussure rentre dans son champ de vision. Là, seulement, elle releva la tête.

« Ecoutez, Carter… On est tous les deux un peu tendus et on risque de dire des choses qu'on ne pense pas, alors… »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle prit une grande inspiration forçant son corps à se détendre. Il avait raison. Elle était énervée et le rendait responsable de tout ce qui clochait dans sa vie. Elle s'obligea à sourire.

« Je suis vraiment désolée… »

Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. « Menteuse. »

Elle reconnut la taquinerie pour ce qu'elle était, et ravala donc la réplique mordante qui avait jaillie dans son esprit. Le silence s'étirait, menaçant de devenir embarrassant, quand son estomac se mit à grogner. Elle plaça une main sur son ventre avec un regard d'excuse.

« Je vais aller à l'accueil… Notre charmant proprio doit bien avoir quelque chose à manger. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de le remercier ou de protester, il se rua pratiquement sur la porte, trop content de fuir cette conversation. Maybourne le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« A quoi vous jouez, à la fin ?! »

Jack soupira et lui indiqua d'un geste de rentrer. « Je vais chercher de quoi déjeuner, je n'en ai que pour dix minutes. Sois sage et n'embête pas Carter. »

Maybourne grimaça. « Tu as conscience de parler de moi comme d'un chien ? »

Sam déguisa son rire en quinte de toux. Le colonel lui fit un clin d'œil. « Si tu te conduits bien, tu auras un su-sucre. »

Il sortit sans prêter attention à la réponse indigné de Maybourne. La porte de bois lourd claqua et Harry se tourna lentement vers elle. Toute expression amicale avait disparu de son visage.

« Bien, maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, Major. »

Le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur l'arme que l'homme pointait sur elle. Ca ne l'étonnait même pas.

« Posez votre arme. » lui ordonna-t-il.

Un élan de rébellion souffla sur elle. Elle en avait marre d'obéir.

« Et si je refuse ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « On ne sera pas partis avant que Jack ne revienne et je vais devoir le tuer.


	13. Chapter 13

_Désolée pour le retard j'ai des problèmes de wifi en ce moment ^^_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

**Chapitre 13 : **

« Posez votre arme. » lui ordonna-t-il.

Un élan de rébellion souffla sur elle. Elle en avait marre d'obéir.

« Et si je refuse ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « On ne sera pas partis avant que Jack ne revienne et je vais devoir le tuer. »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. « Vous auriez pu trouver plus original… » Elle jeta néanmoins son Beretta sur le sol et toisa Harry de toute sa hauteur. « Je vais vous le dire maintenant, au cas où je n'aurai pas le temps plus tard, vous êtes une ordure. »

Une lueur contrariée passa dans les yeux de l'ancien militaire. « Croyez le ou pas, j'étais vraiment avec vous au départ et, si vous voulez le mieux pour Jack, vous feriez mieux de me suivre. »

Elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il lui désignait du canon de son arme. Une rage sourde bouillait en elle. N'avaient-ils pas tous compris encore que, elle vivante, elle ne mettrait plus un pied dans une des prisons du NID ? Et lui, là…Qui la traitait avec tant de condescendance. Non… Un plan ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes à se former dans son esprit.

Il se résumait à ces six mots : ils ne la prendraient pas vivante.

C'est pourquoi elle n'hésita pas. Ses gestes retrouvant une harmonie longtemps oubliée, elle frappa. Son coude cueillit l'homme au visage et si, surpris, celui-ci lâcha son arme, ça ne l'empêcha pas de riposter et Sam encaissa un coup en traître au niveau des côtes. Agacée par les flashs de douleur qui montaient le long de sa poitrine, elle laissa libre court à son instinct. Et ce fut mauvais pour son adversaire, parce que son instinct avait été cimenté par l'enseignement d'un Jaffa et d'un Black Ops.

Il lui fallut moins de deux minutes pour faire tomber Maybourne sur le ventre. Moins d'une seconde pour que son pied se pose à l'arrière de sa nuque prêt à lui rompre la colonne si nécessaire, et son poignet fermement emprisonné entre ses mains, elle le menaçait de lui déboiter l'épaule.

Pour tout dire, elle était assez fière d'elle. C'était du travail vite fait, bien fait et, si on oubliait la désagréable sensation dans sa poitrine suite à son coup de poing, elle était indemne.

« Carter ? » interrogea la voix calme de Jack près de la porte. « Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'il n'a pas droit à un su-sucre, n'est ce pas ? »

Un instant, elle fut déstabilisée. Et si Jack était avec lui ? Il avait lâché Maybourne beaucoup trop facilement à son goût plus tôt…

Le colonel lui renvoya un sourire fier et se pencha pour ramasser les armes qui étaient à terre, balançant les paquets de chips sur le lit au passage. D'un signe de tête, il lui fit signe de s'éloigner, ce qu'elle fit avec une certaine réticence. Il n'allait pas lui tirer dessus quand même ? Haïr quelqu'un et l'abattre de sang froid étaient deux choses différentes. Mais elle s'éloigna quand même.

« Debout. » ordonna Jack froidement.

Harry s'exécuta en le foudroyant du regard. Sans le lâcher des yeux, il s'adressa à Sam.

« Trouve quelque chose pour l'attacher… Les cravates par exemple… »

Sans se faire prier, elle fonça sur la valise et en retira toutes les immondes cravates que Dave leur avait procurées. De toute façon, elle ne voyait pas Jack avec ça.

« Tu fais une erreur, Jack. »

Sam leva la tête, surprise que Maybourne ose encore parler. A sa place, elle aurait fait profil bas.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont promis ? De l'argent ? Une place dans leur tout nouveau gouvernement ? »

Elle entreprit de nouer ensemble plusieurs cravates. Des nœuds très serrés…

« Une immunité. » répondit Harry visiblement à contrecœur.

Jack eut un petit rire amer. « Evidemment… Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'empêche de te tuer ici et maintenant, Harry… »

Maybourne secoua la tête. « Tu vas aller jusqu'où pour la protéger, Jack ? Tu sais très bien que tu vas y rester. Et elle avec. »

Sam se releva, un peu déstabilisée par l'échange de regards. Les paroles de Maybourne n'avaient pas de portée hostile. Elles semblaient presque sincèrement inquiètes. Presque… Jack ne répondait pas mais l'autre continuait, impitoyable.

« Tu sais très bien qu'elle aurait été plus en sécurité dans leurs cellules qu'avec toi. Combien de temps avant qu'elle ne se jette entre toi et Bower ? »

Elle vit la mâchoire de son supérieur se contracter et, avec elle, quelque chose au fond de ses entrailles. Le besoin de le protéger se fit si intense qu'elle refusa de seulement songer à le refouler. Sans hésiter l'ombre d'une seconde, elle se planta devant le traître et lui balança son poing dans la figure. Ce pour quoi elle s'en voulut un instant plus tard, quand elle dut secouer sa main pour dissiper la douleur qui irradiait de ses phalanges.

« Ouch ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Le temps qu'elle ait fini de s'agiter en jurant que, la prochaine fois, elle se contenterait du coude, du genou ou du pied, Jack avait attaché leur 'invité' et était revenu vers elle. Il prit gentiment sa main entre les siennes et examina les dégâts. Au bout de quelques secondes, il lui sourit, apparemment amusé.

« Voilà pourquoi il faut manger, Major… Vous n'avez plus de force. »

« Elle en a bien assez comme ça ! » grommela Maybourne.

Sam l'ignora royalement et envoya un regard noir à Jack. « Ravie que le fait que j'ai mal vous amuse, mon colonel ! »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Je suis désolé… »

Il y avait dans ses yeux une telle sincérité qu'elle leva les yeux au ciel en pliant et dépliant plusieurs fois les doigts. « Ca va, c'est rien. Je ne sens déjà plus rien… »

Ce n'était pas réellement exact mais elle ferait avec. Face à elle, son supérieur secoua la tête.

« Non pas que je me plaigne du joli cocard qui va lui décorer la figure, mais pourquoi ce mouvement d'humeur ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et attrapa un des paquets de chips. Donnant le change, elle l'ouvrit et en avala une poignée. La quantité phénoménale de sel l'écœura mais elle se força à avaler ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

« Il m'énerve. » finit-elle par lâcher platement, décidant que la vérité ne méritait pas d'être cachée.

Un petit rire approbateur échappa au colonel. « Oui… Il a cet effet sur beaucoup de gens. »

« Jack… Sois raisonnable… Détache moi et va-t-en… »

Volant quelques chips du paquet de sa subordonnée, il se tourna vers Harry. « Tais toi ou je te bâillonne… »

Sam s'assit sur le bord du lit, contemplant pensivement le curieux tableau que présentait l'homme saucissonné sur le sol. « Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de lui ? »

Son équipier passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un soupir. « Je suis assez pour le tuer… »

Choquée, elle tourna brusquement la tête et croisa le regard du colonel. Ses yeux étincelaient d'humour, mais l'amusement disparut très vite au profit d'un sentiment indéfinissable quand il s'aperçut qu'elle avait cru qu'il envisageait cela comme une réelle option.

« Jack, pour une fois dans ta vie, fais quelque chose de raisonnable. Bower est vraiment remonté contre toi… S'il te trouve… »

Exaspérée, la jeune femme s'apprêtait à lui ordonner de se taire quand elle vit son supérieur froncer les sourcils et darder son regard sur l'autre homme.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?! »

Les yeux de Maybourne s'agrandirent et étincelèrent de frayeur.

« Rien. »

Elle se leva et rejoignit son compagnon. Même elle pouvait sentir le mensonge.

« Tu les as prévenus. »

C'était plus un constat qu'une question et Sam se sentit frissonner. Harry ne cilla pas.

« Quand tu étais dehors… Ou avant d'arriver d'ici… » Jack continuait, plus pour lui-même que pour elle ou leur prisonnier. Finalement, il se tourna vers elle. « Les sacs. Vite. »

Elle était en train de bouger avant même d'avoir consciemment compris ce qu'il lui demandait. C'était un ordre et elle était entraînée à obéir aux ordres. Elle enfila sa veste, ramassa son propre sac et attrapa celui du colonel. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas vers la porte qu'il la délestait de sa charge sans un mot.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me laissez là ! » cria Maybourne. « Jack ! Tu sais ce qu'il va me faire ?! Détache-moi, au moins ! »

Il se contenta de la pousser vers l'avant. La neige lui arrivait à mi-mollets et ils n'avaient pas de chaînes pour la voiture… Refoulant ces pensées gênantes au fin fond de son esprit, elle continua d'avancer en direction du break. Elle ne broncha même pas quand Jack claqua rageusement le coffre, s'installant simplement dans le siège passager. Le calme qu'elle affichait contrastait tellement avec l'angoisse qui lui vrillait les tripes qu'elle sentit la nausée monter. Le colonel s'assit derrière le volant et souffla bruyamment avant de mettre le moteur.

« On va s'en sortir, Carter. »

Elle acquiesça, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne la regardait pas, occupé à reculer dans la petite allée. Après tout, il y avait des chances pour que le NID ne les rattrape pas. Ils allaient arriver, trouver la chambre vide et eux seraient déjà loin. Vide, excepté Maybourne…

« Que vont-ils lui faire ? »

La mâchoire de Jack se serra, comprenant immédiatement de qui elle parlait.

« Connaissant Bower… Il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il arrive à se tirer avant que ses nouveaux amis ne rappliquent. »

La respiration courte, elle fixa son regard sur la route.

« Et s'il n'y arrive pas ? »

Il posa la main sur sa cuisse et elle trouva dans ce contact un réconfort étrange au vu des deux disputes qui les avaient précédemment opposés.

« J'ai fais un nœud plutôt lâche… Et s'il ne s'en sort pas, rappelez-vous simplement qu'il n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à vous livrer. »

Sa main quitta sa cuisse pour le levier de vitesse et elle sentit à nouveau un élan de solitude monter en elle. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui la poussait vers Jack. Quand elle était avec lui, elle ne voulait rien d'autre que fermer les yeux et se laisser aller à la douceur de ses étreintes… Mais quand il ne la touchait pas, quand l'espace entre eux lui permettait de reprendre ses esprits… Un instinct lui hurlait de s'éloigner, de se protéger. Ce qui était ridiculement paradoxal.

Chassant ces idées de son esprit –elle pourrait toujours ressasser ça plus tard- elle se concentra sur leur situation actuelle. Ils étaient sur une petite route étroite et roulaient visiblement largement au dessus de la vitesse autorisée. Le visage du colonel était fermé et un pli d'inquiétude discret barrait son front. Elle ne prit pleinement conscience de ce qu'il risquait pour elle qu'à cet instant. L'urgence de la situation, la lumière qui se reflétait sur la neige rendant toute conduite difficile, son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure…

« Et si Maybourne avait raison ? »

Il mit une seconde à répondre, ne quittant pas une minute la route des yeux. Les lunettes de soleil vissées sur son nez ne permettaient pas à la jeune femme de déchiffrer son expression et ne devaient pas être d'une grande efficacité contre l'éblouissant tapis blanc qui couvrait le sol.

« Je croyais qu'on avait déjà réglé cette question là. »

Sam se mordit la lèvre. « On devrait se séparer. Si c'est moi qu'ils veulent… »

« Et vous ferez quoi ?! Vous retournerez vous faire torturer un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de vous qu'une coquille vide ?! »

Non, elle ne se rendrait pas. Non… Et il y avait à l'intérieur de son poignet une fine cicatrice qui prouvait qu'elle pouvait choisir des solutions extrêmes. Un simple coup d'œil suffit à le renseigner sur les pensées qui traversaient son crâne à cet instant précis.

« Je vous interdis de seulement songer à ça, Carter, c'est clair ? On a commencé ensemble, on finira ensemble. »

Elle ferma brièvement les paupières, un curieux mélange de soulagement et de crainte explosant en elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il risque sa vie pour elle mais était terriblement heureuse qu'il n'envisage pas de l'abandonner.

« Jack… »

Il soupira, résigné à l'écouter jusqu'au bout. « Carter. »

« Ils ne te poursuivraient surement pas… » tenta-t-elle.

La voiture allait trop vite, le paysage était trop blanc et le chauffage ne parvenait pas à dissiper le froid. Un nuage de condensation s'échappait de leur bouche à chaque parole prononcée et de fréquents frissons remontaient le long de leurs épines dorsales.

« Sam, Bower… Il ne me lâchera pas. Tu peux te rendre, il me courra toujours après. Kinsey lui a fourni le prétexte qu'il cherchait depuis des années en lui demandant de t'enlever. »

Si possible, il accéléra encore. Oubliant carrément la vitesse vertigineuse et la prudence qui la poussait à lui ordonner de ralentir, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Ses mains se resserrèrent sur le volant dans un tic inconscient de nervosité. Une fine veine battait sur sa tempe et, pendant quelques secondes, il ne répondit pas, occupé à négocier un virage. Elle tenta de ne pas s'appesantir sur la distance alarmante qu'ils avaient parcourue durant le temps de freinage.

« Ca remonte à plus de sept ans… A l'époque, j'étais encore dans les forces spéciales et je dirigeais une équipe destinée à…disons que c'était pas vraiment joli-joli… Bower et Dave faisaient tous les deux partie de l'équipe. Au début, je n'avais franchement pas à me plaindre. Il me secondait avec brio et semblait être un officier prometteur. Le problème, c'est qu'après quelques mois, je me suis rendu compte qu'il prenait son boulot un peu trop à cœur. Il aimait la violence, tuait pour le plaisir plutôt que par nécessité, et prenait un peu trop goût aux tortures. »

Il s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, et sembla se perdre dans un univers qui lui était propre, tapissé d'horreurs et de souvenirs. Elle réalisa que la porte qui le menait à son passé était close la plupart du temps et que c'était principalement grâce à ça qu'il parvenait à avancer.

« Et qu'as tu fais ? » risqua-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules, le regard rivé à la route devant lui.

« J'ai laissé couler pendant un moment. Aussi triste que ce soit, l'Air Force apprécie ce genre de personne parce qu'elles sont toujours prêtes à obéir aux ordres. Mais il y a eu…un incident. Il a massacré des civils. Il a juré que c'étaient des ennemis, mais… Je ne le pensais pas. Ni moi, ni Dave, ni aucun des autres. Je lui ai ordonné de rester au camp mais il est retourné au village durant la nuit et… »

Il s'arrêta, n'ayant aucun besoin de terminer sa phrase pour qu'elle comprenne. C'était comme si le décor autour d'elle avait disparu. Elle ne voyait plus que Jack, suspendue à ses lèvres.

« J'étais son officier supérieur, je suis responsable de ce qu'il a fait. Je suis responsable de tous ces morts. »

Sans réfléchir, elle posa sa main sur son bras mais la retira aussitôt quand elle réalisa que ça risquait de le gêner pour conduire. Comment il arrivait à parler tout en maîtrisant la voiture la dépassait. Elle ne dit rien cependant, sachant pertinemment que rien ne lui enlèverait cette idée de la tête.

« Dès qu'on est revenu à la base, j'ai fait un rapport. » reprit-il. « Bower a été renvoyé de l'armée. Il n'a jamais compris pourquoi j'avais fait ça. Un mois après qu'il ait été viré, il a sonné à ma porte. C'est Sara qui a ouvert… Bon sang, ce type était fou… Il hurlait que je l'avais trahi, que j'avais fait une erreur monumentale… Charlie était terrifié et Sara était furax, j'ai fait la seule chose que je pensais intelligente. Je l'ai coincé contre le mur et ait menacé de lui coller une balle dans la tête s'il revenait. Il ne l'a jamais fait et moi, je l'ai oublié. Ce qui n'était probablement pas son cas. Apparemment, après son renvoi, il est devenu mercenaire, vendant ses services au plus offrant. Quand il a appris que tu étais mon second, il a foncé sur l'occasion. »

Sam laissa son regard se perdre par la fenêtre. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu en parler…

« T'enlever était une mince vengeance mais il avait trop peur de moi pour tenter une approche plus directe. Malheureusement, cette peur n'est plus d'actualité puisqu'il m'a trouvé une faiblesse et qu'il compte bien l'exploiter. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui alors que la voiture ralentissait pour finir par se garer sur le bas côté.

« Je ne veux pas être une faiblesse. »

C'est tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire. Pas la déclaration la plus romantique du moment… Il sourit, n'étant visiblement pas surpris par sa phrase, et joua un instant avec une des mèches qui encadrait son visage.

« Pour lui, tu es une faiblesse. Pour moi, tu es une force. »

Elle se sentit fondre. Il aurait fallu être difficile pour résister à la supplique dans ses yeux chocolat, à la chaleur de son sourire ou bien à l'amour dont il irradiait soudainement. Elle n'hésita pas l'ombre d'une seconde quand il se pencha vers elle et s'empara de ses lèvres. C'était bien, très bien même… Ce qui fut nettement moins agréable c'est le choc qui, non content de la séparer de Jack, lui fit se mordre la langue.

Elle en était encore à se demander ce qui s'était passé quand, déjà, il avait remis le contact en jurant bruyamment. Un nouveau choc assorti d'un grossier juron de la part de son compagnon la poussa à regarder dans le rétroviseur. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle y vit. Non, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Accroche-toi ! »

La réponse aussi instinctive que rhétorique qui lui vint aux lèvres était 'à quoi ?' mais elle la ravala.

« Tu crois qu'une course poursuite est la chose la plus intelligente à faire par temps de neige ? » demanda-t-elle à la place.

Le regard passant de la route enneigée au rétroviseur, Jack prit le temps de la rejoindre dans le sarcasme.

« Tu préfère visiter le ravin ? Il parait que c'est un endroit charmant à cette époque de l'année… »

Sam grimaça les yeux rivés au reflet du break noir qui leur collait au train. « A la réflexion… Les auto-tamponneuses semblent aussi bien. »

Juste à ce moment là, les deux voitures se cognèrent une fois de plus. Elle grimaça.

« Leur voiture est adaptée à la neige. »

Jack leva les yeux au ciel et appuya sur l'accélérateur. « La nôtre ne l'est pas. »

Haussant les épaules, elle se prépara au prochain choc qu'elle devinait imminent.

« Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu étais au courant… »


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :**

Sam gémit quand la ceinture la plaqua contre son siège. Elle allait avoir un bleu faramineux si ça continuait. Jack ne desserrait pas les dents. Il avait tenté d'accélérer mais, comme elle l'avait pertinemment fait remarquer, leur voiture n'était absolument pas adaptée à la conduite sur neige.

« Jack ? Loin de moi l'idée de jouer les pessimistes… »

Un nouveau choc l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase et elle maudit une fois de plus la ceinture qui lui comprimait la poitrine.

« Surtout que ce n'est pas du tout ton genre… » répliqua Jack en donnant un violent coup de volant à droite. Ca avait pour but de déstabiliser leurs poursuivants mais ça ne fit que les faire déraper en direction du ravin et les arbres se dessinèrent avec tellement de netteté qu'elle était presque certaine de pouvoir distinguer les aspérités des troncs. Il récupéra néanmoins le contrôle avant le choc et se replaça sur la route.

Le break noir était toujours derrière eux. A part manquer de les faire tuer, la manœuvre n'avait servi à rien.

« On devrait essayer de rejoindre une route nationale. »

Enervé, Jack souffla. « Excellente idée ! Tu veux peut-être prendre le volant ?! »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel à son ironie mordante, mais s'abstint de répondre quand il donna un nouveau coup de volant pour éviter le choc. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer l'état du pare-choc arrière. Se forçant à voir les choses du bon côté, elle dut admettre que le fait que le propriétaire du motel se soit trompé et qu'il ait cessé de neiger était un bon point. Un très bon point même. Au moins, ils voyaient où ils allaient.

« Merde ! » jura bruyamment son supérieur en perdant momentanément le contrôle de leur véhicule. Il le récupéra avec une dextérité surprenante et elle ne put que sourire quand la voiture derrière eux dérapa sur la même plaque de verglas. Ca leur donna quelques secondes d'avance. Des secondes que Jack ne semblait pas disposé à perdre.

L'accélération lui coupa le souffle. Ils allaient trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. S'il ne les plantait pas dans un arbre, ils rencontreraient le fossé avant qu'il soit longtemps. Elle fit de son mieux pour réprimer la nausée qui montait sous les multiples secousses. A nouveau, la voiture émit un bruit inquiétant en glissant dangereusement vers le bord de la route.

« Jack. » avertit-elle.

« Je sais. Je sais. » marmonna-t-il en réponse.

Le break du NID était maintenant à quelques mètres derrière eux, peinant à combler la distance qui les séparait. Jack, lui, peinait à maitriser leur véhicule à cette folle allure.

Soudain, le décor sembla changer. C'était dur à dire à cette vitesse mais Sam aurait juré qu'il y avait plus d'arbres. Son impression se confirma quand, loin devant eux, la route se sépara en deux chemins distincts.

« Droite ou gauche ? »

Il déglutit péniblement et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au rétroviseur. « Aucune idée. »

Super. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant le nouveau choc ou bien l'arbre qui ne manquerait pas de foncer sur eux.

« Je vais me ranger à gauche et feinter à droite. »

Elle le dévisagea, se demandant s'il comptait vraiment faire ça. C'était dangereux. Puis, autre chose traversa son esprit.

« C'est une manœuvre classique… »

Il fronça les sourcils, comprenant instantanément où elle voulait en venir. « Si Bower est dans cette voiture, il devinera probablement ce que je vais faire. »

Elle regarda le croisement se rapprocher avec une appréhension grandissante. « Si Bower est dans cette voiture… »

Le visage de l'homme à côté d'elle révélait beaucoup trop d'inquiétude à son goût. Sur le volant, ses jointures devenaient blanches tellement il l'agrippait fort. Finalement, il lui jeta un coup d'œil anxieux.

« Je reste à gauche, alors ? »

Elle s'apprêtait à acquiescer quand elle secoua la tête. « Si tu as travaillé longtemps avec lui… Ne risque-t-il pas de comprendre ? »

Jack semblait sur le point d'exploser et elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Il lui proposait des solutions qu'elle détruisait les unes après les autres. Ils étaient dangereusement près du carrefour maintenant… Sa voix était plus paniquée qu'elle se rappelait l'avoir jamais entendue.

« Tu aurais compris ?! »

Elle resta un instant muette. Aurait-elle pu deviner ce que son supérieur aurait l'intention de faire ? Aurait-elle pu… ?

« Je…Euh… Je… »

Il la coupa, n'étant pas intéressé par ses balbutiements.

« Carter ! Est-ce que tu aurais compris ??!! »

Il était trop brutal… Elle ne pouvait… Elle ne…

_« Les traces s'arrêtent ici, Major Carter. »_

_Sam se tourna vers Teal'c, décelant une inquiétude contenue dans les yeux du Jaffa. _

_« Mais ils n'ont pas pu disparaître, Teal'c… Ils sont forcément quelque part. »_

_Le village dans lequel ils se trouvaient avait été attaqué par les Goa'ulds pendant que Teal'c et elle collectaient des échantillons dans des collines un peu à l'écart. Quand ils étaient revenus, alertés par les bruits de combats, ils n'avaient découvert que des maisons désertes et aucune trace du colonel ou de Daniel. Ils avaient déduit que leurs équipiers s'étaient cachés avec les autochtones puisque les Jaffas semblaient dépités au point que la moitié d'entre eux retournent vers la Porte. Le reste était actuellement en train de brûler les habitations. Dégâts collatéraux, peu importants tant qu'il n'y avait pas de victimes. _

_« Frahan a évoqué des grottes dans lesquelles leurs ancêtres se cachaient pour échapper aux Faux Dieux. »_

_Suivant le raisonnement parfaitement logique de Teal'c, le regard de la jeune femme se leva vers le flanc de la montagne. _

_« C'était une attaque surprise… Et ces grottes sont loin… »_

_Par contre, la plage en contrebas était plus accessible et redondait de rochers où se dissimuler. Cependant, le Colonel ne connaissait pas le terrain et il aurait sans doute suivi les villageois…_

_« Frahan et son peuple auraient suivis les coutumes de leur peuple, Major Carter. »_

_Sam se mordit la lèvre. La plage lui semblait plus près et plus pratique… A la place du Colonel, c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait. Sans doute, certains des autochtones auraient-ils préféré les grottes comme Teal'c l'avait subtilement souligné… Mais d'autres auraient suivi son supérieur s'il avait opté pour une cachette plus proche. _

_« Je sais qu'avec tous ces Jaffas, c'est un grand risque, Teal'c, mais… »_

_L'ancien Primat inclina légèrement la tête, la regardant avec indécision. _

_« Vous pensez qu'O'Neill a emmené les rescapés sur la plage. »_

_Elle grimaça. « Oui. »_

_« Ce n'est pas le choix le plus logique, Major Carter. Le plus sûr aurait été d'aller là où il est certain de trouver une cachette. »_

_Son esprit tourbillonnant à cent à l'heure, elle passa une main sur son visage. Elle était déchirée entre son instinct et sa raison. La raison, qui avait le visage de Teal'c, lui disait que jamais O'Neill n'aurait risqué la vie de qui que ce soit sur un pari aussi risqué que celui-ci… Son instinct, en revanche, lui soufflait qu'il était sur cette plage, planqué entre les rochers et qu'il risquait d'avoir besoin d'aide. Il avait été pris de court, attaqué par surprise et apparemment n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se défendre. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'aurait pas raffolé du plan consistant à se payer une marche de deux heures vers d'hypothétiques grottes avec des Jaffas aux trousses, entendez par là qu'il aurait ronchonné aux oreilles de Daniel pendant tout le trajet. Non… Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait qu'il aurait trouvé autre chose. Et la seule chose qui venait à son esprit à elle était la plage. _

_« Teal'c… J'en mettrais ma main au feu. »_

_Le Jaffa la dévisagea quelques instants en silence puis inclina la tête avec un petit sourire. « Très bien. »_

_En son for intérieur, elle lâcha un soupir soulagé et tentant de mettre dans sa marche autant d'assurance que possible, elle prit la direction de la plage. Seize Jaffas, deux embuscades et une échauffourée plus tard, il n'y avait plus de menace et Sam découvrit qu'elle avait raison. Ce pour quoi le Colonel la félicita chaleureusement, heureux qu'elle ait descendu le Jaffa qui le tenait en joue. _

« Carter ! » hurla-t-il à nouveau.

Elle cligna des paupières.

« Je… Ou… Oui… J'aurais compris. »

Ils étaient près. Trop près. C'était trop tard. Nul doute que, derrière eux, ils étaient certains que la voiture irait à gauche. Il aurait fallu être fou pour changer d'avis maintenant.

En cet instant, ça ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit. Jack était fou.

Il braqua. Il braqua et elle crut mourir.

Durant une seconde, le monde vola sans dessous dessus. Ils tournaient sur eux même sans espoir de trêve. Puis, sans qu'elle sache comment, ils étaient à nouveau droit et roulaient à cette vitesse vertigineuse qui était devenu leur train de course. Le break n'était plus derrière eux mais ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne fasse demi-tour et ne les rattrape.

« Tu es complètement cinglé. »

Ce n'était qu'un constat. Il n'y avait pas à débattre sur ce fait là. Pourtant, un sourire inattendu glissa sur ses lèvres et, s'ils n'avaient pas été dans leur situation actuelle, elle aurait juré que leur petit tour de manège l'avait amusé.

« La prochaine fois, réponds plus vite… »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu te rappelles que je suis amnésique ? »

Ses traits redevinrent sérieux. « Tu ne l'es plus tant que ça, je me trompe ? »

Elle laissa son regard voltiger vers la fenêtre avant de revenir à la route. Elle s'apprêtait à admettre que la plupart des morceaux se remettaient lentement en place quand ce qu'elle vit plus loin lui arracha un glapissement horrifié.

« Jack ! »

Il ralentit considérablement l'allure. Considérablement, mais pas assez pour que leur conduite ne soit plus dangereuse… Ou pour qu'il prévoie de s'arrêter avant l'énorme tronc couché en plein milieu de la route.

« Quand je te le dirai, saute. »

Elle se sentit blanchir sous l'horreur.

« En marche ?! »

La mâchoire de Jack se serra. « Ils vont revenir, Carter. Cet arbre est la meilleure chose qui nous soit arrivée depuis ce matin. »

Elle aurait volontiers protesté mais, en fait, il ne leur été pas arrivé beaucoup mieux depuis qu'ils s'étaient levés.

« A trois, Carter. »

Elle ordonna tant bien que mal à son corps de se détendre et détacha sa ceinture avant de faire de même avec celle du Colonel.

« Tu comptes bousiller la voiture ? »

Il ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur l'obstacle. « Un. »

L'angoisse jaillit en elle sous forme de vague. Sauter n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, une bonne idée.

« Deux. »

Sa main se referma sur la poignée d'ouverture et elle tenta de réguler sa respiration. Ses réflexes n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient, mais elle savait instinctivement ce qu'elle devait faire. Se rouler en boule, rentrer la tête et prier pour ne pas se briser la nuque.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle s'entendit prononcer les mots sans avoir réellement voulu qu'ils passent ses lèvres. Elle le lui avait déjà dit… Mais pas aussi directement et, sans savoir pourquoi, ça la choqua. Lui aussi dut être choqué car il lâcha la route des yeux pour la regarder. Il la dévisagea quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle s'attendait à une confession similaire et fut donc un peu déçue quand il se contenta de dire « Trois. »

Par pur réflexe, elle ouvrit la portière et bascula dans le vide. Elle roula, roula, roula… La neige amortit quelque peu sa chute et lui évita probablement une commotion mais ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre le crack retentissant quand la voiture heurta le tronc. Quand le monde eut finit de tourner autour d'elle, elle resta allongée sur le dos, le cœur battant, vérifiant que chacun de ses membres fonctionnait correctement. Ce qui était miraculeusement le cas.

Quand elle passa à quatre pattes et leva la tête, le colonel était déjà à l'œuvre. Leurs sacs étaient à ses pieds et il avait une branche de sapin couverte d'épines à la main. Elle se releva avec précaution et le rejoignit. Sans un mot, il lui tendit son sac et elle l'enfila. Elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il comptait faire. Déjà, elle entendait le bruit d'un moteur qui se rapprochait.

Jack lui indiqua d'aller dans la forêt. Elle s'exécuta sans discuter. Il était clair qu'il avait un plan, même s'il ne semblait pas disposé à le partager avec elle. Rapidement, il balaya toutes les traces qu'ils avaient pu faire, de sorte que la neige autour de la voiture soit immaculée. Ensuite, il la rejoignit sous le couvert des arbres.

« Ils vont bien voir qu'il n'y a pas de corps dans la voiture, Jack. »

Il ne répondit pas mais sortit son arme. Elle ne put réprimer un geste de recul. Comptait-il remédier au manque de cadavres en ajoutant le sien ? Elle se reprocha sa stupidité au moment même où il tira sur le réservoir. Il aurait été idiot de penser qu'il n'avait pas vu la peur dans ses yeux. Mais alors que la voiture explosait en un brasier, elle ne vit aucun reproche se refléter dans son regard. Juste une triste acceptation.

« Il faut partir avant qu'ils arrivent. »

Il lui demanda d'ouvrir la marche tandis qu'il continuait d'effacer leurs traces derrière eux. Bientôt, le bruit de la voiture du NID aussi bien que celui des hommes qui cherchaient à éteindre l'incendie disparut et Jack renonça à couvrir leurs empreintes. Ils avaient de la chance, la forêt de sapin avait bloqué la plus grande partie de la neige, si bien qu'il n'y avait qu'une fine couche sur le sol. Assez pour qu'ils ne courent pas un marathon, mais pas assez pour que ça ralentisse leur progression.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils marchaient. Juste qu'elle était gelée et fatiguée. Il faisait froid. Tellement froid que, dès qu'ils prononçaient un mot, une buée se formait autour de leur bouche.

« Tu sais où on va ? »

Elle avait attendu autant qu'elle avait pu avant de poser cette question là, mais elle commençait à atteindre ses limites. Jack, qui marchait un peu en avant par rapport à elle, se retourna, alarmé par son ton. Elle aurait, elle aussi, préféré que sa voix soit plus assurée. Mais pour être honnête, elle se serait sans doute sentie plus assurée elle-même si elle avait eu des gants et une écharpe.

« Pas vraiment… J'espère que ce sentier nous mènera quelque part, c'est tout. » Il la dévisagea une longue seconde et ce qu'il vit ne dut pas lui plaire car il se rapprocha d'elle. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Ses lèvres étaient probablement bleues, ses doigts étaient engourdis et le froid avait envahi sa poitrine. Son existence à cet instant était juste géniale et elle n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde…

« Je n'ai jamais eu aussi froid de ma vie ! »

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et les frotta pendant quelques secondes pour faire circuler le sang tout en laissant échapper un petit rire.

« Crois-moi. Si, tu as déjà eu plus froid. »

Il se retourna sans plus d'explication et reprit sa marche la laissant avancer dans son sillage.

_Sam avait l'impression de s'être transformée en statue de glace. Ce n'était plus le froid, c'était la mort qu'elle inhalait à chaque inspiration. Ni l'épaisse couverture, ni le corps chaud sur lequel elle était couchée ne parvenait à dissiper les crampes dans ses muscles. L'état de santé du colonel l'inquiétait. Sa jambe était en train de geler. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu, mais il faisait trop froid pour que ce qu'elle tente réussisse. _

_Son supérieur fut secoué d'une toux rauque et elle s'étira. Il y avait aussi ses côtes… Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer, c'est qu'il n'y ait pas d'hémorragie interne mais, même là, elle n'avait pas grand espoir. La toux était un signe…_

_« Capitaine… En d'autres circonstances, je pourrai trouver ça agréable mais… »_

_« Shhh » Le coupa-t-elle. « Essayez de dormir. »_

_« C'est ce qu'on était en train de faire ? » demanda-t-il. _

_Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment l'ironie qu'elle percevait sous les propos. « Vous étiez épuisé, vous vous êtes évanoui. J'ai pensé que si on ne partageait pas notre chaleur corporelle, on ne passerait pas la nuit. »_

_« C'est bien. » répondit-il. « Mais c'est très dur de dormir avec des côtes cassées et quelqu'un allongé sur le torse. »_

_Elle se reprocha aussitôt sa stupidité. « Désolée. Désolée. Désolée. » Elle se déplaça, tentant de ne pas appuyer davantage sur ses blessures. _

_« C'est mieux… » souffla-t-il quand elle se fut calée sur son épaule. _

_« On va dormir quelques heures et ensuite je réparerai le DHD. »_

_C'était plus un vœu pieux qu'une affirmation, mais ils devraient faire avec. _

_« Ok… Bonne nuit. »_

_Elle ferma les yeux et cala sa tête du mieux qu'elle put. Comme le colonel l'avait fait remarquer, dans d'autres circonstances, ça aurait pu être agréable. Ce qu'elle ne devrait absolument pas considérer…_

_« Bonne nuit. »_

_Voulant le réchauffer davantage, elle remonta sa jambe le long des siennes. C'est là qu'elle sentit quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû être là._

_« Euh… Mon colonel ? »_

_Ce n'était pas possible… Non seulement il faisait près de zéro degré mais, en plus de ça, il était blessé et… _

_« C'est mon arme, Carter. Je le jure. »_

_Se trouvant brusquement stupide, elle ne put réprimer les gloussements qui montaient dans sa gorge. Elle tenta de les étouffer dans son épaule trouvant son attitude décidemment peu digne d'un Capitaine de l'Air Force. _

_« Ne gloussez pas…S'il vous plait, non… »_

_Elle réalisa qu'elle lui faisait sûrement mal et maîtrisa de son mieux son fou rire. Quand elle se fut calmée, elle se laissa bercer par la respiration chaotique du colonel. _

_« Si on ne s'en sort pas… Je n'aurai aucun regret et vous ? »_

_Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle disait ça. Peut-être était-ce une simple tentative pour prouver que les pensées qui l'avaient traversée plus tôt n'étaient que fumée au vent. _

_« Mourir… » rétorqua-t-il un peu amèrement. Elle ne rajouta rien. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. _

Sam claquait des dents. Ils marchaient depuis des heures et elle était gelée. Dans leur errance, ils avaient fini par rencontrer une petite ville. Jack avait refusé de s'arrêter, arguant que s'ils s'installaient dans un motel ou volaient une voiture, ils se feraient repérer en moins de deux. Il avait préféré se concentrer sur les habitations en périphérie, disant que ce serait plus discret.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était plus discret mais en tout cas, c'était certainement moins pratique. Les arbres n'offraient plus qu'une maigre protection aux regards indiscrets et l'absence d'éclairage rendait leur progression difficile. La nuit était tombée une heure auparavant et ils n'avaient toujours pas rencontré « l'habitation périphérique » qui, elle commençait à le soupçonnait, était inexistante.

« Jack… »

Il se tourna vers elle, alarmée par la faiblesse de son ton. Elle commençait à entendre des bruits de tonnerre au loin. D'après ses estimations, dans une heure tout au plus, ils seraient sous la pluie. Elle était lucide. Elle ne tiendrait pas sous un orage.

Elle avait faim, froid et soif. Et surtout, elle en avait plein les pieds.

« Ca va aller, Sam. »

Il posa un bras sur ses épaules et elle se coula contre son torse. Soutenue par son supérieur, elle se força à avancer. Même quand la pluie rendit leur marche plus houleuse encore… Même quand elle crut sincèrement s'écrouler… Même quand les éclairs ramenèrent à la surface des souvenirs qui étaient bien mieux enfouis…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

_« Tu te moques de moi ?! »_

_Sam serra les dents et se détourna, observant un instant par la fenêtre les zébrures dorées de la foudre fendre le ciel. Seulement, elle entendit Jonas faire un pas et elle se retourna vivement vers lui. L'instinct lui soufflait qu'il n'était pas sage de lui tourner le dos. _

_« Je suis désolée, Jonas. Vraiment. Mais, à long terme, ça ne marchera pas entre nous. »_

_Devant elle, l'homme semblait hésiter entre se mettre en colère et jouer la carte de la douceur. _

_« Sammy, ça marche déjà… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi brusquement tu veux rompre. Le mariage est prévu dans deux mois. Les invitations sont parties, tout est réservé… »_

_Elle leva les sourcils et émit un rire amer. « Je ne vais pas me marier parce que tout est planifié, Jonas. »_

_Il avança encore et pénétra son espace personnel. Elle le laissa faire à contre cœur. Si elle reculait, ça signifierait qu'elle était intimidée. Et elle ne voulait pas l'être._

_« Tu as dit oui, Sam. Tu as pris un engagement. »_

_Elle secoua la tête. « Et bien, je le romps. »_

_Il fit encore un pas et cette fois elle en fit un en arrière, se cognant au passage au chambranle de la fenêtre. Jonas sourit, mais c'était le genre de sourire qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Exactement le genre qui lui avait fait prendre cette décision. _

_« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Sammy ? Tu as peur de moi ? »_

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel, montrant plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en éprouvait réellement. La jeune femme tenta de s'écarter, songeant qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'engager cette discussion bien à l'abri derrière le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un pas. La main de l'homme s'était enroulée fermement autour de son poignet. _

_Au dessus d'eux, le tonnerre résonna. _

_Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard. _

_« Lâche-moi. » ordonna-t-elle froidement. Si elle devait frapper, elle n'hésiterait pas. La violence latente qu'elle sentait monter chez lui dernièrement sembla exploser dans ses yeux. Au lieu de s'incliner, Sam le foudroya du regard. _

_« Lâche. Moi. » répéta-t-elle en appuyant bien sur chaque mot. S'il ne libérait pas sa main dans la minute, elle ne répondait plus de rien. _

_« Dis moi d'abord pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi comme ça ? »_

_« J'y pense depuis déjà un moment. » concéda-t-elle. _

_« Mais pourquoi ??!! » cria-t-il. _

_Le coup de tonnerre eut le mérite de cacher le frisson qui descendit le long de l'épine dorsale de Sam. Lentement, elle secoua le poignet qu'il était en train de broyer._

_« Pour ça, Jonas. Juste pour ça. »_

_Comme s'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il laissa tomber son poignet. Elle en profita pour s'éloigner, le besoin de mettre de la distance entre eux deux se faisant irrésistible. Elle quitta le salon et se dirigea aussi normalement que possible vers la chambre. Elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de courir. _

_Elle était au niveau du lit quand l'éclat de rire au seuil de la pièce la poussa à se retourner. Attrapant néanmoins les sacs qu'elle avait pris soin de préparer, elle se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à tout déposer chez Mary. C'était stupide. _

_« Attends cinq minutes, Sam. J'aimerai qu'on récapitule… Tu t'en vas parce que tu as peur de moi… Mais BORDEL SAM, JE N'AI JAMAIS LEVE LA MAIN SUR TOI QUE JE SACHE !!! »_

_Le fait qu'il ponctue sa phrase d'un coup de poing dans le mur ne servit pas vraiment sa cause. Ses sacs dans la main, elle avança d'un pas décidé vers la porte, le dépassant. Elle ravala le soupir soulagé quand il ne fit pas un geste pour la retenir et prit la direction de l'entrée sans attendre. Elle avait la main sur la poignée quand il attrapa son épaule. _

_« Sam, je t'aime. »_

_Sans se tourner, elle se dégagea. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ses mouvements de colère étaient aussi impressionnants et qu'ensuite il tentait de se faire pardonner d'un « je t'aime ». Elle ne croyait plus à ses « je t'aime ». Elle avait voulu y croire… Vraiment… Mais elle ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à prétendre. Déterminée, elle tourna la poignée…_

_Et se retrouva plaquée le dos contre le mur. Jonas pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec force et empressement. Sans réfléchir, elle mordit dans la chair tendre et coupla son attaque d'un coup de genou qui calmerait certainement ses ardeurs pour les jours à venir. _

_Elle le laissa vautré par terre dans l'entrée et claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle ne prit pas l'ascenseur, descendant les marches quatre à quatre. Un taxi l'attendait en bas, près à l'emmener chez Mary où elle resterait quelques jours. Elle ouvrit la portière et leva la tête vers la fenêtre de son ancien appartement. _

_« Adieu, Jonas. »_

_Le murmure fut emporté par le vent alors que le taxi traçait son chemin dans les rues encombrées de la Capitale. Elle était certaine de ne jamais vouloir revoir Jonas Hanson. _

« Ca devrait faire l'affaire… »

Elle rouvrit difficilement les yeux, s'extirpant des images nauséeuses que son esprit associait à Jonas Hanson et détailla ce dont Jack parlait. Ils avaient fini par tomber sur une ferme excentrée dont la grange semblait être un abri parfait. Il y avait beaucoup de paille, humide elle le voyait d'ici, et deux vaches qui ne bronchèrent même pas à leur entrée impromptue. Le point positif, c'était que la pluie avait balayé leurs traces.

« Ca ira ? »

Elle étudia la pile de foin sur laquelle il l'avait faite asseoir. « J'aurai préféré un hôtel quatre étoiles avec salle de bain intégrée mais, bon… Je suppose que ça peut effectivement faire l'affaire. »

Il la regarda en secouant la tête, sourire aux lèvres. « J'ai vraiment déteint sur toi. »

Sam ne répondit pas et se dépêcha d'enlever tous ses vêtements mouillés. Elle pêcha un pantalon d'épais coton dans le sac fourni par Dave et substitua rapidement le sec au trempé. Ensuite, elle changea de pull, en enfilant trois l'un par-dessus l'autre, avant de placer ses pieds dans la chaleur relativement confortable de deux paires de chaussettes. Quand elle leva les yeux, Jack était déjà habillé et la dévisageait d'un air amusé.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, prête à user d'une réplique mordante.

Il lui sourit tendrement. « Très séduisant. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée malgré elle. Leur petite péripétie de la journée aurait pu plus mal finir. Pour l'instant, le tonnerre grondait au dessus de leur tête mais ils étaient au sec et pour ce qu'elle en savait, c'était le dernier endroit où le NID penserait à les chercher.

Cherchant la chaleur, elle se roula en boule et se couvrit de paille sous le regard de plus en plus amusé de son supérieur. Elle distinguait à peine ses traits dans l'obscurité ambiante mais c'était presque comme si elle n'avait pas besoin de lumière… Comme s'ils se connaissaient tellement bien qu'ils pouvaient évoluer l'un autour de l'autre, les yeux fermés, tout en étant en parfaite harmonie.

« J'ai froid. » lança-t-elle pour toute explication.

Il se laissa aller près d'elle sans plus de cérémonie, gâchant tout le travail qu'elle avait effectué pour se fabriquer une couverture.

« Je suis plus chaud que cette paille pourrie, Carter. »

S'installant confortablement, il lui ouvrit les bras et elle vint s'y blottir sans une hésitation. L'homme avait effectivement tout d'un radiateur. Frissonnante, elle s'abandonna à la chaleur qui irradiait de son corps, se détendant pour la première fois de la journée.

C'est comme ça qu'elle sentit la douleur. Trop peu importante, son esprit l'avait cataloguée comme minime et l'avait ignorée mais là, couchée contre son amant, ça explosait à l'intérieur de son abdomen comme des petites étincelles de souffrance. Des spasmes étranges déchiraient son ventre et elle posa une main dessus en grognant. Il y avait une sensation d'étirement… Peut-être s'était-elle abimé un muscle en sautant de la voiture ?

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Une inquiétude rentrée s'afficha immédiatement dans la voix du Colonel. Sam respira profondément, peu encline à l'alarmer pour rien, et mesura l'étendue des dégâts. Ce n'était probablement pas grand-chose… D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas si douloureux que ça… La fatigue sans doute multipliait-elle la sensation désagréable.

« Rien. »

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle. « Sûre ? »

Malgré elle, elle sourit. Elle aimait qu'il s'occupe d'elle comme ça.

« Oui. »

C'est à ce moment là que son traître d'estomac se mit à grogner bruyamment. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que le rire grave de Jack résonne dans la pièce.

« Serait ce une subtile façon de me dire que tu as faim ? »

Elle aurait volontiers nié. Oui, volontiers… Seulement, elle n'avait rien mangé de la journée si ce n'ést un vulgaire paquet de chips et, dans son esprit, ça ne constituait pas un repas. Pas quand on passait la moitié de la journée à crapahuter dans la forêt.

Cependant, elle préférait avoir faim qu'être dans les pattes du NID.

« Ca ira. » lui assura-t-elle.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe et leva le bras pour regarder sa montre.

« Attends une heure et j'irai voir si notre hôte a de quoi manger. »

Les possibles conséquences d'une incursion pareille lui sautaient aux yeux. Même s'il était discret –et vu ce que Jack avait fait ces derniers jours, il l'était sûrement- un vol serait immanquablement remarqué. Le NID retrouverait leur piste et ce serait fini.

« Ce n'est pas prudent. »

Elle sentit le souffle de son soupir rouler sur son cou.

« Non. Mais j'ai faim et toi aussi. Tu n'es pas encore totalement en forme et si je ne te nourris pas, tu risques de t'écrouler. Là, je devrais te porter, ce qui me fatiguera d'autant plus et on finira par se faire prendre. »

Elle se força à accepter ce qu'il disait, même si elle le percevait comme un reproche. Il ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était un poids pour lui, elle le savait, mais c'était pourtant l'impression qu'elle avait. Tout ça était sa faute et il pourrait dire ce qu'il voudrait, Sam se sentirait toujours responsable. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, s'il n'était pas venu à son secours, il serait en sécurité.

Secouant la tête, elle préféra changer de sujet.

« Comment nous ont-ils retrouvés ? Je veux dire, on était seuls sur cette route… On aurait pu être n'importe où… »

Il haussa les épaules. « Coïncidence ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre de croire aux coïncidences. »

« C'est probablement plus sage. » répondit-il après un instant de silence. « Maybourne a dû placer un mouchard sur la voiture. »

Elle fronça aussitôt les sourcils. « Sur la voiture ou sur l'un de nous ? »

Elle le sentit tour à tour se tendre et se relaxer.

« Si ça avait été sur toi ou moi, ils nous auraient déjà rattrapé. On est en sécurité pour le moment, Carter. »

Elle supposa que c'était censé clore cette conversation car sa main se mit à jouer dans ses cheveux. Ils avaient probablement une autre conversation à finir… Elle n'était plus aussi sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix en donnant à leur relation un tour plus physique. Il était simple de démentir les sentiments, moins de refuser des preuves concrètes.

Elle l'aimait. Sur ce point, plus de doute. Il l'aimait aussi, là également, les choses étaient claires. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi ils n'avaient rien fait avant. Oui, elle se souvenait de cette histoire de règlement. Oui. Mais pour être honnête avec elle-même, il aurait pu être toujours dans l'armée, ça n'aurait fait aucune différence, elle lui aurait tout de même sauté dessus. Non… C'était autre chose…

_Elle connaît tous tes petits secrets, Jack ?_

« Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure… Tu le pensais ? »

Le ton hésitant de son supérieur la poussa à lever la tête pour le regarder. Ou essayer au vu de l'obscurité… Il la dévisageait, attendant une réponse franche.

« J'ai dit beaucoup de choses tout à l'heure, Jack… »

Elle devinait à quoi il faisait référence. Il n'y avait pas trente cinq déclarations qui aient pu marquer son esprit. Et elle avait également en mémoire l'absence de réponse. Elle lui avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait et lui n'avait rien dit. D'un autre côté, le moment n'avait pas été des mieux choisis.

Leurs visages étaient très proches et elle vit l'expression de Jack s'adoucir considérablement. Lentement, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer, il passa sa main sur sa joue, redessinant les traits de sa mâchoire, caressant tendrement la peau tirée par le froid. Enfin, son pouce s'attarda sur ses lèvres et alors seulement, il planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je sais que tu as souffert pendant tout ce temps. Et je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre. Mais, Sam… Si tu savais comme ça été dur… Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être… Les regarder faire leur deuil, t'oublier… Je savais que tu n'étais pas morte… Je le savais… »

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur son pouce. Elle souffrait de le voir souffrir. Elle souffrait de l'avoir fait souffrir. Il ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir, complètement tourné vers son cauchemar. Sa main caressait distraitement sa joue mais son esprit était loin. Parti vers ces jours où elle était le jouet de l'homme à la seringue et où lui devait se battre contre ses doutes.

« Personne ne me croyait… Il disait tous que j'étais malade, que je refusais la réalité à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Danny, mais… Ils ne comprenaient pas. Je savais que tu étais en vie, j'étais persuadé que je l'aurai senti si ça n'avait pas été le cas… J'ai eu raison, n'est ce pas ? J'ai eu raison de partir te chercher ? »

Gentiment elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra.

« Tu m'as sauvée, Jack. » souffla-t-elle. Elle détestait cet air perdu qu'elle lisait sur son visage. Elle détestait lui faire tant de mal.

Un petit rire amer passa ses lèvres. « Peut-être pas… »

Capturant son regard, elle fronça les sourcils. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« J'avais fini par me persuader qu'on n'aurait jamais notre chance… Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, tout à l'heure, j'ai pensé… Peut-être que, finalement, ils avaient raison… Peut-être que tu n'existes pas vraiment, que je suis simplement dingue. »

Sa main était gelée entre les siennes. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir du froid. Peut-être qu'il était en hypothermie… Peut-être que ça le faisait délirer ? Qu'en savait-elle ?! Elle était docteur en astrophysique, pas en médecine ! Puis elle lut dans son regard qu'il attendait une réponse et comprit que le problème était plus profond. Elle réalisa qu'il avait raison. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait enduré. Personne ne l'avait torturé avec des décharges électriques, mais c'était peut-être pire. Personne ne l'avait cru. Sauf Teal'c, à la rigueur… Et encore… Le Jaffa aurait simplement donné son soutien à son ami, sans condition mais sans conviction non plus. Plutôt que de la retrouver vivante, c'était son meurtrier qu'il aurait cherché. La vengeance pouvait attendre des siècles quand on était Jaffa.

« Jack… » Sa voix se brisa et elle détourna la tête. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Qu'il avait tout abandonné pour elle, qu'elle l'aimait à mourir mais que, malgré tout ça, elle ne parvenait pas à passer au dessus de ses doutes ? Qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, même si lui croyait en elle au point de tout laisser derrière ?

« Je t'aime, Carter. »

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent brusquement, violemment. Ils pouvaient faire l'amour dans un de ces regards. Une douce chaleur se diffusa en elle. C'était une chose de le savoir, une autre de l'entendre.

« Quand je suis allé chez toi, quand j'ai compris que tu avais disparu… C'est la première chose que j'ai pensé… Et ensuite, j'ai regretté chaque jour de ne pas te l'avoir dit. »

Elle sentit quelque chose rouler sur sa joue et mit quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était des larmes. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait, c'était ridicule. Il était là, à lui expliquer combien il tenait à elle et elle, que faisait-elle ? Elle se comportait en adolescente émotive. Pouvait-on être plus cliché ?

Sans vraiment faire attention, il effaça les sillons humides sur ses joues.

« Je ferai ce que je peux pour te protéger, Carter, mais si tu meurs, je veux que tu n'aies aucun doute. Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours. » Il haussa les épaules. « Ce qui, au final, ne sera pas bien important si tu te fais descendre… »

La main qui était toujours fermement serrée entre les siennes s'échappa pour remonter le long de son bras jusqu'à aller s'enrouler derrière sa nuque. Il ne fit pas un geste, finissant simplement sa phrase.

« Si tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit, alors, si jamais je ne m'en sors pas, ça me suffira. J'espère juste que c'est pareil pour toi. »

Lentement, elle enroula sa main autour de son bras et laissa échapper un petit rire brouillé par le résidu de larmes qui trainait dans sa gorge.

« Oh, je t'aime… Mais tant qu'à faire, je préfèrerai qu'on reste en vie tous les deux. »

Il lui sourit et appuya sur sa nuque pour qu'elle se baisse. Elle n'hésita même pas avant de prendre ses lèvres, mettant autant d'amour et de passion dans son baiser qu'il y en avait dans son cœur. De langoureuse, l'étreinte devint provocante et Sam réalisa qu'elle n'était pas prête d'avaler quoi que ce soit parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle arrête ce qu'ils venaient de commencer. Il roula sur elle, détachant un instant sa bouche de la sienne.

« Rien de tout ça ne sera simple, tu en as conscience ? »

Pour seule réponse, elle l'attira plus près. Rien n'était jamais simple. Elle, moins que quiconque.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : **

_« Tu seras prudente, n'est ce pas ? »_

_Elle leva lentement la tête vers son amant, passa doucement la main sur son visage, marquant dans sa mémoire des traits qu'elle avait déjà appris par cœur depuis des siècles. Elle se força à sourire. Ils connaissaient tous les deux les risques. _

_« Comme toujours, mon amour. »_

_Le sourire de l'homme l'apaisa. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de joie et de tristesse mêlées. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux couleur sable. Un élan de mélancolie monta en elle. _

_« Combien de lunes avant que nous ne nous revoyions ? »_

_Il ferma les yeux un instant et, quand il parla, sa voix était plus caverneuse, déformée._

_« Notre combat commence à me sembler désespéré à moi aussi… J'espère juste que nous en verrons l'issue, toi et moi. » _

_Quelque chose se leva en elle et elle céda la place à l'autre moitié de son âme. A son tour, sa voix changea, se fit plus rauque. Les mots qui quittaient sa bouche n'étaient pas les siens. _

_« La lutte est longue, mais notre amour est fort. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir. »_

_Il y eut un éclair dans le regard de son amant et sa voix se refit douce. Il caressa son visage. _

_« Je t'aime… »_

« Carter… »

_« Je t'aime. » s'entendit-elle répondre en retour._

« Carter… »

Sam s'éveilla en sursaut. Aussitôt, ses yeux fouillèrent ce qui l'entourait cherchant une quelconque trace de l'homme de son rêve… Tout ce qu'elle trouva fut un Jack étrangement souriant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » marmonna-t-elle, tout en passant une main sur son visage pour en chasser la fatigue.

« Tu parles en dormant. J'espère que tu rêvais de moi. »

Elle secoua la tête, cherchant à se rappeler ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir dit en se réveillant. Elle rêvait de cet homme et… Oh.

« Bien sûr. De qui d'autre ? »

Elle rougit sous le poids du mensonge et fut reconnaissante pour l'obscurité qui l'empêchait de distinguer réellement ses traits. Il la dévisagea un petit instant, reconnaissant certainement le mensonge dans son ton, mais ne releva pas. Sans répondre à sa question, il lui lança une miche de pain.

« Service d'étage. Il faut se dépêcher, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever. »

Elle dévora le pain, apaisant enfin son estomac capricieux, et prit quelques gorgées de la bouteille d'eau que Jack lui tendait. Elle n'était toujours pas passée au dessus de ses réticences à voler dans la maison voisine, mais il avait visiblement profité de son sommeil pour passer outre. Elle se demanda s'il avait seulement dormi. Elle se rappelait distinctement avoir posé la tête sur sa poitrine et avoir sombré dans un sommeil réparateur, mais lui ?

Renonçant à demander, sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait probablement pas de réponse, elle se leva et ramassa son sac. D'après les bruits qui lui parvenaient de l'extérieur, il pleuvait toujours. Une heure avant l'aube, ils se glissèrent hors de la grange aussi discrètement qu'ils y étaient entrés.

Marcher jusqu'à la petite ville suivante leur prit la moitié de la journée. Leur tâche était compliquée par le fait qu'ils devaient se cacher à chaque fois qu'une voiture pointait son nez. Ils finirent néanmoins par arriver sur le coup de trois heures de l'après midi dans une petite ville du nom de _Raven's Hill_. Sans montrer aucun signe de précipitation ou de nervosité, ils se rendirent jusqu'à la station de bus. Le plus proche départ était programmé pour une heure plus tard et c'est pour ce car là qu'ils achetèrent des tickets. Qu'importe la destination, ils n'étaient attendus nulle part…

Pour patienter, Jack lui proposa d'entrer dans un des petits bars/restaurant qui fleurissaient à côté de la station. Accueillir les étrangers de passage était un commerce qui devait bien marcher. Ils en choisirent un au hasard et s'installèrent sur les banquettes de cuir rouge usées. Aussitôt, une jeune femme en uniforme s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient.

Pendant que le Colonel s'occupait de leur commande, elle détailla la serveuse. Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient relevés en queue de cheval, et leur couleur blond cendré laissaient apparaître des racines brunes. L'uniforme était trop petit d'une taille, ce qui fait que sa jupe dévoilait beaucoup plus de cuisses que nécessaire et sa poitrine semblait sur le point d'exploser de son décolleté. Sam se demanda vaguement si c'était une façon d'aguicher les clients. Elle trouva ça pathétique jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur Jack de l'autre côté de la table.

Visiblement, c'était peut-être pathétique, mais pas inefficace. Il lui souriait largement, riant à ses plaisanteries. Elle leva un sourcil avant d'avoir réalisé ce qu'elle faisait. Il flirtait avec cette fille ? Elle lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil, tentant de percevoir ce qu'elle avait forcément raté à la première observation.

Il fallait admettre qu'elle était jolie. Son visage était fin et ses courbes séduisantes mais, bon… Ce n'était pas non plus un top model. Son regard accrocha le badge mis bien en évidence au dessus de sa poitrine. Debby… Et bien, Debby n'avait pas froid aux yeux pour draguer un homme déjà accompagné.

Dans un claquement de chewing-gum à la fraise, elle éclata de rire sous une des remarques de Jack. De plus en plus énervée, Sam se demanda quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas se donner en spectacle devant tout le monde… Primo, ça risquait d'attirer le genre d'attention qu'ils essayaient d'éviter. Secundo, elle refusait de s'abaisser à ça.

_« Dites ce que vous voulez, Daniel, je trouve quand même Jadlyn plus jolie. »_

_Le regard de Sam se porta par réflexe sur la jeune femme blonde occupée à puiser de l'eau un peu plus loin. A côté d'elle, Teal'c, stoïque, suivait sans grand intérêt la conversation de ses équipiers. _

_« Vous rigolez, Jack ? Farly est nettement plus séduisante. »_

_Levant les yeux au ciel, elle ne daigna même pas regarder la jeune femme que Daniel désignait, tout sauf discrètement du doigt. Agacée que ses deux amis organisent la compétition de Miss P9S314, elle attrapa les verres posés devant eux et les vida par terre. Le traité qu'ils venaient de conclure avait été suffisamment arrosé à son goût. _

_« Carter ! » « Sam ! » protestèrent en cœur le Colonel et l'archéologue. _

_« Vous êtes ivres. » répondit-elle simplement._

_« Certainement pas. »_

_Elle leva un sourcil, défiant son supérieur du regard. Il se contenta de ciller une ou deux fois avant de redonner sa pleine attention aux deux jeunes femmes qui les divisaient, Daniel et lui. _

_« Carter ? Laquelle trouvez-vous la plus jolie ? »_

_Elle secoua la tête. « Le seul fait que vous me demandiez ça, à moi, prouve que vous êtes totalement soul. »_

_Elle resta un instant interdite. Elle avait peut-être un peu trop bu de cet alcool bizarre, elle aussi. _

_« Pourquoi ? » _

_Sam dévisagea son supérieur. La question était pertinente et elle n'avait pas de réponse. A la place, elle se tourna vers Teal'c. _

_« Vous voulez bien m'aider à les ramener à leurs chambres ? »_

_Le Jaffa hocha la tête et s'empara d'autorité du bras du Colonel pour qu'il se lève. Elle n'eut aucun mal à se faire obéir de Daniel. Quand il était ivre, il était plus manipulable qu'un pantin. Une fois qu'elle eut déposé l'archéologue sur son lit, elle sortit de la pièce et rencontra Teal'c dans le couloir. Ce dernier semblait user de toute son infinie patience pour parlementer avec le militaire récalcitrant. _

_« J'ai un truc à dire à Carter, je vous dis ! Teal'c ! Lâchez-moi ! »_

_Elle soupira, la conversation portant sur les deux jeunes femmes toujours fraîche dans son esprit. Faisant signe au guerrier de le lâcher, elle prit sa place et le guida jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa chambre, insensible à tous les « Carter, écoutez moi. » qu'il pouvait prononcer. Il était dans un état nettement pire que l'archéologue et tout ce qu'il dirait ne ferait que leur attirer des ennuis. Elle préférait encore faire semblant de ne rien entendre. Finalement, elle parvint à le laisser tomber sur son lit et tourna les talons, sans pour autant aller plus loin. _

_Son poignet était fermement emprisonné dans la main de son supérieur. _

_Lâchant un nouveau soupir, elle tenta de se détacher avant de planter son regard dans le sien. Sous les brumes de l'alcool, elle vit une trace de sérieux dans ses yeux. _

_« Vous savez qu'elles sont toutes les deux beaucoup moins belles que vous, hein, Carter ? »_

_Elle se força à sourire et à ne pas prendre ses propos au sérieux. Il était soul et ne savait plus ce qu'il disait._

_« Oui, mon Colonel. Bien sûr. »_

_Elle tira un coup sec et il relâcha sa main. Sans attendre, elle se dirigea vers la porte._

_« Je le pense, Carter. Vous êtes la femme la plus attirante de cette galaxie. »_

_Elle se retourna, surprise, mais le seul son qu'elle obtint, en réponse à son effarement, fut un ronflement sonore. Déstabilisée, elle sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle, décidée à tout oublier de cette soirée. _

« Vous n'auriez pas une feuille de papier et un stylo, Debby ? »

La serveuse lui tendit son propre Bic et une feuille de son bloc note sans même cesser de sourire. Ca devait lui faire mal à force. Elle sentait la colère monter en elle au fur et à mesure que Jack souriait et plaisantait. Au bout de ce qui parut être une éternité, Debby disparut en promettant de revenir le plus vite possible. Ce en quoi Sam lui faisait entièrement confiance.

« Hey, ça va ? »

Elle leva la tête, observant l'homme nonchalant face à elle. Il prêtait à peine attention à elle, concentré sur ce qu'il était en train d'écrire. Finalement, il s'aperçut que son silence n'était pas naturel et captura son regard.

« Carter ? Il y a un problème ? »

C'était une question intéressante à laquelle elle aurait répondu par l'affirmative si elle en avait eu le temps. Cependant, elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pour former un oui, qu'elle était coupée dans son élan par la voix haut perchée et trop enjouée de Debby la serveuse, toute droite sortie d'un film pour adultes.

Elle déposa devant elle une assiette de pancakes et passa à Jack un plat plein de gaufres. L'odeur trop sucrée des pâtisseries lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais, en y réfléchissant, c'était peut-être dû à la scène révoltante de flirt outrageux qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son supérieur. Enervée, elle quitta la table sans explications et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Sa seule consolation fut de sentir le regard intrigué de son équipier la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la petite pièce.

La lumière factice des néons lui donnait l'impression d'être dans une morgue. Sans se presser, elle se planta devant le lavabo et observa son reflet dans le miroir. Son apparence ne la satisfaisait toujours pas. Ses joues étaient creuses, son corps n'avait pas retrouvé sa forme d'autrefois et les cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux étaient loin d'être séduisantes. Un peu de maquillage n'aurait pas été de trop.

C'était étrange. Une semaine auparavant à peine, elle se serait sentie proche de ce reflet. Maintenant elle était une étrangère dans son propre corps. Elle se sentait Samantha Carter, plus Emy l'anonyme. Le problème, c'est que Sam Carter n'était pas un fantôme. C'était une femme sûre d'elle, qui attirait l'attention. La Sam Carter d'avant n'aurait pas craint Debby.

La jeune femme secoua la tête et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Quand elle fut certaine d'avoir maîtrisé sa colère et son ressentiment, elle quitta la pièce et retourna s'asseoir à la place qu'elle avait quittée. Le regard inquiet de Jack se posa immédiatement sur elle.

« Ca va, Carter ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. »

Elle tourna la tête vers le comptoir. Debby souriait d'un air rêveur. Instinctivement, sa mâchoire se contracta.

« J'ai besoin qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour moi. »

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur lui. Froids. Elle se sentait trahie et se demanda brièvement si c'était pour ça qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance. Toutes ces femmes dont elle se souvenait des visages mais pas des noms… Bien sûr elle savait qu'il ne lui devait rien, mais…

« Sam, bébé, tout va bien. »

_« Carter ! »_

_Elle tourna la tête, sentant confusément du sang couler de sa bouche. Il y avait de la fumée autour d'elle, de la fumée… Douleur… Dans l'épaule… Nausée…_

_« Carter ! »_

_Quelqu'un qui se jette à genoux à côté d'elle. Au loin, le bruit des balles qui sifflent et des lances Jaffas. Mal… Des doigts qui courent sur son cou. Cherchent un pouls. Un soupir soulagé._

_« Carter est touchée, mon Général. On n'arrivera pas à se replier. Je veux des renforts et une équipe médicale. »_

_Elle veut vomir sous l'assaut de la douleur. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas. Elle serre les dents. Tout est sombre. Confus. _

« SG7 et 9 s'apprêtent à passer la Porte. Tenez bon, SG1 »

_Elle ne sait plus où elle est, ce qui s'est passé. _

_Fatigue… _

_Douleur… _

_Dormir… _

_Oublier…_

_« Ca va aller… »_

_Des mains qui s'agitent sur elle. Dégrafent son pare-balles. Elle reconnaît vaguement la voix du Colonel. _

_« Accrochez-vous. »_

_  
Ses paupières sont lourdes, elles se ferment toutes seules. _

_« Non, non, non. Restez avec moi. Les secours seront bientôt là. Restez avec moi. »_

_Sa main sur sa joue. Elle veut lui dire qu'elle a mal, mais le seul son qui passe ses lèvres est un gémissement pathétique. _

_« Tout va bien, Carter. »_

_Elle ouvre les yeux. Tombe dans les siens. S'y noie. Dans un sursaut de clairvoyance, elle comprend. Il lui caresse les cheveux, lui parle pour la tenir éveillée mais, elle, tout ce qu'elle voit, c'est ça. C'était devant elle depuis longtemps, mais c'est seulement maintenant qu'elle comprend. _

_« Sam… Parlez-moi. » ordonne-t-il gentiment._

_Elle voudrait bien mais ne sait pas quoi dire. C'est là, dans ses yeux. Tout ce qu'elle a toujours refusé d'admettre. Elle n'est pas la seule. Elle n'est pas la seule à refuser ce qu'elle ressent. Lui aussi éprouve ces _choses_ pour elle. Brusquement, elle a peur. Si elle comprend ça maintenant, ça veut sûrement dire qu'elle…_

_« Mourir… » parvint-elle à marmonner. _

_Aussitôt, il fronce les sourcils. Il n'a pas le temps de répondre, il y a un sifflement près d'eux. Il se couche sur elle, la protège. _

_« Mourir… » répète-t-elle dès qu'il s'est redressé. _

_Il secoue la tête. « Non. N'y pensez même pas. Le Doc va arriver, ça va aller. »_

_Elle pleure maintenant. La douleur lui fait perdre la tête. Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit, ce qu'elle fait. _

_« Je ne veux pas mourir. »_

_L'expression dans ses yeux s'adoucit encore, il jette un coup d'œil à sa blessure. C'est grave, elle le voit à son regard. Il est inquiet. Jack O'Neill n'est jamais inquiet. _

_« Vous n'allez pas mourir, je vous le promets. » _

_A nouveau, une explosion près d'eux. Il hésite. Evalue à nouveau sa blessure et finalement décide de suivre son instinct et la tire à l'abri un peu plus loin. Elle se retrouve pratiquement dans ses bras. _

_« Je ne veux pas mourir. »_

_A cet instant, c'est son credo. Elle veut vivre. Elle veut vivre ce qu'il y a dans les yeux de Jack. Elle veut vivre ce qu'il y a dans son cœur. _

_Presque tendrement, il la berce. « Tout va bien, bébé, tout va bien. »_

_Elle pleure. Demain, ils nieraient tout. Encore fallait-il qu'elle voit demain. _

Non, rien n'allait bien. Elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant. Elle n'avait pas encore assez de force pour ça.

« Carter… Hey… »

Il étira le bras, couvrant sa main de la sienne. Sans réfléchir, elle retira sa main. Fronçant les sourcils, il se leva et contourna la table. Il se glissa à côté d'elle et elle le laissa faire.

« J'ai besoin qu'elle poste une lettre pour moi, c'est tout. C'est de la comédie, Carter. »

Sans attendre sa permission, elle attrapa le bout de papier.

Général,

Nous espérons que tout va bien pour vous,

Amicalement,

SG1.

C'était succinct. Sans un mot, elle le lui rendit. Il le plia en quatre tout en la dévisageant.

« Carter… »

Elle releva la tête, croisa son regard et se força à sourire. Elle se sentait stupide. Ce n'était pas lui qui rêvait d'anciens amants. Ce n'était pas lui qui ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur un visage qui, pourtant, palpitait encore dans son cœur. Elle était ridicule de faire une crise pour une serveuse dont il oublierait le nom dès qu'ils seraient sortis d'ici.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû t'en parler avant. »

Elle secoua la tête, une mélancolie soudaine s'emparant de son être.

« Non, c'est ma faute… Tout ça, » Elle désigna d'un geste de la main l'espace devant elle. « ça va plutôt vite et j'ai du mal à trouver mes repères. »

Sa main chaude s'empara de la sienne.

« Oui, je sais ce que c'est… C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne prends jamais de pancakes… Je ne sais jamais par quel bout commencer. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, s'apercevant qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur l'assiette toujours intacte devant elle.

« Jack. » soupira-t-elle. Ne pouvait-il donc jamais être sérieux ?

« J'aurais bien commandé de la gelée mais ils n'en ont pas à la framboise, et on sait tous que tant que ce n'est pas bleu, ce n'est pas bon… »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, brusquement amusée. La tristesse au souvenir du visage de l'homme de son rêve totalement envolée comme si elle n'avait jamais été totalement sienne.

« Qui peut bien vouloir manger autre chose que de la gelée à la framboise ? »

Il lui sourit, content qu'elle rentre dans son jeu. « C'est exactement ce que je me disais. Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait passer sa vie à en avaler. »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire avant qu'un détail ne lui revienne en mémoire. Elle fronça les sourcils, entrelaçant leurs doigts. L'air insouciant avait disparu de son visage aussi vite qu'il y était arrivé.

« Daniel disait qu'à force de manger autant de colorant, je finirai par me bousiller l'estomac. »

Pensivement, Jack dégagea une mèche de son visage.

« Oui, c'est vrai… Il disait ça… »

Une boule inattendue se forma dans sa gorge et elle détourna les yeux. Son regard se posa sur l'assiette de pancakes et elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre que, si sa vue était brouillée, c'était à cause de larmes retenues.

« J'aimais vraiment beaucoup Daniel. »

Elle fut surprise d'entendre le flot d'émotion brute dans la voix de son supérieur. D'ordinaire, il était plus enclin à cacher ses sentiments.

« Je sais. Nous l'aimions tous beaucoup. »

Sam ne s'était encore jamais autorisée à explorer le chemin qui menait au deuil de Daniel. Principalement parce qu'elle sentait confusément qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. C'était vif, douloureux, brutal.

« Vous l'avez laissé partir. »

_« Jacob, arrêtez. »_

_Sam tourna la tête vers son supérieur. Elle avait forcément mal entendu. _

_« Vous êtes sérieux ? » demanda son père, aussi incrédule qu'elle._

_« C'est ce qu'il veut. » répondit simplement Jack._

_Le Tock'ra jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa fille, avant de planter son regard dans celui de Janet. _

_« Quelqu'un d'autre peut me dire quoi faire ? »_

_Elle voulait hurler. Elle voulait lui crier de continuer, de le soigner, de le guérir. C'était son meilleur ami, son frère. Elle avait besoin de lui. Il fallait qu'il s'en sorte. Elle ne supporterait pas de le regarder mourir. _

_« Laissez le partir. » _

_Fermant brièvement les yeux, Jacob s'exécuta. La lumière de l'appareil de soin Goa'uld s'éteignit. A l'intérieur de sa tête, Sam criait. Tellement fort, tellement violemment, que son petit monde se referma sur elle. Elle entendit à peine le bip du moniteur cardiaque devenir plat, le cri désespéré de Janet ne l'atteignit pas et elle regarda sans vraiment la voir la lumière irradier du corps de Daniel pour finalement s'envoler par le plafond. _

_La salle retomba dans un silence de plomb. Des larmes dégoulinaient le long des joues du docteur et ce fut Teal'c qui attira à lui la jeune femme. Etrangement détachée, le major nota à quel point ils formaient un curieux mélange de force et de fragilité. Hammond observait sans comprendre le lit où l'archéologue s'était trouvé quelques secondes auparavant. Et soudainement, elle se demanda, elle aussi, où était le corps. Que s'était-il passé ?_

_Elle n'eut pas vraiment le loisir de s'interroger davantage. Son père l'avait déjà attirée dans ses bras, comme pour consoler un chagrin d'enfant. Il lui tapotait le dos pour apaiser des pleurs qui n'avaient même pas commencé à couler. Elle cala son menton sur son épaule, trouvant dans cette étreinte un certain réconfort. Elle était trop choquée pour pleurer. Elle était presque trop choquée pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. _

_Son regard rencontra celui douloureusement chargé du Colonel. Il l'observait. Elle devina qu'il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras, autant pour apaiser son chagrin que le sien. Elle chercha dans ses yeux ce qui l'avait poussé à mettre fin aux soins que son père voulait apporter à Daniel mais n'y trouva aucune réponse. Elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Sans doute savait-il mieux qu'elle ce que leur ami aurait voulu. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aurait dû laisser finir l'ancien général. _

« J'ai fait ce qu'il voulait, Carter… »

Il y avait des regrets dans sa voix. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir mis ce sujet là sur le tapis. Elle s'en voulait mais ne pouvait rien y faire. Les larmes roulaient déjà sur ses joues et, bien qu'elle tente de les cacher, il les vit. Doucement, il plaça un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tu gardes trop de choses en toi… Ce n'est pas bon… »

Elle se laissa aller contre sa poitrine, s'abandonnant aux sanglots. Des images de Daniel passaient dans son esprit. Des moments qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux, ou tous ensembles… Elle voulait désespérément s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle n'en pouvait plus de se sentir faible sans arrêt. Samantha Carter n'était pas faible. Elle était forte. Samantha Carter ne se laissait pas aller sur la poitrine de son supérieur même si elle couchait avec lui.

« Venant de toi… C'est un peu ironique, tu ne trouve pas ? » sanglota-t-elle.

Sa main caressait gentiment ses cheveux, mais même son ton avait perdu sa nonchalance habituelle.

« C'est ma façon de fonctionner, Carter, pas la tienne. »

Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, ce simple constat la fit pleurer davantage encore.


	17. Chapter 17

_Coucou tout le monde ! Je pars pour le week-end alors je me suis dit que j'allais poster maintenant^^_

_Merci pour toutes vos fantastiques rewiews. Il ne reste plus que quelques chapitres… j'espère que ça continue de vous plaire…_

**Chapitre 17 :**

Sam laissa son regard dériver par la large fenêtre. Jack avait pris le siège côté couloir et dormait maintenant à poings fermés. Il les pensait en sécurité dans le bus, elle n'en savait rien, alors elle avait décrété qu'il avait sûrement raison.

Quand elle avait enfin réussi à se calmer et cessé de sangloter comme une folle, le Colonel avait confié la lettre à Debby –qui avait certainement vu dans ses yeux rougis un bon présage- et ils avaient embarqué sans attendre dans le bus à destination de Spokane dans l'état de Washington. C'était un voyage de plusieurs heures et c'est pourquoi son supérieur avait pris le parti de se reposer autant qu'il le pouvait.

Sam, quant à elle, tentait de ne plus penser. C'était une tâche compliquée. Son esprit n'arrêtait pas de divaguer. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle avait essayé pendant des jours de se souvenir et maintenant, elle semblait ne plus pouvoir bloquer le flot d'images. La plupart concernait Daniel. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir accepté le fait qu'il soit mort seulement quelques minutes auparavant. Et c'était étrange parce que, d'un côté, elle était tellement peinée de sa disparition que c'en était presque dur de respirer et, d'un autre, elle avait l'impression de le connaître à peine. D'où les flashs en rafale qui assaillaient sa tête.

Elle passa une main sur sa nuque et soupira. La migraine était féroce. C'était comme si elle avait une armée de marteaux piqueurs dans le crâne. A cet instant, elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour une aspirine. Serrant les dents, elle ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Jack. Il bougea dans son sommeil, enroulant automatiquement son bras autour d'elle. Luttant contre les papillons noirs qui dansaient devant ses yeux, elle se laissa aller à la monotonie du voyage.

_Plongeant derrière un rocher pour échapper à une déflagration, la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, cherchant à repérer l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Elle ne le voyait pas et ça commençait à la perturber. Certes, elle pouvait partir sans lui mais… Comment tout ça avait-il pu dégénérer aussi rapidement ? Ils s'étaient infiltrés, avaient récupéré les informations nécessaires et… ils s'étaient fait prendre. _

_« Hey… »_

_Elle se retourna, zat prêt à tirer, mais abaissa la main quand elle reconnut son compagnon. Soulagée, elle lui sourit brièvement. _

_« On doit rejoindre la Porte. »_

_Elle coupa court à toute effusion. C'était toujours elle qui commandait quand ils étaient en mission. C'était toujours elle qui commandait en règle générale. Elle ne s'était jamais posée de questions, c'était ainsi. Elle vit son ami évaluer la distance jusqu'au Shapaï et arriver à sa propre conclusion._

_« Elle est trop bien gardée… Il y a un cargo un peu à l'écart… Ils voulaient le réparer… »_

_Elle coupa court d'un geste de la main et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle n'avait rien de mieux à l'esprit que son idée de parcourir cent mètres à découvert. Autant dire de se faire tirer comme des lapins. Sans prévenir, elle se mit à courir vers l'endroit où le cargo était abandonné. L'homme la suivit sans poser de question. Après cent deux ans de vie commune, ils étaient eux même dans une sorte de symbiose. _

_Récupérer le vaisseau ne leur posa pas de problème majeur. Elle passa en pilote automatique et laissa pour la première fois son regard courir sur son compagnon. Il y avait une méchante entaille sur son bras que son symbiote guérirait rapidement et une, plus profonde, au niveau de la cuisse. Elle attrapa l'appareil de soin Goa'uld. _

_« Ca ira. Lantash va s'en occuper. »_

_Elle secoua la tête. « Ca va prendre des heures. »_

_Il tenta une nouvelle fois de bloquer son bras, mais elle fronça les sourcils. _

_« Martouf ! »_

_Il sourit et leva les mains en un geste défensif. _

_« D'accord… D'accord… »_

_En récompense de sa bonne volonté, elle se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. L'appareil heurta le sol dans un bruit métallique alors qu'il accentuait son étreinte… Sa bouche sur son cou provoquait des sensations électrisantes. Elle prononça son prénom dans un semi gémissement. _

_« Martouf… »_

Sam se redressa en inspirant violemment l'air lourd du bus. Elle força sa respiration à reprendre un rythme normal et ignora le regard perplexe que lui jetait Jack. Elle ne réalisa qu'avec une seconde de décalage que son supérieur avait ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle ne comprit qu'avec un temps de retard que c'était lui qui l'avait tirée du sommeil.

« Jack ? »

Sa voix était fragile. Elle était effrayée par la douleur soudaine qu'elle lisait dans le regard de son équipier. Ca ne dura que l'espace d'une seconde. Après, ce fut caché sous une froide indifférence. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le bus s'arrêter. Lentement, il la lâcha mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour se lever. A la place, il se contenta de la dévisager.

« De quoi avez-vous rêvé ? »

_Martouf_… Le prénom se propagea en elle, diffusant une douce chaleur. Une chaleur interdite par sa relation nouvelle avec Jack. Et pourtant… Pourtant, l'amour brut qui se dégageait de ce nom…

« Je… Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas. » balbutia-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'elle mentait mal. Elle soupçonnait également qu'il devinait exactement de quoi, ou plutôt, de qui, elle avait rêvé. Connaissait-il Martouf?

« J'ai cru que vous faisiez un cauchemar, c'est pour ça que je vous ai réveillé, mais il est évident que ce n'est pas par peur que vous gémissiez son nom, je me trompe ? »

Elle fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Elle avait été prise dans l'intensité du rêve… Peut-être avait-elle effectivement appelé Martouf… Ce qui expliquait la colère rentrée qu'elle sentait en Jack. Il était jaloux.

« Mon colonel… »

Le grade passa ses lèvres avant qu'elle ait pu s'en empêcher. Réflexe trop bien poli par les années. Au lieu de l'apaiser, ça ne fit que l'énerver davantage, elle le vit à l'ombre qui voilât son regard l'espace d'un instant.

« Je ne veux pas savoir, Carter. Ca ne me regarde pas. »

Elle attrapa son bras, mais il se dégagea.

« Jack ! »

Elle se foutait d'avoir l'air désespérée. Jack était tout ce qui lui restait, elle ne voulait pas le perdre pour une histoire d'ancien amant dont elle ne se souvenait pas. Oui, il y avait cette chaleur dans son cœur quand elle pensait à Martouf. Oui, l'histoire avait dû être forte pour qu'elle l'aime encore avec autant de passion. Mais… Martouf n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait tout abandonné pour la sauver. Elle ne savait même pas où il était.

Le Colonel se pencha vers elle, mais le murmure à son oreille n'avait rien d'amical.

« Ca suffit, Major. Vous allez finir par nous faire repérer. »

C'était froid. Professionnel. Il se leva, attrapa leurs sacs et disparut sans l'attendre. Elle passa une main sur son visage pour en chasser les traces de fatigue et suivit le chemin qu'avait emprunté son supérieur. Elle ne réalisa même pas le masque impassible qui s'était fixé sur ses traits, dissimulant ses émotions.

Elle descendit du car et rejoignit le Colonel qui l'attendait, leurs sacs à ses pieds. Sans un mot, elle attrapa le sien et avança sans se retourner. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle souhaitait se débarrasser de cette colère étrange dont elle ne connaissait pas l'origine. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler comme ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui reprocher quelque chose qu'elle ne contrôlait pas.

« Carter. » appela-t-il derrière elle.

Elle ne se retourna pas, continua à aller tout droit. Brièvement, elle se demanda si elle pouvait faire ça. Partir, droit devant elle, sans se retourner. Tout oublier. L'oublier, lui et ses paradoxes complexes.

« Carter ! »

L'ordre perceptible dans le ton ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Elle pouvait faire ça. Elle pouvait partir. Se débrouiller seule. Elle en était capable.

« Pour l'amour du Ciel, Carter ! »

Sa main se posa sur son épaule et il l'obligea à se retourner. Elle réalisa, à l'instant même où son bras partit, qu'elle était totalement hystérique. Heureusement pour lui, il avait d'excellents réflexes, ce qui permit à sa main de s'enrouler autour de son poignet, alors qu'elle était à cinq centimètres de sa joue, et de stopper sa course. L'aurait-elle frappé que la gifle aurait été impressionnante de violence.

Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait failli faire, elle recula, les yeux ronds. Jack lui-même la regardait avec un air ouvertement surpris.

« Je suis désolée. »

C'était pitoyable. Elle avait failli le frapper. Sans raison valable.

Enfin, il y avait une raison mais elle n'était probablement pas valable.

« On s'en va. Maintenant. »

Il la lâcha et s'éloigna, visiblement persuadé qu'elle allait suivre. Au lieu de ça, Sam étudia ce qui l'entourait. Elle était le centre de mire d'une dizaine d'inconnus qui faisaient semblant de n'avoir rien vu de la dispute. Il y avait un car apparemment prêt à partir à sa droite. Elle avait une somme confortable sur elle puisque Jack lui avait confié la moitié de son argent. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était monter dans ce car.

Secouant la tête, elle suivit la direction que Jack avait prise. Le crépuscule descendait doucement et une légère brume envahissait lentement le parking. Elle le trouva affairé à ouvrir une portière. La voiture était noire, banale. Elle s'appuya sur la carrosserie, attendant qu'il ait fini.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment les choses pouvaient passer si vite de parfaites à médiocres entre eux. Il était têtu. Elle l'était aussi. Il était possessif. Elle l'était aussi. Il avait mauvais caractère. Elle aussi… Peut-être que c'était ça, le problème. Ils se ressemblaient trop par certains côtés, mais divergeaient sur beaucoup d'autres plus importants.

« Merde ! »

Elle leva la tête à temps pour voir le Colonel porter son doigt à sa bouche. C'est tout ce qu'elle vit cependant, avant qu'il ne l'entraîne dans une course folle. Derrière eux, le son strident d'une alarme résonnait, alertant toutes les personnes vivantes à cinq kilomètres à la ronde.

Leur course les mena à l'intérieur de la petite ville. Les gens les regardaient bizarrement, alors ils cessèrent de courir et reprirent une allure plus naturelle. Jack ne décolérait pas. Sa mâchoire était contractée, son expression fermée… Interprétant mal, elle crut qu'il était présentement fâché à cause de la voiture.

« C'était un nouveau modèle. Ils sont tous protégés par ces nouvelles alarmes ultrasensibles… Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

A peine s'il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

« Je sais. »

Elle soupira, désireuse de rétablir un semblant de dialogue.

« On fait tous des erreurs, ce n'est pas gra… »

« Je ne fais pas ce genre d'erreur, Carter. » coupa-t-il. « Pas quand ma vie est en jeu. Ce n'était pas une erreur, j'étais distrait. Et c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle les officiers commandants ne doivent pas coucher avec leurs subordonnés. »

La dernière phrase lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée en plein visage. Elle réalisa qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à affronter des problèmes relationnels. Il était le genre à les fuir… Ou alors à acculer les gens contre le mur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient d'autre choix que de plier ou de laisser la place.

_« Carter ? Je peux entrer ? »_

_Sam leva les yeux de l'appareil qu'elle était en train de disséquer, pour observer son supérieur nonchalamment appuyé dans le chambranle de la porte de son labo. Il ne demandait jamais la permission avant d'entrer et de se mettre à jouer avec ses précieux instruments. _

_« Bien sûr, mon Colonel. »_

_Elle se força à sourire, à agir naturellement. Il venait à peine de rentrer de sa mission d'infiltration. Il venait à peine de leur expliquer que le SGC était rempli de taupes et qu'il n'avait pas cru bon de les prévenir au lieu de faire semblant d'abandonner son équipe. Ce n'était pas juste de lui en vouloir pour quelque chose qu'on lui avait ordonné de faire. Ce n'était pas juste. Oui, mais elle avait toujours Edora en tête et ça commençait à faire beaucoup pour ce mois ci. _

_Il avança lentement, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne se mette brusquement à hurler ou à lui jeter des objets au visage. Quand il comprit que ça ne serait probablement pas le cas, il vint s'installer sur un tabouret face à son bureau. Sam n'était pas d'humeur pour les politesses. A vrai dire, la seule chose qu'elle désirait dans son avenir proche, c'était qu'arrive sept heures. Là, sa garde serait terminée et elle pourrait rentrer chez elle où elle engloutirait probablement sa réserve de glace… Ce qui, elle le savait, n'arriverait pas. Elle avait au moins quinze projets de retard et y passerait certainement la nuit. _

_« Tout va bien, Carter ? »_

_Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Elle détourna le sien. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lise le mensonge dans ses yeux. _

_« Oui, mon Colonel. »_

_Elle se pencha à nouveau sur l'appareil ramené par SG6 et se remit à farfouiller à l'intérieur. C'était trop complexe pour elle. C'était plus simple que de parler à son supérieur._

_« Sûre ? Il n'y a pas de problème ? »_

_Mal à l'aise, elle se leva et ouvrit une armoire sans savoir ce qu'elle cherchait. _

_« Non, mon Colonel. »_

_Elle déplaça des multimètres, des spectromètres… Que pouvait-elle bien chercher dans ce placard ? Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose, sinon il allait croire qu'elle évitait la conversation. _

_« Carter… »_

_Elle sursauta, surprise de le trouver derrière elle. Il avait fait un stage chez les Sioux ou quoi ?_

_« Je me suis déjà excusé auprès de Daniel… Je devais tous vous tenir à distance, vous comprenez ? Mon comportement… Ce n'était pas vrai… On est amis, je ne veux pas perdre ça. »_

_Elle ne put cacher l'éclat de rire avorté qui reflétait son amertume. Amis ? Non, ils n'étaient pas amis. Les amis ne se faisaient pas sciemment autant de mal, même quand on le leur ordonnait._

_« S'il vous plaît, Carter. »_

_Elle refusa d'obéir à sa demande non formulée de se retourner et se remit à fureter de plus belle dans son placard. Son regard tomba finalement sur des feuilles de papier et elle décréta que c'était justement ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle attrapa donc la liasse et se détourna, certaine qu'il s'était éloigné. Ce n'était pas le cas et elle se retrouva pratiquement collée contre sa poitrine. _

_« Pardon. »_

_Il était clair qu'elle voulait passer, mais il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. De plus en plus agacée, elle chercha à le contourner. Il se décala pour lui bloquer le passage. _

_« Dites moi ce qui ne va pas, Carter, comme ça je pourrai m'excuser et tout recommencera comme avant. »_

_Elle retint le commentaire désagréable qui menaçait de passer le barrage de ses lèvres. Comme c'était simple dans le monde de Jack O'Neill ! Il pensait que des mots banals pourraient effacer le douloureux sentiment de trahison qui avait fait son nid dans sa poitrine. Elle serra les dents, sachant que c'était la colère qui la poussait à penser ça et qu'elle ferait mieux de la laisser retomber avant de discuter avec lui. _

_« Il n'y a aucun problème, mon Colonel. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai beaucoup de travail à finir. »_

_Ce qui n'était pas un mensonge. Elle avait environ trois mois de retard. _

_« Vous travaillez trop. Je suis sûr que ça peut attendre demain. »_

_Là, elle vit rouge. Sans plus se préoccuper d'être correcte, elle désigna d'un geste de la main la pile de dossier qui envahissait son bureau. _

_« Tout cela devait être fini il y plus de deux mois. Demain il y en aura au minimum deux de plus. Alors non, mon colonel, ça ne peut pas attendre. »_

_Elle profita de ce qu'il regarde ailleurs pour le pousser et passer. S'il fut surpris de sa soudaine nervosité, il ne le montra pas. Décidant qu'elle ne pourrait pas travailler tant qu'il serait là, elle se dirigea vers la machine à café et se servit une tasse. _

_« Comment avez-vous fait pour avoir autant de trucs en retard ? Même moi, j'en ai moins… »_

_Elle envisagea sérieusement de lui lancer son mug au visage. A la place, elle le reposa sur le comptoir dans un bruit sourd, se moquant pertinemment de la mare de café qui menaçait de noyer un de ses dossiers. _

_« Je n'ai pas eu trois mois de vacances, moi, mon Colonel. »_

_Un air désolé se peignit sur son visage alors qu'il comprenait qu'il était responsable de son retard. Ca ne fit qu'enfoncer le clou. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir plus longtemps la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. _

_« Ce qui me fait penser… De toutes les planètes de cette putain de galaxie, pourquoi Edora ? »_

_Elle se contrefoutait de jurer comme une poissonnière. Elle était véritablement en colère. Elle avait contenu sa fureur pendant des semaines. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Ce n'était pas sain. _

_« Oh, Carter… »_

_Il fit un pas en avant et leva la main comme pour toucher son visage. Son geste s'effaça, à peine ébauché, et il s'immobilisa, une sorte de douleur sourde dans les yeux. Comme s'il venait de réaliser à quel point il lui avait fait du mal. Comme s'il le regrettait. Mais elle ne voulait pas de ses regrets. Elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié. _

_« Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. »_

_La mâchoire contractée à s'en faire mal, elle combattit une brusque envie de céder à sa crise de nerf et de se mettre à pleurer sans plus d'explications. _

_« A ça ? » répéta-t-elle, se demandant comment elle faisait pour être de plus en plus énervée alors qu'elle pensait avoir atteint son paroxysme la seconde d'avant. _

_« A… Vous savez… » balbutia-t-il. Apparemment, il n'était pas rassuré de la savoir à ce point en colère. _

_Elle secoua la tête. « Non. Non je ne sais pas. Et, sans vous manquer de respect, mon Colonel, je préfère ne pas savoir. »_

_Elle lui tourna le dos pour se verser une nouvelle tasse de café, espérant qu'il comprendrait le message et s'en irait. Demain, elle aurait probablement la force de faire comme si de rien n'était. Demain. Pas ce soir. Elle épongea le liquide qui inondait l'étagère où était posée la cafetière, concentrée sur ses actions. Ne penser qu'à ses mains qui essuyaient méthodiquement lui permettait de ne pas laisser son esprit divaguer. _

_« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de faire semblant de partir sur Edora. Je n'y suis même pas resté plus d'une minute. Je n'ai pas vu… Je n'ai vu personne. »_

_Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne pleurerait pas devant lui. Jamais. _

_« Ca ne me regarde pas, mon Colonel. C'est au Général qu'il faut faire votre rapport. »_

_Ses mains remontèrent vers sa nuque et entreprirent de pétrir ses muscles tendus. C'était un geste qui aurait semblé anodin avec quelqu'un d'autre. Avec lui, c'était presque trop intime. Elle voulait s'échapper. Elle voulait…_

_« Il faut que vous compreniez, Carter. Je ne veux pas que vous vous imaginiez autre chose… »_

_Les larmes menaçaient de déborder et la lèvre saignait déjà, alors elle se mordit la langue. Ce qui n'eut aucun effet autre que d'amener d'autres larmes. _

_« Ca ne me regarde pas, mon Colonel. »_

_Ses mains continuaient leurs douces tortures et il se pencha légèrement vers son oreille. Le sentir murmurer si près de son oreille faillit sincèrement la faire gémir._

_« Bien sûr que ça vous regarde, Carter. »_

_Ce n'était pas juste. Le contrôle qu'il avait sur elle n'était pas juste. Déjà, elle sentait la colère se dissiper au profit d'un bien être alarmant à la proximité de son corps. Il la manipulait. Il la manipulait pour qu'elle l'écoute et entende ce qu'il disait. _

_« C'était une histoire d'un soir, Sam. J'étais saoul et je ne pensais pas pouvoir rentrer à la maison. C'est ironique, vraiment… Si j'avais tenu un jour de plus, on n'aurait jamais eu cette conversation. Quand vous êtes arrivés… Ils avaient tous été si accueillants avec moi, j'avoue que ça m'attristait de les quitter, vous comprenez ? »_

_Ce qu'elle comprenait, surtout, c'est qu'il essayait de la distraire avec ses massages. _

_« Une seule nuit ? »_

_Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle n'avait pas le droit de poser cette question. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'intéresser à ça. _

_Ses mains s'immobilisèrent et son pouce passa le long de sa nuque, redessinant son épine dorsale. _

_« Une seule fois. Je le jure. »_

_Elle ferma les yeux. Cette conversation était inappropriée au possible. _

_« Ca ne rend pas la chose plus facile. »_

_Il laissa lentement ses mains descendre le long de ses bras. « Je sais. »_

_« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit. Après qu'on ait redressé la Porte. Vous aviez presque l'air de m'en vouloir de vous avoir sauvé. »_

_Elle détestait que sa voix trahisse sa vulnérabilité. Elle détestait qu'il puisse jouer avec elle comme ça. _

_« C'était à moi que j'en voulais. D'avoir abandonné. J'aurais dû croire en vous. »_

_Elle secoua la tête, le reste de son amertume et de sa colère disparaissant dans ce simple geste. _

_« Pour être honnête, je n'étais pas certaine de croire en moi. »_

_Elle le sentit reculer de deux pas et se retourna. Cette fois, elle ne détourna pas le regard quand leurs yeux se croisèrent. _

_« Tout va bien maintenant, Carter ? »_

_Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête. Satisfait, il lui sourit en retour et posa une main sur son estomac. _

_« Toutes ces effusions me donnent faim, pas vous ? »_

_Elle ravala son éclat de rire et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. « Non, mon Colonel. Désolée, j'ai trop de travail. »_

_Il haussa les épaules. « Tant pis, il y aura plus de tarte pour moi. »_

_Elle le regarda partir, étrangement apaisée. Elle n'appréciait pas la façon qu'il avait eu de se servir de l'effet qu'il lui faisait pour la pousser à écouter. Il l'avait manipulée, même si c'était inconscient. Et elle, elle s'était laissée faire, presque heureuse de son sort…_

Ils marchèrent pendant un bon moment, atterrissant sans le vouloir dans la partie mal fréquentée de la ville. Les voitures ici étaient bien mal en point. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour en trouver une en assez bon état pour les conduire au minimum jusqu'à la prochaine ville.

Cette fois, il n'y eut aucune alarme mais, vu la prudence méthodique avec laquelle Jack s'acharna sur la portière, il n'y en aurait plus jamais. Il se glissa derrière le volant et mit le moteur en marche, sans attendre qu'elle soit montée. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir avant qu'il n'appuie sur l'accélérateur.

Elle ne savait pas où il voulait aller et elle n'avait aucune envie de demander. Sans doute se calmerait-il au bout d'un moment. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il était tellement énervé. D'accord, elle avait rêvé de Martouf. D'accord, elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui… Mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Non… Ce n'était pas sa faute… Elle était perdue et il devrait comprendre ça.

S'il ne le comprenait pas, alors, leur partenariat ne voulait rien dire.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre18 :**

Les trois jours suivants se passèrent dans un silence alarmant. Jack ne desserrait pas les dents et Sam en venait à se demander si c'était contre elle qu'il était réellement en colère, ou bien contre sa propre stupidité. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait tenté de renouer le dialogue par deux fois et s'étant vue deux fois rejetée, elle refusait de céder à la petite voix intérieure qui lui commandait d'oublier sa fureur. Il lui en voulait pour quelque chose qu'elle ne contrôlait pas et elle lui en voulait de lui en vouloir.

Elle avait également évité de céder au sommeil. Même quand le Colonel avait le volant. Elle refusait de faire un autre rêve qui ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. En l'état actuel, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était détester Jack. Mais, même ça, elle n'y arrivait pas. Cependant, il y avait fort à parier que, si elle rêvait encore de Martouf, elle voudrait partir à sa recherche. L'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui était incontrôlable. Ca avait grandi en elle durant les derniers jours jusqu'à prendre une dimension étrange.

Comme si elle l'aimait au point de mourir pour lui.

Mais quand elle se voyait se jeter devant quelqu'un pour le protéger d'un tir, c'était Jack et pas Martouf.

Ca la perturbait. Elle aimait Jack. Elle aimait Martouf. De la même façon et différemment en même temps. Par certains côtés, ses sentiments pour son supérieur semblaient plus sincères, plus…naturels. Mais ceux qu'elle éprouvait pour Martouf était basés sur une certitude inébranlable. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce qu'elle ressentait pour eux était de l'amour.

Pur.

Brut.

Violent.

Destructeur.

S'il n'avait pas si mal réagi à l'évocation de ce nom, peut-être aurait-elle demandé au Colonel qui était Martouf. Peut-être… et peut-être pas. Elle aurait certainement dû l'écouter le soir où leur relation avait basculé. Elle aurait dû réfléchir, attendre d'être certaine de ses sentiments… Mais elle avait été si sûre ce soir là… Si parfaitement sûre que Jack était l'homme de sa vie…

Et puis, si Martouf l'aimait comme, elle, elle l'aimait, n'aurait-il pas tenté de la retrouver ? Ne l'aurait-il pas cherchée ? Que ferait-elle s'il la retrouvait ? Ca détruirait Jack. _Elle_ détruirait Jack. Son regard se perdit malgré elle sur le visage de l'homme à côté d'elle, redessinant des yeux ses traits fermés.

_Rien de tout ça ne sera simple, tu en as conscience ?_

Il feignit de ne pas s'apercevoir de son observation, exagérément concentré sur la route. Elle savait qu'il ne ferait pas le premier pas. Elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de s'en charger. Il l'avait rejetée deux fois. A lui de faire un effort.

Jack soupira mais ne tourna pas la tête vers elle. Elle ne posa pas davantage de question. Même quand il gara la voiture sur le parking d'un petit motel, elle garda le silence. Il sortit de la voiture, attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers le petit bureau d'accueil. A aucun moment, il n'avait posé les yeux sur elle. Lâchant elle-même un petit soupir, elle ramassa son propre sac et alla s'appuyer contre le capot de la voiture.

Il finirait bien par se rappeler qu'elle existait, à un moment ou à un autre. Assez certainement, il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et se planta dans son champ de vision, attendant visiblement qu'elle le suive. Sam se contenta de remonter le col de sa veste pour lutter contre le froid. Combien de temps mettrait-il avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de la jouer facile cette fois-ci ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent, luttèrent. Il détourna les yeux. Sam avança vers lui avec un nouveau soupir. Elle était fatiguée, la nuit était tombée et elle en avait marre de jouer au chat et à la souris. Elle l'observa déverrouiller la porte de leur chambre sans rien dire, il poussa le battant et lui céda le passage.

Sans aucune cérémonie, elle balança le sac par terre et se laissa aller sur le lit double, ne manquant pas de noter, à travers le brouillard de fatigue, que, même s'ils étaient en froid, il n'avait pas jugé utile de demander une chambre avec des lits jumeaux. Elle se déplaça assez pour que son supérieur ait la place de s'allonger sans avoir à la toucher et céda enfin au sommeil qui l'appelait. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que l'épuisement garderait les rêves loin de son esprit.

_Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle d'embarquement, les gardes tiraient déjà. Quelque chose s'éleva en elle. Une inquiétude qui menaça l'espace d'une seconde de la faire sombrer. Elle passa la porte au moment où Martouf s'écroulait, atteint par le tir de Teal'c. A genoux, le jeune homme la suppliait du regard. Son esprit combattait l'ordre qui le poussait à s'autodétruire mais il était impuissant à arrêter la main qui se levait jusqu'à la bague explosive. _

_« Samantha… »_

_Le cœur brisé, elle tira. Quand l'éclair bleuté le toucha, un cri se leva en elle. Impuissant à passer ses lèvres scellées par l'horreur…Résidu d'une personne qu'elle avait abritée dans son corps…L'espace d'une demi-seconde, Jolinar était elle et elle était Jolinar. Et son cœur venait d'être arraché de sa poitrine. _

_Ensuite, elle se jeta près du corps désormais sans vie de Martouf, le retenant alors qu'il tombait. En elle, elle sentait le symbiote qu'elle avait porté mourir pour la deuxième fois. Comme si, avec la vie de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, c'était sa mémoire, son essence qui s'était envolé…Elle leva les yeux, fouillant la pièce du regard. Un des Tock'ra dit quelque chose de banal, comme quoi il ne serait pas oublié…Elle s'en foutait. Les larmes étaient sur le point de déborder, sa gorge brûlait de sanglots retenus, et elle avait mal._

_Elle avait l'impression de se tenir au bord d'un précipice. Un pas en avant la ferait basculer, un pas en arrière la ramènerait en sécurité. Un pas en avant la ferait sombrer dans la folie de Jolinar, un pas en arrière et elle redeviendrait le sage major de l'Air force, totalement et secrètement amoureuse de son officier supérieur. _

_Mais là, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était attendre en équilibre instable que quelqu'un la rattrape ou la fasse basculer. Daniel tenta de lui enlever le corps des bras, elle s'y accrocha. Elle ou Jolinar ? Difficile de dire où commençait l'une et où finissait l'autre…Lantash…Lantash pourrait peut-être être sauvé…Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair du mort. Non. _

_« Sam… »_

_Elle ignora les pitoyables tentatives de Daniel aussi bien que celles, plus musclées, de Teal'c. Mentalement, elle tendit les bras, prête à la chute. Rien n'avait plus d'importance parce que l'homme qu'elle aimait était mort. Elle ferma les yeux._

_« Carter. »_

_Des mains se posèrent sur ses avant bras, chaudes. Elles lui arrachèrent le corps de Martouf et elle se laissa faire sans savoir pourquoi. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle tomba dans ceux, chocolat, de son supérieur et elle sut qu'elle ne tomberait pas dans le vide. Martouf n'était pas son amour. Il était celui de Jolinar. Elle aimait Jack. A cet instant, elle pouvait l'accepter. Elle nierait demain. _

_« Venez. »_

_Elle le laissa la remettre sur ses deux pieds et l'entraîner dans les couloirs. Elle supposait qu'il l'emmenait à l'infirmerie. Elle se laissa faire. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur eux avec un bruit métallique. Elle n'y avait jamais fait attention avant._

_« Carter ? » _

_Il était inquiet. Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Se retournant lentement, elle envahit son espace, s'accrochant à son cou. Aussitôt, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle, et son nez vint frotter contre son cou. Une minute et douze secondes. C'est le temps que dura l'étreinte. Il la relâcha rapidement dès que les portes s'ouvrirent et elle fit de son mieux pour atteindre l'infirmerie sans son aide. Il n'y avait pas eu de larmes. Elles viendraient plus tard, mais ce n'était pas à lui de les essuyer. _

_« J'espérais ne pas vous revoir avant un moment… »_

_Elle ignora la voix de Janet, se contentant de s'asseoir sur un des lits libres, sachant d'avance qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'on la laisse simplement partir. _

_« Martouf est… » La voix était dangereusement neutre. Comme s'il y avait un soulagement culpabilisé dans le ton du Colonel. « Je crois qu'elle est en état de choc. »_

_Janet se mit aussitôt à tourbillonner autour d'elle, posant un tas de questions. Le colonel semblait avoir disparu…Sans doute était-ce mieux. Ils étaient un peu trop près d'une certaine frontière à son goût aujourd'hui…_

_« Dormir… » murmura-t-elle à l'intention de Janet. Une minute après, elle sentit une piqure et bascula dans l'inconscience. _

Sam se redressa, haletante. C'était le flash le plus fort qu'elle ait jamais expérimenté. Il avait la même consistance que ceux de Jolinar. Empli de la certitude du souvenir. Elle pressa ses mains sur ses paupières closes pour faire disparaître les images affreuses de l'homme s'écroulant devant elle.

« Martouf… »

Ca sonna comme une plainte déchirante. Ce n'était plus tellement ce qu'elle ressentait…Elle ne savait plus…Aimait-elle Martouf ? L'avait-elle aimé, elle-même ? Ou n'était-ce que Jolinar ? Martouf avait été son ami. Lui, peut-être, avait eu des sentiments envers elle qui n'étaient pas aussi neutres, mais pas elle…Non…Elle…à l'époque où elle avait rencontré Martouf…Elle était déjà…Elle était en train de…Non…Tout ce qu'elle voyait, tout ce qu'elle _ressentait_, c'était Jack.

« Il est mort, Carter. »

La voix calme déchira l'obscurité. Jack était assis à côté d'elle, mais ne faisait aucun geste pour la prendre dans ses bras ou lui prodiguer un quelconque réconfort. C'était regrettable, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu autant besoin qu'on la tienne qu'à cet instant.

« Je l'ai tué… »

C'était à la limite du sanglot. Et pourtant… Pourtant, c'était résiduel… Maintenant qu'elle avait compris à qui appartenait Martouf, les sentiments qu'elle avait cru éprouver pour lui perdaient de leur consistance, s'effaçaient au profit d'émotions plus réelles mais moins fortes. Plus amicales.

« C'était une menace. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. »

_Alar était une menace, j'ai éliminé la menace._

Elle se rallongea lentement, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas verser d'inutiles larmes.

_Elle connaît tous tes petits secrets, Jack ?_

« Je l'ai tué… Comment est ce que tuer quelqu'un peut être la bonne solution ? »

Elle se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà répondu à cette question. Il avait déjà répondu à cette question quand ils avaient parlé de Merwick.

« Si tu n'avais pas tiré, quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait. Martouf ne voulait blesser personne. Tu as fait ce qu'il t'a demandé de faire. »

Il passait à côté du vrai problème. Il passait à côté du vrai problème, mais elle ne le lui fit pas remarquer. Martouf… Daniel… Combien d'autres ?

« Jack ? »

Elle le sentit se rallonger à ses côtés alors elle se tourna de l'autre côté, de sorte qu'elle puisse lui faire face. Elle discernait à peine ses traits dans la pénombre, mais c'était amplement suffisant.

« Je ne suis plus sûre de pouvoir tirer à nouveau sur quelqu'un. »

Elle était sûre de ne plus _vouloir_ tirer sur quelqu'un. Il soupira en réponse.

« Dans un monde idéal, on n'aurait pas besoin de porter d'armes sur nous pour nous défendre, Carter. Dans un monde idéal, on ne serait probablement pas poursuivi par des cinglés. Le problème de ce monde idéal, c'est qu'on ne se serait probablement jamais rencontrés. »

Il cessa de parler mais elle savait qu'il n'avait pas fini. Elle le sentait.

« Je ne peux pas te promettre que tu ne devras plus jamais tuer personne. Je suis même presque certain que tu tueras encore. C'est la vie. C'est ce que nous faisons. Nous tuons pour ne pas être tué. »

_« Vous n'êtes jamais fatiguée de tout ça ? »_

_Sam laissa son regard plonger dans son verre de bière. Daniel était saoul, elle le savait. Tout comme elle savait que sortir sans Teal'c et le Colonel n'était pas très futé. Elle allait avoir du mal à le ramener chez lui. Le bar était presque vide, il allait fermer…_

_« Moi, si… »_

_Fatiguée ? De la mort omniprésente ? Des visages de ses victimes qui venaient parfois hanter subrepticement ses rêves ? De la solitude ? Ou bien de la douleur, des blessures à répétitions ? Ce n'était pas une conversation qu'elle voulait avoir. _

_« Parfois, j'aimerai arrêter. »_

_Elle tourna la tête vers son ami, pas réellement surprise par ses propos. Se forçant à sourire, elle haussa les épaules. _

_« Pour faire quoi ? »_

_Il la dévisagea comme si elle était folle. _

_« Je ne sais pas… De la recherche ? Ou enseigner peut-être… Vous pourriez faire ça aussi… Ce n'est pas comme Jack ou Teal'c…. Eux, ils ne savent rien faire d'autre… »_

_Elle détourna la tête. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Jack et Teal'c étaient des militaires. Se battre était leur métier. _

_« Je suis un soldat aussi, Daniel. »_

_Il posa sa main sur son bras, un sérieux soudain couvrant les brumes d'alcool dans ses yeux. _

_« Mais vous n'êtes pas que ça. Ce n'est qu'une partie de votre vie. Vous pourriez choisir, changer… »_

Oui… Samantha Carter était un soldat. Elle tuait des gens. Mais Sam n'en pouvait plus de toute cette violence. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette vie où elle était constamment en danger, où elle mettait les gens qu'elle aimait en danger. Elle devait choisir… Elle devait changer… Elle devait abandonner ce qu'elle était.

« Jolinar aimait désespérément Martouf. » Elle devinait le froncement de sourcils de son interlocuteur à son brusque changement de conversation. « Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour lui. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Sauf pour toi. »

Il sembla se relaxer légèrement. Comme s'il n'attendait que cette confirmation depuis le début.

« Je sais. » finit-il par dire. « Je suis désolé. »

Ca aurait dû lui faire plaisir… Ses excuses auraient dû la soulager… Ca ne fit que rajouter un poids sur son cœur. Ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant lui apparaissait avec la clarté du cristal. Elle devait le faire. Pour elle. Et pour lui.

_Tu vas aller jusqu'où pour la protéger, Jack ?_

« J'aimerai être capable de te dire combien je… » Il lâcha un soupir frustré. « Je ne suis pas doué avec ces mots là, Carter… »

_Tu sais très bien que tu vas y rester._

Elle avala péniblement sa salive, la boule dans sa gorge menaçant de l'étouffer.

« Je sais, Jack. Ce n'est pas grave… Je sais… »

_Et elle avec._

Arriverait-elle à faire ça ? Aurait-elle la force de faire ce qu'elle avait en tête ? La main de Jack s'égara sur son visage, le poussant à se rapprocher du sien et elle fut certaine du contraire. Elle ne pourrait pas… pas sans lui…

« Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour aucune autre, Sam. Jamais. »

Elle s'abandonna dans son baiser avec le désespoir du condamné, s'émerveillant de la passion qu'elle suscitait chez cet homme. Cet homme fantastique. Cet homme qui n'avait pas hésité à tout laisser derrière pour elle. Cet homme qui avait abandonné sa vie pour elle. Cet homme… qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'aimer.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, leurs fronts posés l'un contre l'autre. Elle sentait qu'il savourait le moment. Elle aurait aimé faire de même… Elle aurait aimé, mais était trop consciente de ce qui l'avait dérangé jusqu'à maintenant. Ce n'était pas Jack le problème. Ca n'avait jamais été Jack.

C'était elle.

Si elle l'autorisait à l'aimer, à l'aimer vraiment, combien de temps avant qu'il ne commette une erreur ? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer pour elle ? A cause d'elle ? Et combien de temps avant qu'elle ne fasse de même ? Maybourne avait raison. Elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde à se jeter entre Bower et lui. Tout comme il n'hésiterait pas non plus. Elle ne pouvait pas permettre ça.

« Je t'aime… » murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix vibrait d'émotion, mais il dut se méprendre sur son origine parce qu'il l'embrassa à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas deviner à quoi elle pensait cette fois. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il ne leur restait qu'une seule nuit.

Demain…

Demain, elle disparaitrait de sa vie.

C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Pour lui comme pour elle. Débarrassé d'elle, peut-être pourrait-il retrouver sa vie… Peut-être Hammond le reprendrait-il au SGC… Peut-être pourrait-il rejoindre Teal'c et continuer le combat qui avait animé leur vie depuis qu'ils avaient ouvert cette Porte. Et elle… Elle cesserait enfin de tuer des gens… De perdre les êtres qui lui étaient cher… Elle protégerait l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Oui… C'était la meilleure solution… La meilleure solution pour eux deux. Ils n'avaient jamais eu d'avenir. Depuis le début, ils avaient été condamnés à n'être qu'un rêve éphémère. C'était la conclusion logique… La fin… Ils n'avaient fait que retarder l'inévitable…

Refusant de laisser couler les larmes qu'elle sentait monter à ses yeux, elle cligna les paupières. Elle ne devait pas agir bizarrement. Elle ne devait pas l'alarmer… Mais tandis que les lèvres de Jack courraient dans le creux de son cou, créant une myriade de sensations envoutantes sur leur passage, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était injuste. Elle savait que c'était la dernière fois. Elle savait que c'était un adieu. Pas lui.

Elle laissa ses doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux, emmenant sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle mit tout ce qu'elle ressentait dans ce baiser. Amour. Passion. Reconnaissance. Quand elle recula, il la dévisagea un instant. Peut-être un peu surpris, ou plus probablement ayant deviné qu'il y avait un problème. Elle ne le laissa pas réfléchir, caressant doucement sa joue.

« Fais-moi l'amour, Jack. »

_J'ai l'impression de mourir, Therra…_

Dieu, elle ne savait pas comment elle allait trouver la force de renoncer à ça, à eux. Elle s'abandonna à lui, à ses mains, à sa tendresse. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle pleura contre lui, ensuite. Il ne comprit pas mais il ne posa pas de question, se contentant de la tenir contre lui et de lui promettre de ne jamais la laisser. S'il savait… S'il savait que c'était elle qui allait le laisser…

Quitter sa douce étreinte fut la chose la plus dure qu'elle ait jamais eu à faire. S'habiller dans le noir fut la partie la plus facile. C'était méthodique, elle pouvait gérer les choses méthodiques. Ramasser son sac et quitter la chambre sans bruit lui crevèrent le cœur. Elle avait réussi à ne pas le réveiller alors que tout son être aurait souhaité qu'il se redresse et lui demande ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Il avait été un Black Ops… Mais même un Black Ops dormait paisiblement quand il se sentait en sécurité.

Elle quitta donc le petit motel dans la lumière tremblotante de l'aurore. Trouver la gare des bus ne lui prit pas longtemps. Un quart d'heure après qu'elle se soit éclipsée du motel, elle avait un billet à destination de l'Arkansas dans sa main. L'homme qui vendait les tickets était affable allant jusqu'à lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël… Elle doutait d'avoir un joyeux Noël…

Elle s'assit sur un petit banc en attendant le car. Le départ était prévu une demi-heure plus tard. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne soit pas en retard. Si Jack se réveillait et la retrouvait, elle n'aurait plus la force de partir. Mais c'était la meilleure solution… Même si ça lui arrachait littéralement le cœur, c'était la meilleure solution…

_« Notre lutte exige des sacrifices, Daniel Jackson. »_

_Le Colonel émit un petit bruit mécontent à côté d'elle, clairement mal à l'aise avec les commentaires et questions de l'archéologue. Ils étaient dans l'ascenseur, allaient partir pour Chulack dans l'espoir de secourir la famille de Teal'c et Daniel ne laissait pas leur ami tranquille. Sam savait qu'il ne voulait aucun mal, mais si elle avait été à la place du Jaffa, elle aurait été nettement moins polie. _

_« Je comprends, Teal'c, mais c'est votre femme… Votre fils… Vous auriez pu nous le dire… On serait allé les chercher plus tôt. »_

_Le visage du grand guerrier noir se ferma plus encore que d'habitude. Il était clair qu'il n'avait aucune envie de discuter de ses choix passés. _

_« Daniel. » avertit le Colonel. _

_Le linguiste se tourna vers son ami, les sourcils levés, une interrogation nette dans le regard. « Jack ? »_

_« Trahir Apophis revient à se condamner à mort. Je ne pouvais pas provoquer la perte de Drey'auc et de Ryac. »_

_Sam s'appliqua à rester silencieuse. Elle ne voulait pas prendre parti. Elle aiderait Teal'c de son mieux, mais Dieu sait que ce n'était pas à elle de juger les actions du Jaffa. _

_« Mais en les laissant derrière… Qui sait ce qui a pu leur arriver ? »_

_« Ca suffit, Daniel. » ordonna le Colonel. C'était une façon polie de lui dire de la fermer et Daniel dut comprendre parce qu'il présenta immédiatement ses excuses. _

_« J'aurai préféré assurer à ma famille une vie paisible et libre, Daniel Jackson. Protéger les personnes qui sont proches de notre cœur n'est pas une tâche facile. Il faut parfois accepter de les perdre pour les épargner. »_

_Le Jaffa quitta la petite cabine et le silence se referma sur le reste de son équipe. C'était la phrase la plus longue que Teal'c ait jamais prononcée. _

Un bus sillonna entre les rangées de voitures et vint se ranger à quelques mètres d'elle. C'était le sien. Le parking était désert et elle supposa qu'elle était la seule passagère montant à cet arrêt. D'un autre côté, comme le guichetier le lui avait fait remarquer, les gens qui voyageaient le 25 décembre étaient rares.

Redressant la tête, elle se força à traverser la distance qui la séparait du car. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Penser à la détresse de Jack quand il découvrirait son départ ne l'aiderait en rien. Jack… Elle ferma les poings et avança. Elle devait le protéger… Elle devait…

Elle grimpa les trois marches comme un automate et fit face au chauffeur. L'homme semblait fatigué, mal rasé et totalement peu désireux de travailler en cette veille de Noël. Ce ne sont ni l'uniforme froissé, ni l'odeur de sueur rance qui attirèrent l'attention de Sam. Ce fut ses yeux. Des yeux qui n'avaient ni la profondeur, ni la chaleur de ceux de son supérieur. Des yeux qui parcoururent effrontément son corps comme jamais Jack n'aurait osé le faire ouvertement. Des yeux marrons qui lui rappelaient un peu trop ceux du Colonel.

« Votre billet, mademoiselle. »

La main serrée sur son ticket froissé, Sam tenta de maîtriser sa respiration et ferma les yeux.

_Je ne suis pas parti… parce que je préférais mourir plutôt que de perdre Carter… Parce que je tiens à elle… Beaucoup plus que je ne suis censé le faire…_


	19. Chapter 19

_Coucou tout le monde! Vous allez être contents celui-ci est très long. ^^_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos nombreuses rewiews. _

_Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres, alors j'en profite pour vous rappeler que cette fic aura une suite sous forme d'une autre fic à chapitres. cependant ce ne sera pas ma prochaine publication. C'est un gros travail et j'ai besoin de temps pour l'effectuer. Mais je ne vous abandonne pas, je posterai une autre fic, indépendante. Enfin, si vous avez envie bien sûr.(il se peut que vous en ayez marre de moi, mdr. Je comprendrais, je fais et effet à pas mal de gens lol)  
_

_Enjoy!  
_

**Chapitre 19 :**

Jack se réveilla brusquement. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent mais son corps ne bougea pas, réflexe durement acquis durant son entraînement militaire. Bouger signalait votre position à l'ennemi. Il se détendit quelque peu en se rappelant qu'il n'y avait pas d'ennemis ici. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Son instinct le lui hurlait. Et son instinct n'avait pratiquement jamais tort.

Il étira un bras, cherchant la forme chaude de Carter. Il ne trouva rien, elle n'était pas là. Il aurait pu penser qu'elle était dans la salle de bain. Il aurait pu. Mais sous sa main, les draps étaient froids, preuve qu'elle les avait quittés depuis déjà un moment. Aussitôt, un mauvais pressentiment se tortilla dans son estomac.

« Carter ? »

Il ferma les yeux, espérant entendre une réponse moqueuse venant de la salle de bain. Mais bien évidemment, seul le silence lui répondit. C'est là qu'il les remarqua.

Le Beretta et le bracelet abandonnés sur l'oreiller. Comme un adieu à celle qu'elle avait été.

Sans plus réfléchir, il se leva et enfila rapidement ses vêtements épars. La lumière hivernale qui inondait la pièce et qui était très certainement responsable de son réveil lui permit de vérifier l'absence de la jeune femme… ainsi que la disparition de ses affaires. Pour l'amour du Ciel, qu'avait-elle fait ?

Il se passa une main sur le visage, s'obligeant à réfléchir. La voiture. C'était la solution la plus logique. Attrapant son sac, il se précipita vers l'épave qui les avait menés jusqu'ici. Elle était toujours en place. Refusant de céder à l'angoisse sourde qui se manifestait sous forme de boule incandescente dans son estomac, il tourna sur place, laissant son regard dériver sur ce qui l'entourait.

Il cherchait ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi elle avait fui… Pourquoi… Sa respiration s'accéléra sans qu'il ait le moindre contrôle dessus. Il ne pouvait pas revivre ça. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y arriverait pas… C'était trop dur… Trop…

_Jack et Teal'c marquèrent simultanément un temps d'arrêt devant la porte de la maison de Carter. Le militaire avait beau essayer, il ne parvenait pas à chasser l'angoisse qui nouait ses tripes. Carter ne s'était pas présentée ce matin. Elle ne répondait pas au téléphone. Hammond les avait envoyés aux nouvelles, espérant sans doute que la jeune femme était simplement malade et avait oublié de prévenir. Oublier… Carter… Comme si…_

_Le Colonel ne put réprimer un frisson. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Non, c'était plus que ça. Il devinait que la journée qu'ils étaient en train de vivre allait changer leur existence pour toujours. Parce, quand il allait pénétrer dans le salon, il ne la trouverait pas assise sur son canapé, surprise de le voir là. Elle ne serait pas là. Il le savait. Teal'c le savait. Et le Général le savait probablement aussi. _

_Jack entra néanmoins. A aucun moment, il ne prit la peine de l'appeler. Inutile. Il nota distraitement que Teal'c devait être arrivé à la même conclusion, car celui-ci n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Ensemble, ils fouillèrent la maison. _

_Les différences étaient subtiles. Du travail de professionnel. On pouvait difficilement penser que Carter avait été attaqué ici. C'était pourtant le cas. Son ordinateur portable gisait sur le canapé, abandonné, mais toujours relié à la prise électrique, une tasse de café froide laissait une marque sphérique sur la table basse et plusieurs fauteuils étaient déplacés, comme écartés du chemin. Autant de détails que Carter ne négligeait pas chez elle. Elle prenait toujours soin de ne pas laisser son ordi branché en son absence, protégeait sa table basse de façon excessive, et les fauteuils étaient disposés de façon symétrique_.

_Quoi qu'il se soit passé ici, quelqu'un s'était donné du mal pour le cacher. Les seules traces de lutte étaient un cadre qui s'était décroché du mur et une chaise qui était renversée. Jack écouta, dans un état second, Teal'c faire son rapport au Général grâce au portable que Daniel lui avait offert le Noël précédent. Carter avait été enlevée… Carter avait été enlevée… _

_Peu importe dans quel sens il tournait ces mots, ils refusaient de pénétrer son esprit. Un reflet attira son attention et il se dirigea vers le canapé. Distraitement, il se pencha et ramassa un petit bracelet au fermoir cassé. C'était celui que Daniel, Teal'c et lui, lui avait offert cinq ans plus tôt. Celui qu'elle ne quittait jamais en dehors de la base. _

_Sa main se referma sur lui presqu'avec violence. Carter avait été enlevée. Il allait tuer les bâtards qui avaient fait ça. Il allait tuer les connards prétentieux qui avaient posé la main sur son second. Et à voir le regard du Jaffa, il ne serait pas le seul à crier vengeance…_

Il devait réfléchir. Elle était forcément partie de son propre chef, personne ne l'avait forcée… Il aurait senti la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce, ça l'aurait réveillé… Carter, c'était différent… Il était habitué à elle, même endormi.

Il ne tenait pas à explorer les motifs de son départ. S'il la retrouvait, il lui poserait peut-être la question mais ce n'était pas là le problème. Sans lui, elle était en danger. Sans lui, le NID risquait de la rattraper. Ils risquaient de la tuer… Il risquait de la perdre.

Moyen de transport. C'était la solution la plus logique. Elle avait cherché un moyen de transport.

Elle n'était pas encore redevenue tout à fait elle-même… Si elle se faisait repérer… Si…

_« Une idée de ce qui a pu se passer, Colonel ? »_

_Jack se leva aussitôt et se mit à marcher de long en large devant la large baie vitrée. Il tentait de se maîtriser et tant pis si cela semblait légèrement contraire au protocole. S'il ne se retenait pas, il allait exploser. Ils venaient juste de perdre Daniel bon sang…_

_« Carter a été enlevée et ceux qui ont fait ça savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. »_

_Black Op's…C'était ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il avait fait ça. Il n'en était pas fier mais il avait fait ça. _

_« Vous êtes sûr de ça ? »_

_Il arrêta son pas précipité pour se planter devant son supérieur, toute chaleur depuis longtemps disparue de son regard._

_« Oui. »_

_Le Général ferma les yeux et soupira._

_« Jack, si elle a été enlevée hors des limites de cette base… »_

_La colère monta avec une rapidité stupéfiante. Il ne voulait même pas comprendre pourquoi le fait que Carter puisse être seule et sans défense le révoltait tant. Il savait. Tout au fond de lui, il savait. Mais il ne voulait pas donner à ses sentiments une place trop importante. Il ne voulait pas que ça le retienne. _

_« On ne va pas l'abandonner, mon Général. »_

_Ce n'était pas une question. Ce n'était pas une supplique. C'était une affirmation. _

_« Le problème s'est déjà posé il y a cinq mois…La situation est la même… »_

_Cherchant à contrôler ses émotions traîtresses, Jack respira profondément. Dans sa tête flottait cette idée simple. Daniel était parti. Il était hors de question qu'il perde aussi Carter. Il ne survivrait pas à ça. Il essayait de faire le deuil d'un frère, il ne ferait pas le deuil de la femme qu'il…_

_« Mon Général, ce sont des pros…Quoi qu'ils veulent, ils l'obtiendront. »_

_C'était l'argument qui risquait le plus de faire mouche. _

_« Le Major Carter ne révélerait jamais rien de son plein gré. »_

_Jack ne put retenir le frisson. Parce qu'il savait exactement ce que ce genre de personne pouvait faire. Parce qu'il savait exactement ce qu'elle allait endurer s'ils décidaient de la torturer. Teal'c avait fait, avait vu, des choses affreuses. Il devrait comprendre qu'il y avait un moment où on abandonnait et que, plus on attendait, pire c'était. Carter n'était pas de ceux qui abandonnent facilement. Et ce serait pire. _

_« Elle parlera. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, peut-être pas demain. Mais, elle parlera. »_

_Hammond et Teal'c échangèrent un regard sceptique. _

_« Mon Général, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne pense pas que vous ayez idée de ce qu'être dans les Forces Spéciales implique. »_

_Lui savait. Il savait comment torturer un homme lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il révèle ce qu'il voulait découvrir et le supplie de mettre fin à ses souffrances. Il savait ce que ça faisait d'avoir le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur quelqu'un. Il connaissait le sentiment mi fasciné mi dégouté que provoquaient les cris des suppliciés._

_« Les Forces Spéciales ? Colonel, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que les nôtres sont responsables de la disparition du Major Carter ? »_

_Il ne le croyait pas. Il en était convaincu._

_« Les anciens Black Ops se reconvertissent souvent dans des activités peu recommandables. »_

_Il en connaissait quelques uns. Certains étaient des amis, d'autres des ennemis._

_« Même si c'est le cas…Nous n'avons aucun pouvoir. »_

_Ne comprenait-il pas ce qu'il était en train de lui expliquer ? Carter hurlait peut-être de douleur en ce moment même ! Et s'il avait déjà du mal à le supporter quand ils étaient en mission et qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, là, c'était carrément intenable._

_« Vous, peut-être. Moi, je vais le prendre. »_

_Une expression attristée se peignit sur le visage du Général. _

_« Jack… »_

_Serrant la mâchoire, Jack claqua les talons dans un salut ridiculement parfait. _

_« Demande permission de me retirer, Monsieur. »_

_Le Général soupira et se leva, indiquant d'un geste à Teal'c qu'il pouvait partir s'il le désirait. Jack attendit, au garde à vous, muré dans sa fierté. Le vieil homme se posta devant lui._

_« Si j'avais le choix, je retournerai chaque pierre de ce pays. Kinsey est déjà sur notre dos, si on lui donne le moindre prétexte, il risque de s'emparer du SGC. Je ne peux pas faire ça, Jack. »_

_Le SGC…Il comprenait ça. Quand à Kinsey, il était probable qu'il soit derrière toute cette affaire…_

_« Je n'ai rien à perdre, mon Général. »_

_Il n'attendit pas que son supérieur le délivre de sa posture figée pour tourner les talons et quitter la pièce. Il allait retrouver Carter et le premier arrêt était le labo de son second. Il avait besoin d'un ordinateur et, là bas, il ne serait pas dérangé. Teal'c ne mit pas plus de trente secondes à le rattraper. _

_« Quel est votre plan, O'Neill ? »_

_Jack s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur suivi de son ami. « Je vais contacter Maybourne. »_

Il se mit à marcher. Vite. Ils étaient passés devant une gare en arrivant mais il doutait qu'elle ait choisi le train. Non. Le train était trop lent. Il y avait trop de gens. Trop de risques de se faire repérer. Il connaissait Carter. Il la connaissait par cœur. Si elle devait quitter cette ville par ses propres moyens, elle choisirait les bus comme ils l'avaient fait pour quitter l'Idaho.

Mais combien de temps avait-elle d'avance ? Quelques minutes ? Ou quelques heures ? L'adrénaline pulsa dans ses veines. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il arrivait trop tard. S'il ne la trouvait pas. Il ne tiendrait jamais sans Carter. Pas après avoir partagé son lit. Pas après avoir découvert ce que c'était d'être aimé par elle.

Il rencontra un vieil homme qui lui indiqua gentiment le chemin de la gare des bus. Finalement, il n'hésita pas davantage et se mit à courir. Il ne réagissait plus normalement. Il ne voulait pas perdre Carter. Jamais. Et si elle montait dans un de ces bus… Les Etats-Unis étaient l'un des plus grands pays du monde… Et si elle ne voulait pas de lui…

Il fallait qu'il lui parle… Qu'il la convainque d'accepter sa protection… Si elle ne voulait pas d'autre chose entre eux tant pis, il ferait avec. Tout ça était sa faute. Il aurait dû attendre au lieu de se laisser diriger par son désir. Il avait profité d'elle au moment où elle était le plus vulnérable… Il ne valait pas mieux que Bower.

_Il se passa cinq jours avant que tout ne bascule vraiment dans l'enfer que Jack avait pressenti. Il était épuisé, ayant passé des heures à traquer le moindre de ses contacts susceptibles de lui fournir des infos sur Carter. Mais Maybourne ne donnait aucun signe de vie et le désespoir commençait lentement à peser sur ses épaules. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il pénétra dans le bureau de Hammond ce matin là. Trop embrumé pour réaliser qu'il était entré sans frapper ou que le Général n'était pas seul, il ne prit même pas la peine de saluer son supérieur._

_« Il y a du nouveau, mon Général ? »_

_Hammond se contenta de le dévisager, pas de reproche dans son regard mais une vive inquiétude. De l'appréhension. C'est à cet instant que Jack réalisa qu'une tierce personne occupait le fauteuil face au bureau. _

_« Méprisez-vous à ce point la simple politesse que vous ne frappez même plus aux portes ? »_

_La simple phrase, dégoulinante d'ironie, faillit le faire sortir de ses gonds. Ce n'était pourtant pas sa meilleure réplique. Ignorant le Sénateur qui le toisait d'un air supérieur, Jack se tourna vers Hammond._

_« Qu'est ce que ce guignol fait là ? » Après une seconde de réflexion, il ajouta. « Sauf votre respect, mon Général. »_

_Hammond lui sourit amicalement. « Mon respect est sauf. Celui du Sénateur Kinsey m'importe nettement moins. »_

_« Prenez garde, Général, les élections sont proches et je serais bientôt votre patron. »_

_Il rigola à sa propre blague bien qu'elle ne soit pas drôle. Le Colonel avait oublié ça. Il visait le poste de vice-président. Jack leva les yeux au ciel._

_« Que nous voulez vous encore ? ! »_

_Le visage de Kinsey se tordit en un rictus avant d'emprunter une expression attristée. _

_« Je suis venu vous apporter une triste nouvelle. »_

_Le cœur de Jack s'accéléra. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Ca ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence._

_« Quand j'ai appris la disparition du major Carter, j'ai tenu à superviser moi-même les recherches civiles. » Après une pause théâtrale où il se racla la gorge, il reprit. « J'ai reçu ce matin un appel du shérif. Ils ont retrouvé le corps du major Carter dans un parc relativement isolé. »_

_Haine. Colère. Tristesse. Haine encore. _

_« Quoi ? Comment… ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été prévenu ? »_

_Hammond bégayait, tentant de sortir de son hébétement par des questions tangibles. Jack n'entendait rien. Haine. L'envie, le besoin, de tuer se propagea lentement le long de ses veines. _

_« C'est une tragédie, vraiment. Elle a dû se faire agresser…Sans doute s'est-elle défendue et son crâne à heurté une pierre…Ce genre d'accident arrive. »_

_Le Général peinait à encaisser la nouvelle. Jack leva son regard brûlant sur Kinsey._

_« Non. »_

_Le Sénateur le regarda d'un air faussement compatissant. _

_« J'avais prévu ce genre de réactions. Je me suis permis d'emmener les photos que le shérif m'a transmis au cas où… » _

_Il tendit un dossier à Jack. Sans savoir pourquoi ou comment, il l'ouvrit. C'était affreux. Pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. C'était Carter et ce n'était pas elle. Ils avaient dû se donner beaucoup de mal pour trouver une femme qui lui ressemblât à ce point. Et ils s'étaient également donné du mal pour rendre son visage inidentifiable à coup de poing et de pieds. Elle ressemblait à Carter. Hammond ou Teal'c aurait pu s'y méprendre. Pas lui. _

_Il avait passé tellement d'années à l'observer…Non. Ce n'était pas elle. Elle n'était pas morte. Il l'aurait senti si elle avait été morte. Les photos et les papiers heurtèrent le sol dans un bruit mou._

_« Ce n'est pas elle. »_

_Hammond le regarda avec espoir avant que son regard ne tombe sur les photos et que son visage s'assombrisse. _

_« Les test ADN sont dans le dossier. »_

_La joie perçant sous le faux ton affligé fut la goutte d'eau. Avant de savoir ce qu'il était en train de faire, Jack avait refermé sa main sur le cou gras et fragile de Kinsey. Une poussée à gauche et il le tuait. Ce serait si facile…_

_« Où est-elle ? Où la cachez-vous ? »_

_Kinsey émit un gargouillement informe. Il était terrifié. Ca attisa la fureur qui courait dans les veines de Jack._

_« Où. Est. Elle ? »_

_La main d'Hammond se posa sur son épaule et même s'il appréciait le Général, il se dégagea violemment, tirant un gémissement de souffrance de Kinsey. _

_« Jack, vous avez vu les photos…Je suis désolé… »_

_Il sourit à Hammond. Mais c'était un sourire de fou. « Il vaudrait mieux qu'il dise que ce n'est pas Carter. Parce que si c'est vraiment elle sur ces photos, il va mourir. Il va mourir pour l'avoir tuée. »_

_Les yeux du Général s'agrandirent. Un peu surpris, Jack réalisa alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il était en mode tueur. Briser la nuque de Kinsey ne lui aurait posé aucun problème d'ordre éthique. Il aurait même tiré un plaisir sauvage du crac qui n'aurait pas manqué de retentir. Ce fut ce qui l'arrêta. Carter n'aimait pas le voir comme ça…Dégouté de sa propre faiblesse, il lâcha le sénateur._

_« Ce n'est pas Carter. Je le sais, mon Général. Regardez ces photos…J'admets qu'elle lui ressemble, mais ce n'est pas elle… »_

_La voix de Jack n'était pas posée, elle n'avait rien de neutre. Elle vibrait, chargée de haine, de colère et de peur. La peur qu'il se leurre et que Samantha Carter ne soit plus qu'un corps sans vie, abandonné dans une morgue froide et dénuée de chaleur humaine._

_« Jack…Les tests ADN… »_

_Le Général peinait à garder une attitude professionnelle et le regardait comme une bombe sur le point d'exploser. Le Sénateur jubilait. Il venait de faire le pas de trop sans doute…_

_« Ce genre de tests peut être falsifié. Laissez Frasier les refaire. »_

_Kinsey fit un pas en avant. « Les tests ont été certifiés par les agents du NCIS. Les remettre en question est hors de propos. »_

_Un regard suffit à faire reculer le Sénateur. Jack se jura que s'il faisait un commentaire de plus, il allait lui exploser la tête, que Carter apprécie ou pas ce genre de chose. _

_« Mon Général… »_

_La main levée du vieil homme lui coupa la parole et il s'arrêta. Il ne le croyait pas. Il pensait qu'il faisait un déni à cause de la mort de Daniel. Quand il voyait ces photos, c'était Carter qu'il voyait. Il ne réalisait pas que son cou était trop long, ses cheveux trop foncés, et ses pommettes trop saillantes. Ce n'était pas Carter mais c'était sans aucun doute une imitation réussie. Il se demanda si Jacob s'y serait trompé…Sans doute pas. Lui aussi aurait vu les imperfections. Ou aurait voulu les voir._

_« S'il vous plait, mon Général…Ce n'est pas elle… »_

_Il se foutait de supplier. Il se foutait de se mettre à genoux si c'était ce qui fallait faire…Il était même littéralement prêt à lécher les bottes de Kinsey si c'était la solution. _

_« Jack…Vous devriez allez à l'infirmerie. Vous êtes en état de choc. »_

_  
Le Colonel fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Il abandonnait. Il abandonnait Carter. _

_« Colonel, s'il vous plait. Je détesterai devoir vous faire escorter. »_

_Comprenant qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre discussion possible tant que Kinsey serait là, il tourna les talons. Avant qu'il n'ait atteint la porte, la voix désagréable du Sénateur s'insinua jusqu'à lui. _

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Colonel. Je comprends tout à fait que le choc de cette nouvelle vous ai fait…perdre les pédales. Bien que votre santé mentale ait toujours posé un doute à mes yeux. »_

_Il y avait un rire muet dans sa voix. Il avait gagné. Il avait gagné et Jack avait perdu. Il aurait dû se retourner et coller son poing dans la figure de cet abruti…Il aurait dû…_

_« Nous devons parler d'autre chose, Général… »_

_Ses mots se perdirent dans le brouillard qui environnait Jack. Quand il arriva à l'infirmerie, Janet le dévisagea comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Puis elle croisa son regard et compris. Sans réaliser ce qui s'était passé, il tenait Janet dans ses bras. La jeune femme sanglotait mollement. Il la tira à l'abri d'un des rideaux pour leur donner un minimum d'intimité et faillit lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai. Que Sam n'était pas morte…Il ne le fit pas. S'il se trompait…Il partagerait ses doutes avec Teal'c. Pas avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça…Alors, il la tint simplement tandis qu'elle évacuait sa peine. Ils venaient juste de perdre Daniel et leur monde tombait une nouvelle fois en poussière. Comme un château de sable emporté par le vent…_

Il débarqua sur le large parking au moment où un bus, dont le fronton indiquait en lettres fluo Arkansas, s'en allait. Jack s'arrêta, sachant simplement qu'elle était dedans. C'était forcé. Il n'y avait pas d'autre bus sur le point de partir, elle ne pouvait pas être ailleurs. Il l'avait ratée.

Ne sachant que faire, il resta planté en plein milieu du parking désert. Elle était partie. Elle l'avait quitté… Il l'avait perdue. Perdu la seule chose grâce à laquelle la vie avait un sens.

Il était faux de dire qu'il aurait tout laissé derrière pour Daniel et Teal'c. Il aurait aidé ses amis mais sans se couper du SGC, en trouvant un moyen intermédiaire. Elle était la seule pour qui il aurait tout quitté. Elle était la seule pour qui il l'avait fait.

Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait aimé une femme à ce point. C'était encore pire depuis qu'elle lui avait offert une véritable relation… Jack ferma les yeux, avalant difficilement la boule qui obstruait sa gorge. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle s'était laissée aller aux larmes cette nuit. Elle savait déjà qu'elle allait partir. C'était un au revoir…

Oh, bon sang, si elle était là, il ne lui demanderait même pas d'explication. La connaissant, elle avait sans doute pensé que c'était le moyen le plus sûr de le protéger, lui. Elle n'avait jamais compris que sa sécurité à elle était plus importante. Carter…

Il avait l'impression que son cœur était arraché à sa poitrine comme la dernière fois. Mais il avait juré de la retrouver… Il avait juré de la protéger…

_Durant les jours qui suivirent l'annonce du décès de son second, Jack se désintéressa totalement des condoléances qu'on lui présentait ou bien de l'organisation de la cérémonie. Il avait déjà refusé de prononcer l'oraison funèbre, arguant qu'il ne connaissait pas la femme qu'il mettrait en terre. Il ne comptait pas davantage se rendre à l'enterrement le jour suivant. A la place, il continuait ses recherches désespérées. Menaçant plus fort quand on ne lui répondait pas ce qu'il voulait entendre, s'absentant de plus en plus fréquemment, et harcelant « Hutch » de messages de moins en moins discrets. Sans doute était-il en train de devenir fou…Teal'c le secondait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, l'obligeant à boire, manger et dormir à heures régulières. _

_La veille de la cérémonie, les survivants de SG-1 furent convoqués dans le bureau de Hammond. Ca faisait précisément une semaine depuis la disparition de Carter. Un mois depuis celle de Daniel. Le Général les pria de s'asseoir et Jack pressentit des ennuis. _

_Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Kinsey avait prévenu Hammond que les élections passées, il serait obligé de lui obéir. La base tomberait alors aux mains du NID. Jack ferma les yeux tandis qu'Hammond conseillait à Teal'c de rejoindre Chulack dès la fin de la cérémonie, ne pouvant lui assurer sa sécurité une fois qu'il serait soumis aux exigences de Kinsey. Celui-ci refusait sa démission, semblant se délecter de pouvoir disposer du vieux Général. Les élections avaient lieu trois jours plus tard, et ce dernier n'avait rien dit avant pour leur laisser le temps de faire leur deuil. Le Général semblait déterminé à ignorer les tentatives désespérées de Jack pour convaincre les gens que Sam était vivante_.

_Le Colonel regagna ses quartiers où il s'écroula sur son lit sans une arrière-pensée. Trop épuisé pour bouger, son regard se perdit au plafond gris tandis qu'un plan se formait dans son esprit. Le NID se méfiait car ils savaient que Jack la recherchait. Teal'c allait partir et le sénateur allait probablement se débrouiller pour le faire virer. Autant le devancer…_

_Ecrire sa lettre de démission fut plus simple que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Raisons personnelles. Personne ne pourrait nier ça. Personne ne chercherait à le faire, d'ailleurs…Hammond grimaça quand Jack la lui déposa. Il ne tenta pas de parlementer, ceci-dit. Simplement, il la posa sur une pile où attendait déjà celle de Teal'c et une dizaine d'autres. Les membres du SGC ne se feraient pas virer les uns après les autres. Ils partiraient avant._

_Le lendemain, Jack alla à cette mascarade d'enterrement, plus convaincu que jamais qu'elle était vivante. Son cœur battait en lui, son âme pulsait dans sa poitrine. Si elle était morte, il l'aurait su. Il joua la comédie du désespoir à la perfection, serrant la main de son frère et de sa belle-sœur, et ignorant Kinsey qui leur avait fait l'affront d'assister à la cérémonie. Il prononça même quelques mots après ceux, sincères, de Teal'c et fit courir le bruit qu'il se retirait en Europe pour y ronger son désespoir. Le Sénateur rayonnait, pensant avoir gagné. _

_Après l'enterrement, Jack raccompagna le Jaffa jusqu'au SGC. C'était le jour des adieux. Ils restèrent silencieux tandis que Teal'c récupérait ses maigres possessions et qu'ils remontaient les couloirs du SGC. Plusieurs militaires les arrêtèrent, revenant tout juste du cimetière et décidé à dire au revoir à leur meilleur allié. La porte s'enclencha, évoquant pour la première fois à Jack un son funeste. Il était imperméable à sa beauté, était imperméable à tout._

_« J'aurais aimé vous accompagner. »_

_Teal'c l'observa de son regard profond, inclinant finalement la tête. _

_« Vous avez votre propre combat à mener ici, O'Neill. »_

_Jack se força à sourire mais ça ressemblait davantage à une grimace qu'à autre chose. « Je n'oublie pas le vôtre pour autant… »_

_Mais ce n'était plus le sien maintenant…Parce que, comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Teal'c, sa priorité n'était plus les Goa'ulds. C'était Carter. Sa démission serait effective ce soir. Ce soir, il partirait à la recherche de la jeune femme et ne s'arrêterait pas avant de l'avoir retrouvée. _

_« Quand vous aurez retrouvé le Major Carter, peut-être pourrez vous me rejoindre. »_

_Jack ferma brièvement les yeux. Ces adieux lui arrachaient le cœur mais les paroles de Teal'c lui redonnèrent confiance. Il sourit. « Comptez sur nous. »_

_Le vortex explosa dans une vague bleuté et les deux frères d'armes échangèrent un long regard. C'était un au revoir définitif et chacun d'eux le savait. Même s'il retrouvait Carter, ils ne pourraient pas revenir au SGC. Ils ne franchiraient plus jamais la Porte. Ils ne reverraient jamais Teal'c, Bratac et probablement, ne reverrait-elle jamais son père, injoignable pour le moment. Quand Jacob arriverait sur Terre, il serait trop tard…_

_Puis, lentement, le visage grave, Teal'c tendit son bras à Jack. Le Colonel le serra, devant lui-même se battre pour maîtriser les vagues traîtresses d'émotions. _

_« Teck'ma'te, mon ami. »_

_Jack répéta la phrase traditionnelle avec tristesse et ne résista pas quand Teal'c l'entraîna dans une courte étreinte. Ensuite, le Jaffa remonta la rampe et passa le vortex sans un regard en arrière. Jack observa la Porte se désengager avec mélancolie. SG1 n'était plus… _

_Il passa les heures suivantes à empaqueter ses affaires. Un sac, guère plus. Vêtements, armes, faux papiers, et argent liquide. Il avait également volé ce qui se trouvait dans le casier de Carter au cas improbable où il parviendrait à la retrouver. Il ferma sa maison sans regret, n'abandonnant que des souvenirs, sans valeur comparés à ce qui se jouait. Il était en train de balancer son sac sur la banquette arrière quand il remarqua l'homme pour la première fois. _

_Un petit sac à la main, le Général Hammond se tenait adossé au capot de sa voiture. Intrigué, Jack fit le tour et se planta devant lui._

_« Mon Général ? »_

_Le vieux militaire l'observait avec minutie. « Vous n'allez pas vraiment en Europe, n'est ce pas, Jack ? »_

_Le Colonel soupira, peu désireux de devoir s'expliquer. « Je sais que vous la croyez morte, mais… »_

_« Je crois en SG1. » le coupa-t-il. « Je connais Sam depuis sa naissance, Jack. Si elle est encore vivante et que vous pouvez la sauver, alors, je serai fou d'hésiter. » Il lui fourra le sac, curieusement peu lourd dans les mains. « C'est tout l'argent que j'ai pu réunir. Ca peut vous servir. »_

_Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le sac. Il y en avait pour plus de cinq mille dollars. Il aurait aimé avoir le luxe de refuser, mais la traque serait probablement longue et couteuse._

_« Merci. »_

_Hammond lui sourit. « Je suppose que si vous la retrouvez, vous ne pourrez pas me prévenir…Mais j'ai confiance, Jack. »_

_Il lui tendit une main que Jack serra. Il y avait des milliers de choses qu'il voulait dire au Général. Mais aucune ne semblait vouloir passer ses lèvres. Il monta en voiture, sachant que, là aussi, c'était un adieu. Il n'y avait finalement qu'à Janet et Cassie qu'il n'avait pas dit au revoir mais, quand il avait vu la petite à l'enterrement…C'était trop dur… Alors, c'était peut-être lâche, mais il partait sans le leur dire. Elles téléphoneraient sans doute pour prendre de ses nouvelles, mais ça sonnerait dans le vide. A partir de cet instant, Jack O'Neill n'existait plus. _

_Les semaines suivantes furent une partie de chasse géante. Il traquait les anciens Black Op's qu'il connaissait à travers le pays, se débrouillant pour glaner des informations sur des militaires reconvertis dans les actions louches et bossant pour le NID. Au bout de trois semaines, il avait des noms et une adresse. Le nom de leur chef ne l'étonna pas vraiment. Ryan Bower était de ce genre d'homme qui aimait la violence pour ce qu'elle était. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble pendant un an avant que Jack ne le dénonce comme étant trop perturbé pour continuer. Que ce soit sciemment ou pas, il prenait sa revanche. _

_Il lui fallut pratiquement cinq jours de plus avant de rallier l'entrepôt abandonné qui leur servait de QG dans l'Oregon et deux pour repérer les lieux. Si Carter était là dedans, il allait l'en sortir tout de suite. Oui, attaquer seul était suicidaire mais il avait l'avantage de l'effet de surprise et surtout, il avait cette rage qui le faisait avancer, le maintenait debout. _

_Il s'apprêtait à donner un coup de pied magistral dans la porte quand quelqu'un lui sauta dessus. C'était stupide, principalement parce que Jack avait une arme. Une arme qui s'envola loin au dessus de lui et heurta le sol. _

_« Décidemment, tu es complètement fou ! »_

_Reconnaissant la voix de son adversaire, Jack ne chercha même pas à empêcher son poing d'atterrir sur son visage. _

_« Tu m'as frappé ! »_

_Jack leva les yeux au ciel. « Sans rire ! »_

_Maybourne le foudroya du regard mais ne répliqua pas. A la place, il ramassa l'arme et la lui tendit. « Allons nous en, avant que ces types ne nous voient. »_

_Jack leva un sourcil à la mode Jaffa_, _avant de secouer la tête. « Je vais chercher Carter. »_

_Il fit un pas décidé vers la porte avant que la voix d'Harry ne le coupe dans son élan. « Elle n'est pas là. Elle n'a jamais mis les pieds dans cet endroit. »_

_Lentement, il se retourna. « Où est-elle, alors ? »_

_L'homme face à lui secoua la tête. « Je l'ignore. Je sais juste qu'elle n'est pas là. »_

_La respiration de Jack s'accéléra. « Mais elle est vivante ? »_

_C'était presque une supplique. Harry se dépêcha d'acquiescer. « Oui, oui. Jack, allons nous en. On parlera ailleurs. »_

_Par réflexe, Jack pointa son arme sur lui. C'était ce qui avait le mieux marché durant ces trois dernières semaines quand il s'agissait d'obtenir des informations. « Où est-elle ? »_

_Comme s'il s'attendait à cette réaction, Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Je t'ai dit que je ne le savais pas. »_

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, alors ? »_

_Les yeux méfiants de l'homme volèrent jusqu'à l'arme avant de revenir se planter dans les siens. « Je savais que tu allais faire une connerie et avec l'élection de Kinsey, mes affaires ne sont pas meilleures que les tiennes. Je me disais qu'on pourrait s'associer. »_

_Rengainant son arme, Jack le dépassa. Il savait que l'autre allait le suivre. C'était ainsi que ça fonctionnait. _

_« Dis-moi pourquoi ils l'ont enlevée. »_

_Ils étaient arrivés à la petite voiture japonaise que Jack avait 'empruntée' dans le Dakota. En quelques semaines, il avait visité la plupart des états des USA. _

_« Leurs scientifiques pensent que les souvenirs de Jolinar pourraient être des atouts majeurs. »_

_La mâchoire de Jack se serra. C'était encore la faute de cette foute Tock'ra. « Elle n'a aucun souvenir. »_

_« Ils veulent trouver un moyen d'y avoir accès. »_

_Ainsi, ils ne l'avaient pas torturée. Ils s'étaient servis d'elle comme cobaye. La haine ressurgit une nouvelle fois, plus puissante. « Tu peux la retrouver, oui ou non ? »_

_Harry le dévisagea, réfléchit, puis hocha la tête. « Oui. Et je peux aussi trouver un endroit ou nous planquer. »_

_Jack le laissa monter dans la voiture. Il mit une semaine à découvrir où elle était détenue. Quand ils arrivèrent, l'endroit était pratiquement désert et Jack eut peur de ce qui s'était passé. Ils coincèrent une des personnes en blouse blanche et la firent parler sans avoir à être trop menaçant. Jack ne savait pas trop quoi faire du type. Il était apparemment le chef du projet et le principal tortionnaire de Carter. Il ne lui demanda pas ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Il le saurait bien assez tôt. Cependant, s'il répugnait à tuer un homme désarmé et sans défense, la haine et la raison qui lui soufflaient que s'encombrer d'un otage était à peu près aussi intelligent que de le laisser alerter les autres dictèrent ses actes. Se coupant de tout sentiment résiduel, il le tua. Harry se débarrassa du corps._

_Le trajet qui les mena jusqu'à l'asile de l'Ohio où était enfermée Carter fut on ne peut plus silencieux, malgré les heures qu'il leur fallut pour y arriver. Jack venait de réaliser jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour la retrouver, pour la protéger. Parce qu'inutile de se leurrer, dès qu'il l'aurait sortie de là, le NID voudrait la récupérer. _

_La première fois qu'il vit la sinistre clinique, il frissonna. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était serein. Il allait revoir Carter._

Jack avait l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler. Tout ça pour ça. Tous ces morts, ces sacrifices… Et elle était partie. Pour lui, sans aucun doute. Croyant que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle n'avait pas compris qu'en partant, elle le tuait plus certainement qu'en pointant une arme sur sa tête.

Sans but, il fit quelques pas hésitant, parcourant sans s'en rendre compte la moitié du parking. Ca semblait si vide, si désert… Parfait reflet de ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir réellement perdue, n'est ce pas ? Ce n'était que passager… évidemment… et cette douleur dans sa poitrine disparaitrait dès qu'il l'aurait retrouvée.

Il ferma les yeux, près à s'écrouler. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la tenir contre lui… Sentir son parfum… Il s'était contenté de si peu pendant tellement d'années… C'était comme gouter le paradis pour retomber en enfer.

Carter…

« Jack… »

Il serra les dents et garda résolument les paupières closes. Il avait des hallucinations maintenant… Il entendait sa voix… Mais ce n'était pas grave… Il se foutait de devenir fou si cette folie lui ramenait Carter…

« Jack… Je suis désolée… »

Cette fois, il rouvrit les yeux. Et, comme un miracle, elle était là, devant lui. Si c'était une chimère, il espérait qu'elle ne s'évaporerait jamais. Tout était parfait. De la subtile flagrance de Carter à la fine cicatrice en dessous de son oreille droite. Le seul truc qui clochait avec une représentation parfaite de Sam était les larmes qui mouillaient ses joues.

« Pardonne-moi… Je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire… Et puis… Je n'ai pas eu la force… Je suis désolée… Tellement désolée… »

Il tendit la main, effaçant du bout des doigts les traces humides. Quelque part en lui, il comprit qu'elle était réelle mais son esprit ne le nota pas tout de suite, occupé à s'émerveiller de sa présence. Finalement, il l'attira brutalement contre lui, lui laissant à peine le loisir de respirer. Il ne pourrait pas la perdre. Jamais. Pas après l'avoir presque crue morte.

« Plus jamais… » marmonna-t-il âprement à son oreille. « Plus jamais, tu m'entends ? »

Il la sentit hocher la tête contre sa poitrine et ses bras passèrent autour de son cou. Se radoucissant, il la relâcha légèrement, penchant la tête pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser violent, possessif.

Le bruit incongru d'applaudissements les sépara.

Dès qu'il vit l'homme qui se tenait devant eux, Jack poussa Sam derrière lui. Il savait qu'elle détestait ça. Il savait aussi que l'arme de la jeune femme était actuellement dans son sac.

« Que c'est romantique… » ironisa Bower. « On aurait presque dit la fin d'un film à l'eau de rose… Sauf que dans ce genre de film, les héros ne meurent pas à la fin. »


	20. Chapter 20

_Il reste un épilogue les enfants. (épiligue Audéarde.^^)_

**Chapitre 20 :**

Jack regretta aussitôt que Carter ne soit pas monté dans le bus. Au moins, elle aurait été à l'abri. Aussi discrètement que possible, il vérifia que Bower n'avait pas de compagnons. Il n'en voyait pas, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas là, dissimulés dans un coin d'ombre.

Ils étaient mal.

L'arme de Jack était coincée dans son dos et celle de Carter était dans la poche avant de son sac. Il ne pouvait pas dégainer. S'il le faisait, celui qui les tenait maintenant en joue tirerait sans une seconde d'hésitation. Il resta donc là, les bras écartés, maigre rempart entre l'homme dérangé qui avait un temps été son bras droit et la femme qu'il aimait.

« Je t'ai appris à couvrir tes arrières, il me semble… »

Jack espérait que le sarcasme pousserait Bower à se dévoiler. S'il avait des hommes planqués quelque part, Carter et lui étaient foutus. S'il était seul, alors, il y avait une petite chance. Et il soupçonnait que l'ancien Black Ops était assez fou pour avoir choisi de les affronter en solo.

« C'est entre toi et moi, Jack… Et je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre. »

Le Colonel masqua de son mieux son soulagement. C'était bien qu'il soit dans cet état d'esprit là. Derrière lui, il sentit Carter bouger. Agrippant instinctivement son poignet, il l'obligea à rester là où elle était. Son corps était un bouclier bien illusoire mais il lui assurait néanmoins une protection. Ignorant le grognement réprobateur de la jeune femme, il se concentra sur son ancien second.

« Exactement, Bower. C'est entre toi et moi… Carter n'a rien à voir là dedans, alors laisse la partir. »

Quelles étaient les chances pour qu'il accepte ? Il ne s'attendait pas au mouvement vif dans son dos. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, Carter était à découvert.

« Non. »

Bower leva un sourcil et abaissa légèrement son arme, visiblement amusé par la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Elle s'était emparée de l'arme de son supérieur et braquait maintenant leur ennemi. La mâchoire de Jack se contracta à lui faire mal. C'était précisément ce contre quoi Maybourne l'avait mis en garde. C'était exactement la raison pour laquelle il avait eu peur de laisser s'épanouir ce qui le liait à Carter.

Elle était pratiquement entre eux, à quelques centimètres devant Jack et, s'il la savait parfaitement capable de tirer avant Bower, il doutait également qu'elle le fasse. De là où il était, il voyait nettement la tension dans ses épaules, la subtile hésitation de ses doigts crispés à la fois sur la crosse de l'arme et sur la gâchette… Si lui les voyait, il était évident que Ryan pouvait les voir aussi.

« De toute façon, » ironisa le criminel, absolument pas décontenancé par ce qui venait de se passer. « elle vaut trop cher pour que je sois généreux avec elle. »

L'homme grimaça, faussement pensif, avant de dévisager Jack avec un sourire torve. « On m'a demandé de la ramener vivante, ceci-dit… Personne ne m'a jamais précisé l'état dans lequel elle devait être à la livraison. »

S'abstenant de répondre, le Colonel jeta un regard discret à Carter. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier d'être traitée comme une marchandise et risquait –au vu de ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines- de péter les plombs. A vrai dire, il était étonné qu'elle ne se soit pas encore mise à hurler. Au lieu de ça, elle semblait attendre calmement qu'il lui donne un ordre. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis… Longtemps.

« Si tu étais intelligent, Bower, tu éviterais d'insulter le Major… Elle a la gâchette facile. »

Et des soudaines tendances pacifistes… Mais mieux valait ne pas le préciser.

Une mimique amusée se peignit sur le visage de Bower.

« Tu parierais ta vie sur elle, Jack ? Littéralement ? »

Le militaire étudia une seconde le visage de sa subordonnée, pas parce qu'il hésitait. Non… Il était certain de ses capacités. Mais elle, elle ne l'était pas. Négligemment, il haussa les épaules.

« Bien sûr. »

Le regard de Carter ne quitta pas leur adversaire, mais il vit une expression inquiète se peindre sur son visage. L'angoisse se fit plus présente en lui. Il fallait qu'il la rassure.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Bower, c'est la meilleure. »

La posture de la jeune femme se redressa. Jack sourit. Elle prenait confiance en elle.

« Alors, tu n'aurais rien contre un petit jeu, n'est ce pas ? »

Redescendant sur terre, Jack fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce que ce tordu avait en tête ?

« Un petit jeu de rapidité. » précisa-t-il dans un rictus.

Le Colonel fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche. L'action se passa en un quart de seconde et il comprit trop tard ce qu'il voulait faire. Il le vit lever son arme, voulut crier à Carter de faire attention mais, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, c'était fini.

Il observa, incrédule, l'homme se tortiller impuissamment sur le sol. Jack écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait rien touché de vital. Elle s'était contentée de lui tirer sur la main pour qu'il lâche son arme. Ca dénotait soit une adresse incomparable, soit une stupidité prononcée. Peu enclin à critiquer Carter, il choisit l'adresse. Sans laisser le temps à Bower de se remettre, il ramassa son flingue et le menaça avec.

« Tu vas m'achever, Jack ? » gémit son ancien second.

Aussitôt, la main de Carter était posée sur son bras et elle le suppliait du regard. Pas besoin qu'elle parle pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle demandait. Mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire ça. Il n'était pas sûr que laisser partir Bower soit très sage. D'un autre côté, tuer un homme sans défense ne lui plaisait pas trop. Ceci dit, sa conscience s'y plierait volontiers si ça leur permettait de finir tranquillement leur vie.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Jack… Pas comme ça… » plaida Carter.

De façon incongrue, Bower éclata d'un rire douloureux. Il était toujours couché sur le sol, tenant contre sa poitrine sa main abimée.

« Tu sais que ce ne sera jamais fini, n'est ce pas, Jack ? Je te suivrai. Partout. Et je la tuerai. Je la tuerai et ça t'arrachera le cœur. »

Il y avait tant de haine dans son intonation qu'il en croyait chaque mot. Déterminé, il visa la tête. C'était le plus rapide, le moins douloureux. La pitié, les sentiments en général, étaient ce qui le séparait de Bower.

« Jack ! S'il te plait ! »

Le Colonel grogna. « Carter, pour l'amour du Ciel ! Je suis ravi que tu te sois découvert des tendances pacifiques mais si tu ne me laisses pas faire ça, on ne sera jamais tranquille ! »

« C'est ce qu'il veut ! Regarde-le ! Si tu fais ça, ça nous hantera toute notre vie ! Ca nous détruira ! » rétorqua-t-elle avec colère.

Il faillit répliquer qu'il préférait être tout plutôt que mort mais il se rendit compte que c'était faux. Ce qu'il avait avec Carter était plus précieux que tout… plus précieux que sa vie. S'il tuait Bower maintenant, son souvenir planerait entre eux, les diviserait. Il soupira.

« Fais chier ! » cria-t-il, sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

Leur agresseur ricana. « T'es foutu, Jack. Quoi que tu fasses, tu vas la perdre… Tu verras ce que ça fait de perdre ce à quoi on tient le plus… »

La main de Carter, toujours posée sur son bras, remonta jusqu'à son épaule.

« Il a tort, » souffla-t-elle. « tu ne me perdras pas. Jamais. »

_« Ecoutez-moi bien, Carter. Écoutez-moi bien, parce que ce que je ne veux plus jamais avoir à vous expliquer ça. »_

_Il observa la douleur dans son regard et attrapa son menton pour qu'elle le regarde. Il était peut-être un peu brusque, mais il était important qu'elle comprenne ça._

_« Ces cinq dernières années, j'ai partagé avec vous les bons et les mauvais jours. Je vous ai vu si heureuse que vous vous mettiez à chantonner. Je vous ai vu si saoule que vous n'étiez même pas capable d'enfiler votre veste. Je vous ai vu si triste que vous refusiez de quitter votre lit. Je vous ai vu si malade que vous ne pouviez pas vous lever. J'ai vu tout ça et je n'ai jamais quitté vos côtés. »_

_Elle frissonna sous l'intensité de sa voix. Chaque mot était martelé, ciselé, de sorte que son impact soit maximal. _

_« J'ai vu le meilleur et le pire de Samantha Carter et je suis toujours là. Je serai toujours là. Parce que c'est ma place. Parce qu'il n'y a aucun autre endroit dans cet univers où je préfèrerais être plutôt qu'avec vous. Vous n'avez pas le droit de douter de mes sentiments, Carter. Doutez de moi si vous voulez, mais pas de mes sentiments. Est-ce que c'est clair maintenant ? »_

Jetant un regard rapide à Carter, il lui sourit. « Je sais. » Il haussa les épaules. « Mais ça n'est pas pour ça que je vais le laisser partir pour qu'il nous courre après. »

Se dégageant gentiment de la main de la jeune femme, il remit Bower en joue. Celui-ci se tortilla aussitôt sur le sol, essayant de se relever. Apparemment, sa provocation n'allait pas aussi loin que la mise en application réelle de la menace de mort.

« Elle ne te le pardonnera pas si tu me tues, Jack ! »

Carter leva les yeux au ciel devant la tentative désespérée et recula. Jack comprit qu'elle se rangeait à son avis. Quoi qu'il décide, elle l'acceptait. Un plan se dessinait dans la tête du militaire. Tuer Bower lui répugnait mais il ne devait pas être en état de les rattraper. Il savait qu'avec Ryan hors du tableau pour un moment, leurs ennuis étaient finis. Ils pourraient disparaître. Personne ne les retrouverait. Malheureusement, Bower avait raison quand il disait qu'il était son meilleur second. Après Carter et Kowalski, il avait probablement été l'officier le plus compétent sous ses ordres.

« J'aimerais que tu te rappelles d'une chose, Bower… Dans le cas improbable où tu aurais encore un sens de l'honneur, sache que tu lui dois la vie. »

Il fit un signe de tête vers la jeune femme mais, avant que l'homme ait pu suivre son regard, il avait tiré. La balle l'atteignit à l'épaule droite. Les deux suivantes se fichèrent respectivement dans les deux genoux.

Sans plus se préoccuper de l'homme désormais inconscient, il se tourna vers Carter.

« Il survivra. » déclara-t-il simplement.

Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit, un peu gênée. « Désolée… »

Rangeant son arme dans son jean et l'incitant à faire de même, il commença à se diriger vers la sortie du parking, Carter à ses côtés.

« Arrête de t'excuser, Carter. C'est fini maintenant. »

Retourner au motel était exclu. Il y avait surement des agents du NID dans le coin et traîner par ici aurait été tenter le diable. Néanmoins, Jack se sentait confiant. Dénicher une voiture serait simple. Echapper aux incapables qu'avait envoyé Kinsey, un jeu d'enfant. Et il pouvait commencer une nouvelle vie avec Carter.

Mu par une pulsion, il attrapa la main de la jeune femme.

« Tout va aller mieux, maintenant. » déclara-t-il.

Carter se contenta d'un sourire confiant pour toute réponse.


	21. Chapter 21 épilogue

_Et voilà… C'est fini. Du moins pour le moment. _

_Merci à tous d'avoir lu et commenté cette fic. Encore une fois, vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point les rewiews me vont droit au cœur. _

_Merci à Audéarde d'avoir corrigé l'intégralité de cette fic et de m'encourager quand je bloque sur des passages. _

_Bonne chance à Adroma pour ses exams. Lol, l'épilogue est un petit cadeau d'encouragement. _

**Chapitre 21 : Epilogue**

_Trois mois plus tard…_

« Et tu penses à un endroit précis ? »

La voix amusée de Jack lui parvint de la salle de bain du petit motel dans lequel ils avaient décidé de passer la nuit. Allongée sur le lit, un bras derrière la tête et l'autre en travers de son ventre, Sam évoquait une idée qui lui passait par la tête depuis un petit moment. Ce n'était plus tant une idée qu'une nécessité. Ils devaient s'installer quelque part d'une façon plus définitive.

Elle avait pleinement retrouvé sa mémoire. Ca ne s'était pas fait en un jour, mais ça c'était fait. Et la disparition de Bower leur avait considérablement amélioré la vie. Il était rare que le NID les retrouve. Ce n'était plus arrivé depuis plus de deux mois.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Jack venait d'accepter l'éventualité de poser leurs valises quelque part, du moment qu'ils ne le faisaient pas avant quelques mois, et s'amusait à se moquer de son enthousiasme soudain.

Prenant sa question rhétorique sur l'endroit où elle aimerait vivre avec désinvolture, elle haussa négligemment les épaules.

« Non. »

Elle ne manqua pas le petit rire tandis qu'il revenait dans la chambre, une serviette blanche enroulée autour de la taille. Ses cheveux humides étaient plus en désordre encore que d'habitude et ça lui donna l'envie irrépressible de passer sa main dedans pour les ébouriffer davantage.

« Parce qu'à t'écouter, tu as déjà tout planifié… »

Le sourire démentait le reproche sous-entendu. Sam l'observa se rapprocher d'elle avec un froncement de sourcils, cachant son amusement sous un air réprobateur.

« Jack, tu es mouillé. » l'avertit-elle.

Il haussa les épaules, un sourire démoniaque remplaçant celui qui étirait déjà ses lèvres.

« Je ne vois pas le problème… » répondit-il.

Elle ne bougea pas, le défiant du regard.

« Je ne dors pas dans des draps mouillés. »

Ce qu'elle disait ou pas… Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, sa bouche trouvant rapidement le creux de son cou et ses cheveux mouillés chatouillant son menton. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement alors qu'il meurtrissait de ses dents la chair fragile, la marquant comme sienne. Finalement, il cessa sa douce torture et rencontra son regard azur.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tu dormes… »

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, jouant lentement à la rendre folle. Elle profita de la tendresse qu'il lui offrait pendant quelques secondes avant que la passion et le désir ne prenne le dessus en elle. Sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser, elle approfondit le baiser, encouragée par les grognements appréciateurs que lâchait Jack contre sa bouche.

Elle s'interrompit, en revanche, quand elle entendit un bruit incongru. Un instant, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, la même brume d'envie flottant dans leurs regards, puis le bruit se refit entendre et le Colonel mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence.

Les yeux rivés sur la porte d'entrée, il attrapa son Beretta et enfila rapidement boxer, pantalon et tee-shirt. Sam était un peu surprise. Le NID ne frappait pas aux portes, ils défonçaient tout sur leur passage. Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que celui qui leur rendait visite était un ami. A son tour, elle empoigna son arme et vint se ranger près de Jack.

Celui-ci secoua la tête et lui désigna d'un geste la salle de bain. Elle leva un sourcil, mi-intriguée, mi-furieuse. Elle n'avait aucune intention de se cacher. Puis elle comprit que sa cachette serait stratégiquement parfaite en cas d'échauffourée. Sans plus tergiverser, elle se dirigea vers la petite pièce adjacente. La main de Jack sur son bras l'arrêta.

« Ne sors pas de là avant que je te le dise. Sous aucun prétexte, Carter. »

Le murmure avait beau être presque inaudible, elle en perçut l'extrême nervosité. Elle hocha une fois la tête en réponse et, les doigts serrés sur la crosse de son arme, partit se dissimuler dans l'ombre de la salle de bain.

Jack se dirigea vers la porte, une boule d'angoisse dans la poitrine. Ca pouvait être n'importe qui. Anciens alliés, nouvel ennemi… Qu'importe qui était derrière cette porte, seule Carter avait sa confiance absolue. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il ouvrit le battant.

La nuit avait beau dissimuler en partie le nouveau venu, Jack l'aurait reconnu n'importe où. L'homme le dévisagea en silence pendant quelques secondes, puis le poussa du chemin pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Le Colonel se laissa faire, refermant la porte derrière lui. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le vieux Général dardait son regard anxieux sur le militaire.

« Où est-elle ? »

Jack se força à sourire et rangea l'arme dans son dos, à sa place habituelle. En aucun cas il ne pourrait tirer sur lui.

« Bonsoir à vous aussi, Jacob. »

Il pouvait comprendre la peur affreuse qui animait le Tock'ra à cet instant. Il ne savait pas si sa fille était vivante, morte ou bien entre les mains de scientifiques avides de découvertes. Oui, Jack comprenait très bien. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas révéler où était Sam avant d'être certain que ça ne la mettrait pas en danger.

« George a reçu votre mot ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, ils m'ont sûrement suivi… Je veux voir ma fille, Jack ! »

Jack secoua la tête. « Comment-êtes vous arrivé jusqu'ici ? »

Agacé, Jacob balaya l'air de la main. « Je ne suis rentré qu'il y a deux jours. George m'a tout expliqué. J'ai prétendu vouloir voir Marc avant de quitter définitivement la Terre. Le SGC coupe toutes ses relations extra-terrestres. Kinsey pense que vos alliés sont plus un poids qu'une aide, il ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec nous. »

Le Colonel soupira. Il était clair que ça devait arriver à un moment donné. Il reposa néanmoins son regard sur Jacob.

« Ca ne me dit pas comment vous m'avez trouvé… »

L'homme haussa les épaules. « Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir des relations, Jack. J'ai semé ceux qui me suivaient mais ils finiront par me retrouver. Je veux voir Sam, dîtes moi où elle est. »

Jack hésita l'espace d'une seconde, puis secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas se méfier du père de sa compagne… C'était… surréaliste.

« Carter ! »

C'était plus un ordre qu'un appel mais l'adrénaline avait cet effet sur lui. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit lentement et elle sortit d'un pas hésitant. Elle n'avait pas revu son père depuis la mort de Daniel. Elle avait presque l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie. Ce qui, en un sens, était le cas.

« Sammy ! »

Elle se retrouva emprisonnée dans les bras de son père et se sentit sur le champ mal à l'aise. Jack mis à part, les contacts physiques la rendaient nerveuse. Elle chercha le regard de son ancien supérieur et comprenant immédiatement ce qui lui passait par la tête, il lui sourit.

« Doucement, Jacob… Vous allez l'étouffer. »

La plaisanterie avait beau être amicale, le Tock'ra perçut l'avertissement tacite et la relâcha. Déposant un baiser sur le front de sa fille, il se tourna vers Jack et l'entraîna à son tour dans une étreinte asphyxiante.

« Oh, merci mon Dieu… Jack… Merci… Je ne sais même pas… »

Refusant de le laisser bégayer plus longtemps, Jack lui assena une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule et se dégagea.

« Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, Jacob. »

Son regard se posa sur Carter et s'adoucit considérablement. La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui, s'appuyant familièrement contre sa poitrine, défiant son père du regard de faire un commentaire. Elle n'était pas certaine de comment il prendrait une éventuelle liaison entre le militaire et elle. Jacob se contenta de sourire à Jack.

« Vous l'avez sauvée et protégée. Je vous dois nettement plus que des remerciements et j'aimerai sincèrement pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous deux, mais j'ai les mains liées. Je suis censé quitter cette planète mardi avec ordre de ne jamais y remettre les pieds. Je vous aurais emmené avec moi, mais la moitié des officiers du SGC sont du NID… Ce serait suicidaire pour vous. »

Durant le petit discours de Jacob, Jack avait distraitement enroulé son bras autour de la taille de Sam. Ca ne présageait rien de bon. Kinsey isolait la Terre, la laissait vulnérable… Il chassa ces pensées d'un geste de la tête. Il n'y pouvait rien. Retourner là bas serait, comme Jacob l'avait dit, suicidaire.

« Tu vas partir pour toujours ? »

La soudaine fragilité, dans la voix de Carter, l'alarma. Elle avait retrouvé un certain équilibre depuis un peu plus d'un mois et demi. Ca avait pris du temps mais elle était redevenue celle qu'il avait toujours connue. Cependant, il devinait qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour qu'elle retombe de l'autre côté. Là où il y avait des cauchemars et des crises de panique.

« J'espère que non… Mais… pour tout dire, la Tock'ra en a plus qu'assez du comportement des Terriens. »

Ce qui, une fois traduit, voulait dire oui. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, cherchant à lui transmettre son soutien.

« Mais, papa… » balbutia-t-elle. « Tu ne va pas partir… Je veux dire, pas maintenant… Je suis… »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement en lui jetant un regard indéchiffrable et Jack fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait cette expression sur son visage. Elle était récurrente depuis quelques semaines mais, quand il l'interrogeait, elle devenait nerveuse et changeait de sujet.

« Je suis désolé, Sam… J'aimerai pouvoir faire plus…pour vous deux. »

Spontanément, elle se dirigea vers son père et se blottit dans ses bras. Jacob enfouit un moment son visage dans les cheveux de sa fille, visiblement soulagé au possible. Puis, comme à regret, il recula.

« Il faut que je m'en aille, ma chérie… Ils risquent d'arriver. Je ne pense pas que vous aurez de problèmes si vous restez ici…»

Il encadra le visage de la jeune femme de ses mains et captura son regard.

« Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien, Sam. J'étais mort d'inquiétude quand George m'a tout raconté. »

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et se dirigea vers la porte. Jack jeta un coup d'œil à Carter, vit les larmes qui dégoulinaient silencieusement le long de ses joues, et franchit les quelques pas qui le séparait de Jacob. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du vieil homme, trouvant son adieu un peu abrupt. Mais il vit les larmes qui brillaient dans les yeux du Tock'ra et comprit que ce n'était en fait qu'une façon de cacher sa propre émotion.

« Prenez soin d'elle, Jack. »

Le Colonel sourit sincèrement. C'était une promesse facile, dans le sens où il se l'était faite il y avait déjà longtemps.

« Toujours. » jura-t-il.

Jacob lui sourit en retour et ouvrit la porte. Sur le seuil, il marqua une pause et tourna la tête vers le militaire.

« Vous savez, je n'ai jamais pensé que quelqu'un serait assez bien pour Sam… Mais ce que vous avez fait pour elle… » Il posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra un instant. « Je suis content que ce soit vous. »

Il jeta un dernier regard à Carter et disparut dans la nuit avant que Jack n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit. Par conscience professionnelle et un peu aussi car il détestait voir Carter pleurer, il vérifia rapidement que les alentours du motel étaient toujours déserts de toute menace.

Quand il revint dans la chambre, il trouva la jeune femme allongée sur le lit, le regard rivé au plafond. Toujours un peu choqué de la visite surprise, il ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir. Finalement, il s'installa à côté d'elle. Elle ne pleurait plus mais ses yeux étaient si tristes… Il n'aimait pas ça… Ca lui brisait le cœur. Il aimait la voir rire, plaisanter…

« Carter… » appela-t-il doucement. Elle ne tourna pas la tête vers lui, se contentant de poser une main tremblante sur son ventre.

« Ca va passer… » finit-elle par répondre. « C'est juste… Je n'avais pas pensé à tout ça… J'étais tellement préoccupée par ce qui nous arrivait à nous que… j'avais presque oublié le reste… »

Il lui laissa quelques minutes puis posa sa main sur sa joue, l'obligeant doucement le regarder. Elle s'attendait sans doute à ce qu'il la réconforte, lui dise quelque chose qui apaiserait la douleur… Il ne savait pas vraiment faire ça, alors à la place, il lui sourit.

« Alors, dans quel Etat va-t-on habiter ? »

Elle secoua la tête et il réussit une nouvelle fois l'impensable : la faire sourire.

« Je m'en fiche tant qu'on reste ensemble. »

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. « On reste ensemble. Ce n'est pas négociable. »

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle plaisante ou renchérisse, à la place, elle se tourna sur le côté pour réellement lui faire face. Un air sérieux se peignit sur son visage.

« Il va nous falloir des noms, Jack. »

Il fronça les sourcils, totalement perdu par le tour que prenait la conversation.

« Pourquoi ? Matt et Lily Summer marcheront encore un petit moment… Personne n'a découvert nos noms d'emprunts. »

A nouveau, cette nervosité étrange déforma ses traits, et elle grimaça.

« Pas pour nous. » répondit-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

Là, il ne comprenait carrément plus rien… Elle voulait qu'ils trouvent des noms mais pas pour eux ? Et pourquoi agissait-elle comme une enfant prise en faute ? Il détailla l'expression fatiguée de son visage puis son regard tomba sur sa main.

Sa main qui allait souvent se poser sur son ventre, ces temps-ci.

Sa main qui, en ce moment même, tremblait, que ce soit d'appréhension ou d'incertitude.

Sur le coup, Jack fut choqué. De n'avoir rien vu avant, de ne pas avoir compris les allusions répétées qu'elle faisait depuis deux semaines sur le fait d'avoir une vie plus stable, d'avoir mal interprété les nausées qui l'assaillaient dès qu'ils restaient trop longtemps en voiture…

« Tu… Tu es… euh… sûre ? »

Elle hocha lentement la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Jack cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis s'assit, dos à la tête de lit.

« C'est… une surprise. » parvint-il à sortir.

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime mais il n'arrivait pas à avoir une pensée cohérente. Il y avait beaucoup trop de choses qui pouvaient mal tourner… c'était beaucoup trop compliqué…

_Rien de tout ça ne sera simple, tu en as conscience ?_

Finalement, il réalisa et l'implication de cette nouvelle le remplit d'un mélange étrange de peur et de joie.

« Tu es enceinte. »

Enoncé comme ça, d'une voix morne, ça ne semblait pas vraiment aussi joyeux que les images qui lui passaient par la tête. Il tourna la tête elle et remarqua le regard attristé qu'elle posait sur lui.

« Je suis désolée. » dit-elle rapidement. « Je n'ai rien prévu… On ne s'est pas protégés au début… Ce n'était pas… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il la coupa d'un baiser vorace. Quand ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, il posa son front sur le sien.

« Tu es enceinte. » répéta-t-il dans un sourire.

Lentement, un peu hésitante, elle sourit. « Oui… »

La trouvant brusquement plus magnifique que jamais, il ne put résister à la tentation de s'emparer une nouvelle fois de sa bouche.

« On peut l'appeler Bart ? Ou Homer ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée. « Ni Bart, ni Homer, ni Lisa, ni Marge. »

Il eut un regard plein d'espoir. « Maggie ? »

Sam secoua la tête, laissant échapper un petit rire. « Non plus. »

Il fit la moue mais Sam avait appris à résister à ce genre de piège. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle réussit à poser la question qui l'avait tourmentée pendant les deux dernières semaines.

« Est-ce qu'on peut faire ça ? Avoir un enfant ? Dans notre situation ? »

Jack sourit tendrement et posa une main sur son ventre à peine gonflé.

« Toi et moi, Carter ? On peut tout faire. »

**The end (du moins pour le moment)**

**A suivre très prochainement dans : « Walking through the stars. »**


End file.
